Sabor a coincidencia y café
by Pekabooo
Summary: Shikamaru es un camarero que quiere sacarse un máster en la Universidad. Temari es una dependienta con deseos de tener su propia tienda. Una historia normal, con vidas normales... ¿Qué hará que los caminos de ambos se crucen? Las casualidades hacen la vida más interesante. [ShikaTema U.A] [Rate M por capítulos posteriores] [/Créditos de la imagen a LilithKiss, Tumblr]
1. Ángel guardián

**Naruto y sus personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único que me pertenece es la idea y la historia, las cuales hago sin ánimo de lucro, con el fin de entretenerme y entretener a quien quiera leerla.**

* * *

 _¡Glowitos! Hacía mucho que no sabía de vosotros y viceversa ¿No?_

 **Nota de la autora:** _La verdad es que me he pasado un tiempo sin escribir porque he estado realmente ocupada con el tema de los estudios, ya sabéis trabajos, exámenes finales, exposiciones... Todas esas cosas qu_ e una tiene que hacer si quiere aprobar y después tener tiempo libre sin recuperar. ¡Y que sepáis que he sacado muy buenas notas! - _glowlaempollona_ -

 _También he sufrido una pérdida irreparable; mi pequeña conejita Oreo se me fue el día 15 de Febrero y no pude levantar cabeza en una semana... Ella fue la primera mascota que tuve y, la extraño todos y cada uno de los días._

 _¡Pero no estamos aquí para estar tristes! Sé que ella me estará viendo y dirá... GLOW ESCRIBE YA, QUE TUS LECTORES QUIEREN SHIKATEMA. (Tenía mal genio, xD)_

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE:** _Asimismo quería comentaros que he tenido un problema con autoras de WattPad, ya que me han plagiado a mí, a Nonahere y a varias escritoras más... Pero no os preocupéis, esa tipa se ha ido con el rabo entre las piernas y lo ha borrado todo; aunque os recomiendo que tengáis cuidado por si sois escritoras y denunciéis a las tipas de WattPad que se dedican a plagiar._

 **Nota de la autora 2: _¿HABÉIS VISTO LOS CAPÍTULOS SHIKATEMAAAAAAA?_** _Por favor, a poco me da un derrame cerebral, estaba tan feliz que, con lo mal que lo he pasado estos meses y lo bonitos que fueron los capítulos... LLORÉ, os juro que lloré mientras lo veía de lo precioso que era y de lo mucho que echaba de menos escribir, recibir vuestros comentarios, levantarme y ver lo que me habíais escrito, si os había gustado la historia, si no... Joder, lo echo mucho de menos._

 _¡Y por eso estoy aquí por fin!_

 _Porque sois mi droga, me inyectaría vuestros comentarios en las venas porque me dais vida, jajajajaja. -laexagerada-_

 **Nota de la autora 3:** _Como bien sabéis, esto es un UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO donde Shikamaru y Temari son dos completos desconocidos que por casualidades del destino, se toparán y habrá amor, mucho amor. (Ya sabéis que cuando digo amor, digo sexo, pero sexo con amor... Pero sexosfhljksa CÁLLATE)_

 **Nota de la autora 4:** _-solounpoquitomás- Vale, os prometo que os dejo en paz. Pero no quería dejaros ir sin que sepáis lo muchísimo, muchísisishdsajdaskdhasdmo que me importáis y que os quiero y que me hace feliz a rabiar que os preocupéis por mi._

 _Anamicenas, Kyrie HawkTem, RukiaMK, Nonahere, WhiteTigerKiara, adelama3, Karina, Marcela, Nekoi_ _..._ _Y muchísima más gente que me apoya y me da su amor, de verdad gracias._

 _Jajajaja, vaya que estoy como una cabra._

 _Sin más que añadir;_

 _disfrutad de mis locuras._

* * *

 **Sabor a coincidencia y café**

 _ **Prólogo**_

 _Ángel guardián_

 **•**

•

 **.**

 **POV General.**

 **N** o estaba acostumbrado a los cambios.

Mudarse a un nuevo barrio le gustaba, serían nuevos olores, nuevos amigos, nuevo mundo que explorar.

Pero encontrarse de pleno en un nuevo hogar... era extraño.

No tenía claro dónde iba a estar su querida cama, dónde podía o no podía hacer sus necesidades, donde iba a estar su comida, cuándo iban a ser las horas de las siestas...

 _¡Todo parecía un caos!_

Sin embargo, si él estaba a su lado; entonces podría con todo.

Su _amo_ era lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz.

—¡Sombra! Vamos chico, es hora de pasear.- El pequeño can fue entre saltos y ladridos hacia su amo; Shikamaru.

Shikamaru Nara y su precioso perro llamado Sombra -debido a su oscuro y largo pelaje- eran nuevos en uno de los barrios de Monterrey. Con 26 primaveras, Shikamaru se había graduado en Astronomía teniendo ahora muy en mente sacarse el máster en Astrofísica pero, para ello necesitaba dinero, y qué mejor forma de conseguir dinero que trabajando.

El joven Nara; debido a su radiante aspecto físico, pronto encontró trabajo en el sector de la hostelería, -lo que le hizo poder independizarse con Sombra- concretamente en un pequeño local que era cafetería por las mañanas y por las noches se convertía en un local de alcohol, fiesta y descontrol.

Por suerte; a él casi siempre le tocaba el turno de mañana.

A Shikamaru le encantaba sacar a pasear a Sombra y dejar que él fuera libre; pero siendo un nuevo barrio y no conociendo aún a los vecinos, mejor ser precavidos.

El Nara y su amigo fiel salieron con paso firme, la correa de Sombra era de un color rojo intenso, lo cual hacía que su pelaje resaltara mucho más. Shikamaru sabía combinar mejor a su perro que su propia ropa; incluso se privaba de comprarse algún nuevo pantalón para que él pudiera tener una chaqueta a juego con su pelo.

 _Sombra estaba mimado, y encantado._

—Quizás haya algún parque bueno para pasear...- Comentó mirando hacia su can, sonrió; sabía que podía entenderlo.

Sombra ladró en señal de alegría y movió su cola; estaba feliz y nervioso por encontrar un parque y correr libre, Shikamaru podía notarlo.

Suerte la de ellos que encontraron una enorme avenida llena de árboles, césped y verde, mucho verde.

—¡Increíble!- Shikamaru se quedó maravillado por la inmensidad del lugar; parecía de cuento.

Sombra estaba impaciente; saltaba y mordía los dedos de Shikamaru -sin llegar a apretar-, quería correr, oler, jugar, revolcarse por el césped; quería ser un perro.

El joven castaño rió y apoyando una de sus rodillas en el suelo; se acercó a Sombra y le susurró.

—¿Preparado?- Desenganchó la hebilla. —¡Corre!- Y el pequeño salió escopeteado. —¡No te vayas muy lejos!- Gritó, pero sabía que Sombra jamás se iría de su lado.

Shikamaru comenzó a caminar a paso lento disfrutando de la vista que el nuevo barrio de Monterrey le ofrecía, podía oler el césped recién regado; pues eran cerca de las siete de la mañana y al parecer los jardineros habían pasado hacía poco por ahí.

Miró su reloj de muñeca. —Aún me queda tiempo antes de ir a trabajar.- Se dijo a sí mismo.

Sin embargo, al alzar la cabeza, su cerebro no tuvo tiempo de procesar lo que estaba a punto de pasar; sus piernas se paralizaron y su corazón parecía haberse congelado.

—¡SOMBRA!- Cuando por fin pudo reaccionar, iba a ser demasiado tarde.

Sombra había cruzado la carretera y se había quedado estático del miedo; los flashes de las cámaras siempre le habían asustado.

Pero esto no eran flashes, ni cámaras... Eran las luces de un coche.

Trató de no caerse al correr; pero estaba demasiado lejos.

Corre.

Corre.

CORRE.

El coche parecía no tener intención de parar.

—¡SOMBRA, MUÉVETE!- Shikamaru estaba al borde del colapso; correr no era su fuerte, ni su nada, porque él nunca corría.

Tropezó y cayó de boca contra el duro suelo de tierra haciendo que su labio comenzara a sangrar.

Cerró los ojos y esperó escuchar lo peor.

 _Pero no escuchó nada._

 _Nada_ excepto una respiración exhausta y un ladrido que lo hizo reaccionar.

—Ten más cuidado la próxima vez.- Una voz algo agitada de mujer le llamó la atención e hizo que quisiera levantar la mirada.

El Nara tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos pues, la luz del amanecer que comenzaba a abrirse paso; le cegaba.

Pudo ver a Sombra, pero más arriba había otra figura; una figura de mujer. Su cabello era rubio y sus ojos verdes resaltaban entre tanto brillo.

 _Como mirar directamente al Sol._

Tuvo que ponerse una de sus manos entre aquella chica y él para poder abrir los ojos con algo más de facilidad; de verdad parecía que estuviera brillando.

—¿Lo has... salvado tú?- Trató de hablar Shikamaru, maravillado aún por la visión que había tenido.

Mientras, tomaba en brazos a Sombra y la calmaba -aunque estaba él más asustado que ella seguramente-.

—Sí.. ¿A quién se le ocurre dejar a los perros sueltos?- La joven rubia puso sus brazos en jarra y frunció el ceño.

Shikamaru tragó saliva y bajó la mirada; esa chica imponía demasiado.

—T-tienes razón, Sombra no se conoce la zona y se habrá asustado...- El Nara lo observó cerciorándose de que no tenía ningún rasguño o golpe.

Pero él estaba más calmado y miraba en todas direcciones queriendo bajar de sus brazos y seguir correteando por ahí.

Shikamaru suspiró pesadamente.

La rubia, notando la tensión del momento y pensando en lo mal que debía estar pasándolo aquel chico, se mostró más amable.

—Es un perro muy bonito, cuídalo bien.- Sonriendo, acarició la cabeza del can; éste la lamió en respuesta. —¡Oye!- Rió la rubia apartando la mano.

—¡Perdona! Es muy cariñoso...- Shikamaru rió y bajó a Sombra al suelo volviendo a ponerle la correa.

La chica bajó la mirada y se tocó el brazo, parecía nerviosa.

—¿En qué estoy pensando? No te he dado las gracias.- Shikamaru se dio un golpe en la frente con la palma de su mano. —Por favor, trabajo en el Glow's Café, te invitaré a lo que quieras como agradecimiento.- El castaño le ofreció amablemente que se pasara por el establecimiento donde el trabajaba; no sabía bien si porque había sido la salvadora de su adorado Sombra, o porque...

—Creo que primero deberías curarte esa herida del labio.- Rió la rubia ofreciéndole un pañuelo. —Pero sí, gracias por la oferta. ¿En qué turno trabajas?- Preguntó agradecida.

—Por las mañanas, cuando es un café, no cuando es un ambiente un poco más...- No supo bien cómo terminar la frase.

—¿Fiestero?.- Acabó la chica y ambos rieron asintiendo. —Me pasaré entonces.- Confirmó con una sonrisa. —Seguiré haciendo la ruta, cuidaros.- La joven rubia se despidió del pequeño Sombra acariciándole la cabeza y emprendió su marcha de nuevo.

Shikamaru se quedó mirándola hasta que dobló la esquina; parecía que su cerebro se había ido con ella.

—¡Bauf!- El sonoro ladrido de Sombra hizo que Shikamaru se despertara de su estado de trance.

—¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó con el ceño fruncido. —Anda, será mejor que vayamos a casa...- Presionó con fuerza el pañuelo en el labio tratando que dejara de sangrar.

Sombra y Shikamaru emprendieron el camino a casa con ligereza y ganas de llegar y descansar aunque fueran unas horas.

Por el paseo de vuelta se obsesionó con que la correa de Sombra estuviera bien sujeta; las palabras de aquella chica resonaban en su cabeza _"Ten más cuidado la próxima vez"._

Analizando bien la situación, aquella chica había recorrido una larga distancia corriendo debido al ajetreo en su respiración. Seguramente vio la escena desde el otro lado del parque y corrió tanto como pudo para salvar a Sombra. También tuvo que enfrentarse a un choque casi seguro con el descerebrado de aquel coche que, seguramente, iría conduciendo mirando el móvil o algo por el estilo.

Shikamaru apretó los dientes con rabia; si tuviera en frente a esa persona, le daría igual si hombre o mujer, le partiría la cara en dos por haber puesto en peligro la vida de su perro y encima; la de aquella chica.

Pero se calmó.

En parte se sentía culpable de lo que había pasado. Sombra estaba en un lugar nuevo y él lo dejó suelto sin conocerse si quiera la zona... Negó con la cabeza y unas pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos; las cuales dispersó en seguida con la manga de su camiseta.

Miró a Sombra y sonrió; él iba tan feliz a su lado y mucho más seguro atado con la correa.

Siempre estaría agradecido a aquella joven, siempre.

Al entrar por la puerta, Shikamaru paró un segundo, miró a su perro y se arrodilló en el suelo comenzando a llorar con fuerza abrazándolo.

—¿Qué haría yo sin ti? Nunca más me des estos sustos...- Pegó su frente a la del can; el cual le miraba con la lengua fuera, tratando de lamerle toda la cara.

Shikamaru rió; siempre reía cuando Sombra se mostraba tan alegre y despreocupado.

Lo dejó suelto y el pequeño se fue directo a su cama.

El Nara se sentó en el suelo; a su lado y lo observó dormir durante unos minutos, luego sonrió y mirando la hora, pudo ver que aún tenía unas dos horas antes de que su turno comenzara; así que no dudó en dirigirse a la ducha.

El agua tibia resbalaba por su cuerpo con delicadeza, contorneando sus músculos, sus brazos, sus piernas; dejando que su cabello fino y largo cayera por sus hombros haciéndolo ver tan... increíble.

Suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en las baldosas frías de la ducha, pensó en el momento que creía que había perdido a Sombra para siempre y después pensó en cuando lo vio en brazos de aquella joven.

Su rostro tenía similitud con el de un ángel, pero sus palabras le cortaron como el hielo.

No sabía porqué, pero esa mujer le llamó la atención.

Y de repente se percató...

—¡Su nombre! No... ¡No se lo he preguntado!- Se dio un pequeño cabezazo contra las baldosas. —Mierda...- Suspiró resignado.

Aunque se alegró de haberle dicho dónde trabajaba porque quizás algún día, en algún momento, volvería a ver a aquel

 _ángel guardián._

* * *

 _¡Hey! Bueno, hasta aquí un poquito la introducción de esta nueva locura._

 _La verdad es que no sé cuántos capítulos tendrá ni qué me deparará el futuro... Pero lo que sé es que ahora que tengo inspiración y ganas, no voy a dejar que mi alma se decaiga. :D_

 _Quería comentar que, como habéis visto, no he elegido Japón como lugar para que ocurran los acontecimientos; sino México. ¿Por qué? Pues veréis, porque México es un lugar al que siempre he querido ir; siempre me ha encantado la cultura de Sudamérica y sobretodo sus gentes, su hospitalidad, su comida... No sé, todo. Si tuviera dinero me encantaría ir allí y visitar cada rincón de Sudamérica... ¡Es tan preciosa!_

 _Si algún alma caritativa me deja hospedarme en su casa, yo encantada, jajajaja._

 _Bien, y ahora hablando un poquito de la historia... Habréis notado mi amor incondicional por los animales y la obsesión que tengo con comprarles cosas._

 _(Cuando Shikamaru se priva de comprarle pantalones para comprarle cosas a Sombra... pues esa soy yo con mi perrito llamado Seven xD)_

 _Están las locas de los gatos, pues yo soy la loca de los perros._

 _Bueno... Espero que os haya gustado éste inicio y de verdad espero que nos leamos muy, muy pronto._

 _Dejadme vuestras opiniones aquí o también en mi página de Facebook ¿Vale? :D_

 _Muchísisisisimas gracias a todas las personas que estáis ahí, que os preocupáis por mi y que encima me enviáis mensajes para saber cómo estoy y si volveré pronto._

 _De verdad, sois mi vida._

 _-nótese mi inspiración para el nombre del lugar donde trabaja Shikamaru xDD, sois libres de reíros de mí.-_

 _-laqueestudiapublicidadymarketing-_

 _¡Besitos de chocolate con leche para todos!_


	2. Como si el destino ya estuviese marcado

**Naruto y sus personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único que me pertenece es la idea y la historia, las cuales hago sin ánimo de lucro, con el fin de entretenerme y entretener a quien quiera leerla.**

* * *

 _Es impresionante el buen recibimiento que he tenido después de tanto tiempo._

 _Estoy realmente encantada y emocionada del éxito que ha tenido el pequeño prólogo que se me ocurrió en una sentada... De verdad, estoy enormemente agradecida a todas aquellas personas que se tomaron la molestia de abrir esta historia y adentrarse conmigo. Espero no defraudaros en este primer capítulo, donde nuestro protagonista, quizás conocerá a aquel "Ángel guardián" que salvó la vida del pequeño Sombra._

 **Nota de la autora:** _Al finalizar el capítulo, agradeceré a las 12 personas que comentaron en el Prólogo y les diré lo mucho que las amo. :D_

 **Nota de la autora 2:** _(No le importa a nadie) Pero, he empezado a realizar las prácticas del ciclo formativo superior en una empresa, y estoy realmente feliz... Quería comentaros que pronto tendré un ordenador nuevo y OMG, estoy super ilusionada, jajajaja -sigo,anadieleimportalol-_

 _Bueno, os dejo que disfrutéis del primer capítulo._

 _Sin más que añadir;_

 _disfrutad de mis locuras._

* * *

 **Sabor a coincidencia y café**

 **Capítulo I**

 _Como si el destino ya estuviese marcado_

 **•**

•

 **.**

 **POV. General**

 **E** staba acostumbrada a salir a correr cada mañana antes de ir a trabajar, pero aquel día fue completamente diferente a su rutina diaria de _running_.

Llegó a casa algo más cansada de lo habitual por haber corrido tanto.

—Hola Temari ¿Qué tal la ruta?- Un muchacho de aspecto pálido, con los ojos verdes y el pelo rojo como el fuego; preguntó a la chica rubia -Temari- que justo, apareció por la puerta.

—Hermano, no te lo vas a creer...- Comentaba mientras se quitaba las zapatillas de correr, las dejaba en el armario de la entrada y se ponía las de estar por casa. —Cuando iba por el parque grande ¿Sabes cuál es?- Preguntó doblando hacia la cocina.

—Sí, el que está lleno de árboles a unos minutos de aquí.- Comentó el pelirrojo mientras le servía un vaso de agua a su hermana.

—¡Ese!- Dio un pequeño trago, y prosiguió.- Pues resulta que un perrito cruzó la carretera y... ¡Lo salvé!- Dijo victoriosa dando un golpe con el vaso de agua en la encimera.

—Cuidado...- Comentó Gaara tomando el vaso.- Pero, un momento ¿Qué hacía el perro suelto? ¿Y su dueño?- Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—El chico se descuidó... Le canté las cuarenta por haber dejado que pasara eso.- Paró un segundo acordándose del rostro del muchacho al que ayudó. —Estaba tan desesperado, tampoco fui demasiado dura con él, seguro que ya tenía bastante.- El rostro de Temari adoptó un semblante triste y desanimado.

—Deberías haberle roto los dientes, por idiota.- Otra voz se aproximó desde la sala de estar hasta la cocina.

Este muchacho era algo más alto que Gaara; tenía los ojos marrones y el cabello castaño.

—Kankuro, no seas así...- Comentó el menor de los hermanos mientras enjuagaba el vaso.

—Eso, además, el pobre muchacho se partió el labio porque intentó correr y se tropezó.- Se hizo un pequeño silencio.

.

.

.

Sin poder evitarlo, los tres hermanos se echaron a reír.

—¡Basta!- Exclamó la mayor de todos tratando de contener la risa. —No es justo que nos riamos de alguien que no está, tampoco es ético.- Inspiró aire y volvió a mirar a sus hermanos; los cuales parecían más relajados. —Voy a ducharme y me vestiré para ir a trabajar.- Revolvió el pelo de Gaara y le dio una palmada en el hombro a Kankuro.

Ambos hermanos varones se quedaron hablando de cosas de la Universidad en la cocina pues, los dos estaban estudiando todavía.

Kankuro repetía el último año en la carrera de Artes Escénicas; siempre había sentido una pasión inmensa por la interpretación y, aunque tuvo que aguantar grandes burlas y mofas desde pequeño; jamás cesó en su empeño de convertirse en un gran actor de teatro.

Por otro lado, su hermano Gaara estaba también cursando el último año -sin repetir nada- pero la carrera de Abogacía. Él sentía que tenía una gran labor con las personas; debía protegerlas.

Temari por su parte, ya estaba licenciada en Publicidad y trabajaba como dependienta en una tienda del barrio.

Si era sincera consigo misma, no estaba a gusto con su puesto de trabajo porque aunque sus compañeras eran increíbles y maravillosas... Notaba que necesitaba realizarse como persona y sabía que algún día iba a tener la oportunidad de crear su propia empresa de publicidad para ayudar a todo el que quisiera promocionarse.

Cuando estaba en la ducha, lugar donde la rubia siempre se relajaba; pensaba en la cantidad de ideas que le venían a la mente por la noche y que, lastimosamente, nunca podía llevar a cabo.

Sin embargo; no perdería la esperanza.

Al salir del cuarto de baño ya arreglada para ir a trabajar, se dirigió a la cocina a por algo de desayunar y de paso, miró el reloj que había colgado en la pared.

—Aún es temprano...- Le quedaban dos horas antes de entrar a la tienda, pues al haber hecho durante dos días seguidos más horas de las estipuladas en su contrato, podía permitirse compensar esas horas yendo a trabajar más tarde. La verdad, es que esa tienda era una maravilla.

No pudo evitar pensar en la invitación que el chico de cabello castaño le había propuesto en la mañana.

—Es gracioso que sepa el nombre de Sombra, pero el suyo no...- Se comentó a sí misma con una pequeña risa mientras preparaba la tetera, pero antes de prepararse el té negro con vainilla que solía hacerse cada día; pensó que sería una buena opción salir a desayunar fuera.

Se mordió el labio inferior. Un extraño nerviosismo recorrió todo su cuerpo y notó como si un nudo se le hiciera en el estómago. Respiró profundamente y acto seguido se dirigió a la sala de estar para avisar a sus hermanos de que se iba a desayunar fuera.

—Después iré directamente a la tienda.- Les comentó mientras guardaba las llaves, el teléfono y demás cosas en su bolso. —Ya sabéis, quien llegue primero que haga la comida; los otros dos lavaremos los platos.- Temari se hacía respetar por sus hermanos y se le daba muy bien eso de ser la hermana _mayor_.

Desde que ambos padres, tristemente, fallecieron hace varios años; ella se prometió a sí misma que jamás dejaría que la familia que tenían ahora, aunque rota, cayera en un pozo sin fondo.

—Sí, ten cuidado.- Le respondió el hermano mediano, Kankuro, mientras él igualmente se preparaba para salir a la Universidad. —¡Vamos Gaara!- Gritó a su hermano menor, el cual estaba acicalándose en el cuarto de aseo. —Como tenga que esperar más, te vas en autobús.- Kankuro llevaba todas las mañanas a Gaara en el coche que Temari le regaló por Navidad.

No era un gran coche; pero era el mejor regalo que su hermana le podría haber hecho.

Estaría enormemente agradecido toda la vida.

La rubia se despidió de ellos y salió en dirección al Glow's Café.

A medio camino, casi a punto de llegar, tomó aire y pensó varias veces en que quizás no había sido tan buena idea como pensaba; sin embargo sus pies parecían caminar solos.

 _Como si el destino ya estuviese marcado._

Al llegar al establecimiento, Temari entró con cautela.

Sigilosa, como si no quisiera ser atendida, se dirigió a una de las mesas, puso el bolso encima de la silla contigua a ella y posó las manos sobre la mesa; entrelazándolas.

Estaba presentando demasiadas señales de nerviosismo y eso la ponía aún más nerviosa.

—¿Por qué estoy comportándome como una idiota?.- Resopló y puso los ojos en blanco tratando de tranquilizarse.

Ojeó una carta de menús de desayunos y la verdad es que todo tenía una pinta estupenda.

Gofres con chocolate y una bola de helado, tortitas, redondos glaseados, medias-lunas, ensaimadas... ¡Todo el dulce que quisieras!

Y a ella le apasionaba el dulce.

—No sé qué pedir...- Se mordió el labio inferior y ojeó de nuevo la carta tratando de decidirse por algo en concreto; sin embargo una voz tras de sí, captó su atención.

—Bienvenida a Glow's Café, soy Shikamaru, su camarero ¿Sabe ya qué va a tomar?- La encargada de Shikamaru le había encargado la mesa veinticuatro; justo donde estaba sentada dicha rubia.

 _¿Destino?_

Temari se dio la vuelta lentamente y sus miradas se cruzaron; congelándose el tiempo por una milésima de segundo.

Shikamaru carraspeó y trato de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hablar; pero ella se adelantó.

—Con que Shikamaru ¿No?- Rió de forma nerviosa; lo que provocó en el joven un bombeo fuerte en el corazón y una sensación extraña en su estómago.

—Sí... Así me llamo.- Titubeante, se atrevió a preguntar lo que en la mañana no había tenido oportunidad de hacer. —¿Cómo es tu nombre? Con todo lo que pasó... No te lo pregunté.- Rió nervioso rascándose la nuca con el bolígrafo de tomar las notas.

—Ya... Pues yo soy Temari; encantada de conocerte.- Cordial y amable, la rubia se levantó de su asiento para poder darle la mano con propiedad.

Ambos se sonrieron y la joven se volvió a sentar.

—Me alegra que hayas aceptado la invitación, pide lo que quieras porque corre de mi cuenta.- Temari era muy reacia a aceptar invitaciones de hombres; ella tenía su propio dinero y no necesitaba a nadie que le pagara nada... Pero esta ocasión era especial.

 _Demasiado especial._

—Bueno... Pues me gustaría tomar un té negro con vainilla y de comer un gofre con chocolate y helado... ¿Tenéis sirope?.- Preguntó sonriendo.

—Claro...- Algo sorprendido por el pedido de la rubia, Shikamaru tomó nota. —¿Lo quieres de chocolate, fresa o caramelo?- Preguntó mientras seguía apuntando.

—De chocolate, y el helado de nata.- Cerró la carta y se la entregó. —Gracias.- Mostró una sonrisa que al Nara se le quedaría grabada a fuego para siempre.

 _Una sonrisa mostrando todos los dientes,_

 _una sonrisa perfecta;_

 _una sonrisa de ángel._

Tomó aire tratando de que no se notara el impacto que había provocado en él; asintió y se retiró pidiendo permiso.

Temari se quedó ojeando su teléfono móvil y espero a que le sirvieran su pedido. Quizás hasta ponía una crítica del Glow's Café en Internet.

Shikamaru, por otra parte; estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de recobrar el aliento.

Dejó la comanda en cocina y se dispuso a salir de nuevo... Pero un brazo le atrapó.

—¿Quién es esa?- Una insinuante voz femenina se le hizo familiar.

—Es la chica que salvó a Sombra, la que os comenté a Choji y a ti.- Susurró el Nara, no le gustaba que los vieran hablando en horas laborales.

La chica, rubia con el pelo increíblemente largo sujetado en una interminable coleta; se rió y mordiendo su labio inferior se acercó más a su compañero.

—¿Te gusta?- Preguntó sin ningún pudor.

—¡Ino!- Exclamó Shikamaru negando enérgicamente con la cabeza.

Aunque el rubor en sus mejillas era evidente; por lo que antes de que Ino pudiera decir nada más, se dio la vuelta a seguir haciendo... Lo que fuera.

—Ino, no seas tan cotilla...- Un chico de complexión gruesa y graciosas marcas en la cara en forma de caracola; habló por detrás.

—Choji, sabes que debemos encontrarle una novia... El pobre está demasiado obsesionado con sacarse el máster y casi no sale de casa solo por estudiar.- La rubia torció los labios mirando a su amigo.

—Eso es cierto...- Choji se quedó mirando a la rubia que había sentada en la mesa. —Pero debemos dejar que el _destino_ haga lo que tenga que hacer.- Concluyó saliendo de la cocina, dejando a una Ino pensativa y algo triste.

—Supongo que ya tendré mi oportunidad de hacer de Cupido...- Resignada, volvió a su puesto de trabajo.

A Shikamaru ya le habían avisado de que la comanda de la mesa veinticuatro estaba lista; así que tomó una bandeja y colocó el plato del gofre y la taza de té.

Antes de ponerse delante de Temari, inspiró y espiró lentamente, giró sobre su cuerpo y se encaminó hacia la mesa donde ella se encontraba.

—Aquí tienes el pedido, gofre y té.- Sonrió con amabilidad esperando que otra sonrisa como la de antes apareciera en sus labios.

—¡Gracias!- Asintiendo con amabilidad, Temari se dispuso a comer.

Al cabo de una media hora, la joven rubia había terminado su comida y se animó a poner una crítica en Internet estupenda; tanto servicio como comida eran maravillosos, y ni hablar de que la relación calidad-precio era sublime.

Miró el reloj de su teléfono y aún le quedaba un poco de tiempo libre, por lo que lo más probable es que fuera a andando hasta su lugar de trabajo.

Se levantó de la mesa para ir a pagar en caja y antes de irse, quiso despedirse de Shikamaru... Pero no estaba.

—Buscas a Shikamaru.- Preguntó una voz de mujer detrás de ella.

—O-oh, no tiene importancia...- Algo avergonzada porque la hubieran pillado buscándole, trató de restarle valor.

 _¿Cómo sabía esa chica a quién estaba buscando?_

—Tiene el descanso para almorzar, quizás está fuera.- Con amabilidad, la rubia le señaló la puerta de salida.

—Oh gracias...- Temari comenzó a caminar hacia ahí.

—Ino, me llamo Ino.- Sonrió la rubia con una extraña felicidad.

—Gracias, Ino.- Repitió Temari con una expresión entre agradecimiento e incertidumbre.

Al salir del establecimiento y doblar la esquina, lo vio.

Estaba apoyado en la pared con los pies cruzados jugando con lo que parecía ser un _zippo._

—¿Fumas?- Preguntó Temari para iniciar la conversación.

Shikamaru se sobresaltó y se puso erguido enseguida.

—No te escuché.- Soltó una suave risa; como un susurro. Temari sonrió. —No, no cuando estoy trabajando.- Confesó guardándose el _zippo_ en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

—Eso está bien... No es agradable que te atienda alguien que huele a tabaco.- Comentó seria, pero en seguida su semblante cambió a uno más amistoso. —Voy a irme ya.- Señaló con su índice la dirección a la que se iba a dirigir.

Shikamaru asintió y se puso las manos en los bolsillos.

Temari también asintió y, sin saber porqué, con algo de desgana pasó por su lado para proseguir su camino.

—E-espera.- El joven Nara habló sin girarse.

Tenía miedo de que el acelerado latido de su corazón se pudiera escuchar más si se daba la vuelta.

 _Qué tonto._

Temari, sin embargo si que hizo el esfuerzo de girarse.

—Vas a... Bueno ¿Mañana vendrás también?- Preguntó tratando de no tartamudear.

Sus manos sudaban, por eso las metió en los bolsillos.

—Claro.- Sonrió la rubia tratando de sonar casual; aunque por dentro sentía una extraña felicidad porque la hubiera parado. —Está muy rico lo que preparáis aquí.- Comentó con una dulce risa.

El corazón de Shikamaru dio un suspiro de alivio y por fin tuvo el valor de girarse mostrando una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Entonces mañana te espero aquí?- Preguntó aún dubitativo.

—Quizás incluso nos vemos antes, en el parque.- Ambos sonrieron.

Temari se despidió de nuevo del joven y este la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció de su vista.

* * *

 _Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capítulo de esta locura a la que llamo historia._

 _Los que ya me conocéis de tiempo, sabéis que no soy muy dada a grandes proyectos, pero creo que este está yendo viento en popa a toda vela... Así que, mientras tenga inspiración, seguiré escribiendo en los ratitos libres. :D_

 _Y ahora, como había prometido, vamos con los agradecimientos personalizados a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de escribir un comentario:_

 **Nekoi Megurime:** _Hola bebé, como siempre me alegras el día con tu comentario tan adorable, en el capítulo anterior fuiste el primer comentario que recibí y me hizo muy feliz saber que fuiste tú :D significa que estás atenta a mis actualizaciones aunque haya tardado una eternidad en volver, jajaja. Me alegra estar de vuelta._

 **Karinits-san:** _Compañera ShikaTema ya veterana; te veo en muchos de mis trabajos y es un placer tenerte por aquí otra vez. Espero que nos leamos por aquí y por Facebook también. Y debo decirte que nuestra locura por los perros irá en aumento, porque en este trabajo, Sombra va a tener un protagonismo muy especial. ;)_

 **Nonahere:** _Y qué decir de mi adorada Perla Blanca, eres una de las mejores escritoras ST y que nos hayamos hecho tan amigas es un honor para mí. Me alegra mucho que hayas estado aquí en mi regreso._

 **Coeli Nara:** _Otra veterana de los comentarios en mis historias; cuando no leo el tuyo me preocupo ¿Será que no lo he hecho bien? Jajajaja. Me alegra muchísimo saber que eres Mexicana, sabes que algún día entonces iré a verte. :D_

 **Kyrie HawkTem:** _A ti no te digo nada porque estás loca ... Naaah mentira, jajajaja. Tus comentarios me hacen llorar de la risa y, de verdad, que para guapa tú y para historias increíbles las tuyas, y para pedazo de mujer tú, TODO tú. Y sí, sabía que eras de Monterrey porque lo miré en tu perfil, jasjafhlskf te espío, soy del gobierno y tengo una cámara en tu ducha. :v_

 **Anamicenas:** _La mamá. Gracias a ti he podido volver con fuerzas y ganas sin tener miedo a que por estar tanto tiempo ausente me rechazaran; de verdad que tus palabras de aliento nos dan la vida a todas, gracias. Y me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado la idea de que Shikamaru tenga esa conexión con Sombra y más aún me encanta que te sientas identificada, jajajaja._

 **aledama3** **:** _Muchas gracias por pasarte y acompañarme de nuevo en mis locuras, tu nick es uno de los que siempre recuerdo porque tengo un poco de dislexia y nunca recuerdo si es "adelama" o "aledama" jajajajaja, te lo digo como dato :3 De verdad, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado._

 **karma3985:** _Los perritos son lo más adorable del mundo ¿Verdad? Pronto Sombra tendrá un papel muy importante :D Gracias por pasarte y tomarte la molestia de comentar ¡Un saludo!_

 **Aliwell** **:** _¡No te me mueras! Jajajaja, si te mueres que sea de amor por el ShikaTema 3 Muchísimas gracias por pasarte a comentar y estoy muy feliz de que te haya gustado. :D_

 **Shirae** **:** _Hola nena, gracias por comentar primero que todo, y segundo... Tranquila, Sombra no va a tener más situaciones de peligro, porque yo también estaba muy nerviosa mientras lo escribía, no se me dan bien los dramas. Yo también perdí a mi conejita hace tres semanas y aún me dura el dolor; pero hay que seguir adelante, porque ellos nos cuidan desde el cielo... Mucho ánimo nena._

 **rukiamk:** _Acósame todo lo que quieras, si es de ti me gusta, jajajaja. Gracias por ayudarme con las edades, ya sabes xD, soy un desastre para eso y me impresiona lo bien organizado que lo tienes tú ¡De verdad que eres increíble! Y también gracias por el apoyo y los ánimos que siempre me brindas._

 **FannyK03:** _Wow, estoy supermegahiper encantada de que me sigas en las redes sociales, de verdad, qué halago :D Estoy muy feliz porque el prólogo te haya gustado y espero no haberte decepcionado con este capítulo. ¡Y claro que Sombra tendrá un papel importante! ;)_

 _Y hasta aquí los agradecimientos personalizados... Pero también quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que añaden la historia a follow/fav y que la leen aunque no hagan nada. De verdad, es un placer ver que me leéis desde tantos países diferentes._

 _Un saludo a todos y cada uno de vosotros._

 _¡Besitos de chocolate con leche para todos!_


	3. Olor a hierba fresca

**Naruto y sus personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único que me pertenece es la idea y la historia, las cuales hago sin ánimo de lucro, con el fin de entretenerme y entretener a quien quiera leerla.**

* * *

 _¡Bienvenidos y bienvenidas! Espero que no me hayáis echado mucho de menos._

 _La verdad es que estas semanas he estado adaptándome un poco a lo que es el horario que tengo ahora que trabajo -aunque solo sea de prácticas- pero bueno, es trabajo igual._

 _Gracias a todas las personas que me habéis estado enviando reviews, poniendo en favoritos, alertas... De todo; de verdad que soy super fan de vosotros, de todos los que me leéis._

 _En éste capítulo vamos a ver una importante aparición de Sombra, porque aunque por aquí veamos ShikaTema, ese pequeño bebé sabéis que va a ser crucial para el vago de turno y la señorita Temari. ;)_

 **Nota de la autora:** _¿HABÉIS VISTO LA BODA? ¿HABÉIS VISTO CÓMO SHIKAMARU Y TEMARI SE COGEN DE LA MANO? OH MI DIOS, OHMIDIOS, OMD, OOOOOOOOOH SÍ NENA. Casi me da un patatús -expresión española para referirse a infarto xD- y me muero ahí mismo. La forma en la que Temari es TAN, pero TAN tsundere, es que me puede, jajajajaja. Porque de verdad, que me los imagino totalmente así; Shikamaru manteniendo el tipo y ella toda nerviosa y sonrojada porque le QUIERE Y DICE OMG PERO CÓMO ESTÁS TAN BUENO TE COMO, y no puede aguantarse los pensamientos cochinotes. ¿Khé? Creo que me he ido del tema, xD. Bien, solo quería expresar mi contento con la escena ShikaTema que hemos tenido._

 **Nota de la autora 2:** _He estado pasando por unos momentos feos en estas semanas por problemas personales y familiares; así que si estás leyendo esto y algo te va mal... TÚ PUEDES. No hay que rendirse nunca y todo pasa, acuérdate de eso; tiempos mejores vendrán y vas a hacer de tu vida un sueño._

 _Ea, con una reflexión de positividad, os dejo con... Bueno, esto que ha salido de mi mente._

 _Sin más que añadir;_

 _disfrutad de mis locuras._

* * *

 **Sabor a coincidencia y café**

 **Capítulo II**

 _Olor a hierba fresca_

 **•**

•

 **.**

 **POV General.**

 **L** a tarde de aquel día se presentaba nublada, pero era genial. Las nubes adornaban el cielo de una manera casi irreal, como si de un cuadro se tratara.

En una tienda, en el corazón de uno de los barrios más prestigiosos de Monterrey, se encontraba trabajando cierta rubia de ojos aguamarina que, aunque fuera extraño en ella, hoy se veía un poco ausente.

—Temari, tienes que mirarme si el pedido de ayer ha llegado...- Sen, su amiga y compañera de trabajo, la sacó de sus pensamientos. —¿Has encendido el ordenador?- Preguntó algo nerviosa.

—No, aún no.- La rubia consciente de su comportamiento y avergonzada por el mismo, fue enseguida a mirar lo que Sen le había pedido.

—Estás un poco extraña ¿Todo bien?- Preocupada por su estado de ánimo, la joven dependienta se acercó a ella posando una mano sobre el hombro de la rubia.

Esta negó con la cabeza, tratando de restarle importancia, sonrió y continuaron con sus tareas de la tienda.

Sin embargo, Temari estaba con la mente en otra parte. Se preguntaba a sí misma una y otra vez porqué aquel muchacho... ¿Shikamaru? insistió tanto en que se volvieran a ver.

No le disgustaba la idea, pero se sentía extraña, como si aquel chico fuera alguien especial; alguien que conociera de toda la vida sin haberlo visto más de dos veces.

Suspiró y ordenó toda la trastienda, necesitaba mantenerse ocupada y dejar de pensar en él. Chasqueó la lengua, odiaba de sobremanera que algo le distrajera de su trabajo y encima, se había juntado con un día ventoso y nublado,

lo que implicaba _poco trabajo_ ;

lo que implicaba _tiempo libre_ ;

lo que implicaba _pensar en él_.

—¡Urg!- Gruñó para sí y dejó caer una caja llena de camisetas al suelo.

Harta de ella misma, Temari decidió tomarse un pequeño descanso del almacén volviendo a salir a la tienda.

Habló con Sen, miraron en el ordenador si podían hacer algún pedido, atendieron a los pocos clientes que fueron valientes de salir y...

El Satélite nocturno se abrió paso poco a poco aunque fue tapado rápidamente por las nubes grisáceas que adornaron el cielo.

La lluvia no tardó en abrirse camino.

—¿Has traído paraguas?- Le preguntó Sen mientras abría el suyo.

—No... No sabía que iba a llover, el tiempo ha cambiado de repente.- Contestó la rubia cruzándose de brazos.

—Estás muy rara hoy.- Rió su compañera mientras salía de la tienda.- —Llama a tus hermanos para que alguno venga a buscarte ¿No?- A Temari le gustó esa idea, ni se pensara nadie que iba a irse hasta casa para pillar una gripe.

—Sí, eso haré... Tú ve tranquila, y ten cuidado.- Ambas amigas se despidieron con un pequeño abrazo y Temari la siguió con la mirada hasta que la lluvia le permitió.

La rubia abrió su bolso y tomó el teléfono móvil. Suspiró pesadamente, no le gustaba molestar a sus hermanos para cosas como esta; y menos si la culpa era suya por no haberse traído el paraguas.

Pero no tenía otra opción.

—Kankuro, ven a por mí.- Ordenó sin más la rubia en cuanto Kankuro descolgó el teléfono.

—Hola a ti también, simpática.- El castaño sonó burlesco.

—Kankuro tengo frío y está lloviendo, no me seas...- Con algo de mala gana, se notaba que Temari no tenía el cuerpo para tonterías.

—Vale vale hermanita, ahora voy en el coche.- Y justo después de eso, colgó dejando a Temari con el " _gracias_ " en la boca.

Suspiró de nuevo pesadamente.

—Debería pedirle perdón, encima de que viene...- Torció los labios.

No sabía porqué, pero su estado de ánimo estaba tan inestable que hasta ella se daba asco.

Los clientes la molestaban; no por ellos, sino por ella misma. Le molestaba que la sacaran de sus pensamientos cuando estaba recordando la conversación con aquel joven. Se mordió el labio inferior.

 _Era muy, muy adorable aquel chico._

Sin querer sonrió y notó cómo su estómago reaccionaba de una forma singular, como si miles de mariposas revolotearan libres por ahí.

Y entonces, se enfadaba. Se enfadaba porque no quería sentirse así, porque esa felicidad era inusual en ella.

Y ahí volvía el ciclo de aquel día; estaba bien y a los segundos estaba mal.

Negó con la cabeza bruscamente y se pegó el bolso a su pecho tratando de calmarse. Inspiró y espiró con suavidad y dejó de apretar las manos.

Ya estaba bien por hoy, ya estaba bien de actuar _así_.

A los pocos minutos de espera, Kankuro llegó en el coche pero, al no poder aparcar cerca de ella, tuvo que dejarlo en doble fila, salir con un paraguas e ir a recogerla a la puerta.

—No tenías porqué tonto, podría haber ido yo.- Comentó Temari pegándose a su hermano yendo los dos bajo el mismo paraguas.

—Ni que tú lo sueñes, aunque estés estúpida, no quiero que pilles una gripe, eres la que trae el dinero a casa.- Rió el menor mientras la abrazaba por encima del hombro.

—Serás capitalista.- Le pellizcó la mejilla y ambos rieron.

Kankuro le abrió la puerta del coche; acto seguido dio la vuelta para dejar el paraguas en el asiento de atrás y se metió en el lado del piloto.

El coche desapareció entre la lluvia y cerca de donde ese coche se había parado, una figura se distinguió.

—Vaya... Parece que no está sola.- Como un suspiro, se escuchó en el viento.

Cierto moreno de ojos rasgados observó cómo, de casualidad en uno de sus paseos con su amigo fiel, se topó con aquella preciosa rubia esperando a que, según él pensaba, parara de llover.

Pero no, no era así.

Se pasó más de diez minutos observando qué hacía, sus movimientos, sus expresiones y pensó varias veces en ir a hablarle; pero más de una vez se mordió la lengua y se echó para atrás.

Y menos mal.

No hubiera querido interponerse entre ella y aquel chico.

Cabizbajo, ya no importándole si llovía o no; emprendió su camino a casa.

—Vamos Sombra.- Su pequeño animal de compañía ladró en señal de estar de acuerdo y ambos comenzaron a caminar.

Al llegar a casa, Shikamaru tenía su cabello desaliñado y Sombra, al sacudirse, llenó todo el vestíbulo de agua. Shikamaru le miró con cara de pocos amigos y él, como si mostrara una sonrisa le devolvió la mirada.

—¿Vas a limpiar todo esto tú? Porque deberías.- Suspiró y no pudo evitar reír al ver cómo Sombra movía su cabeza para escuchar lo que decía en señal de confusión. —Da igual, ya lo limpiaré yo...- Sonrió y le acarició la cabeza. —Vamos a secarte.- Le hizo una señal para que lo siguiera y fueron al cuarto de aseo.

Después de estar Sombra bien seco y Shikamaru duchado y con el pijama puesto, se tumbó en el sofá a comer un _tupperware_ que su madre le había llevado al Glow's Café porque según ella, no se alimentaba bien y estaba perdiendo peso.

Shikamaru lo abrió y en seguida le vino el olor de un revuelto de verduras variadas y una ración de carne a la plancha; su madre decía que había que cenar ligero.

No dejaba de ser un niño mimado.

—Mamá...- Sonrió y comenzó a comer mientras veía la televisión.

Sombra, al parecer también tenía hambre, pero aunque su pienso se veía bastante apetecible; aquel olor a carne inconfundible le llamó demasiado la atención como para irse a comer comida de perro.

Ladró en señal de que le hicieran caso, y vaya que si funcionó. Un trozo de carne voló de la mano de Shikamaru hasta su boca, seguido de un aplauso por parte de su amo; cada vez que le aplaudía, no podía evitar sentirse realizado.

Cuando Shikamaru terminó de cenar, de recoger los platos y de asearse; se metió con Sombra en la cama.

Ambos se acurrucaron; hoy era una noche fría.

—¿Crees que era su novio?- No podía más, necesitaba soltar esa pregunta aunque fuera al aire.

Miró a Sombra, el cual se había quedado dormido al segundo de rozar la cama; no había duda de que los perros se parecen a sus amos.

—No es que me importe... Pero, me siento raro al verla con otro chico, no me ha dicho nada.- Se giró hacia arriba pasando una mano por encima de sus ojos. —Tampoco es de mi incumbencia.- Suspiró pesadamente y se frotó los ojos con fuerzas; volvió a abrazar a Sombra. —Le estoy dando demasiadas vueltas.- Se quedó mirando a su amigo fiel, le dio un beso en la cabeza y a los pocos minutos, se quedó dormido.

Al día siguiente, Shikamaru fue despertado entre lametones y ladridos; Sombra sabía que era su hora de pasear.

—Ya voy, ya voy...- Con pesadez en el cuerpo de no haber dormido casi nada; el joven Nara se levantó e hicieron todo el ritual antes de salir a la calle.

Shikamaru era una persona muy perfeccionista y si algo no se salía de su rutina, ya no estaba bien en todo el día.

Se levantó, desayunó, se dio una ducha rápida, se lavó los dientes, se armó su típica coleta y puso el arnés a Sombra.

—¿Listo?- Obtuvo un ladrido de respuesta.

Por otro lado, Temari también estaba preparada para salir; solo que ella estaba más pendiente de la hora que de otra cosa.

Inconscientemente quería ir en el momento exacto que el día anterior, quería que todo lo de ayer se repitiera; y aunque jamás lo admitiría, quizás no era tan " _inconscientemente_ ".

Se despidió de sus hermanos como todas las mañanas que salía a correr, pero hoy parecía que no iba a ser igual que ayer.

—Espera Temari.- Kankuro la paró antes de que saliera por la puerta.

—¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó dándose la vuelta. —¿Y qué haces así vestido?- Algo confusa, Temari observó que Kankuro llevaba puesta ropa bastante deportiva.

—Quisiera irme contigo hoy ¿Puedo?- Preguntó con una sonrisa enseñando todos los dientes.

La rubia se quedó estática. Esto no debía pasar, no lo tenía previsto.

No le apetecía salir a correr con Kankuro, no podría pararse a saludar a Shikamaru; aunque por otra parte, no era como si los encuentros con aquel chico fueran prohibidos.

Se quedó un segundo sin respiración y no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante sus pensamientos.

—¿No tenéis universidad?- Preguntó intentando evadirse.

—Hay huelga hoy, así que no vamos.- Sonrió efusivamente y sin esperar respuesta, abrió la puerta saliendo antes que Temari.

—Vale, vente entonces...- Contestó la rubia al viento.

Ambos hermanos salieron juntos de casa despidiéndose del menor de todos.

La marcha fue tranquila, Kankuro le pidió que ella siguiera su ruta como si fuera sola. Le comentó que quería empezar a ponerse en forma porque no había manera de ligarse a ninguna chica; Temari no pudo evitar reír.

Hablaron de cosas sin importancia mientras hacían trote; pero luego Temari quiso subir el ritmo; así que a partir de ese instante, todo aire era necesario para una buena respiración.

Llegaron al principio del parque donde se encontró con Shikamaru el día anterior. Con todo lo de su hermano, se le había olvidado completamente y estaba haciendo el camino por inercia.

Miró a Kankuro de reojo y rezó por no encontrarse con aquel chico hoy. No es que no quisiera verlo... Pero todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Temari era demasiado extraño y estaba volviendo a sentirse rara.

Se giró para ver cómo iba Kankuro y paró para esperarlo.

—Vamos, si quieres salir conmigo a correr ya puedes ponerte en forma.- Rió la rubia dando palmadas para que se apresurara.

—Siento que me muero.- Kankuro sacó su botella de agua de la mochila que se había llevado, bebió un poco, respiró un segundo y alcanzó a Temari.

Volvieron a ir a trote para reponer fuerzas; Kankuro estaba realmente agradecido.

Hablaron de nuevo de Gaara, de la universidad, de diversas cosas; hasta que Temari se quedó ausente.

—¿Te pasa algo?- Kankuro pasó una mano por los ojos de su hermana.

Ella le miró de nuevo y negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

La rubia lo había visto.

Shikamaru estaba a unos pocos metros de ellos dos y Sombra parecía haberla reconocido.

Tragó saliva.

Kankuro seguía hablando de cosas que dejó de escuchar porque no podía apartar la vista de él; era inconfundible aquella coleta alta.

Y entonces se giró; sus miradas se cruzaron.

Temari se mordió el labio inferior y Shikamaru bajó la mirada. Sin embargo, la rubia pudo notar cómo apretó la mandíbula.

¿No iba a acercarse para saludar?

Shikamaru agarró fuerte la correa de Sombra porque veía las intenciones que tenía de ir corriendo hacia Temari, pero él no tenía ganas de confrontar una conversación con ella y su... Supuesto novio.

Aunque no tenía del todo claro si era eso o no, sentía algo en el estómago que le hacía no querer ni saberlo.

Cuando pasaron uno al lado del otro, Temari se quedó mirando al castaño, indecisa de si saludar o no pero él lo tenía claro. Apartó la mirada y, con un ápice de tristeza que fue imperceptible para la rubia, trató de evitar cualquier contacto visual.

Pero un ladrido sacó a ambos de sus pensamientos.

Sombra fue directo a las piernas de Temari, se puso a dos patas y apoyó sus delanteras sobre los muslos de ella, moviendo la cola con énfasis y alegría.

—¡Sombra!- Exclamó la rubia agachándose para acariciar al pequeño can.

Kankuro se quedó con una expresión torcida entre confusión y sorpresa.

Shikamaru, por el contrario, se metió la mano que no agarraba la correa en el bolsillo y habló sin buscar contacto visual.

—Te ha reconocido desde hace rato...- Habló casi desganado.

Temari, desde el suelo, le miró y sonrió.

—Me halaga que se acuerde de mí.- Se levantó y se aproximó al castaño; ahora él no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirarla de frente.

—Normal que se acuerde; para él siempre serás una persona muy importante.- Sonrió y miró a Sombra; el cual seguía dando vueltas alrededor de Temari moviendo su cola.

En las mejillas de dicha rubia se pudo notar un color rosa difuminado que pasó desapercibido.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, sin saber bien qué decir.

Shikamaru miraba de reojo a Temari y ésta jugaba con el borde de su camiseta mientras miraba al pequeño perro revolotear a su alrededor.

—¿Hola? ¿Me he perdido algo?- Interrumpió Kankuro harto de ser ignorado.

Temari puso los ojos en blanco, cosa que Shikamaru pudo apreciar.

—Este es el perro del chico de ayer, lo que te conté.- Comentó la rubia girándose para hablar con su hermano.

—Ah... Pues más te vale no volver a dejarlo suelto, vaya susto podrías haberte llevado.- Con cara de pocos amigos, el menor, se acercó a Shikamaru y éste torció los labios.

Temarí podía cortar el ambiente tenso.

—Bueno, pero no pasó nada.- Trató de calmar la situación.

Se giró de nuevo al castaño y este la miró.

—Ya nos vemos...- Se despidió de una manera tímida con la mano y él hizo lo mismo.

Temari y Kankuro siguieron su camino y Shikamaru con Sombra el suyo.

—¿Os conocéis de algo más?- Preguntó Kankuro con el ceño fruncido.

A la rubia le dio un vuelco el corazón.

—No ¿Por qué?- Pregunto tratando de sonar casual.

—Nada, por saber...- Comentó Kankuro y dejó de hablar de eso sacando otro tema de conversación.

La mañana se abría camino más y más cada vez y el turno del joven Nara comenzaba.

Los desayunos de las personas mayores que acudían a buscar un poco de conversación; las madres y padres que dejaban a sus hijos en los colegios cercanos, los jóvenes estudiantes que querían sentirse libres escapándose de las clases... Daban comienzo. Todas aquellas personas acudían al Glow's Café y eran atendidos por los camareros más simpáticos y agradables de toda la zona; o al menos eso decían las críticas de Internet.

Pero ese día, había un camarero que no estaba simpático y mucho menos agradable.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?- Preguntó Ino, una de las camareras más importantes del Café. —Estás de un tonto que no es normal.- Frunció el ceño y puso los brazos en jarra.

—No es nada, solo que no tengo un buen día.- Contestó de la mejor manera que pudo.

—Ino, no lo agobies, a veces necesitamos estar solos.- Choji, otro de los camareros y el mejor amigo de Shikamaru, trató de defenderlo y, tomando a la rubia por los hombros, dejó que el castaño siguiera preparando algunos bocadillos en la cocina.

Cuando estuvieron ambos chicos solos, Shikamaru pudo hablar tranquilamente porque, aunque a Ino la consideraba como su hermana; no quería contarle cosas de ese tipo, se ponía muy pesada.

—Creo que tiene novio.- Comentó el castaño poniendo algunos bocadillos que había preparado en el horno.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?- Preguntó Choji apoyándose en una pared.

Ya sabía de quien se refería.

No necesitó más explicaciones; Shikamaru era un libro abierto para él.

—Ayer la vi montándose en el coche con el mismo chico que la he visto hoy.- Torció los labios; le costaba decir esas palabras.

—Pero no sabes si son novios, si es su hermano... O su amigo gay.- Rió el corpulento amigo. —Le das demasiadas vueltas a las cosas.- Choji le puso la mano en la espalda y le dio dos pequeñas palmadas.

Shikamaru no pudo evitar reír ante el último comentario.

Ambos se sonrieron y el castaño negó con la cabeza mientras pensaba que quizás, él tenía razón.

—Anda, sal a atender que yo me encargo de los bocadillos.- Le hizo una señal para que le diera el gorro y el delantal y se puso manos a la obra.

Choji tenía el presentimiento de que aquella chica, hoy también iba a venir; pero no le dijo nada a su amigo, no quería ponerlo más nervioso de lo que estaba.

Y como si de un adivino se tratara; ahí estaba.

Hoy Temari se había incluso maquillado de una manera natural; rímel y un brillo de labios color rojo.

La excusa del trabajo funcionó con sus hermanos;

 _pero no con ella misma._

Sabía que en el fondo se había arreglado porque iba donde iba.

—Hola.- Una voz desde atrás sorprendió a Shikamaru que estaba preparando una de las mesas de fuera.

—O-oh, hola.- Saludó con algo de sorpresa. —No te esperaba.- Sonrió de una manera dulce; tan dulce que Temari sintió cómo su corazón se llenaba de azúcar.

—Pues aquí me tienes.- Ladeó la cabeza y ofreció una sonrisa torcida; Shikamaru asintió y le hizo una señal para que la acompañara dentro.

—No, quiero estar fuera, si no es molestia.- Pidió la rubia tomando una de las sillas de mimbre que habían en la terraza y se sentó encima del cojín blanco que reposaba encima de ésta.

—Por supuesto, donde tú quieras.- Shikamaru sacó el mechero del bolsillo de su pantalón y encendió la vela aromática a _hierba fresca_ que había en el centro de la mesa.

—Qué elegante...- Se sorprendió la rubia.

—La jefa quiere que sea así.- Comentó Shikamaru sacando su libreta y bolígrafo. —Por la noche se aprecia más la luz de la vela.- Dijo como comentario.

—Entonces vendré por la noche.- Afirmó la rubia.

—Seguro que mis compañeros te atenderán encantados.- Shikamaru, al principio estaba nervioso por la presencia de dicha rubia; pero al conversación con ella estaba resultando muy amena y se le había olvidado por completo el tema de aquel desconocido que siempre la acompañaba.

—¿Tú no me atenderías?- Preguntó con una expresión entre confusión y tristeza -aunque la tristeza se la guardó para sí misma-.

—No estoy de noche, mi turno es el de la mañana.- Explicó el castaño jugando con el bolígrafo.

—Oh...- El corazón de Temari cabalgaba a ritmo frenético y le enviaba impulsos a su boca para que le invitara a salir con ella alguna noche; pero sin embargo, la razón y el sentido común le impedían hablar.

¿Cómo iba a pedir que saliera con ella una noche?

Estaba loca;

era una locura.

 _Pero ella quería cometer esa locura._

—Pues entonces pod.- Iba a decirlo, estaba decidida a proponérselo; pero fue interrumpida bruscamente.

—¡Temari!- Tanto la nombrada como Shikamaru se giraron. —¡No sabías que venías a este Café!- Sen, su amiga y compañera de trabajo apareció de repente.

—¡Sen!- Con una sonrisa algo forzada y un poco molesta por haber sido interrumpida de esa manera; Temari se levantó para abrazar a su amiga.

—¿Puedo?- Preguntó con amabilidad a la rubia.

—Oh por favor, claro.- Temari le apartó una silla a su lado y ambas miraron a Shikamaru.

—¿Me pones un té verde y una tostada con tomate rallado?- Preguntó al camarero y éste apuntó la comanda.

—¿Y usted?- Sin saber porqué, el _usted_ salió de su boca como por impulso.

—O-oh... Pues quisiera té negro con vainilla y algo de bollería del día.- Temari notó el _usted_ y no pudo evitar sonreír de manera cómplice.

Shikamaru le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Vale, todo listo.- Terminó de apuntar la comanda y miró de reojo a la rubia. —En unos minutos salgo con sus pedidos.- Hizo una pequeña reverencia y desapareció entre la multitud de dentro.

Temari suspiró sin darse cuenta y eso a su amiga Sen no se le pasó por alto.

—¿No es un poquito joven?- Preguntó alzando las cejas.

—¿A qué te refieres?- Trató de aguantarse la sonrisa.

—Al camarero; no sabía que te gustaran tan jovencitos.- Rió con malicia su amiga.

—¡Eh! No me gusta, no sé de dónde te sacas esas cosas.- La rubia frunció el ceño y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla mirando al cielo.

—Ya, claro...- Sen se mordió el labio inferior; pero al ver que su amiga estaba molestándose, dejó el tema.

Choji fue quien sirvió la mesas; Shikamaru no volvió a salir.

Temari, en un momento que Sen se excusó para ir al servicio, se quedó observando la vela.

De cierta manera, estaba agradecida de que su amiga hubiera interrumpido lo que estaba a punto de proponer a Shikamaru. Quizás aún era demasiado pronto para verse...

 _A solas._

Apretó los dientes y se quedó con la mirada perdida mientras un leve rubor adornaba sus mejillas.

Su mente estaba volando demasiado deprisa y no quería precipitarse; no sabía aún nada de ese chico y, aunque tuviera ganas de conocerlo mucho mejor; cada cosa tenía su momento.

Siguió observando la vela, la brisa que corría hacía que el olor se elevara hasta su sentido olfativo.

Se sentía bien; como en casa.

 _Todo,_ _por ese olor a hierba fresca._

* * *

 _¡Et voilá! Aquí estamos en el final de este capítulo. Espero que no se os haya hecho largo porque, al haber tardado bastante, he querido compensar con uno -masomenos- largote..._

 _Incluso quería hacerlo más largo, porque las ideas fluían solas; pero sinceramente... Quiero teneros en la incertidumbre, porque me gusta veros sufrir y rogarme por más, porque eso me gusta -mepone- ok vale, ya paro. xD_

 _¿Conocéis a Sen? Es una chica que solo aparece en el anime; si mal no recuerdo en el capítulo 396, en el equipo Shira. Como no se sabe mucho de ella y no suele aparecer en los fics, he decidido darle una aparición aquí, porque me parece un personaje muy atractivo y que deberían haberle dado más protagonismo a mi parecer. xd_

 _Bien, vamos a pasar a agradecer a todas las personitas que me habéis comentado en el capítulo anterior; que son:_

 **Coeli Nara** **;** **Kyrie HawkTem** **;** **RukiaMK** **;** **Aledama3** **;** **Anamicenas** **;** **Karinits-san** **;** **Karma3985** **;** **Shirae** **;** **July** **;** **Nonahere** **;** **FannyK03** **;** **Miros.**

 _¡OS QUIEROOOOOOOOOO! Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios tan bonitos y motivadores que me habéis dejado; de verdad, sois un amor._

 _Y a ti, que me estás leyendo y no te apetece dejar un comentario, DA IGUAL, gracias también porque has llegado hasta el final y de verdad, espero que te haya gustado y que esperes el siguiente capítulo._

 _¿HABRÁ BESO? OOPS, ¿DIJE ALGO? SJAFASFHA, no se lo digas a nadie._

 _¡Besitos de chocolate con leche para todos!_


	4. Plan perfecto

**Naruto y sus personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único que me pertenece es la idea y la historia, las cuales hago sin ánimo de lucro, con el fin de entretenerme y entretener a quien quiera leerla.**

* * *

 _Hola preciosidades._

 _He tenido unos problemillas a la hora de realizar este capítulo porque a doña inspiración no le daba la gana de aparecerse... ¡Pero aquí está! Espero que os sea amena la lectura._

 _Quisiera agradecer tanto a_ **Anamicenas** _, como a_ **Kyrie HawkTem** _,_ **Nonahere** _y_ **RukiaMK **_por haberme dado ideas buenísimas. ¡Ya veréis! Vais a alucinar con el lemmon que os tengo preparado... Jojojo, pero habrá que esperar mis adorables pervertidas/os. ;)_

 **Nota de la autora:** _Quisiera decir que en este capítulo, quizás notáis a una Temari algo tímida y todo eso... Me he basado en su personalidad según el último capítulo y los Hiden porque no puedo evitarlo, me encanta que sea así de adorable cuando Shikamaru está cerca; me da un no sé qué que qué se yo y me muero de amor cada vez que lo veo._

 **Nota de la autora 2:** _Sé que mi página de Facebook no es la mejor del mundo, pero si me diérais un like, estaría agradecidísima :D Ahí podéis ver mis actualizaciones y pronto comenzaré a subir algunas imágenes -dandocréditos- para no tenerla tan muerta mientras actualizo. ¡Gracias!_

 _Sin más que añadir;_

 _disfrutad de mis locuras._

* * *

 **Sabor a coincidencia y café**

 **Capítulo III**

 _Plan perfecto_

 **•**

•

 **.**

 **POV General.**

 **L** os días transcurrieron con normalidad.

Temari volvió a hacer su rutina de salir a correr sin Kankuro, él se había dado por vencido y con tal de no escuchar sus quejas, la rubia decidió pagarle el gimnasio. Por eso, y porque no se atrevía a cruzarse de nuevo con Shikamaru y notar esa extraña tensión que surgió entre ellos.

Solo de pensarlo se le revolvía el estómago.

Shikamaru, por su parte también seguía paseando a Sombra todas las mañanas, y conforme él se iba acostumbrando a la gente de alrededor, lo dejaba suelto cada vez más tiempo y más cuando sabía que el punto de encuentro con la rubia que le quitaba el sueño se aproximaba. Sombra la adoraba.

 _Y él también._

Sin embargo, el joven Nara no había tenido aún la oportunidad de preguntarle por aquel chico con el que la vio en más de una ocasión. Seguía preguntándose cada mañana al despertar y cada noche al dormir quién era y porqué tenía tanto apego con ella.

¿Sería su novio? ¿Su hermano? O quizás, como dijo su amigo Chouji... ¿Su amigo gay?

Sea como fuese, no quería amargarse el día pensando en eso.

La mañana se presentaba soleada y con una temperatura media de veinte grados, algo muy habitual en la zona de Monterrey pero que, por cosas del cambio climático, en estos últimos días no había sido así.

Shikamaru se levantó con decisión y fuerza. Hoy era Viernes, por lo que ella esta tarde la tendría libre ya que el Sábado su tienda no abría; se lo había comentado en más de una ocasión e Ino le había insistido en que eso era una señal para que la invitara a salir.

¡Y vaya que si lo iba a hacer!

 _Se iba a comer el mundo._

Pero primero, el desayuno.

Se dio la ducha matutina con Sombra a los pies del plato de ducha esperándole; cosas de tener una mascota, que te sigue a todas partes. Después se preparó unas ricas tostadas que acabaron en el estómago de Sombra y él al final tuvo que hacerse otras dos; se bebió el café de un sorbo y tras asearse y acicalarse, salió con su can a dar el típico paseo de las mañanas.

El animal ya casi conocía el camino mejor que Shikamaru, pero no por ello iba a dejarlo suelto en medio de las calles; al menos esperaba a estar cerca del parque.

Al llegar Shikamaru soltó la correa y dejó libre a Sombra el cual ya había aprendido la lección; nada de salirse de la acera.

Un olor llamó su atención y su instinto perruno le hizo salir disparado, ya sabía quien era, podría reconocerla a kilómetros.

—¡Hola pequeño!- Temari, como todos los días, aparecía haciendo trote por el sentido opuesto al que Sombra y Shikamaru solían hacer y, con mucha alegría, se agachó para poder estrechar al pequeño can entre sus brazos.

—Tranquilo...- Shikamaru paseaba tranquilo y sereno mientras pensaba en cómo comenzar la conversación sobre ir a cenar o a tomar cualquier cosa.

Inspiró aire de manera ruda sin que la rubia lo notara ya que estaba demasiado ocupada intentando que Sombra no le lamiera toda la cara; lo cual de cierta manera agradeció ya que le daba tiempo para indagar entre sus estrategias.

—¿Qué tal estás, Shikamaru?- Preguntó la rubia con júbilo levantándose y sacudiéndose un poco el polvo de las rodillas.

—Oh b-bien... Hoy Viernes supongo que habrá bastante gente en el Glow's...- Se rascó la nuca y apretó con fuerza la correa de Sombra; el nerviosismo le podía.

Tenía miedo de que el latido de su corazón pudiera ser escuchado; tenía miedo de espantarla.

¿Qué le pasaba con esa mujer?

Cerró los ojos y tragó saliva; volvió a mirarla.

—O-oye... ¿Qué vas a... hacer hoy?- Preguntó casi en un tartamudeo.

A Temari se le escapó una pequeña risa.

—¿Te pasa algo?- Puso sus brazos en jarra y torció la cadera.

Pero lejos de responder, Shikamaru fijó su atención en otra cosa.

 _Vaya piernas._

El joven Nara pudo notar cómo las piernas de la rubia estaban bien tonificadas ya que hoy, debido al buen tiempo, se había puesto un pantalón corto.

Volvió a tragar saliva y subió la mirada antes de que se diera cuenta de su descaro.

—Nada.- Rió con nerviosismo y se metió una de sus manos en el bolsillo tratando de ocultar lo mucho que le estaban empezando a sudar; la otra seguía apretando con fuerza la correa.

—Ya... Bueno, hoy vendrá el jefe de la tienda, así que tendré bastante trabajo.- Temari dio un suspiro de resignación y negó con la cabeza. —Sen, mi compañera, se empeñó en dejarlo todo para el último momento... Así que hoy quizás me quedo hasta tarde haciendo inventario.- Torció los labios en una mueca de desagrado y miró al cielo.

—¿Entonces vas a tener la tarde ocupada?- El corazón de Shikamaru paró.

Su plan se había ido al traste.

—Aún no lo tengo claro.- Temari alzó una ceja. —¿Por qué me insistes tanto?- Dentro de ella, estaba deseando que la respuesta fuera porque quería invitarla a salir.

De verdad lo deseaba.

—Oh, por nada...- Tímido y preso casi del pánico por tenerla delante, su propósito de invitarla a salir había desaparecido.

Ino se iba a poner como una furia.

De repente, el ambiente se tensó de una manera inesperada; ambos lo notaron.

—Bueno, pues debería seguir antes de que me enfríe.- Trotando en el sitio; Temari intentó que la conversación volviera a arrancar.

—Oh, claro... ¿Vendrás a desayunar?- Preguntó con una sonrisa algo forzada.

Pues aunque Shikamaru estaba deseando verla, no podía evitar sentirse algo desanimado por saber que ella tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

—Por supuesto, como todos los días.- Contestó mostrando todos sus dientes en una alegre sonrisa.

Y gracias a eso, la sonrisa del Nara dejó de ser forzada.

Ambos se despidieron y siguieron sus caminos.

Temari, al llegar a su casa se duchó lo más rápido que pudo y se arregló.

 _Más que de costumbre._

No era una mujer que usara mucho maquillaje; de echo jamás se había puesto base. Sin embargo, aunque quería evitar pensar en que era si quiera una posibilidad, desde que conoció a aquel muchacho de ojos rasgados y cabello largo, se pintaba los labios, se ponía máscara de pestañas e incluso usaba un nuevo perfume; uno más femenino.

En realidad no se lo compró ella, sino que Sen se lo regaló algunos meses atrás; pero Temari insistía en que tenía un olor demasiado _color rosa_ para ella.

Después de darse una rápida ducha y ponerse crema hidratante por todo el cuerpo masajeando sus muslos; procedió a vestirse.

—Hace algo de calor...- En su cuarto, se paró delante del armario para observar el montón de ropa que había perfectamente ordenado por estaciones del año.

Dudaba entre coger algo del montón de primavera que fuera de manga larga o de manga corta.

Se asomó a la ventana para notar el clima; era cálido y hacía una agradable brisa fresca.

—Vale, lo tengo.- Cerró de nuevo la ventana y se dirigió a su armario.

Al final se decidió por una blusa color verde pastel de manga corta, una chaqueta negra encima y un pantalón negro de tallaje alto. Pintó sus labios con un discreto color rojizo, alargó sus pestañas y se echó ese perfume que Sen le regaló. Debía ir elegante, hoy venía su jefe; era un día especial.

Aunque hasta ella misma sabía que _no solo_ era por eso.

Gaara y Kankuro estaban en la Universidad, ya les avisó de que quizás hoy tardaría más que de costumbre, pero aún así les dejó escrita una nota en el mueble de la entrada a modo de recordatorio.

 _Queridos hermanos_

 _Os recuerdo que hoy tardaré en venir porque mi jefe viene a la tienda. Os he dejado comida en la nevera._

 _Gaara, el Lunes tienes examen... ¡Estudia!_

 _Kankuro, acuérdate de que te he pagado el gimnasio, si me entero que no vas te patearé el culo hasta que te sangre._

 _Con cariño;_

 _Temari._

Asintió con decisión, se guardó el bolígrafo en el bolso y dejó la nota en el mueble.

Al salir de casa miró al cielo.

—Creo que hoy va a ser un buen día.- Sonrió para sí misma y se encaminó hacia el _café_ donde, cada mañana, la estaban esperando.

En la residencia del joven Nara, yacía un pequeño can plácidamente dormido en la cama de su dueño, pues, este hacía rato se había ido a trabajar.

Shikamaru, al ser Viernes, estaba completamente desbordado; al igual que sus dos compañeros de trabajo y el cocinero de dentro.

—No he visto tanta gente aquí en mi vida.- En un momento de tranquilidad, Ino se paró a hablar con sus dos amigos.

—Creo que la dueña se ha anunciado por Internet.- Comentó Chouji apoyado en la barra.

—¿Le habéis visto la cara alguna vez?- Preguntó Ino abriendo los ojos de par en par; sorprendida.

—No... Cuando me hicieron la entrevista estaba su empleada de recursos humanos.- Shikamaru habló algo distraído; estaba pendiente de otra cosa.

—Sí, a mí también me contrató ella. Creo que su nombre empezaba por C...- Chouji torció los labios y se puso una mano en el mentón, pensativo, tratando de recordar el nombre de la mujer que les contrató.

—Shikamaru ¿Qué miras tanto?- Preguntó la joven rubia poniéndose a la altura de su amigo y mirando en su dirección.

El Nara chistó con los dientes y se dirigió con decisión a una de las mesas de fuera.

Ino y Chouji se miraron y decidieron seguirlo.

—Disculpad, esta mesa está reservada.- Shikamaru se acercó con una sonrisa falsa a unas chicas que se habían atrevido a sentarse en el sitio donde, hacía una semana Temari ocupaba.

Es cierto que estaba tardando más de lo normal; pero él estaba seguro de que iba a venir.

—¡Lo siento!- Se disculparon al unísono.

—Todo está lleno en la terraza...- Una de ellas, con los ojos blancos como la Luna; habló de forma tímida. —¿Podrías encontrarnos una mesa?- Preguntó con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Sí, es que dentro es demasiado agobiante, también está todo lleno.- La otra muchacha, con el pelo rosado y los ojos verdes como esmeraldas; junto las manos a modo de súplica.

Chouji apareció en la escena.

—Claro, ahora mismo os sacamos una mesa.- Comentó con una sonrisa y se adentró al almacén para sacarles unos asientos a las dos jóvenes que habían llegado.

Ino tomó a Shikamaru del brazo y lo arrastró hacia la esquina.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces? No admitimos reservas, son las normas.- Le regañó con los brazos en jarra.

Shikamaru miró hacia el suelo y emitió un bufido.

—Tienes ganas de verla ¿Verdad?- De pronto, Ino comprendió el comportamiento de su amigo.

Su rostro cambió de enfado a uno pícaro y comenzó a darle golpecitos con el codo. Shikamaru se quejó y volvió a su puesto de trabajo; Ino rió por lo bajo y lo imitó.

Al cabo de un pequeño rato; la joven rubia más esperada por el Nara apareció en escena.

Entro con una mueca de fastidio en el local.

—Qué popular se ha vuelto esto..- Suspiró y como pudo, se acercó a la barra.

Shikamaru estaba preparando unas bebidas; alcohólicas al parecer, pues estaba agitando la mezcla en una coctelera. La rubia no pudo evitar sonrojarse; se veía muy sensual tan concentrado.

Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos un segundo; soltó aire despacio y volvió a mirarle.

—Shika...- Alzó la mano para que pudiera verla.

Y la vio.

Shikamaru salió de la barra tan rápido como pudo y, con una grandiosa sonrisa y un gesto, le indicó que le siguiera.

—Menos mal que has venido, solo queda una mesa libre en la terraza.- Mintió mientras caminaba delante de ella.

 _Él había hecho que se quedara libre._

—¿En serio?- Sorprendida, la rubia parpadeó varias veces.

Era increíble que justo la mesa que más le gustaba, siguiera desocupada.

—Entonces debo tener mucha suerte.- Sonriente, Temari se sentó y nada más hacerlo, notó el agradable olor a hierba fresca que emanaba de la vela, la cual aún no estaba encendida y parecía ser nueva.

Shikamaru sacó su mechero del bolsillo y prendió la mecha con cuidado.

Ahora sí, el olor a verde la embriagó por completo que, mezclándose con su olor suave de la fragancia que llevaba; hacía un increíble contraste que le gustaba a sus cinco sentidos.

—Hueles bien ¿Nueva colonia?- Preguntó el Nara sacando su libreta y bolígrafo mientras apuntaba en ella.

Temari se sobresaltó y tuvo que mirar hacia la vela; quería ocultar su innegable sonrojo.

 _¿Se había dado cuenta?_

—Sí... Bueno, me la regalaron hace tiempo pero, quería usarla hoy.- Carraspeó y le miró aparentando sonar casual.

Shikamaru torció los labios y trató de evitar hacer la pregunta que le rondaba la mente: _¿Quién se la había regalado?_

—Té negro con vainilla con cucharada y media de azúcar y un croissant tostado con mantequilla derretida, no untada.- El Nara dejó de escribir y leyó de carrerilla lo que estaba en el papel.

Temari casi se atraganta con su propia respiración.

—¿Te lo sabes de memoria?- Parpadeó perpleja.

Shikamaru rió y ella pudo notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas; era tan adorable que quería derretirse ahí mismo.

—Supongo que la Universidad me ayuda a memorizar...- Se excusó y tratando de restarle importancia; rascándose la nuca con el bolígrafo, sonrió. —¿Entonces está bien?- Preguntó sabiendo la respuesta.

—Por supuesto...- Aún anonadada, Temari no podía dejar de mirarlo

 _y admirarlo._

Shikamaru hizo una pequeña reverencia y se excusó para ir a por su pedido.

Temari lo siguió con la mirada hasta que lo perdió entre la multitud.

Se quedó pensando mientras miraba la vela en lo que acababa de suceder; asimilándolo. Aquel joven parecía una persona tan increíble... Suspiró y apretó los dientes.

Había dicho que estaba en la Universidad y Temari tenía la duda de qué era lo que estaba estudiando. ¿Se habría cruzado con sus hermanos alguna vez? Torció los labios y chasqueó la lengua; esperaba por lo más sagrado que no con Kankuro.

Tenía que

No

 _Necesitaba_ saber más de él.

Necesitaba saber qué estudiaba, cuáles eran sus aficiones, sus comidas preferidas, si le gustaba ver la tele, si jugaba a algún juego de ordenador como hacían sus hermanos... Todo.

Y solo podía hacer una cosa: _Pedirle una cita_.

Al pensar en todo aquello; Temari se tapó con ambas manos el rostro notablemente sonrojada, pero al instante las apartó; no quería estropearse el maquillaje.

—Disculpe.- Una voz fina la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Sí?- Preguntó girando su cuerpo para mirar la voz que sonó tras ella.

Dos jóvenes chicas; al parecer universitarias, le hablaron.

—¿Es usted la dueña del Glow's Café?- Preguntó una joven pelirrosa sonriente; la otra se limitó a mirar a Temari con ojos extrañamente brillantes. —¡Nos encanta este sitio!- Exclamó entusiasmada.

—No... No soy la dueña, os equivocáis.- Temari negó con la mano y sonrió de manera tierna.

Pensó que quizás, por su vestimenta tan arreglada, las chicas creyeron que se trataba de alguien importante por aquí.

—Oh...- Ambas jóvenes se miraron y volvieron a mirar a la rubia.

—¿Entonces por qué tenía la mesa reservada?- Preguntó la joven de cabello negro con una tímida expresión.

—¿Reservada?- El rostro de Temari tornó de ternura a confusión.

—Sí, el camarero de cabello largo nos dijo que no podíamos sentarnos ahí porque estaba reservada.- Le contó la pelirrosa con una muestra de enfado.

Temari torció los labios y miró a Shikamaru, el cuál estaba demasiado lejos como para pedirle explicaciones.

—Oh, es que yo...- Miles de excusas se le pasaban por la mente, pero ninguna le convencía.

No quería poner a Shikamaru en un aprieto; pero tampoco se le daba bien mentir.

¿Qué podía hacer? Estaba comenzando a ponerse nerviosa.

—Es la sobrina de la dueña, chicas.- Una voz melódica, mintió por ella y acto seguido notó unas manos finas tocar sus hombros.

—¡Oh!- Más animadas y con sus expresiones calmadas; ambas chicas se disculparon.

Al haberse ido; la rubia alzó la cabeza para ver quién había sido su salvadora.

—Gracias...- Temari enseguida reconoció a aquella chica. —Ino.- Recordaba su nombre; el primer día que fue al Glow's Café ella se presentó casi sin venir a cuento.

—¡De nada cielo!- Le guiñó un ojo y se giró para retirarse.

—¡Espera!- Llamó Temari sujetándola de la mano. —¿Podrías decirme qué es eso de la reserva?- Preguntó confusa soltando el agarre.

—Oh...- Ino se rascó la mejilla y rió de forma nerviosa. —Cosas de Shikamaru.- Se encogió de hombros. —Se ve que no quería que te quitaran el sitio.- Rodeó la mesa para estar frente a Temari.

—Es un detalle de su parte...- La rubia mayor no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa y morderse el labio inferior.

—Pues ahora le agradeces, ahí viene con tu pedido.- Volvió a guiñarle el ojo y se dirigió a recoger la mesa donde antes, las dos jovencitas, habían estado sentadas.

Temari vio cómo Shikamaru se aproximaba y no pudieron evitar hacer contacto visual durante toda la trayectoria del Nara.

Sus ojos eran _hipnotizantes_.

Al llegar, Shikamaru dejó toda la comanda en la mesa y se quedó con la bandeja tras la espalda; apretándola fuerte con las manos.

—¿Qué quería Ino?- Preguntó algo inquieto.

—Pues... Me comentó que, bueno.- Sin saber porqué, el nerviosismo se apoderó de su cuerpo y sus cuerdas vocales parecían bailar. — Ino me ha comentado que reservaste mi mesa.- Carraspeó y movió la cucharilla de su té, evitando el cruce con sus ojos negros.

Shikamaru notó cómo su corazón se paraba en seco. No sabía qué decir y los segundos no corrían a su favor.

Temari volvió a mirarlo al no escuchar respuesta.

—Oh...- Apretó más fuerte la bandeja contra su espalda y carraspeó tratando de ganar tiempo. —Desde que vienes te has sentado aquí, me pareció correcto hacerlo.- Rodó los ojos y miró al cielo.

Todo esto estaba siendo demasiado _problemático_.

—Gracias, Shikamaru.- Realmente agradecida; Temari mostró una amplia sonrisa curvando sus labios y mirándole con notable dulzura.

El Nara no quería mirarla; no quería.

Pero lo hizo.

Observó cada centímetro de su rostro y escuchó la ternura de sus palabras al pronunciar su nombre.

Era mágico; como si el mundo se hubiese parado por un segundo.

Como si solo existieran ellos.

—¡Shikamaru mesa cinco!- Chouji gritó desde lo lejos, sacándolo de su trance.

Temari cambió su expresión a una más normal; el nombrado suspiró.

—Debo seguir...- Se colocó la bandeja de nuevo en una mano y le sonrió.

—Ve, tranquilo.- La rubia soltó una pequeña risa y negó con la mano restando importancia.

—Disfruta de tu almuerzo, Temari.- Al decir su nombre; no pudo evitar mirarla directamente a los ojos.

La nombrada a penas pudo hablar; así que únicamente se limitó a despedirse con la mano.

—Eres demasiado...- Mirando su té, se quedó pensando en lo mucho que seguía impresionándola con esa personalidad tan atrayente.

Al pasar de un rato, cuando Temari estaba a punto de terminar; recibió una llamada telefónica.

—Hola Sen.- Habló jovial mientras daba un mordisco a su tostada.

 _—Hola caracola, tengo que decirte una cosa.-_

—¿De qué se trata?- Preguntó la rubia dejando la tostada en el plato y escuchando con atención.

 _—Me han llamado de gerencia, han dicho que nuestra tienda va a estar de reformas durante un mes ¡Un mes!-_

Temari abrió los ojos de par en par; realmente era una noticia muy, muy buena.

—¿Entonces no tenemos que ir a trabajar en todo el mes?- Casi exclamó con alegría.

 _—¡No! Y lo mejor de todo es que el jefe nos va a pagar igual.-_

Temari tuvo que apartarse el teléfono del oído pues su amiga se puso a gritar; no pudo evitar reír.

—Entones... Tenemos un mes de vacaciones.- La rubia miró la vela, tranquila. —Gracias por avisarme Sen.- Sonrió y al ver pasar a Shikamaru; se le pasó una idea por la mente.

Tras despedirse de Sen y guardar el teléfono en el bolso, se quedó pensativa unos instantes.

Entrecerró los ojos y miró a Shikamaru pasar de nuevo.

Sí, tenía un _plan perfecto_.

* * *

 _Hasta aquí el tercer capítulo de la loca historia esta que se me ha ocurrido. ¡Espero que os haya gustado!_

 _¿Qué será ese plan? ¿Qué tiene Temari preparado? Oh lalá... Ya veremos a ver._

 _Sé que prometí un besito, pero debido a la extensión del capítulo, he decidido dejarlo aquí para manteneros con la intriga de qué pasará. Dios, matadme, soy una persona horrible. :'(_

 _¡Glow perra dijiste que habría besito!_

 _MENTÍ, PERDÓN, pero no me arrepiento de nada porque... ¡El próximo capítulo vendrá más pronto de lo que imaginas repleto de ShikaTema! ;)_

 _Hey, y quería aprovechar para agradecer a todas las personas que comentaron en el anterior capítulo, que son las preciosas y perfectas:_

 **Karma3985; Coeli Nara; Aledama3; Anamicenas; Karinits-san; Lirio-ShikaTema 1993; Miros; Shirae; FannyK03 y Nonahere.**

 _¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS GUAPAS!_

 _Y gracias a ti, que me lees y dejas en favoritos/me sigues y estás pendiente de esta loca historia._

 _Mil y una gracias._

 _¡Besitos de chocolate con leche para todos!_


	5. El sonido de un beso

**Naruto y sus personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único que me pertenece es la idea y la historia, las cuales hago sin ánimo de lucro, con el fin de entretenerme y entretener a quien quiera leerla.**

* * *

 _¡Hola a todas y todos!_

 _Por fin he tenido la inspiración de actualizar._

 _La verdad es que llevo con éste capítulo tres días y oye, que la maldita perra no quería salir por ningún lado... Pero en fin, dicen que lo bueno se hace esperar -creo que soy la excepción xd- ¡Bah! Espero de verdad que os guste el capítulo._

 **Nota de la autora:** _En breve comenzaré a traducir FanFics del español al inglés; me gustaría empezar por OneShots para no machacarme demasiado dado que aún estoy en progreso con este fic y bueno, no sé cuántos capítulos le quedan; pero le quedan porque tengo muchísimas ideas preparadas y parejas nuevas que, desgraciadamente, aunque son hermosas, no son muy populares... Ya iréis descubriendo poco a poco._

 _Lo que quería comentaros era que, si sabéis de alguna autora inglesa que quiera traducir sus FanFics, no dudéis en pedirme ayuda, porque estaré dispuesta a hacerlo siempre que sea un OneShot (y a ser posible ShikaTema)_

 _Bien, como siempre quiero agradecer que te hayas pasado por aquí y que tengas el detalle de adentrarte conmigo en la lectura._

 **P.D:** _Lo prometido es deuda. ;)_

 _Sin más que añadir;_

 _disfrutad de mis locuras._

* * *

 **Sabor a coincidencia y café**

 **Capítulo IV**

 _El sonido de un beso_

 **•**

•

 **.**

 **POV General.**

 **T** emari, al conocer que su tienda iba a estar de reformas hasta dentro de un mes; había tomado la decisión de que, por fin le iba a pedir una cita.

Pero con tanta gente de por medio, el pobre Shikamaru estaba demasiado liado para atenderla; así que decidió irse a dar una vuelta hasta que terminara su turno; aproximadamente en veinte minutos.

Se acercó al parque donde se conocieron; no quedaba lejos.

Con paso lento y observando todo el paisaje que Monterrey le regalaba, Temari se sentó en uno de los bancos del lugar. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de recorrer el parque andando tranquilamente; pues lo usaba como pista de deporte.

Sonrió y alzó la vista al cielo; habían unas agradables nubes blancas que hacían el paisaje más bonito aún. Las cuales, movidas por el viento, se deslizaban suavemente cambiándolo a cada segundo.

 _Precioso._

Miró su reloj de muñeca e impaciente torció los labios deseando que el tiempo pasara más deprisa.

Se levantó y decidió volver al café con paso pausado porque aunque no tenía prisa, la necesidad de estar cerca de ahí cuando él no tuviera trabajo era grande.

Por el paseo, Temari pensó varias maneras de pedirle una cita.

Quizás lo soltaría de forma casual: _—Gracias por el té, por cierto ¿Quieres una cita conmigo?_

Temari negó con la cabeza y apretó las manos en su pecho; sonaría demasiado tonta.

O quizás lo diría más directa: _—Tienes que quedar conmigo esta tarde._

Ahora negó aún más fuerte; parecía que le estuviera dando una orden.

Ni si quiera sabía bien si Shikamaru iba a poder hacer alguna actividad de ocio; comentó que estaba en la Universidad, así que lo más probable es que tuviera cosas que estudiar, trabajos que entregar... ¡Rayos! La idea de invitarlo a salir estaba siendo cada vez más complicada de planear.

Notaba que su corazón latía a mil por hora cada metro que se acercaba a la tienda. Paró en su paso, respiró profundamente un par de veces y dobló la esquina.

En la terraza habían únicamente dos mesas ocupadas y a una de ellas, Ino estaba llevándoles la cuenta; por lo tanto solo quedaría una. Pasó al local y, tomando una bocanada de aire se sentó en una de las mesas de dentro; esperando.

—¿Temari?- Un camarero que la rubia había visto solo en una ocasión, se acercó a ella.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- Preguntó sorprendida.

El corpulento joven rió.

—Digamos que lo sé todo.- Ladeó la cabeza y la miró. —¿Querrías tomar algo más? La cocina está cerrada pero...- Preguntó haciendo el amago de sacar su libreta.

—No, no...- Negó con ambas manos y se levantó de la mesa.

—¿Temari?- La voz de la persona que estaba buscando, hizo que la rubia diera un respingo y un escalofrío recorriera su columna vertebral.

Todo el mundo parecía conocer su nombre por allá.

—Hola.- Saludó de forma casual con la mano y una sonrisa tras girarse para mirarlo.

Chouji miró a Shikamaru y le guiñó un ojo; acto seguido se retiró.

—¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó confuso; sabía que a esta hora debía estar en la tienda. —¿Va todo bien?- No quería escuchar malas noticias.

—Sí, es solo que mi tienda está de reformas y bueno, no tengo que ir a trabajar.- Sonrió de lado y se guardó una de las manos en el pantalón, apretándola fuerte.

Llegaba el momento.

—Oh, qué bien ¿Te pagarán el tiempo que estén de reforma?- Preguntó alegre por ella.

—Sí...- Contestó con un leve suspiro.

Shikamaru se quedó mirándola y ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Puedo ayudarte con algo?- Preguntó encontrando extraña las reacciones de Temari.

—Verás, he estado pensando que...- La rubia se masajeó las sienes con lentitud. Qué difícil era aquello. —Como no tengo que trabajar, esta tarde...- Temari le miró de reojo y movió su mano en círculos, como si quisiera que él terminara la frase.

El Nara, no queriendo hacerse ilusiones por las expresiones y palabras de la rubia, permaneció parado; como una estatua de mármol y con una expresión de póquer; lo cual estaba poniendo de los nervios a Temari.

Después de unos segundos de silencio; la rubia dio un gran suspiro, Shikamaru cambió su expresión a confusión y ambos se miraron.

—¿ _Quertomalgomigo_?- Temari, al querer hablar más deprisa de lo que se puede pensar; no acertó al escoger las palabras adecuadas.

Apretó los labios y un color rojo como el carmín decoró su cara.

Un silencio sepulcral inundó el local hasta que Shikamaru no pudo aguantarse una sonora carcajada.

—¿Qué has dicho?- Habló entre risas.

—Dios mío...- Susurró la rubia presa de la vergüenza; tapándose la cara y apretando los ojos con fuerza.

El Nara, observando con ternura a Temari; paró de reír y, habiendo entendido su intento de propuesta se acercó a ella.

—¿Te viene bien a las seis?- Preguntó sin dejar de sonreír.

Temari le miró entreabriendo los dedos y asintió aún sin querer descubrir su rostro; estaba demasiado avergonzada.

—Te espero aquí a las seis entonces.- Volvió a reír de forma divertida y se retiró hacia la sala de los empleados.

La rubia soltó un sonoro suspiro de resignación cuando vio que se había retirado.

—Soy ridícula.- Con una mano, se dio un pequeño golpe en la frente.

Miró su reloj; tenía cuatro horas para ducharse de nuevo, encontrar atuendo, hacerse algo bonito en el pelo y volver.

Por otro lado Ino, que lo había escuchado todo se abalanzó sobre Shikamaru gritando.

—¿Quieres parar?- El Nara, con cara de fastidio trataba de zafarse de su entusiasta amiga.

—¡No puedo creerme que tengas una cita!- Exclamó eufórica apartándose de él.

Ino comenzó a dar palmadas y acto seguido, Chouji fue objeto de su entusiasmo.

—Tranquila.- La calmó el corpulento muchacho mientras la tomaba de los hombros con una sonrisa.

Dirigiéndose a Shikamaru, Chouji le miró con una expresión casi burlesca.

—¿Cómo se siente el que te pida una cita la mujer?- Rió divertido al ver cómo el rostro de su amigo cambiaba a uno avergonzado.

—Iba a hacerlo yo de todas maneras...- Se rascó la mejilla y apartó la mirada.

—Se ve que Temari es una _mujer_ bien hecha, será mejor que no la dejes escapar.- Haciendo énfasis en _mujer_ , Ino le habló ahora con un tono autoritario; como de madre.

Pues la rubia, al igual que la madre de Shikamaru; Yoshino Nara, siempre habían pensado que el Nara necesitaría una mujer que enderezara su vida, que le hiciera no ser tan vago.

Al pasar de los minutos, los tres amigos se despidieron y se fueron en sus respectivas direcciones hacia sus hogares.

Shikamaru, al llegar a casa Sombra le recibió como siempre; entre lamidas, saltos, e intentos de tirarlo al suelo para lamerle aún más.

—Tranquilo, ya estoy aquí.- Rió el Nara mientras le acariciaba la tripa. —Comemos y nos vamos a dar un paseo.- Acto seguido, se levantó del suelo en dirección hacia la cocina.

Una comida sencilla y rápida para él fue suficiente para calmar el estómago que, por los nervios de la cita de esta tarde, no tenía demasiado espacio para la comida.

No paraba de pensar en ella, en lo preciosa que se veía con chaqueta y pantalón de vestir... ¿Se cambiaría de ropa? ¿Iría formal o informal?

Apretó los ojos con fuerza mientras se ataba las zapatillas que solía ponerse para sacar a Sombra. Trataría de relajarse con un largo paseo, aún le quedaban unas cuantas horas.

Por su parte, Temari estaba ya había comido junto con sus hermanos; los cuales le preguntaron el porqué había llegado tan temprano a casa, ella les explicó lo que Sen le había comentado y, después de haberse alegrado por ella; todos recogieron la mesa.

Por supuesto, la rubia no comentó nada sobre la cita que tenía esta tarde. Sin embargo, algo tendría que decir para excusarse; no sabría a qué hora iba a llegar a casa.

Se metió en la ducha y dejó que el agua tibia recorriera su cabello, sus brazos, su espalda, sus piernas; cada curva de su cuerpo.

Y pensó.

Pensó en lo tonta que había estado y lo ridícula que Shikamaru pensaría que era; se frotó fuerte la cara con las manos y suspiró con pesadez.

Al enjabonarse el cuerpo, su mente voló a imaginarse situaciones que podrían pasar en aquella cita; conversaciones aleatorias que pensaba serían buenos temas de conversación en el caso de que se quedaran en silencio; quería planificar absolutamente todo para compensar su torpeza al pedirle la cita.

—Bueno... Tengo que pensar alguna excusa.- Comentó para ella misma mientras se secaba el cabello y se lo cepillaba.

Pensó en llamar a Sen y pedirle que encubriera su coartada ante sus hermanos. También pensó en decirles que simplemente iría a dar un paseo por la ciudad ella sola, lo cual no sería nada raro; a Temari le encantaba la soledad y el pasear sola por Monterrey escuchando música hacia que se sintiera en la gloria.

Quizás esa sería la mejor opción, no había necesidad de involucrar a nadie más.

Salió envuelta en una toalla y se dirigió a la habitación; por el camino se encontró a Gaara.

—Oh, heramito.- Le paró en el pasillo, Gaara se volvió a mirarla.

—¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó sonriendo.

—Iré a dar un paseo, yo sola, por el centro.- Comentó de forma casual mirándolo a los ojos; no quería desviar la mirada, Gaara era demasiado raro y no sabía porqué, siempre pillaba las mentiras de Kankuro.

—Está bien...- El pelirrojo la miró de arriba abajo con el ceño fruncido y al segundo volvió a tornarse en una sonrisa. —Que te lo pases bien... tú sola.- Hizo énfasis en esas últimas palabras y se dirigió a su habitación.

Temari tragó saliva y se quedó varios segundos en medio del pasillo ¿De verdad se lo habría creído? Se mordió el labio inferior y encogió los hombros, no tenía más remedio que aceptar que sí.

Miró el reloj; faltaba una hora y cuarto para el momento acordado.

Los nervios comenzaban a hacer estragos en su cerebro.

Miles de preguntas abordaban su mente como si de piratas invasores se tratasen, bombardeando su cabeza con ideas que hacían arder su rostro por vergüenza y rabia.

—¿De verdad quieres eso en la primera cita, Temari?- Dio un puñetazo en el colchón notando su cara roja y ardiente.

Se calmó sentada en la cama durante unos segundos, tratando de relajar su respiración; miró el armario y procedió a elegir su conjunto.

En la residencia Nara, Shikamaru no tenía esa oportunidad de relajarse.

Ino había irrumpido como un huracán y había revuelto toda la habitación del Nara; el cual permanecía sentado en el borde de su cama esperando a que su amiga le diera órdenes de qué ponerse.

—Tienes ropa de viejo, Shikamaru...- Enfadada, la rubia tiraba toda la ropa al suelo y rebuscaba algún conjunto que fuera apropiado.

—Ino... No hacía falta que me ayudaras.- Resignado, Shikamaru se levantó de la cama y se acercó al armario para buscar con ella algo que sirviera.

—¡Claro que sí! Tu madre me lo ha ordenado.- Comentó orgullosa.

—¿¡Que mi madre qué!?- Sorprendido y algo molesto, el Nara se paró delante de la rubia y la miró fijamente.

—Oh...- Ino rió nerviosa; acordó con Yoshino que sería un secreto el que ella lo supiera. Se rascó la mejilla y trató de calmar al Nara. —Es tu primera cita en... ¿Años? Necesitas a tu madre para que te ayude, y como ella no está aquí... ¡Tienes a Ino!- Se señaló con entusiasmo dando pequeños saltos de alegría.

—Parece que os haga más ilusión a vosotras...- No pudiendo negar la ayuda de Ino porque cumplía órdenes de su propia madre; Shikamaru se resignó y continuaron buscando.

Llegó la hora; el Sol permanecía en un lugar neutro donde no emanaba demasiado calor pero tampoco dejaba paso aún a la Luna.

El clima era perfecto, corría una suave brisa que ayudaba a que el clima caluroso de Monterrey se hiciera más llevadero en esa época del año. Parecía que todo estaba a su favor.

Temari al final había optado por un pantalón vaquero holgado y remangado por los tobillos con unos zapatos abiertos de tacón medio; en la parte de arriba llevaba puesta una hermosa camiseta blanca que le quedaba ajustada; pero no demasiado haciendo que su figura se viera hermosa y perfectamente delineada. Su cabello estaba adornado con una trenza haciendo que sus hilos rubios se entrelazaran de una forma casual y no demasiado arreglada.

Quería mostrarse como ella era; no quiso ponerse un vestido, una falda, un pantalón ajustado ni corto... Pensó varias veces en ello, pero quería que Shikamaru viera su alma con la ropa que llevaba; nada de mentiras en la primera cita.

Su paso era firme al principio y fue siendo cada vez más lento a medida que se iba acercando

 _¿Dónde estaba toda esa seguridad de la que siempre presumía?_

Respiró varias veces antes de doblar la esquina y, apretando con fuerza su bolso, apareció en el Glow's Café.

La terraza estaba a medio llenar; el turno de tarde había comenzado y los camareros eran diferentes a los de la mañana.

Se sentó en una mesa y esperó a que Shikamaru apareciera.

El Nara hacía rato que estaba dentro, en la barra. Había visto como la rubia se sentó en una de las mesas.

—Estás perfecto, vamos.- Chouji, quien estaba sentado a uno de sus lados, le puso una mano en el hombro y le ofreció su sonrisa más sincera.

—Gracias...- Le devolvió la sonrisa pero con un ápice de inquietud.

—Oye, no te preocupes por ese chico.- Su amiga Ino quien estaba a su otro lado, puso su mano en el otro hombro. —Si es su novio y ella te ha pedido una cita, quizás no estén tan bien.- Alzó las cejas en modo pícaro y rió.

Chouji negó con la cabeza.

—Sigo pensando que no creo que sea su novio...- Suspiró torciendo los labios.

—¡Déjame darle dramatismo!- Le contestó la rubia con un puchero.

La graciosa escena hizo que el Nara no se sintiera tan nervioso; miró a sus amigos y les dio un abrazo.

—No sé cómo agradeceros...- Les susurró en medio del barullo de la gente.

Ellos sonrieron y acto seguido contemplaron cómo se desvaneció entre la gente.

Shikamaru se remangó la chaqueta negra que llevaba; era una textura impermeable de color negro con los bordes color verde oscuro; lo que hacía juego con su camiseta de manga corta. Sus piernas vestían un pantalón color negro de tela vaquera que terminaban en unas zapatillas de deporte.

Al igual que ella, iba informal, casual e Ino había sabido captar perfectamente su personalidad con lo que encontró por ahí.

—Hola...- Saludó el Nara de forma casual, tratando de esconder su nerviosismo.

—¿Qué tal?- Respondió Temari con una sonrisa haciendo un gesto para que se sentara.

Shikamaru no sabía bien qué asiento tomar, si al lado de ella o enfrente. Pero tenía que pensar rápido.

Al lado quizás quedaría demasiado extraño y a parte, no podría mirarla bien al hablar; por lo tanto tomó la silla que quedaba justo enfrente de su mirada, y se acomodó.

La odisea de toda cita: _¿Cómo se empieza una conversación?_

—¿Pedimos algo?- Preguntó Temari al ver que él se había quedado estático mirando la vela.

—Claro, claro.- Shikamaru no podía casi reaccionar; no quería mirarla.

La camiseta que llevaba marcaba demasiado bien todo su torso y tenía miedo de quedarse mirando demasiado tiempo un _lugar_ en concreto.

Resistiendo esa necesidad de mirar sitios indevidos; Shikamaru dirigió la vista a una de sus compañeras de tarde para pedirle la comanda.

—Tenten, cuando puedas...- Alzó la mano para que le viera con más facilidad; la nombrada asintió y se dirigió a ellos.

—¿Qué vais a tomar?- La chica, que ya de por sí parecía joven, el portar dos adorables moños en la cabeza la hacía ver mucho más infantil, pero de una manera tierna.

—Supongo que ahora no querrás tomar té.- Rió el Nara dirigiéndose Temari.

Ella negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa y con un gesto, pidió a Tenten que le pasara la carta que llevaba en las manos.

—Esta es nuestra carta de bebidas alcohólicas, tenemos cócteles y copas.- Informó la camarera.

Temari miró el reloj de muñeca y meditó porque, aunque le encantaba tomarse con Sen un _Gin Tonic_ en las tardes de Viernes, quizás para una primera cita sería un poco extraño; así que al final optó por tomarse un té frío; no podía resistirse. Shikamaru por su parte, también pidió una bebida fría.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que comenzaron a hablar de algo que no fuera trabajo.

—Bueno, dijiste que estabas estudiando en la universidad ¿No?- Preguntó Temari dándole un sorbo a su refresco.

—Oh, sí... Ahora estoy con el máster.- Comentó sonriente; se alegraba haber cambiado de conversación.

—¿Qué estudias?- Hizo otra cuestión y esta vez quiso prestar más atención.

Shikamaru se recostó en el respaldo de la silla y puso sus manos sobre su abdomen; relajado.

—Estudio astronomía y el máster es de astrofísica.- Respondió tranquilo y con una voz neutra.

Sin embargo; Temari abrió los ojos de par en par. Jamás había conocido a nadie tan singular ¿ _Astrofísica_? Debía ser un genio de la ciencia para dedicar su tiempo a algo que, para ella, era tan complicado.

—Vaya...- Anonadada, la rubia apoyó sus codos encima de la mesa y reposó su mentón en las manos.

—¿Y tú? ¿Estudiaste en la universidad?- Preguntó ahora él con ganas de conocerla mejor; pero ella parecía no estar por la labor.

El tema de la astronomía aún la tenía asombrada.

—Yo he estudiado publicidad... Pero, por favor, cuéntame cómo decidiste estudiar eso.- Casi como una súplica, Temari le miró directamente a los ojos.

Shikamaru tuvo que apartar la mirada; apretó los labios y se maldijo porque se le estaba notando demasiado que su mirada se iba casi automática hacia el escote de la rubia.

—Bueno...- Abrió los ojos de nuevo y dirigió la vista al cielo. —Cuando era pequeño y vivía en Japón con mis padres, en la casa que teníamos había un bosque detrás...- Sonrió hacia el cielo con añoranza; extrañaba su primer hogar. Volvió a mirar a Temari quien, con un rostro de ternura, escuchaba atentamente. —Me gustaba quedarme dormido las tardes de verano en aquel bosque mientras miraba las nubes.- La rubia soltó una pequeña risa; eso sí que parecía adorable. —Sin embargo, como dormía demasiado por la tarde, en la noche me desvelaba...- Encogió un hombro y dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios. —Y entonces me aficioné al cielo nocturno, fin.- Rió cuando la rubia hizo amago de aplaudir.

Temari seguía emocionada; aquel chico tenía historias hermosas que contar y la manera de hablar, su voz, el movimiento de sus manos al expresarse... Todo era atrayente y no podías hacer otra cosa que seguir escuchándolo.

Necesitaba saber más cosas.

—Es una historia preciosa...- Comentó en un suspiro.

El Nara estaba comenzando a pensar que la conversación era para hablar únicamente de él y no era justo; él también quería conocer cosas de ella; pero sabía que si hablaba, al final le saldría la pregunta que tanto temor tenía a formular, aquella que tenía que ver con el extraño muchacho que la acompañaba a menudo. Seguía sin saber quién era y eso, aunque tratara de evadirlo, se le pasaba por la cabeza en múltiples ocasiones.

Pasaron algunas horas y Tenten, la camarera que les atendió antes, les preparó unos bocadillos fríos para que calmaran el hambre.

Cortesía de Ino y Chouji, que aún seguían en la barra; los amigos-hermanos de Shikamaru no querían perderse detalle alguno.

—Qué simpática es tu compañera.- Temari, quien parecía estar entusiasmada con su bocadillo, sonrió con alegría. —Es muy atenta.- Lo tomó con ambas manos y se llevó un trozo a su boca.

—Oh, sí...- Shikamaru, algo nervioso por comer delante de ella; trató de disimularlo dando un pequeño bocado.

No pasó mucho tiempo más hasta que Shikamaru logró sacarle algo de información a la rubia; como el porqué había elegido publicidad, que quería tener su propia tienda aunque aún no sabía bien de qué, tenía dos hermanos menores, también había vivido en Japón... Pero le seguía faltando la información que más deseaba saber; quién era aquel chico.

—Menos mal que he podido saber algo de ti.- Rió Shikamaru apoyando sus brazos encima de la mesa e inclinándose para que le pudiera escuchar mejor.

A esas horas, el Glow's Café se empezaba a convertir en el sitio de copas que Shikamaru solía evitar; pero esta noche era especial.

—Bueno, he sido yo la que pidió la cita, tengo derecho a hacer preguntas.- Con el ceño fruncido en modo burlesco; la rubia se cruzó de brazos de forma graciosa.

Shikamaru se mordió el labio inferior y apartó la mirada.

—¿Entonces es una cita?- Siguió con la cabeza agachada y alzó únicamente la vista.

El corazón de Temari se paró por completo y no sabía si era por la sensualidad con la que pronunció aquellas palabras; o la sensualidad de su mirada.

Tragó saliva y paró de respirar por un instante; no sabía qué responder.

Se miraron durante lo que parecieron minutos eternos hasta que, Shikamaru, por lo perder el hilo de la conversación; trató de romper el hielo.

Carraspeó y habló.

—¿Quieres que nos vayamos? Es casi imposible hablar ahora.- El Nara hizo amago de levantarse.

Temari, aún nerviosa por la pregunta anterior, asintió y también se levantó sacando el monedero de su bolso.

—Tranquila, puedo permitirme varias visitas al local sin pagar... Y no he hecho ninguna, así que no te preocupes por la cuenta.- Rió el castaño negando con la mano.

—¿Nos vamos a ir sin pagar?- Preguntó Temari algo sorprendida.

—Bueno... Paga mi jefa supongo.- Sonrió de lado.

Después de un rato caminando, ambos dirigieron sus pasos casi por inercia al parque donde se cruzaron por primera vez.

El astro nocturno brillaba con preciosa intensidad iluminando cada rincón del parque, pero dando ese toque de misterio.

Parecía de cuento.

Al pasar por la zona donde Temari rescató a Sombra; se miraron.

—Nunca te estaré lo suficientemente agradecido...- Shikamaru sonó algo triste al recordar todo lo sucedido.

Temari negó con la cabeza y sonrió de forma dulce; no quería estropear la noche con recuerdos algo tristes.

Hablaron de Sombra. Shikamaru le contó a Temari varias travesuras que hizo cuando era solo un cachorro, ella no podía hacer más que reír y reír porque cada una era más graciosa que la anterior. Ese pequeño animal había cautivado su corazón.

 _Casi tanto como el dueño._

Al pasar de los minutos, la rubia se empezó a sentir mal por estar tan lejos de la zona de Shikamaru; sabía que él no vivía por ahí ya que estaban al principio del parque y él siempre venía desde el final.

—Tu casa está en la otra dirección.- Comentó la rubia parando en su paso.

Se dio la vuelta para mirar al chico que caminaba algunos pasos tras ella.

—Pretendía acompañarte, no me gustaría que fueras sola por ahí a estas horas.- Caballeroso, Shikamaru llegó a la altura de Temari y se paró.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Puedo ir yo sola sin que me pase absolutamente nada.- Puso los brazos en jarra y frunció el ceño.

Shikamaru no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada y, tapándose la boca, la volvió a mirar.

—Está bien...- Se puso ambas manos en los bolsillos e hizo amago de girarse. —Entonces puedo irme a mi casa.- Por dentro, el Nara estaba deseando que ella le detuviera.

 _Párame_.

 _Párame_.

—E-espera.- Por primera vez en toda la noche, Temari titubeó en sus palabras. —Podemos seguir paseando.- Temari pidió apretando los labios; sabía que estaba sonando como una idiota adolescente, pero de verdad necesitaba más tiempo con él.

—De todas maneras no tenía intención de dejarte sola.- La miró con media sonrisa y se encogió de hombros aún con sus manos en el bolsillo.

La rubia bajó la mirada y continuaron su paso en un silencio algo incómodo.

Temari pensaba en que si llegaban a su casa y sus hermanos los veían, comenzarían las preguntas que no tenía ganas de responder. Por su parte, Shikamaru seguía dándole vueltas al tema de aquel chico.

La casa de la rubia estaba cerca, quedaba doblar una esquina y seguir una recta; Shikamaru lo notó porque la rubia tenía preparadas las llaves en la mano.

Él se puso las manos tras la cabeza y fingiendo estar relajado; lo soltó.

—¿Tienes nov.- Antes de poder hablar, fueron interrumpidos.

—¿Temari?- Un chico castaño y de ojos marrones apareció en la escena justo delante de ellos al volver la esquina.

—¿Kankuro?- Con los ojos como platos y el corazón en la mano; la nombrada sintió todo su mundo desvanecerse.

Shikamaru se irguió de golpe.

 _Era él._

—Ya hablaremos.- Kankuro entrecerró los ojos. Su hermano Gaara le había comentado que Temari estaba fuera pero se iría sola; lo cual como pudo comprobar era mentira.

El castaño lanzó una mirada asesina a Shikamaru, quien notó cómo sus oídos empezaban a pitarle y un mareo se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

Temari suspiró con pesadez; no tendría más remedio que responder las preguntas que tanto quería evitar. Chasqueó la lengua y vio a Kankuro desaparecer tras la esquina.

Era el momento; ahora o nunca.

—Entonces... ¿Él es tu... n-novio?- Soltó sin pensar y con su cuerpo aún estático por el pavor del momento.

Temari se giró de golpe y le miró de una forma extraña; como con cara de repulsión.

—¡No!- Exclamó para después reírse a carcajadas. —Es mi hermano, no vuelvas a decir eso.- Apoyó su espalda en la pared de piedra y negó con la cabeza mirando al Nara.

—Oh...- Los ojos de Shikamaru se abrieron de golpe y notó un calor en sus mejillas; estaba realmente avergonzado por la pregunta y por no haberlo supuesto.

240 de coeficiente intelectual... Para nada.

—¿Cómo se te ha pasado por la cabeza eso?- Preguntó la rubia sin dejar de reír, pero interesada en la respuesta.

—B-bueno, digamos que... Soy idiota.- Chasqueó la lengua y se rascó la nuca; estaba siendo ridículo.

Temari seguía riendo, ahora algo más calmada y el Nara no pudo hacer otra cosa que reírse también.

Después de haberse disculpado y Temari haberle invitado a conocer su portal; continuaron hasta llegar a su destino.

—Bueno... Aquí vivo, en el tercero derecha.- Sonrió al girarse y puso sus manos tras su espalda.

Shikamaru le devolvió la sonrisa y puso ambas manos en los bolsillos de nuevo; lo solía hacer cuando estaba nerviosa y no sabía qué hacer con las manos.

—La próxima vez vendrás a mi casa.- Habló casi sin pensar y se retractó pronto de sus palabras. —Me refiero a que si... quieres que haya una próxima.- Sacó sus manos de los bolsillos y las junto apretándolas a la altura de su pecho; no quería sonar autoritario.

—Por supuesto que sí...- Temari hablo articulando bien las palabras y dando un golpe con la cabeza en modo de afirmación. —Me encantaría que me enseñaras el camino.- Ladeó la cabeza sonriendo.

—Te enseñaré lo que quieras.- Hizo un amago de sonreír pero, la frase le dio lugar a imaginarse otro tipo de cosas para enseñarle a la rubia y su corazón se aceleró tanto que tuvo miedo de que ella lo escuchara. —De mi casa digo, te enseñaré mi casa.- Apretó los labios y los ojos de manera fuerte; sería mejor dejar de hablar.

Temari se rió de forma leve y se acercó a él un poco más.

—Me lo he pasado muy bien, Shikamaru.- Mostró una sonrisa perfecta, enseñando todos sus dientes.

Una sonrisa que se quedaría grabada en el Nara a fuego.

—Yo también.- En señal de nerviosismo; volvió a meter sus manos en los bolsillos.

Se miraron a los ojos durante varios segundos; Temari estaba deseando que él diera el paso, necesitaba notar el sabor de sus labios, estaba casi rozando la desesperación... Pero no quería obligarlo; era demasiado inocente, tierno.

Y aunque el Nara no podía quitar los ojos de la sensual boca de Temari, sentía que se estaría propasando si la besaba en ese momento; así que apretó los labios y cerrando los ojos, se giró.

—Espero que descanses.- Comentó de espaldas a ella.

Su cuerpo ardía en rabia.

Le daba coraje pensar que era tan bueno para los estudios pero no tenía las más mínima idea de tratar con una mujer como ella.

Porque era tan mujer; su cabello era perfecto, su rostro, su cuerpo. Pero lo más atrayente era esa personalidad tan atractiva, tan segura, tan... Todo lo que él no era.

Temari bajó la mirada y jugueteó con sus llaves dirigiéndose hacia su portal; estaba claro que quizás esa no era la noche.

Con un suspiro, fue a meter la llave cuando escuchó que la llamaban.

—Temari...- Shikamaru se había vuelto a acercar y la rubia pudo notar que en sus ojos brillaba un poco de determinación.

—¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó algo sorprendida al girarse.

—Quisiera hacerte una última pregunta.- El Nara respiró hondo y con delicadeza, tomó los brazos de Temari.

Ella se estremeció ante el contacto; tenía las manos frías pero era agradable la suavidad de las mismas.

Intentó que no se le notara el embelesamiento que tenía con su rostro; con su cabello; con la textura que sus labios parecían tener.

Trató de que no se le notara que, en ese momento, podría hacer con ella todo lo que quisiera. Nadie la había hecho sentir así.

—¿Puedo besarte?- Preguntó y acto seguido apretó los labios pero sin dejar de mirarla directamente a los ojos.

Temari se sorprendió; tuvo que parpadear varias veces y asimilar la pregunta.

 _¿De verdad le había preguntado eso?_

Tragó saliva y, sin saber bien qué responder; dejó que sus actos contestaran al Nara.

Olvidó sus llaves puestas en la puerta del portal; olvidó su bolso que yacía en el suelo; olvido que cualquiera podría entrar o salir.

Olvidó todo.

Sus manos rodearon el cuello de Shikamaru y éste, entrecerrando los ojos y captando las señales; pasó sus manos por la cintura de Temari, pegándola a él.

Sus labios aún no se tocaban; ni si quiera se rozaban.

Temari inspiró el olor a césped que, al parecer, la piel de Shikamaru emanaba por defecto y él, igualmente, notó ese olor a arena y Sol que los poros de Temari irradiaban.

El Nara tragó saliva y se pegó más a ella entrecerrando los ojos; Temari los cerró completamente y apretando con fuerza sus manos tras la nuca del Nara, esperó.

Shikamaru contempló por una milésima de segundo la belleza de aquella mujer rubia porque; aunque adoraba sus ojos...

 _Cerrados no se veían tan mal._

No queriendo hacerse más de rogar, Shikamaru dio un pequeño roce con sus labios en los de Temari, tanteando el terreno. Ella, por su parte, tuvo que reprimir un gemido; ese roce tan fugaz había sido demasiado sensual y, sin poder evitarlo, abrió los ojos a la mitad.

—Bésame ya...- Pidió en un susurro.

El aliento de la rubia chocando contra los labios de Shikamaru fue la gota que colmó el vaso de su cordura.

No hizo falta más para que los labios de ambos se juntaran en un beso que se hizo de rogar. Temari acarició con dulzura la nuca del Nara y poco a poco bajó sus manos hacia su pecho. Shikamaru apretó con más fuerza las caderas de la rubia y ella se pegó más a su cuerpo.

Sus labios se movieron con lentitud; rozándose, palpándose, _conociéndose_.

Sus mejillas estaban adornadas con un tono rosado que hacía la escena mucho más tierna; una escena de dos adolescentes que estaban teniendo su primer beso; de película.

Intrusa y algo tímida, la lengua de Temari trató de pasar a explorar la boca del Nara. Él emitiendo un casi inaudible gemido de sorpresa; la entreabrió y pudo notar a una invitada que estaba dispuesta a examinar toda su cavidad.

El beso había pasado de ser tierno a ser demandante; rápido.

Ambos labios se movían unos encima de otros, sus lenguas se entrelazaban y jugaban de manera traviesa; queriendo más, necesitando más.

No tardaron en aparecer algunos gemidos de Temari que iban a morir a la boca de Shikamaru; haciendo vibrar todo su cuerpo, haciendo que poco a poco no tuviera control de su cerebro.

Mientras continuaba besándola, caminó hacia delante; teniendo Temari que andar de espaldas hasta notar una pared que los paró.

Shikamaru se pegó más a ella pero siempre, tratando de que su zona íntima no la rozara; no quería que notara algo así, sería demasiado.

Sus labios continuaban besándose con pasión y sus lenguas jugueteando;

pero respirar es algo que hacen los humanos.

Faltando aire en sus pulmones, deshicieron el beso sellándolo con una mirada cómplice; seguida de una pequeña risa.

Shikamaru apoyó su frente en la de Temari, ella se mordió el labio inferior.

Lo notaba hinchado y seguramente estaría rojo; pero le daba igual.

Había sido maravilloso.

—Shikamaru...- Tragó saliva, notando cómo la de él resbalaba por su garganta; aún tenía el sabor de su boca. —Buenas noches.- Susurró casi en un gemido cuando él volvió a rozar sus labios.

—Igualmente, Temari.- Susurró cerca de su oído.

Temari notó su piel estremecerse y su cuerpo erguirse; Shikamaru era demasiado para ella.

El Nara le dio un pequeño beso fugaz y se apartó.

Sonrió volviendo a meter sus manos en el pantalón tratando de acomodarlo; ahora tenía que ir hasta su casa con un problema entre las piernas.

 _Qué problemático._

Se dieron otro fugaz beso antes de que Temari se adentrara en el portal.

Shikamaru siguió su camino a casa rozando sus labios; hinchados.

Al llegar a su habitación, Temari se tiró en la cama y por una parte se maldijo al haberse encariñado de esa manera de alguien, pero por la otra no paraba de rozar sus labios, seguían hinchados pero, si cerraba los ojos, aún podía notar el calor de los de él, el olor, el sabor.

Shikamaru yacía ya en la cama con Sombra a sus pies; fue una odisea tener que caminar en sus condiciones, pero llegó.

Tenía la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos, que reposaban en la almohada; su mirada estaba perdida en un punto fijo pensando en todo lo que había pasado esa noche.

La Luna brillaba con intensidad, como si estuviera contenta por haber sido testigo de aquel primer beso y ambos, en sus respectivas habitaciones, se quedaron mirándola y pensando en lo hermoso que puede ser

 _el sonido de un beso._

* * *

 _Bueno, como os prometí aquí tenéis ese beso que, traté de hacer lo más sensual posible sin olvidarme de que están en una primera cita, jajajaja, pero bueno; ellos ya no se andan con tonterías._

 _Shikamaru se empalmó, sí. Si estabas pensando en porqué estaba tan raro con los pantalones; pues yo te lo confirmo. El beso con Temari le ha dejado el soldadito tieso xD, y bueno, a saber cómo han acabado la ropa interior de Temari... Habría que preguntárselo ¿Queréis saberlo? Quizás en el próximo capítulo describa el amanecer de cada uno._

 _¿Qué tipo de sueños habrán tenido? Uyuyuy... Quizás el lemmon está más pronto de lo que pensamos. C:_

 _Bien, como siempre quiero pasar a agradecer a aquellas personas que dedicaron minutos de su vida en leerme ¡Y además comentarme! Vosotras sí que moláis._

 _Gracias a:_

 **Karinits-san** **;** **Aledama3** **;** **Anamicenas** **;** **Anahi Alvarez** **;** **RellaJuliette** **;** **Miros** **;** **Karma3985** **;** **Lirio-ShikaTema** **;** **Nonahere** **;** **FannyK03** **y** **Arita Nara.**

 _A esta última le doy la bienvenida ya que es nueva, espero que te guste corazón y gracias por comentar._

 _Gracias también a todas las personas que pasan por aquí en modo incógnito... Jajajaja, también os quiero._

 _¡Besitos de chocolate con leche para todos!_


	6. Primavera y Verano (Parte I)

**Naruto y sus personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único que me pertenece es la idea y la historia, las cuales hago sin ánimo de lucro, con el fin de entretenerme y entretener a quien quiera leerla.**

* * *

 _Pues después de esta larga espera, por fin he podido actualizar. Siento mi tardanza, tengo bastantes ocupaciones entre el trabajo y el proyecto de fin de curso... ¡Arg! Tengo ganas de que lleguen mis vacaciones y descansar, dormir hasta tarde, leer, escribir y desconectar._

 _Espero que este capítulo os guste y haya merecido la pena esperar tanto por esta servidora._

 _Y hey, de verdad que gracias por las personas que se preocupan de si actualizo o no. ¡Hasta me enviaron un mensaje privado! AAAGGGGHHHH, me muero. Pensar que alguien está esperando porque actualice me mata de amor, no puedo._

 _Me hacéis feliz._

 _Y ahora_

 _Sin nada más que añadir;_

 _disfrutad de mis locuras._

* * *

 **Sabor a coincidencia y café**

 **Capítulo V - Parte I**

 _Primavera y Verano_

 **•**

•

 **.**

 **POV General**

 **E** l frío de la noche hizo que el pobre joven de ojos rasgados, cabello oscuro y con un problema entre las piernas; se relajara.

El camino a casa se le hizo largo pensando en todas las sensaciones y emociones que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Miles de dudas le asaltaban la mente y la euforia de besar a tremenda mujer por primera vez, se convertía en duda. ¿Sería simplemente eso?

¿Un beso?

No conocía nada de ella a ciencia cierta. Es verdad que habían hablado durante un mes entero sobre temas de conversación esenciales para conocerse; es verdad que ella era tres años mayor que él... Aunque eso no le importaba en absoluto pues, viendo la clase de chicas que habían en su Universidad, prefería a una mujer madura con quien poder compartir conversaciones tan agradables y profundas como las que tenía con Temari.

 _Temari_.

Ese nombre se había grabado a fuego en su memoria y, lo más probable, en su corazón.

Llegó a casa cansado y con una mezcla de entre alegría y tristeza.

Se descalzó y fue recibido por Sombra; Shikamaru no pudo evitar sonreír. Sombra era, por raro que pareciera, su consejero más fiel y su mejor amigo -quitando a Chouji, claro está, pero él era humano, es una amistad diferente- Sombra le consolaba y le hacía reír en los momentos más duros de su vida.

Al ponerse el pijama, Shikamaru pensó que estaría bien darse una ducha, así que antes de nada, se adentró en el cuarto de aseo, se desvistió y dejó que el agua tremendamente caliente, corriera por su cuerpo.

Suspiró pesadamente y apoyó su cabeza en las frías baldosas color azul cielo de su ducha. Se quedó durante un rato mirando la nada y de pronto, aunque él no lo pretendió en ningún momento, su cuerpo respondió de una manera... _Problemática_.

Tragó saliva.

—¿En serio?- Dirigió su mirada hacia abajo.

Hacia su erección.

Resopló y apretó los dientes; pensó que quizás sería una buena idea... _Desinhibirse_.

Una de sus manos se dirigió con lentitud hacia esa zona, masajeó lentamente como si no quisiera hacerlo en realidad; pero vaya si quería.

Cerró los ojos y apoyó su espalda en la pared; el contacto con las baldosas frías le gustó.

Soltó un leve jadeo cuando su mano comenzó a moverse más deprisa. Al principio no pensó en nada, solo sentía la agradable sensación de darse placer él solo pero, en cuanto estaba en su más pleno auge, su mente voló a aquel increíble beso que tuvo con esa rubia.

Pensó en su boca, su escote, sus piernas. Pensaba en cómo se vería sin nada de ropa, _encima de él_.

Relamió sus labios y él mismo se sorprendió de las cosas que su mente podría llegar a imaginar. Tragó saliva e incrementó el movimiento de su mano sobre su erección; la cual comenzó a segregar el líquido pre-seminal que anunciaba su grado de excitación y que pronto llegaría al éxtasis.

Soltó un sonoro gemido y apretó la otra mano en un puño, manteniendo los ojos cerrados continuaba imaginándose a una sensual Temari encima de él, tocándole, besando cada rincón de su rostro, de su pecho, bajando hasta casi poder notar cómo acariciaba su miembro, recorriéndolo con la punta de su lengua.

—Temari...- Masculló su nombre entre dientes; apretó aún más los ojos y tuvo que caer de rodillas al suelo mientras notaba el caliente líquido blanco que salía de su miembro.

Se quedó unos segundos recuperando el aliento y abrió los ojos. La viscosa sustancia se había pegado a su mano aunque el agua hacía más fácil desprenderse de ella.

Miró cómo se iba por el desagüe y, después de un sonoro suspiro, se levantó.

-No puedo creerme que haya hecho esto.— Un sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas.

Ahora, después de hacerlo, se daba cuenta de la locura que su cuerpo le había pedido ¡Y él había cedido a la primera! Ni si quiera se lo pensó dos veces antes de hacerlo; y él era de pensar las cosas incluso demasiado.

Se enjabonó el cabello y el cuerpo, limpiando bien las zonas de la pared donde el semen había salpicado; sonrojándose más aún al recordar que se había masturbado pensando en Temari ¿Qué pensaría ella si se enterara?

Abrió los ojos de par en par y negó fuerte con la cabeza; jamás podía enterarse de esto.

Salió de la ducha y, después de secarse su media melena y recoger todo; tomó a Sombra en brazos, quien esperaba fuera de la puerta del baño; se preparó un poco de cena que acabó también en la barriga de Sombra y acto seguido se fueron a dormir.

Por suerte, Shikamaru cayó rendido después de tanto... _Esfuerzo físico_ y no tuvo tiempo para pensar más en el desliz que había tenido imaginándose a la rubia.

Al día siguiente, el Nara despertó tranquilo y lleno de babas gracias a Sombra; una mañana nueva empezaba para ellos, una relajada mañana. Sin embargo, en casa de los Sabaku No, la cosa no tenía pinta de ir bastante bien por culpa de un hermano demasiado protector.

—¿¡Se puede saber quién es ese!?- Kankuro, preso de la rabia; justo después de volver a casa después de dormir con algún amigo, arrambló en la habitación de Temari.

—Tengo un mes para dormir hasta la hora que me de la gana ¿Por qué me despiertas a las ocho de la mañana?- Frunciendo el ceño, Temari se desperezó haciendo caso omiso al enfado de su hermano.

—Te estoy hablando.- Aún más enfadado, Kankuro se puso delante de la puerta para evitar que saliera.

—Ya, y yo te estoy ignorando.- Comentó la rubia cortante. -No tengo ganas de escuchar tus tonterías.— Le apartó de mala manera y se dirigió a la cocina para desayunar.

En parte, agradecía que Kankuro la hubiera despertado; tenía que seguir con su rutina de salir a correr y aparte... Tenía que ver a Shikamaru de nuevo.

Saludó a Gaara quien ya estaba tomando un café mañanero, se sentó a su lado y se sirvió una taza.

Kankuro la siguió y le quitó la taza de las manos.

—¿Qué haces?- Ahora sí que estaba enfadada, podía hacer cualquier cosa, pero quitarle el café de las manos justo cuando el líquido iba a rozar sus labios... ¡Eso sí que no!

Le quitó la taza de las manos y con el forcejeo, Temari acabó manchándose toda la camiseta de pijama.

—¡Mira lo que has hecho, idiota!- Le dio un coscorrón a su hermano menor, haciendo que este soltara la taza de golpe.

Comenzaron a discutir más alto mientras, ante la atenta mirada de Gaara, este pensaba que él parecía el mayor de la familia.

El pelirrojo suspiró y se puso de pie; ambos hermanos pararon de pelearse.

—¿Qué ocurre?- Cruzó los brazos y, con una mirada serena y algo gélida; hizo que sus hermanos se sentaran.

Tragaron saliva, era igual que su padre.

Kankuro comenzó a hablar, pero Gaara hizo una señal para que callara, miró a Temari y le cedió la palabra; esta le sacó a lengua a Kankuro y habló.

—Tu estúpido hermano está enfadado porque ayer me vio con un chico.- Dijo en tono burlesco.

Gaara asintió y miró a Kankuro.

—Solo quiero conocer quién se acuesta con mi hermana.- Gruñó dando un suave golpe en la mesa.

—Si yo quisiera saber eso, conocería a muchas chicas.- Susurró Temari por lo bajo cruzando los brazos.

El castaño la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Temari es mayor y creo que, conociéndola, no tenemos que tener miedo de si pueden dañarla a o no.- Rodeó la silla de su hermana y apoyó sus manos en sus hombros. —Más bien deberíamos temer por ese pobre muchacho en el caso de que la haga enfadar.- Comentó cerrando los ojos para darle más contundecia a sus palabras.

Temari, quien estaba sonriendo pensando que su hermano estaba de su parte; cuando escuchó esas últimas palabras se giró de golpe haciendo una mueca de entre sorpresa y falso enfado -en realidad la halagaba-. Kankuro no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas y darle la razón.

Después de un rato desayunando y con Kankuro más calmado; los hermanos menores de la familia Sabaku No se fueron a la Universidad. Gaara tenía examen y para Kankuro también era un día importante; venía una profesional de su carrera a dar una interesante charla y no quería perdérsela.

Temari se preparó para salir a correr y, como todos los días; comenzaba una agradable mañana en Monterrey para todos sus habitantes.

No tardó mucho hasta que divisó a Shikamaru por la otra punta del parque; sin embargo parecía que él aún no la había visto puesto que estaba ocupado hablando por su teléfono móvil.

La rubia paró un momento y se preparó para un saludo seguramente extraño. Después de lo que pasó ayer, aún no habían hablado, ni si quiera por el móvil; por lo que no sabía bien cómo comenzar la conversación.

¿Debía darle la mano? ¿Un beso?

Se sonrojó ¡No! Un beso sería demasiado precipitado. Puso sus manos tapando su rostro e intentando pensar; pero ya fue tarde.

—¿Estás bien?- El castaño ya había alcanzado su posición y, preocupado, preguntó.

—Sí- Tratando de restarle importancia a su estupidez; Temari negó con la cabeza y se rascó la nuca. —¿Qué tal?- Sonrió y juntó sus manos aparcando su nerviosismo.

—Bien...- Shikamaru también sonrió pero, como ella, no sabía qué era lo que debía hacer en ese momento.

Se quedaron sin hablar durante un segundo hasta que, por suerte o desgracia, Sombra vio otro perrito y tiró fuerte de la correa haciendo que el Nara se tuviera que abalanzar sobre Temari, ella se sorprendió y trató de pararlo para que no se cayera poniendo sus manos en cada hombro de él.

Ambos cortaron sus respiraciones y el sonrojo no tardó en aparecer.

Shikamaru carraspeó y tiró de Sombra para que no fuera tan loco; se dejaba llevar demasiado por sus impulsos de ver a otros perritos; era muy sociable, demasiado.

Sin embargo, gracias a eso, Shikamaru y Temari fueron capaces de hablar como dos personas normales y no como robots.

—Este perro... Quiere hacer amigos en todas partes.- Rió el castaño acariciando el lomo de su amigo fiel; este movía la cola mientras miraba a Temari.

—Quién no querría ser amigo de esta cosita.- Sonrió con dulzura mientras le miraba y le lanzaba besitos.

—¿Qué tal has dormido?- Preguntó Shikamaru sonando casual, pero en el fondo estaba deseando tener una conversación con ella.

Temari sonrió y notó sus intenciones; por lo que le habló de su mañana, de cuando su hermano arrambló en su cuarto, de cuando Gaara dijo aquello de su temperamento, todo. Shikamaru la escuchaba con atención y no pudo evitar prestar cierta atención a lo que su hermano Gaara dijo.

—¿Tienes mucho carácter?- Preguntó interesado.

—Oh... Bueno, no es como si fuera un ogro.- Río nerviosa; no pretendía asustarle.

—Me gustan las mujeres con mucho carácter, no quiero una chica que se conforme con cualquier cosa.- Sonrió de lado y no pudo evitar recordar la relación que tenían sus padres.

Su madre era una mujer tan fuerte, quería alguien así en su vida y, al parecer, la había encontrado. Ahora faltaba conocer si ella quería lo mismo o, por el contrario, sería algo pasajero.

Debía preguntárselo en algún momento.

La rubia se sonrojó y se infló el pecho de orgullo.

—Pues conmigo supongo que tendrás carácter para rato.- Rió y mostró todos sus dientes al sonreír.

Esa sonrisa estaba empezando a enamorar demasiado al Nara; cada vez que la veía su corazón palpitaba más deprisa.

Se quedaron unos minutos más hablando sobre temas sin importancia; aunque importantes para ellos ya que cada minuto era un regalo.

Sin embargo, Shikamaru tenía que ir a casa, ducharse y volver al trabajo; así que con buenas maneras se excusó.

—Espero verte en el Glow's en un rato.- Le pidió sonriente.

Temari asintió y, casi sin mirarle, se acercó a él y le abrazó para despedirse.

El Nara se quedó estático durante un segundo sin saber bien cómo reaccionar. Su respiración se cortó y, cuando por fin su cerebro pudo reaccionar, su mano rodeó la cintura de la rubia con delicadeza y profundizó el abrazo.

Ambos cerraron los ojos; ambos notaron el suave contacto ajeno y se relajaron.

Temari olía tan bien; los sentidos del Nara se inundaron de su aroma a _Verano_ , calor y arena; sobretodo arena.

La rubia percibió un agradable olor a _Primavera_ y césped fresco; quizás sería el olor que por defecto, emanaba el cuerpo del castaño.

Separaron su abrazo y se quedaron mirándose unos segundos, se sonrieron y luego echaron la vista al suelo algo vergonzosos.

—Nos vemos en un rato.- Susurró a un volumen suave y delicado.

Shikamaru asintió.

Cada uno continuó su camino y al cabo de unas horas, Temari ya estaba sentada en su mesa de siempre; Shikamaru se encargaba de que nadie la ocupara.

La rubia desayunó tranquilamente y charló durante un momento de descanso que tenía la amiga de Shikamaru, esa chica rubia que ponía mucho empeño en conocerla.

A Temari le parecía simpática aunque muy habladora; sin embargo no era una mala persona y por eso le daba conversación, sino pronto la habría despachado.

—¿Y dices que tu tienda está de reformas?- Preguntó Ino terminando de recoger la mesa donde Temari estaba sentada.

—Sí, durante todo este mes no tengo nada que hacer.- Torció los labios, le fastidiaba no estar ocupada.

—¡Ojalá yo pudiera descansar un mes entero!- La rubia echó la vista al cielo y cerró los ojos.

Temari rió y negó con la cabeza.

—Te digo yo, que estando acostumbrada a tanto ajetreo, te aburrirías.- Sonrió de lado y miró a ambos lados. —¿Shikamaru está ocupado?- Preguntó curiosa.

—Creo que está haciendo unos margaritas, él es el único que sabe de coctelería.- Ino se giró para mirar hacia la barra de dentro y efectivamente, lo divisó entre la multitud.

—Oh ya veo...- Iba a levantarse, cuando su teléfono sonó.

Le hizo una señal a Ino, esta asintió y se retiró con la bandeja en alto.

—¿Sí?- Preguntó tamborileando los dedos sobre la mesa.

— _Temari, tienes que venir porque el jefe quiere que elijamos algunas cosas de decoración para la tienda._ \- Sen, su amiga y compañera de trabajo, le había llamado con algo de prisa.

—Está bien, estoy en un ratito.- Se despidió de ella y guardó el teléfono en su bolso.

Buscó a Ino con la mirada, pero encontró a Chouji; le hizo una señal para que se acercara y Temari le habló con algo de vergüenza, no tenía mucha relación con él ya que siempre estaba ocupado.

—¿Podrías dejarle un recado a Shikamaru?- Le preguntó cortés.

—¡Claro! Dime.- Sonriente, el corpulento muchacho se acercó para poder escucharla mejor.

—Dile que vendré aquí sobre las ocho, para tomar algo... Por si le apetece.- Sonrió de lado y apretó los labios.

—Seguro que sí, yo le digo.- Sonrió abiertamente y, alegre por su amigo, se dirigió dentro.

Temari le siguió con la mirada, veía a Shikamaru demasiado ocupado y no pretendía molestarle; se le notaba concentrado.

 _Y sensual, muy sensual._

La rubia tragó saliva porque en ese instante justo la miró.

Chouji se acercó a su oído y le dio el recado, el Nara sonrió con fervor y asintió con alegría; Temari se sonrojó y sonrió.

Se despidieron con la mano y la rubia fue con algo de prisa a la tienda donde la estaban esperando.

Pasaron varias horas hasta que, por fin, pudieron acordar toda la decoración de la tienda; el jefe parecía que hoy no estaba conforme con nada, pero al fin lo lograron.

Hambrienta, Temari se dirigió a su casa y esperó a que se hiciera la hora acordada con muchas ganas.

Shikamaru había acabado el turno que le correspondía, aunque había tenido que quedarse unos minutos más que sus dos amigos debido a una clienta muy pesada que no estaba conforme con el vaso, alegando que estaba sucio.

Suspirando pesadamente, se encaminó hacia su hogar y, a punto de enchufarse un cigarro, escuchó una voz llamarle desde atrás; sin embargo cuando se giró, rodó los ojos. No le gustaba la persona que le había llamado.

—¿Te vas sin decirme nada? Me has estado evitando mucho ya.- Cierta mujer de pelo rojo como el fuego se acercaba con paso acelerado.

—Hola, Tayuya.- Torció los labios y guardó su mano libre en el bolsillo.

No le hacía nada de gracia estar a solas con ella; y menos después de lo que pasó aquel día que salieron todos a cenar.

* * *

 _¿QUÉ HA PASADO? Oh dios mío... Algo pasó entre ellos dos que hace a Shikamaru no querer ni verla._

 _Tendremos que averiguar qué es ¿No? JOJOJO._

 _También debemos conocer los sentimientos de Temari con respecto a una relación a largo plazo ¿Qué opinará? ¿Y qué dirá cuando se entere de lo que pasó con esa chica pelirroja?_

 _Uy, uy, uy... Parece que el próximo capítulo se presenta con demasiadas cosas. ¡Pronto, prontoooo!_

 _Muchos glowbesitos para todos y de verdad, gracias a todas las personas que leyeron y comentaron el OneShot ese que hice tan loco con pederastia incluida xDDD, iré al infierno lo sé, pero me da igual c:_

 _Gracias también por la espera, que de verdad, sé que tardo en actualizar, pero intento que todo quede perfecto y bueno, ya me conocéis... Tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer, pero siempre encuentro un rato para escribir; y hoy que vino la santa inspiración, quizás tenéis ración doble de mí. ;)_

 _Menciones especiales a:_

 _ **Shirae** , **Karma3985** , **Anabelita N** , **Lirio-ShikaTema** , **Arita Nara** , " **Guest** " (xDDD, adoro los guests, os adoro), **Miros,** **Aledama3** , **Karinits-san** , **Kyrie HawkTem** (maldita loca de remate, te amodoro), **Anamicenas** (la voz de mi conciencia y razón), **Nonahere** (esta chica va de buena pero ni un poquito... Jajaja), **Coeli Nara** , **Anahi Alvarez** , **Sir Jhosep** (wow, un chico :o)_

 _¡Muchísimas gracias por comentar!_

 _¡Besitos de chocolate con leche para todos!_


	7. Estrellas y algo más (Parte II)

**Naruto y sus personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único que me pertenece es la idea y la historia, las cuales hago sin ánimo de lucro, con el fin de entretenerme y entretener a quien quiera leerla.**

* * *

 _Espero haberos alegrado el día con estos dos capítulos, jajajaja. Me sentía tan mal por no haber podido actualizar en dos semanas, que tenía que hacerlo sí o sí ya; así que he dejado todo lo demás de lado y me he centrado toda la tarde en esto._

 _¡Espero de verdad que os guste!_

 _Gracias a todas las personas que me leéis de seguido y si eres nueva/o, gracias por leer este Long Fic que estoy escribiendo; porque los que me conocéis sabéis que yo siempre he sido de Fics cortos, pero la verdad es que le estoy cogiendo mucho cariño a esta historia. :3_

 _Sin más que añadir;_

 _disfrutad de mis locuras._

* * *

 **Sabor a coincidencia y café**

 **Capítulo V - Parte II**

 _Estrellas y algo más_

 **•**

•

 **.**

 **POV Shikamaru.**

* * *

 _[Recuerdo de Shikamaru]_

 _ **A** quella noche todos acordamos salir de cena; era el final de nuestras jornadas laborales y no volveríamos a trabajar hasta pasados dos meses enteros. Ese año, la dueña del Glow's Café estaba generosa._

 _La cena se celebró en un restaurante asiático en el centro de la ciudad, aunque era un poco caro, debido a que nuestros sueldos nos lo permitían; un día era un día._

 _Los compañeros de tarde y mañana por fin pudimos vernos más de los cinco minutos que nos permitían nuestros turnos de trabajo y podríamos disfrutar de una noche genial todos juntos._

 _Estaba preparándome en casa, me puse un traje de corbata y, por el calor que hacía, no me era necesaria la chaqueta; además Sombra se la había apropiado, se pasó toda la tarde durmiendo encima de ella._

 _Salí con paso relajado hacia el lugar de quedada, no era tarde y tenía tiempo para dar un paseo nocturno. Miré el reloj; eran las diez menos veinte y habíamos quedado a las diez, así que tenía veinte minutos para llegar; perfecto._

 _Pasé por el parque donde paseaba a Sombra y sonreír, siempre me había gustado ese lugar._

 _No estaba a muchos minutos más de llegar al lugar y me sentía nervioso; no conocía mucho a mis compañeros de trabajo puesto que era nuevo en la ciudad, pero tanto Ino como Chouji me trataron como uno más desde el primer día; así que en cierta parte me hicieron parte de su círculo y me sentí cómodo._

 _Son unas personas excelentes._

 _Llegué al lugar acordado y divisé a Chouji, Tayuya y TenTen; faltaban Ino y Naruto._

 _Naruto, Tayuya y TenTen estaban por la tarde y rara vez los veía, Chouji, Ino y yo éramos los de las mañanas, y la verdad que lo prefiero; la tarde siempre es más ajetreada y hay que aguantar a demasiadas personas._

 _No lidio bien con eso._

 _Saludé con la mano a los presentes y esperamos a que llegaran los demás; los cuales no tardaron mucho más._

 _La cena dio comienzo cuando nos sentamos todos juntos en la misma mesa; pedimos muchísima comida y también bebida._

 _A mi lado se sentaron Ino y Tayuya. Esta última parecía darme mucha conversación y, como no sé cómo cortar a una mujer, no tenía otra opción que seguir conversando con ella._

 _-Y el muy cabrón me dejó porque sí, porque ya no sentía lo mismo._ — _Noté cómo apretó los dientes de rabia; me daba lástima._

 _Me contó que su novio justo acababa de romper con ella y no sabía bien porqué. Torcí los labios y le di una palmada en el hombro._

 _-Seguro que encontrarás a una persona mejor, a veces los hombres somos idiotas y no sabemos lo que nos perdemos._ — _Pensé que ese consejo la animaría, pero, lejos de eso; se quedó mirándome durante varios segundos._

 _Parpadeé varias veces y aparté la mano de su hombro ¿Había dicho algo malo?_

 _Miró hacia abajo y me sonrió._

 _Masculló algo que no pude escuchar y, de pronto, Naruto propuso un brindis._

 _Al cabo de un rato, todos nos despedimos en la puerta y cada uno seguimos nuestros caminos._

 _Naruto, Ino y TenTen vivían en la misma dirección; Chouji se fue solo hacia otra y Tayuya se vino conmigo._

 _Me extrañé._

 _-¿No vives cerca de Chouji?_ — _Pregunté notando que me seguía._

 _-Tengo que hacer algo primero._ — _Me habló con una sonrisa que noté falsa._

 _¿Me estaba mintiendo?_

 _Me encogí de hombros y caminé a su lado._

 _No habló durante varios minutos y notaba el ambiente algo pesado y tenso; de pronto ella paró de caminar._

 _-¿Te encuentras bien?_ — _Pregunté inocente; pensé que la comida le había sentado mal._

 _Pero sin poder reaccionar noté cómo, de repente, unos labios rozaban los míos._

 _Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y, la primera reacción que tuvo mi cuerpo fue apartarla de golpe. No quería ser descortés, no quería ser informal... Pero eso me pilló desprevenido y me asusté._

 _Quería hablar, decirle algo; pero no pude._

 _Tayuya apretó los dientes y me tomó las manos para quitárselas de encima y evitarme el movimiento; volvió a intentar besarme, pero aparté la cara._

 _—¡Para!- Me solté de su amarre y me eché hacia atrás. -¿Qué te crees que haces?_ — _Una vez podía entender que sucediera; pero pensé que había dejado claro que no pretendía corresponder el beso._

 _Ese segundo intento me enfadó._

 _-¡No me jodas! Has estado enviándose señales toda la cena, Shikamaru._ — _Puso los brazos en jarra y me miró enfadada._

 _¿Tenía a caso derecho a enfadarse?_

 _-¿Se-señales? ¿Qué dices? Solo pretendía ser amable._ — _Medio grité en medio de la calle; traté de relajarme, esto me estaba superando._

 _Tayuya suspiró y se cruzó de brazos._

 _Me miró de manera ruda y chistó para acto seguido darse la vuelta e irse._

 _Me quedé helado varios minutos hasta que la perdí de vista._

 _¿Qué acababa de pasar?_

* * *

 **POV General.**

 **E** l Nara se sentía incómodo, así que simplemente se despidió con la mano y caminó en dirección a su casa; tenía cosas más importantes que hacer como prepararle la comida a Sombra, ducharse y vestirse para su cita con Temari.

-Está bien, simpático.— El tono sarcástico de la pelirroja le molestó, pero se relajó y no hizo ningún amago de girarse.

Al llegar a casa y estar comiendo con su pequeño amigo; pensó seriamente si sería buena idea quedar tan de noche con Temari en el Glow's Café. La otra ocasión tuvieron suerte de que Tayuya libraba y no estaba mareando por ahí.

Suspiró con pesadez y miró el reloj; le quedaban unas cuantas horas, así que para evitar darle más vueltas al asunto, se echó una siesta con Sombra encima.

Llegaron las seis de la tarde y, tanto Shikamaru como Temari estaban duchándose y preparándose para la cita.

Temari elegía conjunto; la otra vez llevó algo sencillo pero hoy, al ser una cita por la noche, quería llevar algo más formal.

Rebuscó con la mirada en su armario mientras, sentada en la cama se ponía crema corporal.

-Quizás la camiseta verde de raso...— Torció los labios y, tras haberse limpiado las manos en la toalla de baño que yacía encima de la cama; se dirigió a su guardarropa.

Al final optó por eso mismo; la camiseta de tirantes de raso color verde y los bordes negros; un pantalón de tiro alto y tela de vestir con unos zapatos cerrados negros y de tacón. Se miró al espejo y meditó entre recogerse el pelo o soltárselo.

-Estás más guapa con el pelo suelto.— Kankuro, apareció silencioso y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Si hubieras abierto antes estaba desnuda.— La rubia le lanzó un cojín que le quedaba cerca pero Kankuro lo esquivó.

-¡Ni cumplidos puedo decirte sin que me lances cosas!— Exclamó de forma divertida.

Temari rió y se adecentó el pelo; le haría caso a su hermano y lo dejaría suelto.

Miró el reloj de la pared de su cuarto y abrió los ojos de par en par ¡Solo le quedaban veinte minutos!

Fue corriendo al baño para ponerse un poco de máscara en las pestañas, brillo en los labios y después de darle un beso en la mejilla a sus dos hermanos, salió a toda velocidad.

Shikamaru hacia varios minutos que esperaba a Temari en la esquina donde ella tenía que doblar, y cuando la divisó a lo lejos, se irguió y saludó con la mano; ella sonriente le devolvió la sonrisa y el saludo.

El Nara también había optado por ir un poco más formal aunque, debía admitir que había sido idea de Ino que, cómo no, se había presentado de nuevo en su casa para elegir su conjunto y esta vez, incluso había llamado a su madre, Yoshino, para que les ayudara a vestirlo.

Problemático, pero estaba realmente agradecido.

Una camisa blanca y un pantalón vaquero negro habían sido las opciones más adecuadas y perfectas para la ocasión.

Al llegar donde él estaba; Temari volvió a darle un abrazo como saludo. Se había aficionado a notar el contacto de su cuerpo contra el suyo y sobretodo ese olor a Primavera.

A Shikamaru no le importaba para nada; es más, cada vez que ella le abrazaba, cerraba los ojos y simplemente sentía.

El Nara miró hacia varios lados al deshacer el abrazo y, viendo que no había nadie; la tomó de la cintura y le dio un fugaz beso.

Temari se sorprendió pero, lejos de apartarse y dejar que él se alejara; entrelazó sus manos detrás de su nuca y alargó el beso unos segundos más. Al separarse, se sonrieron y rieron por lo bajo.

Shikamaru se relamió los labios y notó un sabor a fresa; le gustaba. Temari se sonrojó y se adecentó el brillo con el dedo índice.

Caminaron uno al lado del otro y charlaron hasta sentarse en la mesa; sin embargo, al llegar al Glow's Café, el Nara notó una extraña sensación, como si alguien les estuviera observando.

-¿Y tú qué opinas?— Preguntó Temari, pero el pobre castaño no prestó atención a la pregunta por estar demasiado ocupado haciendo caso a su sexto sentido.

-Per-perdóname... No estaba escuchando.— Se sinceró y torció los labios.

-Ya lo sé.— Temari frunció el ceño y le miró seria. -¿Qué ocurre? No paras de mirar a todos lados.— Pregunto mirando en la misma dirección que él.

Y entonces, la rubia notó unos fríos ojos penetrar duramente los suyos; su expresión cambió a sorpresa y después a enfado. Una chica de cabellos rojos no paraba de mirarla de mala manera y estaba empezando a enfadarse.

¿A caso tenía algún problema? Si creía que la iba a intimidar, la llevaba clara; Sabaku No Temari no se deja intimidar por nadie.

Manutuvo la mirada con la misma frialdad hasta que alguien llamó a la camarera pelirroja y tuvo que apartarse.

-¿Qué le pasa a esa chica?— Preguntó mirando ahora a Shikamaru.

Este suspiró y subió la vista al cielo; no sabía bien cómo salir de esta.

-Nada, es solo que...— Pero antes de poder hablar, notó unas manos posarse sobre sus hombros y un cuerpo recostarse sobre su espalda.

-Hola, Shika.— Una forzada melodiosa voz habló tras de él.

La expresión de Temari se endureció y contuvo la respiración para tratar de calmarse; quizás era una buena amiga como Ino y no tenía nada que temer. Sin embargo, al mirar a Shikamaru y ver que su expresión era de incomodidad, la rubia se confundió.

-Hola...— El Nara torció los labios y trató de soltarse del amarre; pero la pelirroja no movió las manos ni un centímetro.

Temari se recostó en el respaldo y mordió su mejilla; estaba empezando a ponerla nerviosa aquella chica.

-Deberías decirle a la jefa que te diera un día de descanso, te noto tenso.— Habló de manera suave y tratando de ser armoniosa.

Temari aguantaba.

Shikamaru cerró los ojos e inspiró aire para soltarlo de manera sosegada y, después giró su cuerpo para mirarla.

-Tráenos dos bebidas de naranja con gas, por favor.— Habló con dureza y, tomando una de las manos de la pelirroja, la apartó.

Tayuya rió y se mordió el labio inferior; miró a Temari y, haciendo una reverencia, se retiró.

La rubia alzó las cejas y se quedo mirándolo esperando una explicación sobre lo que estaba pasando.

-No sé qué se le pasa por la cabeza...— Susurró el Nara mirando a la vela que yacía encendida en el centro de la mesa.

-¿Quién es?— Sonando más ruda de lo que pretendía, la pregunta de Temari pilló por sorpresa al castaño.

Dudó varios segundos y Temari notó su corazón pararse.

¿A caso era alguna novia? ¿A caso tenía algo con ella también?

Parpadeó varias veces y dejó de respirar; estaba notando como una extraña sensación de rabia le revoloteaba por el cuerpo.

-Es una compañera de trabajo un poco pesada.— Torció los labios y miró a la rubia por encima del flequillo. -No tienes de qué preocuparte.— Sonrió de lado.

Pero el que le dijera que no se preocupara; hacía que se preocupara más. Las preguntas le asaltaban la mente.

¿Por qué era pesada? ¿A caso estaba acosándole? Por si ese era el caso, estaban tardando en denunciarla.

-¿Temari?— La voz de Shikamaru la sacó de sus pensamientos y el roce de su mano hizo que dejara de apretar las manos en puños. -Tranquila.— Le sonrió de la manera más sincera que pudo y tomó ambas manos entre las suyas.

La rubia se sonrojó y le miró fijamente; mirarlo la confortaba, la relajaba.

Sonrió y asintió.

Al cabo de unos minutos, una camarera diferente les llevó el pedido.

-Hola TenTen.— Temari la saludó y, para sorpresa de la nombrada, esta se sorprendió porque se supiera su nombre.

-¡Hola!— Saludó alegre mientras dejaba las bebidas encima de la mesa.

-¿Cómo va la tarde?— Preguntó jovial; TenTen era una chica que, sin saber porqué, le caía realmente bien.

-La verdad que ajetreada, pero ahora que todos estáis servidos, más tranquila.— Sonriente, estableció conversación con la rubia.

Shikamaru se quedó mirándolas algo sorprendido; pero se unió a la conversación durante poco tiempo, pues de dentro llamaron a la castaña y tuvo que retirarse.

-¿Te cae bien TenTen?— Preguntó el Nara dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

-Sí, ella tiene algo que me da buenas vibraciones.— Dio un corto sorbo y siguió hablando. -No como la otra...— Desvió la mirada con un leve sonrojo.

Shikamaru se mordió la lengua; era la primera vez en el mes y poco que la conocía que veía a Temari así.

¿Estaría celosa? Si así era, el Nara lo encontraba realmente tierno.

Si supiera que podría dar la vida por ella; si supiera que nada más conocerla, su corazón se conectó al suyo.

Suspiró de manera inapreciable para la rubia y sonrió.

Se quedaron charlando varias horas, en ese tiempo Shikamaru se percató de que Naruto y TenTen evitaron que Tayuya se acercara a la mesa donde estaban sentados; tendría que darles las gracias después aunque le pareció extraño que supieran algo.

Tendría que hablar con Ino; seguro que era todo obra suya.

Al levantarse de la mesa, se despidieron de TenTen desde lo lejos; pues estaba ocupada sirviendo a unas clientas.

Cuando doblaron la esquina; alguien llamó a Shikamaru. Éste ni se giró, pero Temari paró su caminar para darse la vuelta.

-¿No vas a despedirte de mí?— La misma chica de antes, les había seguido.

-¿No deberías estar trabajando?— Temari se puso delante de Shikamaru, quien no tuvo más remedio que girarse.

-No estoy hablando contigo, rubita.— Tayuya alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

Temari abrió la boca de sorpresa y parpadeó varias veces; la única vez que la habían llamado así fue su hermano y acabó con un arañado en todo el cuello.

Se mordió la mejilla y trató de contenerse; sin embargo, cuando iba a hablar, Shikamaru se interpuso.

-Adiós, Tayuya.— Se despidió de manera sarcástica con la mano y una falsa sonrisa; tomó a Temari de la mano y siguió hacia delante.

La rubia se quedó mirando cómo sus manos se juntaron y, por un momento, se le olvidó aquella otra chica.

Movió la cabeza hacia ambos lados y, habiendo caminado varios metros lejos de ella; Temari se paró y se cruzó de brazos. Shikamaru suspiró y se dio la vuelta para encarar una conversación que estaba intentando evitar.

El viento corría fresco; serían cerca de las doce de la noche. Estaban parados en el puente del parque donde se conocieron; las luces de las farolas alumbraban a ambos lados y los altos edificios se podían divisar entre los pequeños montículos de césped.

Temari tragó saliva y se acarició un brazo.

-Si tienes asuntos sin resolver...— Apartó la mirada hacia el riachuelo que corría sereno debajo del puente.

Shikamaru cerró los ojos.

-No quiero interferir, no quiero ser... Un parche.— La rubia apretó los labios y se contuvo las ganas de llorar.

Era la primera vez en toda su vida que, aunque le costara reconocerlo, mostraba sus emociones a alguien que no fuera su familia.

El Nara notó una extraña sensación invadir su cuerpo y no puedo contenerse las ganas de acercarse con rapidez; tomar sus mejillas y besarla. ¿Por qué había dicho eso? No entendía porqué ella se sentía así; cómo podía dudar de sus sentimientos.

Temari no correspondió el beso, pero dejó que sus labios se tocaran por un corto momento.

-Escúchame, no es un asunto sin resolver, fue algo que yo no quería que pasara pero pasó.— Trató de explicarse; pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas.

Temari abrió los ojos de par en par y su corazón se desbocó; no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-¿Te has acostado con ella?— Preguntó apartándose de golpe.

Shikamaru no daba crédito a lo que estaba diciendo.

-¡No!— Exclamó enfadado. -Me besó sin mi consentimiento y desde entonces trato de evitarla.— Volvió a pegarse a ella y tomó amabas manos entre las suyas.

En cierto modo, la rubia se relajó; aunque seguía estando molesta.

Cerró los ojos y meditó; ella también había tenido otras parejas y no sería justo reprocharle a él nada.

Sin embargo, la duda no podía quedársela dentro.

-¿Fue antes de conocerme?— Preguntó despacio y mirándole a los ojos.

-Por supuesto, fue en una cena que hicimos todos al poco de llegar yo aquí.— Poco a poco, Shikamaru subió su mano hasta llegar a su mejilla.

Temari cerró los ojos y se relajó del todo; notó el suave tacto de su mano recorrer su mejilla derecha y al abrirlos; tuvo que cerrarlos de nuevo pues, Shikamaru pretendía rozar sus labios de nuevo.

Ahora la rubia sí correspondió; posó sus manos en el pecho del Nara y éste acariciaba su mejilla mientras que la otra se situaba en la cadera de la rubia. Sus labios se movieron en un ritmo lento y dulce; notaban ambos la esponjosa textura y delicioso sabor de la boca ajena.

Temari, algo más alegre y juguetona; introdujo con permiso su lengua entre los labios del Nara. Éste correspondió el beso y pegó más su cuerpo al suyo posando ambas manos en su cintura; atrayéndola a él.

El movimiento de sus labios se volvió algo más sensual y, en el lugar, únicamente se escuchaba el sonido de aquel beso.

Al separarse por culpa del aire; se quedaron acariciándose varios segundos y, de la mano, caminaron un rato más por el parque.

-¿Sabes? Hace una noche muy despejada...— El Nara pensó que sería una buena idea hacerle una proposición a la rubia; pero no estaba seguro.

Torció los labios y dudó unos segundos; la miró de reojo y al ver su expresión calmada y sonriente; se lanzó.

-Tengo un telescopio en mi casa, si quieres podemos ver las estrellas.— Sonriente e inocente de lo que estaba imaginándose Temari sobre eso de ir a su casa, preguntó.

La rubia abrió los ojos de par en par y se sonrojó hasta tal punto que tuvo que apartar el rostro.

-Pues...— Volvió la vista a él y antes de hablar, él negó con las manos.

-Si no quieres lo entiendo, es tarde.— Se rascó la nuca y Temari no tuvo otra opción; no podía decirle que no con esa cara tan adorable.

-Claro que sí, me encantaría ver las estrellas.— Sonrió abiertamente y volvió a tomar su mano.

Shikamaru le devolvió la sonrisa.

Dieron media vuelta hacia la residencia del Nara.

En esa noche despejada, ambos verían todas las

 _estrellas y quizás algo más._

* * *

 _¡VAYA VAYA! Parece que nos acercamos a terrenos peligrosos... ¿Estará el ambiente preparado para que suceda lo inevitable? Porque ya sabemos que cuando dos personas se quieren... ¡PORNIIIII! Jajajajajajaja_

 _Pero ¿Estará Shikamaru preparado? ¿Qué opinará Temari?_

 _Uy, muchas cosas tienen que pasar... Debes descubrirlo en el siguiente capítulo._

 _Qué mala soy, me odio._

 _Espero que te haya gustado esta segunda parte y ya sabes, si quieres decirme algo, la sección de comentarios es un buen lugar; y sino en mi página de Facebook puedes encontrarme ¡Búscame como Glow241O! :D_

 _¡Besitos de chocolate con leche para todos!_


	8. Las estrellas no quedan tan lejos

**Naruto y sus personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único que me pertenece es la idea y la historia, las cuales hago sin ánimo de lucro, con el fin de entretenerme y entretener a quien quiera leerla.**

* * *

 _¡Holaaa! Siento mucho la tardanza y de hecho, no sé de dónde he sacado el tiempo y el momento para hacer el capítulo VI de esta historia, porque de verdad que estoy súper estresada._

 _Tengo un proyecto que entregar, preparar el discurso de la graduación, preparar la presentación de un trabajo, ir a las prácticas… ¡AAAAH! Necesito un descanso para escribir, tomar café, escuchar música y sobretodo VIVIR._

 _En fin, estoy feliz de haberme despejado un buen rato de todo el mundo y de todo mi alrededor para escribir este capítulo._

 _No sé si estoy del todo contenta con cómo ha quedado, pero lo que sí sé es que estoy feliz de haberlo hecho; no quería, NO PODÍA haceros esperar más xd._

 _Bueno, espero de todo corazón que os guste porque lo he hecho con mucho mimo y cariño; aunque soy una maldita autocriticona y nunca me acaba convenciendo nada de lo que hago, sajdgsakfdas._

 **Nota de la autora:** _Debo decir que las descripciones que se muestran sobre las constelaciones son muy interesantes, y he encontrado una aplicación para ordenador llamada "Stellarium" en la que podéis ver las constelaciones que se pueden divisar desde vuestra ubicación, por si alguien está interesado en ña astronomía o en saber sobre las estrellas :3_

 _-aprendiendoconglow- Jajajaja_

 _¡Espero que os encante! Porque escribirlo ha sido un placer, de verdad._

 _Sin más que añadir,_

 _disfrutad de mis locuras._

* * *

 **Sabor a coincidencia y café**

 **Capítulo VI**

 _Las estrellas no quedan tan lejos_

 **•**

•

 **.**

 **POV General.**

 **D** urante todo lo que duró el paseo de vuelta a la residencia Nara, Temari no podía parar de pensar en situaciones que ocurrirían cuando llegara a casa de Shikamaru, y sin saber bien porqué; o más bien no queriendo saberlo, todas; absolutamente todas... Conducían a su cama.

Se sobresaltó cuando notó una cálida mano rozar la suya.

-Ya hemos llegado.— Sonrió el castaño sacando las llaves de su pantalón.

Ella sonrió tímida y algo avergonzada por todo lo que había estado cruzando su mente. Se había limitado a asentir cada vez que él hablaba; estaba demasiado ocupada intentando no abalanzarse sobre sus labios.

Tragó saliva y, mordiéndose el labio inferior, le siguió hasta dentro del portal.

El recibidor del edificio olía increíblemente bien, a limpieza. Las paredes eran de mármol color arena con líneas blancas; hermosas. Shikamaru encendió la luz y le hizo una señal para que la siguiera.

-¿Prefieres subir por el ascensor o las escaleras? Es un séptimo piso.— Rió el Nara presionando el botón del ascensor.

-Nunca suelo usar el ascensor... Pero haré una excepción.— Temari torció los labios cuando escuchó la altura del piso donde Shikamaru vivía.

Le gustaba hacer ejercicio y eso, pero subir siete pisos de escaleras era demasiado; y más después de haber estado andando más de una hora.

Al entrar al ascensor, ambos notaron cómo el ambiente cambió de golpe.

-Uh... Estoy deseando ver a Sombra.— Comentó la rubia tratando de buscar temas de conversación.

Una de las cosas que odiaba de los ascensores, era el silencio incómodo que se formaba sin saber bien porqué.

-Seguramente esté durmiendo, le he dado un buen paseo antes...— Shikamaru sonrió y jugueteó con las llaves de su casa, impaciente. -Ojalá te guste mi casa.— Miró a la rubia ladeando la cabeza de forma tierna.

-Seguro que sí...- Temari notó cómo su corazón suspiró.

¿Cómo podía ser tan adorable?

Sonó el pitido del ascensor, indicando que habían llegado al piso marcado.

Shikamaru abrió delicadamente la puerta para no molestar a los vecinos, salió y la sujetó para que Temari también pudiera pasar.

La planta constaba de dos pisos, el izquierdo y el derecho; el Nara vivía en el derecho y, nada más introducir la llave, se escucharon unos ladridos de alegría.

-Sombra, calla.— Ordenó, sin éxito, el Nara; pues el pequeño can estaba muy excitado por recibir visita.

-Qué alegre se ha puesto.— Rió la rubia entrando en la casa.

Al cerrar la puerta y Shikamaru coger en brazos a Sombra para que Temari pudiera dejar las cosas en el perchero de la izquierda de la puerta; esta pudo observar lo maravillosa, ordenada y limpia que era aquella casa.

Asombrada, siguió al Nara; el cual le hizo una señal para que lo hiciera, y fue mirando meticulosamente cada rincón por donde pasaba.

Las paredes eran lisas y cada sala estaba pintada de colores diferentes; pero todos tenían armonía. Los muebles eran de un estilo moderno y simple; tenía cuadros por doquier y a cada cual más hermoso.

-Tu casa es preciosa.— Comentó Temari asombrada.

Shikamaru rió por lo bajo y, al llegar a su dormitorio, soltó a Sombra en la cama; le acarició y se giró hacia Temari.

-Gracias, mi madre la decoró junto con su amiga...— Se rascó la nuca y, algo nervioso, se dirigió al balcón de su habitación. -Espera aquí.— Sonrió de lado y, corriendo las cortinas que daban al balcón, desapareció tras ellas.

Temari se quedó esperando; apretó sus manos en puños y trató de relajarse. Inspiró, espiró y cerró los ojos; no era el mejor momento para imaginarse ese tipo de cosas; estaban aquí para ver las estrellas, para pasar un buen rato y charlar. No estaban aquí para nada más.

Y al parecer, justo cuando más necesitaba calmarse, notó algo suave y mojado recorrer su mano cerrada en puño, la cual al instante relajó. Parecía que Sombra tenía un sexto sentido y, en lugar de hacerle una fiesta de mover el rabo y saltarle encima; se limitó a lamer su mano y mirar a Temari como si estuviera sonriendo.

La rubia apretó los dientes y no pudo evitar sonreír lo más amplio que pudo.

-¡Pero qué guapo eres!— Se sentó con Sombra en la cama y le abrazó con fuerza; el can movía el rabo alegre y seguía mirándola.

-Ya puedes... ¿Qué hacéis?— Shikamaru, al aparecer de nuevo tras las cortinas del balcón, no pudo evitar soltar una sonora risa al ver a Temari abrazar tan efusivamente a Sombra.

La rubia, algo avergonzada por su reacción; carraspeó y se levantó de golpe de la cama.

-¿Por qué me has hecho esperar?— Preguntó con un falso enfado.

Shikamaru rió y corrió las cortinas.

-Perdona, ya puedes pasar, estaba preparando todo. — Se puso a un lado y Temari abrió los ojos de sorpresa.

-¡Tienes un maldito telescopio en tu casa!— Se echó las manos a la boca, tapándola del asombro.

Acercándose poco a poco bajo la atenta mirada de Shikamaru, la rubia se sentó en una de las sillas que había en el balcón.

-Bueno, te dije que veríamos las estrellas esta noche.— Recordó el Nara con una sonrisa inocente.

Sin embargo, esa frase hizo que Temari tuviera que morderse el labio inferior con fuerza y dispersar todas las cosas que se le estaban pasando por la mente.

 _Dichosa frase._

-¿Quieres mirar?— Preguntó orientando la mirilla del telescopio hacia ella; quien asintió con firmeza y algo de respeto; era la primera vez que hacía algo así.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?— Temari acercó la silla al aparato y lo agarró con ambas manos.

-Debes acercarte y mirar como por el visor de una cámara.— Explicó el Nara mientras orientaba el telescopio hacia una de las constelaciones que más le gustaban. –Mira ahora.— Sonrió haciéndole una señal para que se aproximara.

Temari tragó saliva e hizo lo que le pidió; cerró uno de sus ojos para observar el cielo con el otro.

Se quedó callada unos segundos hasta que el Nara reguló el enfoque del telescopio para que se viera mejor. Cuando consiguió el adecuado, escuchó una exclamación de asombro; sonrió.

-¡Es increíble! Es… hermoso.— La rubia, que no cabía en su asombro, abrió la boca de sorpresa y notó cómo su corazón latió fuerte.

Ver el cielo así de cerca le estaba produciendo una sensación de entre miedo e incredulidad en todo su cuerpo.

-Esa es la constelación de Casiopea.— Comenzó a explicar el Nara recostándose en el respaldo de la silla. –Siempre apunta al Norte y a la Estrella Polar.— Comentó como dato.

Temari asintió con firmeza; era increíblemente interesante todo lo que él explicaba, pero una duda le asaltó la mente.

¿Cómo era posible que supiera las coordenadas de la constelación sin haber mirado él por el telescopio?

Se alejó un poco del visor para mirarlo de reojo y tuvo que apartar la mirada al instante.

La luz de la Luna le daba de pleno haciendo que su rostro se viera aún más hermoso; sus ojos rasgados parecían estar perdidos en el firmamento; como si él también estuviera viendo lo que ella veía.

Temari tragó saliva e intentó por más que pudo dispersar cualquier pensamiento erótico que se le estaba cruzando por la mente.

¿Tenía ganas de dejar el telescopio y sentarse encima de sus piernas? Muchas; pero no iba a hacerlo.

 _¿Verdad?_

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó sus manos en puños; se estaba odiando por estropear este momento tan perfecto.

-Mira, ahora vas a ver algo más bonito.— Shikamaru se incorporó en la silla y deslizó unos centímetros el telescopio hacia otra dirección; le hizo una señal a Temari y esta se volvió a acercar.

-¿Qué es esa estrella tan brillante?— Preguntó anonadada por la belleza del astro que estaba divisando.

Shikamaru soltó una risita que a Temari le pareció adorable.

-Esa es la Estrella Polar, se puede apreciar en casi todo el mundo, en casi todos los cielos.— Explicó como si estuviera dando una clase. –Además, es una estrella curiosa porque por efecto de la precesión de los equinoccios, los polos celestes se desplazan con relación a las estrellas alrededor del polo de la eclíptica y, en consecuencia, la estrella polar en cada hemisferio no es la misma a través de los años…— Comentaba cruzado de brazos y con una pierna encima de la otra.

Temari se separó del telescopio y se quedó mirándolo por unos segundos.

-Eres increíble, Shikamaru.— La rubia se mordió el labio inferior y notó un calor recorrer su cuerpo.

Evidente era que el físico del Nara era espectacularmente perfecto; pero conocer su lado inteligente hacía que el cuerpo de la rubia quisiera pegarse al de él.

Que fuera así de listo y que tuviera conocimiento sobre tantas cosas interesantes le gustaba; pero le gustaba de una manera que era algo atrevida en ese momento.

Shikamaru se sonrojó y rascó su nuca mirando hacia otro lado.

-Bueno, si lo estoy estudiando, qué menos que me lo sepa.— Rió tratando de sonar cortés; no le gustaba echarse demasiadas flores.

Temari sonrió de lado y tomó una de sus manos, entrelazándola.

-Seguro que eras el mejor de la clase.— Bromeó la rubia, aunque en el fondo lo estaba diciendo en serio.

El Nara se quedó mirando sus manos entrelazadas y, sin decir nada, miró a la rubia.

-Temari… ¿Tienes prisa por irte?— Preguntó más serio de lo que había estado toda la noche.

La rubia se quedó algo perpleja ante la pregunta y unas cuantas dudas inundaron su mente.

¿A caso había dicho algo que le molestó?

Torció los labios y negó con la cabeza; aunque después pensó que no había avisado a sus hermanos de que quizás tardaría.

-Prisa no tengo, pero no he avisado en casa de que iba a tardar tanto.— Hizo amago de coger su bolso para sacar su teléfono móvil, pero se detuvo. Lo menos que quería en ese momento era estar con el teléfono; si tenía que dar explicaciones, ya las daría. -¿Por qué lo dices?— Preguntó sin mirarle y con el corazón en la mano; tenía miedo de la respuesta pero a la vez estaba esperando una _muy_ concreta.

Shikamaru se mordió el labio y acarició con delicadeza su mano; la miró y habló.

-¿Te apetece una copa?— Preguntó cauteloso mirándola por encima del flequillo.

La rubia no se esperaba esa petición; pero no podía rechazarla.

Tampoco es como si le fuera a decir "Temari, quiero hacerte el amor, por favor quédate conmigo esta noche".

…

La rubia se quedó ausente unos segundos tras darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. Su corazón se desbocó y su mirada se perdió en no sabía dónde.

-¿Estás bien?— Preguntó Shikamaru, quien ya se había levantado y la estaba esperando en la puerta del balcón.

-¿Eh? S-sí…— Respondió aún algo ida.

Tragó saliva y le siguió.

Shikamaru llegó antes a la cocina, encendió la luz y sacó una botella de vino tinto; dos copas y antes de servirlas, inspiró aire despacio.

No estaba seguro de porqué la había invitado a quedarse un poco más; supuso que era un burdo intento de que retenerla con él hasta ver a dónde era capaz de llegar.

Apretó la copa fuerte, pero su dulce voz hizo que volviera a la realidad.

-¿Dónde vamos a quedarnos?— Preguntó la rubia entrando en la cocina.

-Donde más te guste, si quieres vamos fuera.— Ofreció Shikamaru aproximándose a ella.

-Sí, fuera se está bien…— Sonrió de manera torcida y cogió una de las copas de cristal. –Sigo pensando que tienes una casa preciosa.— Le comentó mientras le seguía de nuevo al balcón.

-Gracias, pero ya te digo que yo tengo el gusto en la punta del pie.— Ambos rieron y entraron en el cuarto.

Temari, antes de pasar al balcón, se quedó mirando a Sombra; quien dormía plácidamente ausente de cualquier ruido en una esquina de la cama de Shikamaru.

La rubia sonrió, dejó la copa en el escritorio y se aproximó al can. Le acarició con suavidad la cabeza y se sentó a un lado suyo.

Sombra se removió y apoyó su cabecita en las piernas de Temari; esta notó su corazón acongojarse y la extraña sensación de que no debía moverse para no despertarlo.

-Shikamaru…— Trató de llamarle en un grito susurrando. –No puedo moverme, ven.— Le hizo una señal con la mano para que se acercara.

El Nara, algo extrañado, dejó la copa y la botella en la mesa de fuera y volvió a entrar. No pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa cuando vio la escena.

-¿Quieres que le diga que se quite? — Preguntó Shikamaru sentándose al lado de Temari.

-¡No!— Exclamó la rubia en un susurro. –Está tan dormidito, tan adorable, tan…— Pero antes de que pudiera seguir diciéndole cumplidos; Sombra abrió los ojos, se levantó, se estiró y bajó de la cama de un salto.

Temari se quedó con la boca abierta y parpadeó varias veces; Shikamaru rió.

-¿Qué le he hecho?— Preguntó en un puchero.

-Cuando quiere dormir no le gusta que nadie le moleste, le gusta demasiado…— Le comentó el Nara apoyando sus codos en la cama; reposando su cuerpo sobre sus brazos.

Temari se quedó en silencio y tuvo que cerrar los ojos.

Shikamaru notó la tensión del momento y se incorporó de nuevo. Jugó con sus dedos mirando hacia el suelo; notaba que su corazón estaba palpitando deprisa, tenía miedo que ella pudiera escuchar lo nervioso que estaba.

Tragó saliva y se aventuró a mirarla.

-Temari…— La llamó.

Su mano se posó sobre la de ella y esta le miró con expresión neutra.

Inspiró profundamente y, sin pensárselo más veces se acercó a ella con cautela y algo de miedo; miedo a ser rechazado.

Pero ni por asomo iba a serlo.

La rubia esperó a notar sus labios chocar con los propios, esperó a que él diera el paso que estaba deseando dar ella, pero tenía demasiado miedo; en ese aspecto estaba siendo una cobarde.

Pudo notar el aliento del Nara rozar sus labios, pudo notar su agitada respiración y, estaba segura de que lo que sus oídos percibían era el sonido de su corazón palpitar deprisa.

Tragó saliva antes de notar cómo sus labios desaparecían en los ajenos; su tacto era dulce y delicioso. No tuvo otra que reprimir un gemido que le vino de golpe al sentirse tan feliz de tenerle de esa manera.

Porque ese beso sabía diferente; era un beso de tantear terreno, de saber si podía o no podía seguir.

Pero podía; claro que podía.

Porque si no seguía él, seguiría ella.

Y así hizo; la lengua de la rubia pidió permiso para entrar en la boca ajena. Sus manos se deslizaron con suavidad hacia la pierna de Shikamaru, acariciándola.

Se escuchó un leve gruñido; el Nara, al notar el tacto de su mano recorrer su muslo tapado por el pantalón; casi pierde la noción de todo.

Casi.

Sin embargo, sí que tuvo el descaro de, sin ser para nada dueño de sus actos, inclinarse sobre su cuerpo para; poco a poco tumbarla en la cama.

Continuó besándola, recorrió su boca con su lengua; bebió su saliva y ya no hacían falta besos de tanteo.

Temari pasó sus manos por la nuca de Shikamaru y le -casi- obligó a que parara de besarla; pero no para otra cosa que bajar sus labios hacia su cuello y devorarlo.

La rubia se mordió su dedo índice y tuvo que reprimir gemidos de placer; notar la lengua del Nara recorrer la longitud de su cuello junto con su cálido aliento chocar contra su piel; hacía que todo su cuerpo se erizara, hacía que su mente se nublara y que quisiera mucho más que eso.

Apretó los dientes cuando notó un suave mordisco en el mismo y ahí sí que no obligó a que sus cuerdas vocales callaran.

-Shikamaru…— Jadeó diciendo su nombre; a lo que el Nara respondió con un gruñido y otro mordisco.

Se separó de ella y ambos recobraron el aliento.

-Oye… No quiero que…— El Nara estaba empezando a sentirse mal.

Mal por ella.

¿A caso estaba haciendo esto porque se veía obligada? Torció los labios y volvió a sentarse.

Le apretaba el pantalón; su miembro se había despertado y las ganas de hacerle el amor eran directamente proporcionales al tamaño de su erección.

Sin embargo, inspiró y soltó el aire pausadamente para relajarse.

-No haré nada que no quieres que haga.— Cerró los ojos esperando una respuesta.

Pero no se esperó para nada lo que Temari tenía intención de hacer.

Notó cómo era empujado hacia la cama; abrió los ojos de nuevo y tuvo que dejar de respirar.

La rubia había hecho lo que hacía rato tenía ganas de hacer; sentarse encima de él.

Pasó sus piernas a cada lado de su cadera y notó de pleno la erección del Nara; se acercó a su oído apoyando sus manos sobre el pecho de él y, con una voz tremendamente sensual, le susurró.

-Lo que no quiero que hagas, es parar ahora.— Besó su mejilla y pasó de nuevo a sus labios.

El cerebro de Shikamaru se desconectó por completo; le había dado permiso, tenía el permiso verbal que moralmente necesitaba.

 _Podía hacerle el amor._

Sus labios volvieron a fundirse en un ardiente beso que no duró demasiado; pues Shikamaru odiaba estar debajo, así que volvieron a girar sobre sus cuerpos quedando el Nara encima.

Sus labios se dirigieron al cuello de la rubia y volvió a lamerlo con delicadeza; dejando pequeñas marcas de mordiscos que desaparecerían al día siguiente.

Temari pasó sus manos por la espalda del Nara hasta llegar a la nuca, deshizo la coleta y se apartó de sus labios para contemplar cómo el mediano cabello castaño de Shikamaru caía sobre sus hombros. Le acarició la mejilla y se mordió el labio inferior.

Esa imagen le estaba gustando mucho, demasiado.

Shikamaru sonrió de manera pícara y volvió a besarla; sin embargo, sus manos que reposaban a cada lado de la cabeza de la rubia, pasaron a desabrochar la blusa que llevaba puesta.

Temari abrió los ojos de sorpresa, pero se dejó hacer.

Al notar el tacto de su mano recorrer su vientre para apartar la blusa; reprimió otro gemido que se ahogó en la boca del Nara, haciendo que este mordiera con sensualidad su labio inferior para después succionarlo y volver besarla.

-Shikamaru, espera…— Dijo entre gemidos.

Se incorporó un poco; Shikamaru se apartó de ella y la ayudó a quitarse la blusa.

El Nara apretó los dientes y se mordió la mejilla; la visión que tenía enfrente era increíblemente hermosa y perfecta.

Volvió a tumbar a Temari en la cama y se quedó observándola unos segundos.

La piel blanca de la rubia resaltaba aún más debido al sostén de encaje negro que llevaba puesto. Hacía que sus pechos se vieran esponjosos, suaves y apetecibles.

 _Muy apetecibles._

Apretó los labios y quiso volver a besarla; pero Temari se negó.

-Igualdad de condiciones…— Sonrió de manera juguetona pasando sus manos al borde de la camiseta del Nara.

Este sonrió de lado y asintió con la cabeza.

Se deshizo de la prenda superior y la tiró a un lado de la habitación, junto con la blusa de ella.

-Vaya…— Temari aguantó la respiración, si era sincera, no se esperaba ese tipo de cuerpo.

Los músculos de sus brazos se podían apreciar mucho mejor ahora que estaba sin camiseta; y qué decir de su abdomen, el cual acababa en un sensual vello que hacía un camino desde debajo del ombligo hasta más abajo del pantalón.

Apretó los dientes lo más fuerte que pudo y volvió a mirarle a los ojos.

Ambos sonrieron y volvieron a besarse.

Una de las manos de Shikamaru se deslizó delicadamente hacia el pecho izquierdo de la rubia, mientras que la otra desabrochaba el cinturón de su propio pantalón.

Temari notó el delicado tacto y aunque le gustaba, no podía evitar querer más; por lo que entrelazó su mano con la de él e hizo que apretara más su pecho; que jugara más con él.

El Nara, pretendiendo ser gentil, se estaba dando cuenta que lo menos que quería ella era ir despacio.

Sonrió pasando a su cuello.

Si no quería que fuera gentil, _no lo sería_.

Tras desabrocharse el cinturón y el botón del pantalón para que su erección tuviera una tregua; aunque fuera pequeña, se incorporó en la cama; abrió las piernas de la rubia y se posicionó entre ellas.

Ahora que su miembro estaba cubierto por la ropa interior y el pantalón semi-abierto; Temari pudo notar su tamaño, su dureza; su excitación.

Mordió su labio inferior y no pudo evitar mover sus caderas para incrementar el roce. Shikamaru se sorprendió y tuvo que parar el movimiento; estaba siendo demasiado placentero y sumado con los gemidos que las cuerdas vocales de Temari emitían casi sin saberlo; no quería acabar antes de empezar.

Deslizó su boca dando suaves besos por su cuello, clavícula y escote. Subió la mirada para encontrarse con los verdes orbes que brillaban en la oscuridad de la habitación y tras una sonrisa pícara por parte del Nara; uno de los ya erectos pezones rosados de la rubia desapareció en su boca.

¿En qué momento le había quitado el sujetador?

-¡Oh!— Temari mordió su lengua y apretó los ojos.

Notaba cómo la lengua del Nara hacía círculos sobre su aureola, notaba pequeños mordiscos que erectaban aún más el botón que coronaba su seno.

Shikamaru deslizó una de sus manos hacia el otro pecho que no estaba recibiendo atención. Tomó el pezón entre sus dedos índice y pulgar para masajearlo, hacer círculos; jugar con él.

 _Era divertido_.

El Nara comenzó a succionar la plenitud del pecho de la rubia; lo metía entero en su boca, lo sacaba y lamía el pezón.

 _Y otra vez._

Temari sentía su bajo vientre querer explotar; le molestaba tener la ropa puesta y más concretamente las braguitas, las notaba mojadas; quería quitárselas.

Con suavidad, tomó el rostro de Shikamaru con ambas manos e hizo que subiera de nuevo para encontrarse con sus labios.

Relamió cada centímetro de su boca; saboreó el sabor de su propio cuerpo y le gustó; le gustó mucho. Sus manos se dirigieron hacia el propio pantalón, necesitaba deshacerse de él.

-Quítamelo…— Pidió en un tono casi desesperado.

Nunca había sentido esa necesidad de desnudarse delante de nadie; nunca había tenido tan claro lo que quería hacer.

Shikamaru gruñó ante la petición; Temari estaba siendo demasiado sensual y eso le hacía perder la cabeza.

Perderla por ella.

Él, también desesperado y con ganas de ver la totalidad de su cuerpo desnudo; se sentó sobre sus rodillas, desabrochó el botón, bajó la cremallera y mirándola con una sonrisa torcida, deslizó el pantalón hacia abajo con extrema lentitud.

Era una tortura para él, pero estaba aficionándose a contemplar todas y cada una de las reacciones de la rubia que yacía debajo de él.

Tras lanzarlo por ahí, con toda la demás ropa; Shikamaru volvió a quedarse anonadado _admirándola_.

El sujetador y las braguitas iban a juego, no pasó desapercibido.

-Te sienta bien el negro…— No quiso decirlo, pero tampoco pudo evitar ser sincero.

Y es que, era cierto que el negro resaltaba tanto el blanco de su piel, como el verde de sus ojos.

Temari apartó la mirada sonrojada; Shikamaru sonrió.

Acto seguido, se puso de pie enfrente de la cama, dejó caer sus pantalones al suelo y se sonrojó levemente por ser observado de la manera que Temari lo estaba haciendo.

Estaba comiéndoselo con los ojos.

Pero ella no pretendía hacerlo solo con los ojos.

Se incorporó en la cama y se sentó en el borde con una pícara sonrisa; acto seguido se mordió el labio inferior y se quedó observando cómo la punta de la erección sobresalía por el bóxer.

Cogió aire y lo soltó en un gemido; no podía contenerse las ganas.

Shikamaru la miró durante un segundo pensando en qué era lo que pretendía hacer; pero cuando los ojos de ella le observaron por debajo del flequillo con una sonrisa lasciva, tuvo que contener el aliento.

-No hace falta que…— Antes de terminar la frase que fuera a decir, Temari chistó para que callara.

Suavemente, deslizó la ropa interior hacia abajo quedando el palpitante y excitado miembro del Nara enfrente justo de su rostro.

Lo miró mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Temari…— El Nara apretó los dientes y la tomó de los hombros.

Sin embargo, antes de poder hacer algo más, notó su lengua recorrer la punta de su erección.

Shikamaru se rindió. Dejó caer ambas manos a cada lado de su cuerpo y, con los ojos entrecerrados por la excitación se limitó a observar cómo era ahora Temari la que se _divertía_.

La que jugaba con él.

Con su cuerpo.

La rubia dio otra lamida para testear el sabor; ese sabor que estaba empezando a hacer que perdiera casi el conocimiento.

El glande, debido a la excitación emanaba el líquido pre-seminal que, Temari, no dudó en saborear. Succionó, lamió y volvió a mirar a Shikamaru; quién estaba observando cada uno de sus movimientos aún con las manos a cada lado de su cuerpo.

Temari sonrió victoriosa; él ya había tenido durante un rato el control, le tocaba a ella.

Una de sus manos se posó sobre su erección para deslizar la piel de esta mientras continuaba dando besos sobre el glande.

Shikamaru gruñía, apretaba los dientes, los ojos, los puños.

Temari seguía sonriendo para sí misma; seguía masturbándole mientras su lengua recorría cada centímetro de la punta de su erección.

El Nara tuvo que poner las manos en los hombros de la rubia y medio-obligarle a que parara. Se tranquilizó, cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes para no terminar directamente en su boca; lo que le hizo tener que apretar aún más sus dientes tras pensar en eso.

Escuchó la risa de Temari y abrió los ojos mirándola directamente.

-Te toca…— Hizo que se tumbara en la cama de nuevo y juró que pudo ver cómo ella tragaba saliva.

 _Bien_.

Se puso a un lado de ella, uno de sus brazos pasó por debajo de su cuello, ella se acomodó en este y miró al Nara

Comenzaron a besarse delicadamente mientras la rubia notaba cómo la mano juguetona de Shikamaru iba deslizándose por su cuerpo hasta llegar al borde de sus braguitas.

Tuvo que morderse el labio inferior; pero abrió los ojos de par en par cuando notó su clítoris ser estimulado.

Shikamaru había metido la mano por debajo de la ropa interior y estaba tocando en el lugar exacto; Temari no pudo evitar gemir.

Gemidos que morían en la boca del Nara, gemidos que hacían al mismo causante de ellos sonreír de victoria.

-¿Te gusta?— Preguntó sensual sin separarse de su boca.

Ella asintió y pegó aún más su cuerpo a él; apretó sus manos en el pecho de Shikamaru y rogó por más; porque la hiciera sentir aún mejor.

El castaño, haciendo caso a las peticiones de la mujer que le estaba robando el aliento; introdujo con lentitud deliciosa su dedo índice dentro de ella y comenzó a moverlo con delicadeza.

-¿Así? — Preguntó dejando de besarla para pasar sus labios a su oído. -¿O prefieres más rápido?— Preguntó sin esperar respuesta; pues en seguida aumentó el ritmo con que deslizaba su dígito por el interior de ella.

-Sigue…— Pidió en un tono de súplica la rubia mientras ella misma movía sus caderas para incrementar ese estímulo que estaba notando entre sus piernas.

Shikamaru tragó saliva; estar dentro de ella era un placer que debía probar y su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que lo hiciera; pero antes de poder moverse, la juguetona mano de Temari se deslizó hacia su erección para agarrarla entre su mano diestra y comenzar un lento masaje.

Arriba; abajo.

Y de nuevo.

Shikamaru gimió con sorpresa y gusto; mucho gusto al notar cómo era masturbado mientras él continuaba con su labor entre las piernas de la rubia.

Aún así, para no quedarse atrás y queriendo brindarle aún más placer, se vio obligado a introducir un segundo dedo dentro de ella.

Ambos soltaron un sonoro gemido; Temari por notar un segundo dígito recorrer su interior, preparándola.

Él gimió por el simple hecho de ver lo que podía provocar en ella; de ver cómo reaccionaba su cuerpo ante él.

Sus suspiros de placer murieron entre el silencio de la noche, que se abrió paso debido a otro lujurioso y caliente beso.

No sabían distinguir de quién era la saliva que recorría su boca; pero si podían sentir el sabor del otro recorrer su paladar.

Se degustaron, se comieron a besos y no supieron en qué momento consiguieron sacar las fuerzas que necesitaban para cambiar de posición.

Pero lo hicieron.

Shikamaru se puso encima de la rubia; su miembro se deslizaba entre sus labios inferiores con facilidad, sin embargo; aún no llegaba la penetración.

Ambos se quedaron mirando cómo sus intimidades se tocaban, se rozaban, se conocían.

Pero Temari estaba perdiendo la paciencia; notaba la saliva pesada y su cuerpo ansioso.

Ansioso de él, de su erección; de sentirse completa.

Un suave empujón hizo que Shikamaru volviera a quedar debajo.

Hizo un amago de quejarse y querer volver a ponerse en la anterior posición; pero se retractó en su acto de querer tomar el control cuando observó la perfección que tenía encima.

Temari posó sus manos sobre el pecho de él haciendo que sus senos se juntaran y quedaran apretados; Shikamaru no pudo hacer otra cosa que agarrarlos con fuerza.

Ella gimió y se mordió el labio inferior.

Comenzó a moverse encima de él; su erección pasaba entre sus labios haciendo que estos se abrieran ante su paso y se mojara aún más si podía.

Quería meterla; quería sentarse encima de él, quería comenzar con el juego.

Tumbó su cuerpo encima de el de Shikamaru y pasó una mano por debajo; tomó la erección y la dejó a pocos centímetros de su intimidad.

-Temari…— Shikamaru la miraba con ojos llenos de excitación; sus manos reposaban sobre las sensuales caderas de ella y estaba a poco de penetrarla.

Una simple embestida y se harían uno.

Pero la voz de la razón llamaba, y por leve que fuera debía hacerle caso.

-Temari, el condón…— Recordó el Nara, quien desesperadamente trataba de recobrar la compostura.

La rubia se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza y emitió un leve sonido de queja; le fastidiaba tener que separarse en ese justo momento.

Tragó saliva; una saliva que le resultó pesada y dura debido a la excitación y se apartó de él.

Ambos suspiraron con pesadez y Shikamaru no tardó mucho en sacar uno de su cartera; se lo puso y volvió a la cama con ella.

Temari le esperaba tumbada, tranquila y en cuanto se aproximó, abrió las piernas; Shikamaru se acomodó entre ellas y rozó su erección contra su clítoris, estimulándolo más si se podía.

-Estás muy mojada...— Shikamaru jadeó en un susurro acomodando su intimidad al borde de la entrada de ella.

Se podía escuchar el sonido de la erección de Shikamaru al pasar entre los labios de ella; lo cual les hizo dejar de respirar por unos segundos; ese sonido estaba siendo demasiado sensual.

Temari no pudo evitar sonrojarse y tener que mirar hacia otro lado. Shikamaru tragó saliva y la miró por encima del cabello.

Necesitaban hacerse uno, el roce estaba empezando a saber a poco; y Shikamaru no tardó en introducir con extrema lentitud el principio de su erección.

Ambos gimieron y se miraron a los ojos; pudieron notar la excitación de cada uno.

No hacían falta palabras, los dos querían lo mismo.

Shikamaru, tras unos segundos de espera para no acabar en ese momento; entró por completo en su interior.

La rubia abrió los ojos de par en par y soltó un sonoro gemido; los cerró y notó una espectacular sensación recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Shikamaru soltó un gruñido de placer que murió en el cuello de Temari cuando lo devoró por completo.

Ella entrelazó sus manos entre los castaños cabellos sueltos de él y los alborotó aún más de lo que ya estaban.

Él era la perfección personificada.

El Nara se quedó quieto durante unos segundos; quería que ella se acostumbrara a él, y él debía acostumbrarse a ella; aunque parecía que sus intimidades encajaban a la perfección; como si hubieran sido creadas para que una complementara a la otra.

Comenzó el movimiento lento, los gemidos al compás, los besos cortos y sensuales.

La erección de Shikamaru se resbalaba con facilidad gracias a los fluidos que por defecto emanaba la intimidad de la rubia, sumados con el lubricante del preservativo.

El contacto era suave; Shikamaru podía notar las paredes estrechas de Temari abrazar su miembro.

Y eso lo estaba volviendo loco; hacía que quisiera seguir, que quisiera más.

Movió sus caderas incrementando el movimiento.

Temari emitió un leve gemido cuando notó un duro choque contra su intimidad,

y otro,

 _y otro._

La rubia arqueó la espalda y clavó sus uñas en los hombros de Shikamaru.

Así, fuerte.

Así, duro.

Parecía que la conocía de toda la vida; parecía que conocía sus gustos.

Shikamaru se sentó sobre sus rodillas y tomó los muslos de la rubia, subiéndolos y reposándolos sobre sus antebrazos para conseguir una mejor y más profunda penetración.

Temari apoyó la espalda en el colchón y notó cómo el miembro del Nara chocaba profundo en su interior.

 _Más aún_.

Eso le produjo una especie de dolor placentero al que podría perfectamente volverse adicta.

Quería más, _rogaba_ por más entre gemidos y súplicas.

Y él accedía; accedía porque estaba loco por escuchar más de esa dulce melodía que eran sus gemidos.

Agarró con fuerza su cintura y se inclinó sobre ella; Temari ahora amarró al Nara con sus piernas, abrazándolo con estas, sin dejar que se escapara.

Él se tumbó sobre ella y volvió a devorar su boca.

Sacó su lengua y Temari la suya; comenzaron un baile sensual que hizo al Nara querer incrementar aún más la dureza de su penetración.

Se volvió a separar de ella y agarró sus pechos, los masajeó, los estrujó. Miró su rostro, el cabello dorado estaba desperdigado por toda la almohada donde estaba apoyada; su cuerpo se movía al compás que él estaba marcando.

Apretó los dientes; estaba a punto.

-Sigue, Shika…— Pidió casi sin fuerzas; Temari notaba tocar el cielo.

Lo estaba rozando con los dedos.

Su cuerpo estaba experimentando tanto placer que no sabía cómo reaccionar; no sabía asimilarlo.

Shikamaru se volvió a tumbar sobre ella, la abrazó y dio unas fuertes y rápidas embestidas más gruñendo en su oído.

Temari puso los ojos en blanco.

No podía hacerle eso; no podía ser tan sensual y malvado de gemir en su oído; si seguía haciendo eso,

llegaría.

Estaba a punto.

-Hazlo conmigo, Temari.— Le pidió Shikamaru.

Le rogó que acabara con él, y ella no quería otra cosa más que eso; pero ya podía darse prisa porque estaba en su más cercano límite.

El Nara se separó de ella unos centímetros para mirarla a los ojos mientras apretaba con fuerza la sábana entre sus manos.

Sus caderas se seguían moviendo ahora más duro que rápido; el choque era fuerte y seco, sus movimientos de cadera eran cortos y eso hizo que Temari tuviera que arquear la espalda.

Su cuerpo seguía sin asimilar tanto placer de golpe y sólo podía gemir.

Y gemir.

Y decir su nombre entre frases indescifrable s.

-Ya, ya…— Puso los ojos en blanco de nuevo y tras notar cómo sus labios eran devorados por la boca de Shikamaru; sintió su clítoris palpitar con fuerza.

Su cerebro se desconectó y solo sintió.

Sintió esa increíble electricidad recorrer su cuerpo.

Los gemidos emitidos por sus cuerdas vocales; dulce melodía para el Nara, hicieron que unas rápidas y fuertes embestidas más fueran necesarias para que él también llegara al éxtasis.

Shikamaru notó cómo su esencia se derramaba en la bolsita que la protegía; y dio gracias por haberse acordado de ponerse el preservativo ya que salir de ella en ese momento hubiera sido un problema.

Soltó un sonoro y largo gruñido al acabar, cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó las manos en puños; arrugando la sábana blanca entre sus manos.

Un silencio se hizo en la habitación; silencio acompañado de dos respiraciones agitadas.

Ambos cerraron los ojos, chocaron sus frentes y sonrieron.

Shikamaru aún seguía dentro de ella; se estaba a gusto, pero esta noche no iba a durar para siempre.

Pero la pasaron juntos; esa noche ninguno de los dos se sintió solo.

Sacó su erección y se sentó al lado de Temari, quien aún yacía tumbada; la miró y le acarició la frente.

Se levantó de la cama, se quitó el condón y lo dejó en el escritorio al lado de la copa que previamente había quedado olvidada; no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

Volvió a sentarse a su lado y ella le tomó del brazo; le hizo una señal para que se tumbara a su lado y él obedeció.

Se quedaron acariciándose durante algunos minutos; desnudos en la cama, tranquilos.

-Shikamaru…— Al fin, la rubia se atrevió a hablar.

-Dime.- Sonrió el Nara tras volver a escuchar su voz.

La rubia iba a decir algo de lo que, quizás se arrepentiría después, por lo que antes de confesar cualquier sentimiento, prefirió esperar.

Cerró los ojos, sonrió y soltó una pequeña risa.

-Creo que Sombra está rascando la puerta para entrar.— Comentó levantándose de la cama y recogiendo su ropa.

Shikamaru suspiró.

-Qué problemátrico, pobre animal…— Se rascó la nuca y trató de adecentar su cabello; se vistió junto a Temari y abrió la puerta.

El pequeño animal entró sigiloso bajo la mirada de ambos, se tumbó en la cama y sin pretender molestar; se tumbó en su esquina del colchón.

Shikamaru acarició la cabeza del can; sabía de sobra que a estas horas ambos estaban durmiendo y el pobre animal se sentía raro.

-No le gusta que le cambien los horarios.— Rió Shikamaru mirando a Temari.

Esta se sonrojó recordando lo que había sucedido.

Sin embargo, el Nara se acercó de nuevo a la rubia y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

Ambos se sonrieron.

-Debería irme a casa…— No tenía ganas de irse, pero tampoco quería preocupar a sus hermanos; esa era la opción más sensata.

El Nara reprimió un suspiro de tristeza y se limitó a torcer los labios asintiendo.

-Lo entiendo.— Sonrió de lado y acarició la mejilla de la rubia.

Shikamaru cogió las llaves de casa y la acompañó hasta su piso.

Por todo el camino la tomó de la mano y charlaron sobre varias cosas; sobretodo de Sombra.

No tardaron en llegar, aunque más que vivir cerca, el recorrido, por desgracia, se les hizo realmente corto.

Se pararon en el portal de la rubia, ella abrió la puerta con las llaves, entró y Shikamaru se quedó apoyado en el marco de ésta.

-Gracias por esta noche, Temari…— Susurró el Nara.

-N-no tienes porqué decir eso.— La rubia parpadeó varias veces y se sonrojó notoriamente.

¿Estaba dándole las gracias por acostarse con él?

Shikamaru rió y se acercó a ella; la tomó de la cintura y besó su frente. Temari apoyó sus manos en su propio pecho, se sentía protegida y cómoda.

Una sensación que le gustaba, pero a la misma vez le asustaba.

Le asustaba acostumbrarse a él.

Sin embargo, queriendo dejar las dudas y las tonterías aparcadas; cerró los ojos y se apoyó en su pecho, pasó sus manos por detrás de su cuello y se quedaron abrazados por lo que parecieron varios minutos.

Al separarse, se dieron un corto beso.

-Buenas noches…— Shikamaru tomó su mano y le dio un suave beso; solo rozando sus labios sobre esta.

Temari se sonrojó todavía más ante el acto; apartó la cara y cerró los ojos tratando de disimular su sonrojo.

-B-buenas noches Shikamaru.— Volvió a mirarle de reojo; él yacía con una dulce sonrisa esperando a que entrara al portal.

Antes de cerrar la puerta, Temari le sonrió de manera dulce; tan dulce como él estaba haciéndolo, aunque no sabía si ella se vería igual de adorable.

Pero y tanto que se veía.

Tras cerrar la puerta, Shikamaru dio media vuelta, puso sus manos sobre su nuca y caminó en dirección a su casa.

Él estudiaba el firmamento, el cielo; pero se estaba empezando a dar cuenta de que estando cerca de ella,

 _las estrellas no quedan tan lejos._

* * *

 _Quiero agradecer enormemente a las personitas que han esperado este capítulo por tanto tiempo, porque de verdad sé que soy un tardona._

 _También quisiera agradecer enormemente el comentario que Kyrie HawkTem me pasó de la señorita_ **Romsh Therock** _ya que sus palabras han sido tan hermosas que me han hecho dejar todo lo que estaba haciendo para escribir. ¡Gracias de verdad! Personas como tú y comentarios así motivan mucho a las escritoras para continuar, porque de verdad, a veces vemos que nuestro trabajo se ve opacado por las personas que dibujan._

 _Pero dejadme que os diga que si escribes, si dibujas, si haces cualquier tipo de cosa relacionada con el arte... Es eso ¡ARTE! Sigue intentándolo, sigue escribiendo, dibujando, porque un día, cuando eches la vista atrás; será precioso ver tu progreso. :)_

 _Bien, con esta bonita reflexión, os dejo ya. :D_

 _El próximo capítulo, como estoy a nada de terminar todo, vendrá más pronto de lo que creéis... ¡Y recordad! Dieciocho tendrá segunda parte... ;)_

 _¡Besitos de chocolate con leche para todos!_


	9. Inspección

**Naruto y sus personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único que me pertenece es la idea y la historia, las cuales hago sin ánimo de lucro, con el fin de entretenerme y entretener a quien quiera leerla.**

* * *

 _¡Ya he vueltoooooo! Aquí está la loca de Glow de nuevo con este capítulo._

 _Quiero deciros que, por fin, he acabado todos los proyectos, trabajos, prácticas... ¡TODO! Por fin soy libre y tengo el tiempo que quiera para poder escribir, para poder emborracharme, para poder escribir borracha... (?_

 _Eso último mejor no xddddddddddd_

 **Nota de la autora:** Es _un placer haber recibido comentarios tan hermosos en el capítulo anterior donde Shikamaru y Temari por fin hacen el ñiquiñiqui -seríecomoniña- -sí,laqueescribepornosiempre- Mh... Quisiera deciros que me vais a odiar por éste capítulo, pero en compensación prometo no dejaros con ganas de más actualizando lo más prnto posible._

 _¡Gracias a todas las personas que os habéis pasado por aquí!_

 _Sin más que añadir;_

 _disfrutad de mis locuras._

* * *

 **Sabor a coincidencia y café**

 **Capítulo VII**

 _Inspección_

 **•**

•

 **.**

 **POV General.**

 **E** ra tarde, era muy tarde y Temari lo sabía.

Sus hermanos probablemente estarían durmiendo plácidamente; o eso pensó ella cuando introdujo las llaves dentro de la rendija para girarla haciendo el más mínimo ruido posible.

-¿Dónde has estado, señorita?— Kankuro estaba sentado en un sillón de la sala de estar con una tenue luz encendida.

-¡Qué susto me has dado!— Temari se echó la mano al corazón y respiró hondo.

Gaara era sigiloso, pero Kankuro podía llegar a ser mucho más siniestro que él.

-Estaba estudiando para el examen que tengo mañana.— Comentó mientras bebía un poco de agua de un vaso que yacía apoyado en la mesita de su derecha.

Se levantó y fue a ella con un libro en la mano; lo alzó y le pegó un leve golpe en le cabeza con él.

-Idiota.— Temari le miró con ojos de indiferencia y le apartó la mano para irse a su habitación.

Había sido una noche inolvidable; pero no tenía que dar explicaciones de lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer con su vida. Y menos a Kankuro; aquel que se iba cada dos por tres con chicas diferentes ¿A caso ella le había reprochado alguna vez que hiciera eso? Jamás.

-¿Has estado con el chico ese otra vez, hermana?— Preguntó tratando de sonar firme; pero en el fondo Kankuro estaba preocupado.

Su corazón latía deprisa por miedo cada vez que se imaginaba una vida en la que los tres hermanos se separaban; en la que cada uno se iba a vivir con sus respectivas parejas o simplemente se iba a vivir a otro lugar porque necesitaba intimidad.

Kankuro, aunque no lo pareciera; era el más familiar de los tres hermanos. Amaba llegar a casa y saber que su familia iba a estar ahí para él; _siempre_.

Pero eso jamás lo iban a saber ninguno de los dos; prefería esconderse bajo la faceta de hermano rudo y sin escrúpulos.

Temari se dio la vuelta rodando los ojos y le miró fijamente.

-He estado con él, pero ya estoy aquí.— Ladeó la cabeza y le mostró una sonrisa tierna. -Duerme y estarás fresco para el examen de mañana.— Se acercó a él y le acarició suavemente el hombro izquierdo.

Kankuro se relajó.

Al cabo de varios minutos; ambos hermanos se habían ido a sus respectivas habitaciones y parecía que, por el silencio que reinaba en la casa, todos estaban dormidos.

 _Pero no era así._

Temari seguía dándole vueltas a todo lo que había pasado aquella noche; a cómo dejó que Shikamaru entrara en su vida y más de esa manera.

Si dijera que no había tenido relaciones antes, mentiría; pero lo cierto es que jamás se había sentido tan segura y completa como se sintió con él. Al lado del amor que Shikamaru le transmitió pegando su cuerpo al de ella, todo lo demás fue una mera... _Preparación_.

Preparación para saber cómo satisfacer a Shikamaru; cómo estar a su altura; cómo hacerle sentir al menos la mitad de bien que él le hizo sentir a ella.

La rubia se mordió el labio inferior y se puso en posición fetal agarrando sus piernas y pegándolas a su pecho.

-Lo necesito ahora...— Necesitaba sentirse querida y protegida; cosa que ningún hombre antes había despertado en ella.

Acarició sus labios y soltó un leve suspiro de añoranza recordando el roce de su boca con la suya; era tan sensual, tan perfecto.

Curvó, sin querer, sus labios en una leve sonrisa y cerró los ojos.

El Nara, por su parte, ya había llegado a su residencia y nada más entrar notó que algo le faltaba.

-¿Sombra?— Preguntó Shikamaru cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí. -Estará durmiendo...— Una torcida sonrisa se dibujó en su cara y caminó hacia su habitación.

El pequeño can estaba acurrucado en un borde de la cama durmiendo plácida y tranquilamente. Al notar una suave mano posarse en su pequeña cabeza; levantó la vista, movió la cola y volvió a dormirse.

Su dueño estaba en casa; ya se sentía más seguro.

Shikamaru recogió la botella de vino y los vasos que ni si quiera se habían usado debido _a..._

Parpadeó varias veces y no pudo evitar sonrojarse tras quedarse mirando la botella durante varios segundos. Suspiró para calmarse y después de dejarla en su respectivo sitio de la cocina; volvió a su cuarto.

Se puso el pijama, se aseó y tomó a sombra de las patas delanteras para abrazarse a él.

-Mi pequeño.— Le dio un suave beso en el hocico; pero el animal no estaba muy por la labor de mimos.

Hizo un pequeño gruñido de queja y volvió a su posición inicial.

Shikamaru rió y decidió dejarlo tranquilo; sabía perfectamente que no le gustaba ser molestado mientras dormía... En eso era igual que su dueño.

Tras tumbarse en la cama, puso uno de sus brazos entre su nuca y la almohada y se quedó mirando las estrellas desde la ventana.

Recordó el asombro de Temari, su risa, su inocencia cuando le explicaba algunas de las cosas que más le llamaban a él la atención sobre la astronomía. Recordó sus ojos brillar intensamente a la luz de la Luna, recordó el suave tacto de sus labios rozar los suyos; su lengua recorrer cada rincón de su boca y el choque de sus cuerpos cuando hicieron el amor en esa misma cama.

Shikamaru se sorprendió pensando en ese tipo de cosas; recordando lo que había pasado y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que cerrar los ojos con fuerza, coger una almohada y apretarla contra su rostro.

Había sido maravilloso, increíble. Pero si seguía pensando en ella no podría llegar a dormirse nunca.

Volvió a dejar la almohada en su sitio, respiró hondo y trató de relajarse para poder dormir.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, el astro diurno resplandecía en lo alto del cielo colándose por todos los rincones de cada casa de Monterrey. Una nueva jornada comenzaba en la ciudad.

Shikamaru se sobresaltó debido a la constante vibración de su teléfono móvil al recibir mensajes instantáneos cada dos por tres.

Gruñó con algo de rabia al tomar el teléfono y mirar la hora; aún le quedaban varias horas de sueño ¿Quién podría estar despierto tan temprano?

Abrió la conversación que le estaba volviendo loco y leyó los mensajes.

* * *

 _GRUPO INOSHIKACHO_

 _Ino Y. 07:10 - ¡Chicooos! Me han dicho que tenemos que estar a las 8 en el Café_

 _Ino Y. 07:10 - ¡MALDITOS IDIOTAS DESPERTAD!_

 _Ino Y. 07:10 - D_

 _Ino Y. 07:10 - E_

 _Ino Y. 07:11 - S_

 _Ino Y. 07:11 - P_

 _Ino Y. 07:11 - E_

 _Ino Y. 07:11 - R_

 _Ino Y. 07:11 - T_

 _Ino Y. 07:11 - A_

 _Ino Y. 07:11 - D_

 _Choji A. 07:11 - Te odio hasta límites que ni sospechas..._

 _Ino Y. 07:11 - Eres un tonto ¿Lo sabías? Encima de que os aviso..._

 _Choji A. 07:11 - Está bien, perdona ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?_

 _Ino Y. 07:12 - Resulta que va a venir una inspectora a hablar con nosotros, deben venir incluso los chicos de la tarde..._

 _Shikamaru N. 07:12 - Podrían habernos avisado antes, qué problemático... Voy a prepararme_

 _Choji A. 07:12 - Nos vemos allí_

 _Ino Y. 07:13 - ¡No tardéis!_

* * *

El Nara, con cara de pocos amigos se levantó deprisa y se dio una corta ducha, se vistió y Sombra ya estaba listo para su paseo matutino.

Con el secador en la mano después de haberse secado el cabello; Shikamaru miró al can y después miró el reloj que tenía en su muñeca ¿Le daría tiempo? Torció los labios y se apresuró para darle un pequeño paseo.

Iba un poco más deprisa que de costumbre, aunque el pequeño can no parecía estar en desacuerdo pues el viento chocar con su hocico le gustaba; sin embargo su tranquilidad se apagó cuando notó el olor característico de cierta persona.

-¡Hola!— Temari se agachó y dejó que el perro le lamiera las manos; ya no le importaba.

Shikamaru trató de relajar a Sombra y después de que el animal estuviera más tranquilo; miró a la rubia para saludar.

Pero su cerebro se desconectó.

Temari le miró perpleja dado que no le quitaba los ojos de encima, pero no emitía ningún sonido.

-¿Estás bien?— Pasó una de sus manos por los ojos del Nara para tratar de llamar su atención.

-S-sí... Eh...— Shikamaru tragó saliva e intentó calmar su desbocado corazón.

No sabía bien cómo actuar ante ella después de lo que ocurrió la anterior noche; y Temari era una chica inteligente, lo notó.

-¿Has dormido bien?— Preguntó la rubia de forma casual.

-Sí, ha hecho una b-buena noche ¿Y tú?— Preguntó de vuelta algo más relajado.

-También, he dormido genial.— Sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes y Shikamaru hizo esfuerzos sobrehumanos por no derretirse.

Temari se mordió el labio inferior y se rascó su hombro izquierdo; tenía muchas ganas de darle un beso o tan solo un abrazo, pero no estaba segura de si debía o no.

Shikamaru tragó saliva al verla tan adorable, respiró hondo y, sin mediar palabra; se puso la correa de Sombra en la muñeca, se acercó a ella y rodeando su cintura, la pegó a su cuerpo para darle un abrazo.

La rubia sintió su corazón pararse y sus piernas flaquear; le gustaba y odiaba al mismo tiempo el efecto que Shikamaru producía en ella. Se tenía como una mujer fuerte, pero él destrozaba todas y cada una de sus barreras.

Cerró los ojos y pasó sus manos por detrás de la nuca de él, entrelazando sus dedos, apoyando el rostro sobre su hombro y dejándose llevar por el inconfundible aroma a hierbabuena que recorría sus sentidos cada vez que él estaba cerca.

Se quedaron así por lo que parecieron minutos hasta que el Nara recordó algo.

-¡Oh no!— Abrió los ojos como platos y su corazón comenzó a latir muy deprisa, estaba seguro de que no llegaría a tiempo.

-¿Qué ocurre?— Preguntó Temari, algo asustada y deshaciendo el abrazo.

-Tengo que irme al Café... Discúlpame, Temari.— Dijo apresurado; ésta entendió y se apartó un poco de él.

Sin embargo, el Nara preso de las prisas y sin saber bien lo que estaba haciendo; tomó en un ligero movimiento a la rubia de la cintura, la acercó a él y besó sus labios de una manera rápida pero increíblemente suave y sensual.

Al deshacer el beso y mirarla un segundo a los ojos con una leve sonrisa; la rubia sintió que se desmayaba en ese momento.

-Nos vemos luego.— Volvió a darle otro corto beso y se encaminó dirección a su casa.

-Vale...— Dijo Temari al viento tras haber recobrado el aliento.

Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos con fuerza ¿Cómo se supone que iba a correr ahora si las piernas le temblaban? Le odiaba, odiaba lo que provocaba en ella.

Suspiró y trató de calmar su corazón y las mariposas que increíblemente revoloteaban libres y salvajes por su estómago. Podría haber estado besado sus labios por horas; podría haber estado inspirando su aroma por días.

Sin embargo, entendió que él tenía cosas importantes que hacer en el trabajo y, aunque dudó varias veces en ir o no para no molestarle, al final decidió que no quería perder las costumbres.

Continuó su ruta a trote hasta que notó que sus piernas por fin respondían como ella quería y corrió más deprisa.

Por parte del Nara, este llegó quince minutos más tarde de la hora acordada, pero por suerte, la inspectora aún no había aparecido.

Respiró hondo.

-Sabía que llegarías tarde.— Un aroma a tabaco al girar la esquina inundó su sentido olfativo.

No se molestó en responder.

Escuchó una risa de suficiencia tras de sí y después un zapato pisar para apagar el cigarrillo.

-Vamos Shikamaru, no puedes guardarme rencor, somos compañeros.— La chica pelirroja a la que menos quería ver el Nara, se puso delante de él cortando el paso.

Shikamaru respiró hondo y se rascó las sienes.

-Déjame, Tayuya.— La miró con cara de pocos amigos y ésta emitió una burlesca risa.

Shikamaru volvió a suspirar con pesadez.

-¿Qué tal os va a tu novia y a ti?— Preguntó apoyándose en la pared y sacando otro cigarro.

Shikamaru frunció el ceño; no tenía ganas de explicar absolutamente nada sobre su vida a esa persona.

-Haz el favor de no fumar, la inspectora nos va a regañar.— Se cruzó de brazos y la miró fijamente.

Tayuya le miró, torció los labios y, cerrando los ojos, guardó de nuevo el cigarrillo, el Nara se sorprendió porque le hiciera caso.

Sin mediar más palabras, se encaminó hacia donde estaban todos seguido por la pelirroja.

Después de varios minutos adecentando el local, perfumándolo, dejándolo listo y preparando unas cuantas mesas en fila con varias sillas para la reunión; la temida mujer que todos esperaban apareció en el Café.

-Buenos días.— Su mera presencia imponía.

Su cabello era castaño, largo y tenía unos bonitos rizos al final de éste. No era de una estatura alta; más bien era pequeña pero su mirada podía llegar a congelar una multitud entera de personas.

Por eso la jefa la enviaba a ella cuando quería charlar con los trabajadores; ella era la mezcla perfecta entre amabilidad y frivolidad.

Pero nadie sabía su nombre y, al parecer, seguirían sin saberlo.

Todos los presentes saludaron cuando entró por la puerta; le ofrecieron asiento y ellos también tomaron sitio en la mesa que habían preparado.

-¿Le gustaría tomar algo?— Preguntó amablemente Choji con una pequeña gota de sudor cayendo por su sien.

La inspectora negó con la cabeza y le miró.

-Gracias Choji, toma asiento.— Le hizo una señal con la mano para que se sentara en el hueco libre.

Todos se sorprendieron de que se supiera los nombres de los empleados ya que ellos no conocían el suyo; pero nadie dijo nada.

-Tengo algunos informes de vosotros y me gustaría hablar primero en conjunto y después en privado ¿Os parece bien?— Sonrió de manera cómplice; no quería que se sintieran incómodos.

No pretendía despedir a nadie; o al menos no _quería_.

-Por supuesto.— Respondieron al unísono.

La inspectora asintió y comenzó la reunión.

Solo bastaron unos cuantos minutos para que todos entendieran que estaban haciendo un excelente trabajo con el local, pero no por ello debían relajarse; comentó que las encuestas de Internet que se hacían a los clientes eran mayormente positivas y eso era una excelente noticia, también se alabó el trabajo de la cocina; puesto que los clientes alagaban muchísimo la comida ofrecida.

Llegó la hora de abrir el local para el público.

-Bien, ahora os diré el orden para que vayáis entrando al despacho y podamos charlar más íntimamente.— Todos asintieron y se levantaron de los asientos. -Naruto, Ino, TenTen, Choji, Shikamaru y... Tayuya.— El último nombre lo dijo con algo de frivolidad y mirando fijamente a la nombrada.

Todos giraron la vista hacia ella pero al segundo comenzaron a preparar las sillas y mesas del local; excepto Naruto, quien siguió a la inspectora hacia la puerta que conducía a un pequeño despacho.

Ino se acercó a Shikamaru y le susurró.

-Era cuestión de tiempo que la echaran.— Dijo en voz baja, tan baja que casi pudo escucharla.

El Nara torció los labios y miró a Tayuya mientras limpiaba una de las mesas con una bayeta húmeda.

-Supongo...— Susurró más para sí mismo que para Ino y volvió a sus asuntos.

Varios minutos pasaron y la gente comenzó a llegar.

Los desayunos salían calientes y deliciosos; con Choji en la cocina comer en ese local era un placer digno de los dioses y más si tenía la ayuda de TenTen, la compañera que se solía encargar de la cocina durante el turno de la tarde; aunque durante ese turno eran casi más solicitados las bebidas frías, cócteles y cervezas.

Shikamaru se paseaba por la terraza para percatarse de que nadie se sentaba en la mesa reservada para su persona _favorita;_ para la única persona que podía quitarle los nervios que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento pues; por mucho que tratara de auto convencerse de que todo iba a estar bien, no podía evitar sentir un nudo en el estómago que le hacía tener ganas de vomitar cada vez que pensaba en qué le diría la inspectora.

Se dispuso a entrar al baño para mojarse la cara y relajarse, pero una suave mano rozó la suya.

-Hola.— La voz más firme pero a la vez dulce que alegraba sus sentidos, apareció en el mejor momento.

Se giró para mirar a la rubia y no pudo evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa. Se moría por abrazarla, contarle el miedo que tenía y sentirse reconfortado por sus palabras.

Pero no podía hacer eso; estaba en el trabajo.

-Tu mesa está lista.— Le acarició la mano sutilmente sin que nadie lo notara, y después la soltó para acompañarla a su sitio de siempre.

Temari sonrió con dulzura y al sentarse le miró mordiéndose le labio.

-Te noto un poco extraño ¿Va todo bien?— Ladeó la cabeza y le miró con ojos de complicidad.

Shikamaru titubeó y parpadeó algo asombrado porque le hubiera descubierto, y es que la rubia era experta en desmantelar cualquier signo de engaño, nerviosismo, frustración o miedo; tenía dos hermanos pequeños de los que había cuidado durante años ella sola, no había nada que se le resistiera.

-Pues.. Ha venido la inspectora, la mano derecha de la jefa, y quiere hablar con todos en privado.— El Nara se rascó la mejilla en señal de nerviosismo.

-Ya veo, pero tú no debes preocuparte, haces un trabajo excelente.— Temari trató de animarle con sus palabras y su mirada; y funcionó.

Shikamaru rió algo más relajado y alagado por su comentario; se mordió el labio inferior y respiró profundamente.

-Gracias.— Sonrió de forma sincera y la rubia le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Shikamaru, la inspectora te llama.— Tayuya se dirigió hacia el Nara y le agarró de los hombros. -Deja de ligar y ponte a trabajar, yo la atiendo.— La pelirroja camarera miró a Temari con una sonrisa misteriosa.

La rubia trató de mantener la compostura cuando vio que aquella odiosa chica agarraba a Shikamaru de esa manera tan amistosa; como si fuera su amiga. Se mordió la lengua con fuerza y apartó la mirada.

-Dísculpame Temari, en seguida vengo.— El Nara, miró a la rubia y se disculpó ante ella haciendo una leve reverencia.

En las mejillas de Temari se dibujaron dos graciosos círculos rosados por el acto tan cordial del Nara. Asintió con la cabeza entendiendo y, con la mirada, le dio ánimos; sabía que Shikamaru iba a recibir únicamente halagos.

Cuando Shikamaru entró en el establecimiento, la pelirroja camarera sacó su libreta y su bolígrafo.

-¿Qué va a querer tomar la _señora_?— Hizo especial énfasis en esa última palabra.

Temari cerró los ojos y apretó las maños en puños debajo de la mesa.

-Prefiero esperar a Shikamaru.— Giró su mirada hacia otra dirección y trató de disimular su enfado.

-Ya veo...— Tamborileó el bolígrafo sobre la libreta y ladeó la cabeza. -¿No te caigo demasiado bien, verdad?— Preguntó con una sonrisa desafiante.

La rubia suspiró pesadamente y la miró de reojo.

-Tendrás otros asuntos que atender, esfúmate.— Sentenció con una mirada que a Tayuya le heló la sangre.

Temari podía ser muy frívola si quería y aunque hacía tiempo dejó esa parte de su carácter aparcada, esa pelirroja chica estaba sacando su á _lter ego_ a florecer de nuevo.

-Hmpf...— Murmuró algo que la rubia no logró escuchar, y casi que lo prefirió.

Cuando Temari volvió la vista hacia arriba, Tayuya se había ido.

Se quedó durante un rato observando la hermosa vela que reposaba encima de la mesa; pensaba en que quizás Tayuya se comportaba de esa manera porque estaba celosa de que Shikamaru ya tuviera una persona en su vida; de que ella no tuviera posibilidad alguna y se viera desamparada.

La rubia buscó con la mirada a la chica y vio que, con amabilidad, seguía atendiendo como si nada en su vida estuviera ocurriendo.

Sintió una especie de vacío y culpa por tratarla de esa manera desde del principio; ella no quería ser así. Respiró hondo e intentó calmarse recordando lo mal que su hermano Kankuro lo pasó cuando una chica que le gustaba, comenzó una relación con otra persona.

Fue entonces cuando él empezó a querer relaciones esporádicas y cortas, no quería enamorarse de nadie.

¿Se sentiría Tayuya de esa manera?

La siguió con la mirada y dio un leve suspiro; mirando a la nada pensó que quizás sería bueno hablar las cosas y aclararlo todo para que situaciones así no se siguieran repitiendo.

-Soy una buena persona.— Se dijo a sí misma con los ojos cerrados.

Dentro del local, en el despacho de la inspectora; Shikamaru jugaba con sus dedos mientras miraba a la mujer intentando parecer firme y seguro. Aunque para nada.

La castaña mujer le ofreció una dulce sonrisa al acabar de leer su informe; cruzó los brazos sobre el escritorio y le habló.

-Shikamaru Nara, es un placer tenerte en nuestra empresa.— Comenzó la inspectora. -Tus informes son exquisitos y todos tus compañeros me hablan bien de ti.— Se recostó en el respaldo del sillón con una posición relajada.

-Muchísimas gracias, hago lo que puedo.— El Nara sonrió ampliamente.

-Tengo entendido que pronto comenzarás los estudios de nuevo ¿Verdad?— Volvió a tomar las hojas del informe y las leyó.

-Oh, sí.— Afirmó sintiéndose de repente algo nervioso. -¿Sería eso un problema?— Se mordió el labio inferior y junto sus manos con fuerza.

La inspectora se limitó a sonreír de una manera extraña mientras abría un cajón de su escritorio y sacaba un sobre blanco.

-Este sobre me lo ha dado nuestra jefa especialmente para ti, pero debes abrirlo al llegar a casa ¿De acuerdo?— Deslizó con una mano el sobre hasta él; Shikamaru lo tomó y asintió con firmeza.

Los nervios estaban aún más a flor de piel. Tragó saliva y lo guardó en uno de sus bolsillos.

La inspectora se levantó de su asiento tendiéndole la mano, él se la estrechó; se sonrieron y salió del despacho.

-Dile a Tayuya que pase, por favor.— Se escuchó antes de cerrar la puerta.

El Nara torció los labios en señal de confusión y se quedó parado unos segundos observando el sobre que le habían dado.

¿Qué podría ser? ¿Por qué tenía que esperar a casa para abrirlo? ¿Sería su carta de despido?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y volvió a guardarlo en el bolsillo; no quería distraerse ahora, habían muchos clientes y no podía tener la mente en otro sitio así que, suspiró hondo durante tres veces, se calmó y con una sonrisa fue de nuevo a su puesto de trabajo.

-Hola, ya estoy.— El castaño volvió a presentarse delante de Temari con su inconfundible y tierna sonrisa.

Ésta levantó la vista y le sonrió.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido?— Comentó bloqueando su teléfono móvil y posándolo encima de la mesa.

-Pues...— Shikamaru se rascó la nuca y le enseñó el sobre que le habían dado. -Me ha preguntado que si voy a volver a estudiar y me ha dado esto.— Comentó dubitativo y nervioso.

Temari ladeó la cabeza y frunció el ceño también confusa.

-¿No lo quieres abrir?— Preguntó curiosa.

-Me han dicho que no lo haga hasta que llegue a casa.— Suspiró con resignación y volvió a guardarlo.

Temari le miró con ternura y comprendió que debía acatar las órdenes que le habían dado; de todas maneras estaba segura de que no iba a ser nada malo.

Porque si era algo negativo; ella misma se encargaría de que se convirtiera en algo positivo.

 _A las buenas, o a las malas._

-¿Qué te apetece tomar?— Shikamaru sacó su bloc de anotaciones y un bolígrafo negro.

La dulce voz del Nara sacó del trance a la rubia.

-Oh, pues...— Puso su dedo índice en el mentón y pensó que quizás le apetecía algo diferente. -Un café de vainilla y algo dulce.— Sonrió abiertamente y Shikamaru anotó.

No tardó más de cinco minutos en servirle el café como lo había pedido y un _croissant_ recién calentado con un poco de mantequilla derretida; a Temari se le hizo la boca agua.

Al Shikamaru volver a retirarse para continuar con sus tareas, Temari se quedó disfrutando el rico olor del café recién hecho; tomó la taza en sus manos y feliz le dio un pequeño sorbo saboreando ese regusto a vainilla.

 _Delicioso_.

Al pasar de los minutos, Ino estaba charlando con Choji cerca de Temari y esta pudo escuchar algo que llamó su atención.

-Estoy segura de que la van a despedir, he leído el informe de Tayuya.— Susurraba la rubia a espaldas de todos, tratando de parecer disimulada.

-¿Cómo te atreves? Podrían haberte despedido a ti también si haces eso, loca.— El corpulento camarero sonaba preocupado.

Temari puso una expresión neutra y giró disimuladamente la vista hacia la chica de la que estaban hablando. Prestó atención cuando una mujer pequeña y castaña se le acercó con unos papeles en la mano y una expresión seria.

 _¿De verdad iban a dejarla sin trabajo?_ Temari, presa de su incontrolable impulso por ayudar a los demás, se dirigió hacia ambas mujeres.

-Oye chica, muchas gracias por el servicio, que sepas que me ha encantado cómo me has atendido.— Le dio una palmada en la espalda y le sonrió.

Tayuya se quedó en blanco y con los ojos abiertos a más no poder; no se podía distinguir si su expresión era de furia o de sorpresa.

La castaña mujer prestó atención a las palabras de la clienta y asintió con la cabeza.

-Ya veo...— Torció los labios y guardó los papeles dentro de un maletín que llevaba en la otra mano. -Puedes continuar tu labor, Tayuya.— Le dijo aún con frialdad la inspectora y seguidamente, miró a la rubia. -Es un placer escuchar eso, espero que siga disfrutando de su estancia.— Le ofreció una dulce sonrisa y se dirigió de nuevo dentro del local.

Temari miró a Tayuya con una sonrisa de superioridad, ella la miró con ojos de furia y, sin decir nada, desapareció.

Pasaron dos horas hasta que el turno de la mañana acabó y los camareros del turno de la tarde hacía rato que se fueron a sus respectivos hogares para descansar y volver a la carga cuando les tocara.

Temari se levantó a pagar su respectiva cuenta cuando escuchó que alguien chistaba desde la esquina.

Algo confusa, se dirigió al lugar y pudo divisar a cierta pelirroja fumando un cigarro casi acabado, apoyada en la pared.

-Oye, rubita...— Habló con enfado en su mirar.

Temari se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja.

-¿Qué quieres?— Preguntó tratando de calmar sus nervios.

Encima de que le había salvado el culo, le venía con tonterías.

Tayuya expulsó el humo del cigarro, lo tiró al suelo y lo pisó con fuerza; la miró y habló en un tono alto.

-No te debo nada ¿Te enteras?— Metió sus manos en los bolsillos y miró en otra dirección, chistó. -Pero gracias.— Susurró en voz baja.

Temari se quedó algo sorprendida por su reacción, no se esperaba que le diera las gracias; aunque fuera a un tono casi inaudible.

-De nad...— Antes de terminar de hablar, Tayuya le chistó para que se callara.

Alzó su dedo índice y la apuntó con decisión; tenía los ojos entrecerrados y se podía cortar su rabia.

-Le dejaré en paz, por ahora.— Habló con una decisión que sorprendió a la rubia; sabía a qué se refería.

Tayuya la miró de reojo e hizo un golpe de cabeza, se giró y se esfumó del lugar.

Temari relajó su expresión y sus músculos; sin embargo no podía evitar el echo de que le molestara lo que acababa de decir.

-Por ahora...— Repitió para sus adentros.

Suspiró pesadamente y sacó su cartera para pagar la cuenta que tenía pendiente.

Al volver a entrar al local, le dio el dinero exacto a Ino y esta después de meterlo en la caja registradora, se fue a su casa.

Shikamaru se quedó el último limpiando y ordenándolo todo para cerrar el establecimiento hasta la tarde. Temari se quedó con él.

-Siempre te quedas el último.— Río la rubia apoyando su cuerpo en el marco de la puerta.

Trató de dispersar cualquier pensamiento que le venía sobre la conversación anterior; y ver al Nara haciendo ese tipo de tareas era de gran ayuda para que su mente se relajara y pensara en... otro tipo de cosas.

Shikamaru se sobresaltó un poco pero se calmó al instante cuando adivinó de quién era la voz que escuchó tras él.

-Siempre soy el último en llegar, qué menos.— Rió algo avergonzado rascándose la nuca.

Temari se mordió el labio inferior y trató de evadir sus pensamientos.

El uniforme le quedaba realmente bien; la camiseta de manga corta negra se le ceñía a los brazos y hacía más atractiva la visión de estos. El pantalón, también negro, le hacía un hermoso trasero y el delantal color verde oscuro le quedaba increíblemente bien.

No le importaría verle única y exclusivamente con ese delantal y nada más debajo.

 _Nada más._

La rubia tragó saliva duramente y volvió a prestar atención a la realidad; aunque una duda rondaba su mente mientras le seguía con la mirada observando cómo cerraba las persianas y apagaba todas las luces excepto las de emergencia.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer esta tarde?— Preguntó acercándose a él.

-Umh... No, tengo todo el día lib.— Pero antes de acabar, nada más girarse para contestar a Temari; sus labios fueron más rápidos.

La rubia le acorraló entre su cuerpo y una de las mesas; Shikamaru posó una mano sobre esta para evitar perder el equilibrio y la otra fue directa a la cintura de Temari. Sus labios correspondieron el dulce beso de ella con algo más de la intensidad que quería.

Los movieron suave y delicado durante unos segundos hasta que, la intrusa lengua del Nara no pudo evitar pedir permiso para entrar; permiso que fue concedido de inmediato. El beso se tornó intenso y sensual, sus lenguas jugueteaban como si llevaran todo el día queriendo volver a encontrarse; la saliva pasaba de una boca a la otra y los labios se movían con más pasión que la que se debería tener en un lugar público.

Las manos de Shikamaru rodearon la cintura de la rubia y, dándose la vuelta; ahora era él quien la acorraló contra su cuerpo y la mesa. Ella dio un pequeño impulso y se sentó en esta; abrió las piernas y el Nara pudo acomodarse entre ellas mientras sus labios no dejaban de rozarse, de besarse.

De _provocarse_.

Un leve gemido salió de la boca de Temari cuando notó el despertar de la erección del Nara; éste gruñó ante el placer de escuchar esos melódicos sonidos morir en su boca.

-Temari...— Mordió su labio inferior, lo succionó y volvió a devorar su boca.

La rubia se separó de él por un segundo para dirigirse a su oído y, de una manera sensual, susurrarle.

-Llévame a casa, ahora.— Mordió su lóbulo y volvió a su boca.

Sus lenguas se encontraron de nuevo; su saliva se intercambió y los jadeos y gemidos se hacían cada vez más constantes.

Las manos de Shikamaru estaban levantando la falda de la rubia demasiado; tocaba sus suaves muslos y notó que no llevaba medias.

Eso le gustó.

-Podría hacértelo ahora mismo...— Rozó con su lengua su labio inferior haciendo un circuito hasta su cuello; mordiéndolo.

Temari gimió de placer y echó su rostro hacia el lado contrario para darle mejor acceso.

-¿Crees que hay problema por mí?— La rubia se mordió fuerte el labio inferior; tan fuerte que se hizo daño.

Estaba deseando sentir su cuerpo pegado al suyo de la misma manera que lo sintió aquella noche.

Shikamaru rió y se separó de ella para desabrochar la camisa que llevaba; desbotonó uno a uno de forma tortuosa cada botón de la rubia desvelando un sujetador color blanco; trago saliva y la notó dura.

La excitación estaba comenzando a hacerle perder parte de su raciocinio.

Su boca volvió a devorar la ajena y sus manos no dudaron en dirigirse hacia los apetecibles pechos de la rubia. Los tocó, los amasó, los estrujó entre sus manos sintiendo el suave tacto aún por encima del sujetador; Temari gemía ante el tacto, ante el roce que estaban comenzando a hacer sus cuerpos.

Y es que, Shikamaru, casi sin ser consciente de sus actos; comenzó a mover las caderas de forma sensual haciendo que la fricción de sus intimidades fuera más intensa.

-D-deberíamos... Ir a casa.— Trató la rubia de mediar palabra entre besos.

Se separaron durante un instante para volver a llenar sus pulmones de oxígeno; se miraron durante unos segundos y ambos entendieron que quizás sería mejor idea ir a casa, todo estaba siendo demasiado precipitado.

Y a parte, no tenían protección.

Ambos se rieron con algo de vergüenza después de todo lo que habían hecho; la pasión de tenerse el uno al otro les había podido y ahora el ambiente se había tornado un tanto extraño.

Shikamaru se apartó de Temari para dejar que se bajara de la mesa; la ayudó a acomodarse las ropas y se excusó para dejar la ropa de trabajo en el vestuario.

No tardó mucho en salir ya vestido con un atuendo más cotidiano; un pantalón vaquero y una camiseta blanca de manga corta; la cual hacía juego con la de Temari, solo que su parte de abajo constaba de una falda por encima de las rodillas color negro.

Al salir del local y Shikamaru cerrarlo con llave, quiso tomar la mano de Temari y ella, aunque un poco tímida por mostrar afecto en público; cedió.

Charlaron sobre varias cosas, volvieron a sacar el tema de la inspectora y el sobre y, aunque la rubia quería decirle lo que había ocurrido con Tayuya; pensó que no era el momento.

Se hizo un momento de silencio durante el camino a casa del Nara y ambos no pudieron evitar sonrojarse y no mirarse durante algunos minutos.

Sabían lo que iba a ocurrir al llegar a casa y cada vez estaba más cerca.

Shikamaru tragó saliva rudamente mientras sacaba la llave de su bolsillo sin dejar suelta la mano de Temari; ésta agradeció que no la dejara sola pero no podía encarar su rostro, así que se limitó a mirar hacia abajo durante todo el trayecto hasta el ascensor.

El Nara llamó al botón y se quedó con la mirada fija en la pantalla digital, observando cómo iban bajando los números; trataba de respirar hondo y no pensar en nada, no quería estropear el momento.

Temari apretó sin querer la mano de Shikamaru con más fuerza de la que quería debido a su nerviosismo; éste la miró.

Cuando el ascensor llegó a la planta baja, empujó la puerta entrando después que ella.

-¿Y qué tal la inspección del local?— Temari trató de romper el silencio, aún sin mirarle a los ojos.

Shikamaru soltó una pequeña risa que sonó adorable. La rubia sonrió y por fin le miró.

-Bien... La inspección del local ha estado bien, sí.— Shikamaru no sabía qué decir y lo poco que decía no cobraba sentido en su cerebro.

Tanto coeficiente intelectual; para esto.

Tras mirarla un par de segundos el Nara no pudo resistirse a ella. El deseo de besarla de nuevo era superior a él, a su cuerpo.

 _Y más sabiendo lo que estaban a punto de hacer._

Pasó una de sus manos por la suave y sonrojada mejilla de la rubia para, poco a poco, acercarse y respirar profundamente mientras su mirada se sumergía en los aguamarina ojos de ella; Temari podía sentir la tranquila respiración de él chocar contra su nariz y sus labios; embriagando sus sentidos.

Estaba torturándola, estaba haciendo que su cabeza se perdiera y volara hacia miles de situaciones donde devoraba su boca, entraban a su casa y hacían el amor.

Shikamaru iba a decir algo, podría jurar que tenía algo que decirle pero, en cuanto sus carnosos labios rozaron los suyos con tanta delicadeza; se le olvidó hasta su nombre.

De nuevo, se sumergieron en un profundo beso. El Nara caminó unos pasos para que Temari se apoyara contra la pared, posó ambas manos sobre sus mejillas y ella agarró el cuello de su camisa como pudo; la pasión estaba empezando a despertarse en su cuerpo.

La misma pasión que se estaba adhiriendo al de Shikamaru, quien sin casi pensar, pasó una de sus piernas entre las de ella, notando el calor que emanaba su intimidad por encima de la ropa interior; ella gimió y él casi pierde el total control antes de escuchar el pitido del ascensor.

Se separaron con las respiraciones agitadas y tras mirarse unos segundos, sin decir absolutamente nada; Temari tomó la mano de Shikamaru y salió con rapidez del elevador.

-Abre la puerta.— Casi ordenó sin mirarle a los ojos, su mirada estaba perdida en todas las cosas que estaba deseando hacerle.

Él hizo que se sintiera tan bien; tan completa. Tenía que devolverle el _favor_.

Shikamaru abrió los ojos de par en par y, tras parpadear varias veces y notar cómo su corazón se aceleraba a ritmo frenético, sacó las llaves.

Temari tenía prisa; ella también tenía pendiente realizar una

 _inspección_.

* * *

 _¡Hola caracolas! Espero que hayáis disfrutado de este capítulo tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo._

 _Es complicado mantenerme a la altura y pensar en cosas que escribir para no defraudaros; y espero de todo corazón no haberlo hecho. xd_

 _Quisiera agradecer el enorme apoyo que recibo en los comentarios tanto de aquí, como en mi página de Facebook ¡De verdad, me dais vida!_

 _Supongo que ya os imaginaréis qué viene para el siguiente capítulo ¿No? ;) Tardaré mucho menos en actualizar puesto que ya estoy de vacaciones y puedo relajarme... De verdad estaba deseando que este día llegara, necesitaba olvidarme de todo y pasar un verano feliz._

* * *

 _Quisiera tomarme un momento para agradecer a aquellas personas que me dijeron cositas bonitas en el anterior capítulo:_

 **\- Karma3989:** _Me alegra muchísimo saber que te gustó el lemmon anterior; esperemos que el que viene también sea de tu agrado ;) ¡Gracias por comentar reina!_

 **\- Naniza:** _Tranquila amore, en el próximo capítulo podremos ver a un Sombra un poquito más pesado. Como ya comenté, me pareció poco apropiado estropear la primera vez que lo hacen; pero ahora que tienen más confianza y tal y tal... Pues bueno, puedo comenzar a jugar más con ese tipo de cosas. :3 ¡Gracias por comentar! Esperemos que el siguiente lemmon sea más de tu agrado. Un besito guapa._

 **\- Aledama3:** _Shikamaru tiene ese don de calentarnos a todas xDDDDDD, maldito hombre perfecto y sensual. Espero que te gustara la descripción de él cuando está en su uniforme sajdhlsa. ¡Gracias por pasarte siempre!_

 **\- Anahi Alvarez:** _-shoraynopuedeescribir- sajdsjflsa Qué hermoso comentario, de verdad ¡Gracias hermosa! Yo amo, adoro comentarios así; son ese tipo de cositas las que me dan la vida y quiera seguir escribiendo. ¡Por favor, no dejes de comentarme! Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado mucho reina._

 **\- Lirio-ShikaTema:** _Bueno, al final con la actualización de Dieciocho sí que me demoré un poquito en este... Pero espero que mereciera la pena. ¡Me encanta que te encante! Espero con ansias saber qué te ha parecido éste capítulo. ¡Un besito enorme y gracias por comentar!_

 **\- Shirae:** _Con lo de "mirando pa cuenca" sabía que eras española, hasta me metí a tu perfil para corroborarlo, jajajajaja. ¡Paisanaaa! Me alegra que te pases y comentes y más me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior ¿Qué tal ha ido este? Y sí, concuerdo totalmente contigo en que el día siguiente es totalmente extraño y no sabes ni qué decir, jajajaja. Pero bueno, eso es lo más bonito de las relaciones, el principio; luego ya es en plan "hey ¿lo hacemos?" "ok, ponte a cuatro" xDDDDDDD, bueno, no tanto pero no sé si me entiendes(?_

 **\- Anabelita N:** _¡Amore! Gracias, muchísimas gracias por los ánimos. Leí tu comentario de nuevo el Jueves, justo antes de exponer porque me gustó mucho el echo de que me dieras fuerzas ¡Y sí, me salió mejor de lo que pensaba! Solo me queda conocer la nota final, que sin duda espero que sea buena... Con respecto al capítulo, me alegra que te haya gustado tanto y espero de verdad haber estado a la altura con éste. ¡Gracias por comentar guapísima! Un besito._

 **\- Fiorelaa91:** _-larevive- No mueras muchacha, te necesito para tus hermosos comentarios, jajaja. Me alegra mucho que notaras esa pasión pero "miedo" entre ambos por ser su primera vez, y más me alegra que te haya gustado. Es un placer recibir comentarios tan hermosos. Me hizo mucha gracia ver que te equivocaste, pero gracia en sentido de que me pareció tierno :3 ¡No eres baka, eres adorable!_

 **\- Karinits-san:** _Gracias por los ánimos linda, el proyecto al final me salió bastante bien y ahora debo esperar la nota... Veremos a ver:) . Con respecto al capítulo ¡Gracias! Me alegra el día recibir halagos tan hermosos. Espero que disfrutaras del "aprendiendo astronomía con Glow" xD, y también espero y deseo que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. ¡Gracias por comentarme siempre! Un beso enorme._

 **\- Velmon:** _¡Hola caracola! Bienvenida a las locuras de Glow; espero que tengas una buena estancia. Es un placer recibir invitadas nuevas y más recibiendo comentarios tan halagadores. Me alegra mucho que te llevaras una impresión positiva de esta historia, pretendo plasmar una vida normal y corriente con historias que podrían pasarnos a cualquiera de nosotrxs; esa es la idea. ¡Gracias por pasarte y tomarte la molestia de comentar!_

 **Emma Nohara- :** _Hola querida, quisiera responder a la pregunta que hiciste en el capítulo 1: Soy de España y por supuesto un día visitaré los hermosos lugares de México ¡Espérame que estoy ahorrando! Es un placer recibir comentarios tan bonitos, espero que haya estado a la altura este próximo capítulo. ¡Gracias por pasarte! Un besito._

* * *

 _-semueremoridamente-_

 _Ahrgdsf, bien pues ahí van los agradecimientos personificados; lo hago de tanto en tanto y hoy les ha tocado a ellas :3 Sin embargo, gracias a todas las personas que se pasan por aquí de incógnito, poniéndome en favoritos y demás... También gracias a mi grupo ShikaTema de locas pervertidas._

 _Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo._

 _¡Besitos de chocolate para todos!_


	10. Sofá o cama

**Naruto y sus personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único que me pertenece es la idea y la historia, las cuales hago sin ánimo de lucro, con el fin de entretenerme y entretener a quien quiera leerla.**

* * *

 _¡HOLA A TODOS! Después del tiempecito de relax que he tenido, es un placer anunciar el nuevo capítulo de esta loca historia._

 _Este capítulo ha tardado un poquito en llegar, pero de verdad espero que haya merecido la pena, jojojo._

 _Quiero agradecer a todos los lectores/lectoras que estáis siguiendo esta historia, porque de verdad es bastante importante para mí ya que es el primer proyecto grande que realizo desde Icha Icha Canon jajaja, es una maravilla ver que tiene tanta aceptación._

 **Nota de la autora:** _Muchas gracias a la adorable_ **Yari Guaura** _por tomarse la molestia de contactar conmigo por mensaje privado en Facebook y decirme cosas tan bonitas ¡Cositas así me alegran el corazón!_

 **Nota de la autora/offtopic:** _Quisiera agradecer también a todas aquellas personas que comentaron en mi primera traducción de **Cafe de Flore** " La pasión lo cambia todo", es un placer siempre traducir para que otras personas con diferentes idiomas puedan disfrutar de artistas tan buenas como lo es ella._

 _Bien, espero que os guste._

 _Sin más que añadir;_

 _disfrutad de mis locuras._

* * *

 **Sabor a coincidencia y café**

 **Capítulo VIII**

 _Sofá o cama_

 **•**

•

 **.**

 **POV General.**

 **E** l sonido de una puerta cerrarse se escuchó en todo el rellano del piso seguido de un golpe; pero nadie se dio cuenta.

Temari apoyó su espalda en la puerta con Shikamaru delante de ella, aprisionándola. Sus manos fueron directas a la cintura de la rubia; las de ella hicieron un recorrido desde su nuca hasta el bien formado pecho del Nara; se miraron durante una milésima de segundo y sus labios volvieron a fundirse con mucha más intensidad que cuando se besaron en el ascensor.

Un leve gemido se escapó de las cuerdas vocales de Temari cuando notó la lengua de Shikamaru pedir permiso entre sus labios; entreabrió la boca y, juguetón, comenzó a saborear su saliva queriendo llegar a cada rincón.

La rubia quería arrancarle la camiseta, pero le estaba resultando difícil cuando el Nara interpuso una de sus piernas entre las de ella, rozando su intimidad y haciendo que, lo poco de cordura que le quedaba, empezara a esfumarse. Rodó los ojos cuando su intimidad notó el rudo contacto con la rodilla de Shikamaru, mientras éste, con una divertida sonrisa, admirada todas y cada una de sus reacciones, succionando de vez en cuando su labio inferior, o pasando su lengua por los labios de ella.

-Vamos... vamos a la cama.— Como pudo, Temari trató de mediar palabra y pedirle -rogarle- que la llevara a un lugar más cómodo.

Shikamaru rio y deslizó su rostro hacia el blanquecino cuello de ella, pasó su lengua y lo mordisqueó levemente dejando pequeñas marcas que, seguramente, desaparecerían antes de llegar a la cama.

Justo cuando el castaño se dispuso a coger a Temari de las nalgas para levantarla y llevarla en brazos, un ladrido llegó a sus sentidos auditivos.

-Pero qué... ¡Sombra!— Shikamaru no pudo evitar exclamar con una mezcla de enfado y risa.

El can se había puesto a dos patas y las delanteras estaban apoyadas en la pierna de Shikamaru, quería atención.

Temari soltó una sonora risa divertida y se separó de Shikamaru para agacharse y tocar la cabecita del pequeño ser que solicitaba ser atendido.

-Siento robarte a tu dueño.— Sonrió de lado, Sombra la miró y ahora apoyó sus patitas en ella. –Oh.— La rubia tuvo que morderse el labio inferior, no podía aguantar la ternura que emanaba de sus ojos oscuros.

Shikamaru suspiró y rascó sus sienes. No es que se le hubieran cortado las ganas de hacerle todo lo que quería hacerle a Temari, pero era la hora de comer y no iba a dejar a Sombra morirse de hambre.

-Temari... ¿Te importa si comemos primero?— Apretó los labios y la miró con cara de súplica.

La rubia giró la cabeza hacia arriba y dejó de tocar al can para levantarse, se acomodó la falda y asintió con un alegre rostro.

-Por supuesto, no hay problema.— Se rascó la mejilla con algo de vergüenza, después de lo que habían estado haciendo, ser interrumpidos así... No podían negar que la situación era, cuanto menos, incómoda.

Tras mirarse unos segundos sin decir nada, tratando de acostumbrarse a la extraña situación, Shikamaru carraspeó, la tomó de la mano y la llevó a la cocina; Sombra les siguió desde atrás moviendo su cola; sabía que cuando Shikamaru iba a la cocina, algo caía en su estómago.

-¿Vamos a hacer la comida?— Preguntó Temari tras encender la luz y sentarse en una de las sillas de madera que había en el centro de la cocina.

-Uh... Tenía pensado calentar algo de lo que me trae mi madre.— Rio algo avergonzado; pero no quería mentir.

Yoshino Nara, la madre de Shikamaru, solía venir por las mañanas cuando él se iba y le dejaba alguna que otra cacerola con comida para el día, o incluso para el día siguiente. Shikaku Nara, su padre, siempre terminaba enfadado porque Yoshino lo mimaba demasiado.

Pero ella lo seguía haciendo.

-No me digas...— Temari le dio una mirada de desaprobación. -¿No sabes cocinar ni un huevo frito?— Se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a él apuntándolo con el dedo. —¿O es que eres demasiado vago?— Posó su dedo índice sobre el pecho de él haciendo un poco de fuerza; su otra mano reposaba en su propia cadera y su rostro se endureció.

Aunque pretendía estar de broma.

Pero Shikamaru tuvo que tragar saliva y mirar hacia otro lado avergonzado ¿Cómo le iba a decir que era una mezcla de ambas cosas? Sabía cocinar, lo básico... Pero la pereza le ganaba.

Siempre ganaba la pereza.

Temari puso los brazos en jarra y negó con la cabeza.

-Pues hoy vamos a cocinar.— Se cruzó de brazos y le hizo un golpe de cabeza señalando la nevera. -Enséñame qué tienes.— Sonrió abiertamente, acercándose.

-Verduras, y... Dados de jamón, y... Un poco de carne, y... Cacerolas de mi madre...— Shikamaru inspeccionó la nevera torciendo los labios.

-Me sirve, aparta de ahí.— Temari le dio un pequeño empujón y sacó del frigorífico las verduras y el jamón. -Hoy, en cocina con Temari, vamos a preparar verduras salteadas con trocitos de jamón.— Habló como presentadora de televisión mientras hacía el amago de tener un micrófono en la mano.

Shikamaru no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas. Temari también rio, pero se dio la vuelta algo avergonzada; no estaba acostumbrada a ser de esta manera, pero con él se sentía tan cómoda que le salía solo.

Le gustaba hacerle reír; su risa era adorable.

Al ver que el Nara no estaba a su lado, Temari se giró para ver dónde estaba y lo vio sentado en la mesa.

-¿Qué haces ahí?— Frunció el ceño y volvió a poner los brazos en jarra. -¿Crees que voy a hacerte la comida? Ven a ayudarme, Shikamaru.— Le ordenó y el nombrado tuvo que tragar saliva de nuevo.

 _¿Crees que voy a hacerte la comida? Trae aquí tu culo y ayúdame, Shikaku._

 _Sí señora, lo siento señora._

La imagen de su madre diciéndole, exactamente, la misma frase a su padre se le cruzó por la mente. Temari podía llegar a dar tanto miedo como Yoshino, y eso a Shikamaru no sabía si le gustaba... O le asustaba.

-Sí señora...— Una casi invisible sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del Nara.

Pasó cerca de una hora hasta que las verduras estuvieron peladas y se saltearon con un poco de aceite añadiendo el jamón segundos después.

Temari, cuando fue a añadir el jamón, notó que este había menguado, aunque sacudió la cabeza levemente pensando que podía ser su imaginación. Sin embargo, estaba en lo cierto, pues cuando ella no miraba, Shikamaru le lanzaba unos cuantos daditos a Sombra y éste, feliz, se los comía en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Shikamaru fue encargado a poner la mesa ya que era _camarero,_ rio ante el comentario y acomodó un tapete para no ensuciar el cristal de la mesa del comedor, puso los cubiertos, las copas y unas servilletas de tela. Volvió a la cocina y sacó la botella de vino que había estado guardada en el estante desde que Temari vino aquella noche y no pudieron beberla debido a que la pasión les hizo olvidarse hasta de sus nombres.

-Oh... Me quedé con las ganas.— Comentó Temari sirviendo cantidades generosas en los platos.

-Espero que te guste, vale un ojo de la cara.— Rio el Nara de forma graciosa; en realidad no era tan cara pero, en contraste con los demás vinos que tenía, esta botella sí podía decir que era especial.

-Entonces no tienes por qué gastarla...— La rubia le siguió con los platos en la mano y los posó sobre sus respectivos sitios en la mesa.

-¿Por qué no? Para algo se compran las cosas.— Sonrió de una manera dulce mientras la descorchaba.

El tapón fue a parar cerca de Sombra, el cual lo olió y estornudó; no le gustaba mucho ese olor. ¿Por qué los humanos bebían eso? Hizo una mueca de asco y apartó el tapón con la pata.

Shikamaru y Temari no pudieron evitar reírse por la graciosa manera en la que el animal mostró su repudio al tapón.

La rubia se dirigió a él, lo agarró y fue a la cocina para tirarlo a la basura.

-¿Temari?— Shikamaru tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa, la rubia estaba tardando demasiado en tirar un tapón a la papelera y él se estaba muriendo de hambre por la pinta tan deliciosa que tenía su plato. -Si no vienes me voy a desmayar.— Se rascó las sienes apoyando los codos sobre la mesa.

-Voy.— Se escuchó desde la cocina seguido de un sonido de un plato de plástico.

¿El plato de Sombra? Pensó Shikamaru tras levantarse de la silla e ir a la cocina a ver qué ocurría.

-¿Qué... qué haces?— Parpadeó varias veces tras observar cómo Temari le estaba sirviendo un plato de verduras y jamón a Sombra también.

-Ponerle de comer.— Temari igual parpadeó sorprendida y confusa.

Sombra movía el rabo entusiasmado por la mezcla de olores que estaban atravesando sus fosas nasales; estaba deseando hincar el diente a tan deliciosa comida que la humana hembra había preparado.

Si iba a comer así todos los días, más le valía a su dueño que esa humana se quedara siempre.

-Tiene su pienso.— El Nara señaló un armario de un rincón que estaba medio abierto, y se podía apreciar una bolsa azul y morada.

Temari giró la vista a dicho armario, volvió a mirar a Shikamaru y frunció el ceño levantándose con la sartén y la cuchara de madera en las manos.

Sombra, al ver que ya tenía vía libre, arrasó con la comida.

-¿Sabes que esos son alimentos procesados? Lo mejor es la comida casera.— Comentó la rubia dejando todo en el fregadero y relajando la expresión tras girarse y ver la sonrisa del Nara.

-Está bien, de todas maneras ya se lo ha comido.— Rio Shikamaru señalando a Sombra.

Temari sonrió y le hizo una mueca.

Al cabo de algunas horas, todos habían comido, habían recogido y los tres yacían viendo la televisión en el sofá.

Temari tenía las piernas apoyadas en las de Shikamaru, este insistió en que se estirara y ella, con algo de vergüenza al principio, cedió.

No pasó demasiado tiempo cuando el Nara comenzó a acariciar de forma sutil las rodillas de la rubia, las cuales se veían gracias a que la falda se había arrugado lo suficiente como para poder ver un poquito más arriba de los muslos. Tragó saliva cuando dirigió la mirada por la longitud de sus piernas y pudo apreciar el negro de sus braguitas; ipso-facto apartó la vista y la fijó en el programa de televisión, pero sin ni si quiera prestar atención.

Shikamaru escuchó la risa de Temari y volvió a mirarla, _esta vez a la cara._

-¿Te gusta el programa?— Preguntó con una sonrisa, tratando de dispersar cualquier pensamiento que se le estaba pasando por la mente.

-No, no es eso.— Volvió a soltar otra graciosa risita y sus manos se posaron sobre las de Shikamaru. -Es que me haces cosquillas en las piernas.— Movió su cuerpo para tratar zafarse de él, pero ni por asomo pudo.

-¿Ah sí?— La tierna sonrisa de Shikamaru se tornó algo más juguetona y sus manos se dirigieron un poquito más arriba de las rodillas, rozando cada zona de una manera delicada con las yemas de sus dedos. -¿Y tienes cosquillas aquí?— Preguntó coqueto tocando casi en la zona de los muslos.

Temari calló y tragó saliva mirándole algo sonrojada.

-Eh...— Apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos apoyando su cabeza en el reposabrazos del sofá.

-¿Y aquí?— Preguntó en un casi inaudible tono de voz.

La rubia suspiró como respuesta y volvió a mirar a Shikamaru, el cual estaba subiendo las manos por debajo de su falda y Temari pudo notar cómo agarraba los costados de su ropa interior.

-¿Qué... qué haces?— Pregunto tratando de incorporarse, aunque solo eran actos reflejos; su cuerpo estaba pidiendo a gritos que Shikamaru siguiera con lo que sea que estuviera a punto de hacer.

Pero el Nara no respondió. Deslizó las braguitas hacia abajo, por la longitud de sus piernas y se las quitó dejándoselas en la mano; sonriendo.

-Mhm...— Temari apretó sus manos en puños encima del sofá, a cada lado de su cuerpo y no tuvo más remedio que abrir sus piernas cuando las manos de Shikamaru se lo - _casi_ \- obligaron.

-Supongo que...— El Nara se acomodó en el sofá, estirando su cuerpo. -...No hemos tomado postre.— Se mordió el labio inferior y tuvo que reprimir una risa por la cara que estaba poniendo Temari.

-Shikamaru, no tienes por-¡oh!— Sus palabras se esfumaron con el suspiro que sus cuerdas vocales fueron forzadas a lanzar al aire.

La lengua del Nara recorrió toda la longitud de su expuesta intimidad para, después, abrir sus labios inferiores con sus dedos y así introducir la lengua más aún; llegando a su punto más sensible.

Temari emitió otro gemido aún más fuerte y separó las piernas, apoyando una en el suelo y la otra en el respaldo del sofá; exponiendo y dando mejor acceso a Shikamaru para que hiciera lo que quisiera con ella. Sus manos se dirigieron a los cabellos de él, enredándolos entre sus dedos e incitando a que siguiera.

Aún sin mirarle pudo notar su sonrisa triunfante.

Shikamaru pasó las manos por debajo de sus nalgas, aproximando más a él su intimidad y prosiguió su labor en el clítoris; dando pequeñas succiones, lamidas, mordiscos y vuelta a empezar. Temari movía sus caderas al compás que el Nara comenzó a mover su lengua, de nuevo, por la longitud de su intimidad.

Hacia arriba, hacia abajo y otra vez.

Y otra.

Los gemidos de Temari no eran opacados por nada; Shikamaru disfrutaba de tan sensual melodía. Disfrutaba tanto que solo por el simple hecho de escucharla, su erección estaba comenzando a despertar. Pero ahora era el momento de ella; ya habría tiempo para él.

Hizo círculos con su lengua en la entrada de su intimidad; Temari apretó sus manos en sus cabellos y soltó un gran gemido cuando notó la lengua del Nara penetrar su interior mientras que su labio superior rozaba el estimulado clítoris y sus manos masajeaban sus glúteos.

Shikamaru metía y sacaba la lengua simulando la penetración, sacaba la lengua, subía a su clítoris y volvía a prestarle atención.

-Pa...para, oh... Jo-der.— La rubia apretó los dientes y se tuvo que morder el dedo índice; si no paraba ahora mismo iba a llegar al éxtasis y él ni si quiera había hecho nada.

Shikamaru obedeció la orden y se sintió algo egoísta al saber que, aparte de hacerlo porque ella se lo pidió; lo hizo porque no podía más, necesitaba sentir su suave intimidad deslizarse por su miembro; necesitaba sentir el dulce roce de su hermoso cuerpo pegado al suyo; quería hacerla vibrar y gemir de nuevo, pero esta vez no con su lengua;

sino con _otra_ _parte_ de su cuerpo.

El Nara se sentó en el sofá y se deslizó los pantalones; no había tiempo de ir a la cama, no quería perder ni un segundo y al parecer Temari estaba de acuerdo con él, porque en cuando Shikamaru se bajó los bóxers, Temari se acercó a él con intenciones de darle el mismo placer que ella había sentido; pero notó una mano en su brazo que la hizo parar.

-Si haces eso...— Trató de respirar pausadamente; estaba al borde del colapso mental. -No creo que dure mucho más.— Apretó los dientes e hizo un gruñido de entre placer y dolor cuando, sin que Temari fuera a hacerle caso, notó su mano masturbar su erecto miembro; tanto que era hasta doloroso. -Temari... No, no quiero... Quiero que te sientes... Ah, siéntate encima, ven aquí.— Le pidió casi en una súplica.

Los ojos del castaño estaban entrecerrados, le costaba tragar saliva debido a la excitación y sus latidos del corazón se podían escuchar golpear a punto de salirse de su caja torácica.

Temari paró el vaivén de su mano en la erección del Nara y puso una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo; una sonrisa curvaba sus labios mientras con una mano agarraba con fuerza la erección y la paseaba entre sus labios inferiores.

Shikamaru estaba a punto de desmayarse; su cuerpo no sabía asimilar tanto placer y tortura al mismo tiempo; esa mujer era demasiado sensual, sexy, provocadora y...

 _mala_.

No podía pasear su erección entre sus carnosos y mojados labios inferiores y esperar que él no se desesperara.

Sin embargo, la rubia se acercó a sus labios, los lamió e hizo un recorrido con su lengua hasta su oído.

-Shikamaru, el condón...— Rio de forma burlesca, igual que la primera vez que lo hicieron ella estaba tan excitada que por poco se le olvida; ahora pasaba al contrario.

El nombrado también soltó una leve risa.

-Tienes razón, pero... Ah, pero deja de moverte así porque...— Tragó saliva a duras penas y se puso una mano sobre sus ojos.

Notó cómo Temari se levantaba de encima y buscaba entre sus pantalones; al tener el preservativo en sus manos, rompió el plástico que lo protegía y lo colocó en la punta de la erección del Nara.

Shikamaru la miró algo asombrado; era la primera vez que una chica le colocaba el preservativo. Torció el rostro y observó con atención cómo Temari apretaba la punta del condón y lo deslizaba con increíble facilidad.

-Me impresionas.— Comentó con una curvada sonrisa.

Temari le guiñó un ojo y a Shikamaru le dio un vuelco el corazón.

-Ahora ven aquí...— Se mordió el labio inferior y tomó a la rubia de los brazos para ayudarla a posicionarse encima de él. -Tome asiento, señorita...— El Nara la agarró de las caderas y pudo notar una oleada de placer recorrer su cuerpo cuando Temari, aparte de sentarse encima de él, gimió aún más fuerte que antes.

-No es... no es muy cómoda esta silla.— Bromeó la rubia tratando de seguir el juego antes de perder total control sobre sus actos.

El Nara únicamente pudo sonreír ante tal belleza que tenía encima, moviéndose en él haciéndole disfrutar de cada roce.

Sus manos fueron a parar a sus caderas, incrementando el suave movimiento de adelante-atrás a uno más contundente de arriba-abajo. Shikamaru movía sus caderas al ritmo de ella, profundizando la penetración.

-Be...bésame.— Pidió Temari y él, preso de sus encantos y todo lo que ella pidiera; alzó su rostro para devorar su boca con tal intensidad que sintió el gemido de la rubia morir en su garganta.

Temari notó su propio sabor en la boca de Shikamaru y eso, en cierta manera, le excitó. Le excitó recordar cómo su lengua, la que ahora estaba jugueteando en su boca; había estado prestándole atención a su intimidad.

Mojándola.

Excitándola.

-Shikamaru...— Recordar eso mientras la besaba e incrementaba la penetración, era un combo que pronto la haría explotar.

Se separó de su boca y pasó sus manos por el pecho de él, aún cubierto por la camiseta; la cual no duró demasiado. Temari comenzó a alzarla y él, sabiendo lo que quería hacer, alzó sus manos para poder quitarla y tirarla a algún lugar del cuarto de estar.

Ahora la rubia tenía libre acceso a cada poro de su cuerpo. Rozó sus pectorales, sus pezones y su abdomen; era como contemplar el cuerpo de algún Dios griego que se había reencarnado en hombre.

 _Y qué hombre._

Notó su intimidad arder, notó sus paredes mojarse aún más con la visión de Shikamaru completamente desnudo, debajo de ella, gruñendo, gimiendo de placer y todo por ella; por lo que ella le estaba provocando.

 _Oh_ , era tan espectacular visión.

Sus cuerdas vocales emitían gemidos leves y jadeos casi inaudibles; quería escucharle a él, quería que sus oídos se inundaran de cada gemido y gruñido de él cuando ella volvía a bajar por su intimidad, cuando subía, cuando se movía en círculos.

 _Shikamaru, eres tan sensual._

Pero el Nara no quería ser el único expuesto. Sus manos pasaron de las ardientes caderas de ella hasta su escote, desabrochando uno a uno los botones de la camisa; observando el hermoso sujetador negro que llevaba puesto.

Creía recordar que era parecido a las braguitas; una lástima que tuviera tanta prisa por devorarla que no pudo apreciarlo antes.

Pero parece que a ella eso poco le importó.

Deslizó su blusa por los hombros, los brazos y la tiró al suelo. Temari se desabrochó el sujetador con algo de prisa y el Nara por fin pudo ver su premio.

Se mordió el labio inferior y reprimió un gemido de placer por el simple hecho de ver los pechos de Temari expuestos para él.

 _Solo_ para él.

Abarcó cada seno con sus manos; los amasó, disfrutó del tacto y la textura, jugó con sus pezones rozándolos con sus dedos índice; era una deliciosa visión.

Deliciosa porque se le estaba haciendo la boca agua.

-No pares de moverte.— Pseudo-ordenó el Nara cuando uno de sus pechos desapareció en su boca.

Temari apretó su cuerpo al de él y sus manos pasaron a enredarse entre los castaños cabellos desaliñados del Nara.

-Ah, si...sigue.— La rubia seguía moviendo su cuerpo encima de él en todas las direcciones que podía.

Sus rodillas se estaban empezando a resentir por el roce contra la tela del sofá; pero le daba igual, obligaba a sus piernas a seguir moviéndose hacia arriba, hacia abajo, en círculos; quería brindarle todo el placer que pudiera.

Shikamaru seguía su labor intercambiando su boca entre el seno derecho y el izquierdo. Mordía el pezón, lo lamía, lo succionaba y volvía a repetir el círculo. Sin embargo, tuvo que parar cuando notó que Temari disminuía el movimiento.

Miró su rostro y notó algo de incomodidad en él, observó sus rodillas y las vio algo enrojecidas por el roce con el sofá; inmediatamente se sintió un culpable egoísta.

-Oh... Perdóname Temari.— Apretó sus dientes y miró hacia todos lados buscando cómo solucionarlo.

La rubia se rozó la rodilla derecha con la mano e hizo un gesto de que no importaba; pero antes de que pudiera mediar palabra, se vio levitando sobre el suelo.

-Pero qué...— Parpadeó varias veces cuando vio a Shikamaru alzarla en brazos.

 _¿De dónde saca tanta fuerza alguien tan delgado?_ Se preguntó varias veces en su mente antes de que se le nublara totalmente.

-Déjame cuidarte ahora a mí.— Temari se sonrojó, no por el hecho de estar cogiéndola en brazos aún con su intimidad dentro de ella; sino por la sonrisa que se le curvó en los labios a Shikamaru.

Una sonrisa que desprendía entre ternura y lascivia.

El Nara la sentó en la mesa donde horas antes habían comido y comenzó a darle suaves besos por todo su rostro, su escote, sus pechos y volvió a subir para besar sus labios mientras comenzaba una suave penetración.

Apoyó sus brazos a cada lado del cuerpo de Temari y ella reposó todo su peso sobre sus antebrazos, dejándolos caer sobre la mesa.

Sus ojos se cerraron en el instante que los labios de Shikamaru rozaron su boca; sus lenguas se juntaron, jugaron y la saliva pasó inevitablemente, teniendo el sabor de la intimidad de la rubia en ambas bocas.

Ambos gimieron ante el suave vaivén sumada al sensual beso que se daban; Shikamaru incrementó el ritmo y Temari reprimió más gemidos en su boca, se incorporó sentándose sobre sus glúteos y sus brazos, previamente apoyados sobre la mesa, pasaron a rodear el cuello del Nara, acercándolo más a ella.

Shikamaru la tumbó de nuevo en la mesa, abrazándola. Los erectos pezones de la rubia rozaban su pecho; las piernas de ella se entrelazaron en su espalda, haciéndole imposible parar; haciéndole imposible separarse de ella.

 _Como si quisiera._

El Nara alzó su rostro para mirarla a los ojos mientras su penetración pasó a ser embestida; sus cuerpos chocaban fuerte, duro, intenso. El éxtasis estaba gritando, pedía salir por cada poro de sus cuerpos y era imposible retenerlo más tiempo.

Temari arqueó su espalda y apretó sus manos en los hombros de Shikamaru, hincando las uñas, dejando marcas que quizás serían visible horas después; el Nara hundió su rostro en el escote de la rubia, dando suaves besos, tratando de calmar el espasmo de su cuerpo.

La erección se deslizaba con increíble facilidad debido a los fluidos de Temari, la cual yacía casi desplomada en la mesa con los ojos oscurecidos del placer y no hicieron falta más que dos o tres embestidas más para que la electricidad recorriera el cuerpo del castaño; desplomándose encima de ella.

Sus respiraciones pasaron de ser descontroladas a más pausadas. Temari acarició con suavidad la espalda de él y este seguía dándole suaves besos por el escote, la clavícula, subiendo hasta sus labios y plantando un delicado beso en ellos mientras salía de su interior.

Temari se bajó de la mesa y se rascó la nuca.

-Creo que debemos limpiarla...— Comentó la rubia con un notorio rubor en sus mejillas señalando una zona de la mesa.

Shikamaru la miró extrañado mientras se deshacía del preservativo y le hacía un nudo.

-¿Por qué lo di-? Oh.— Soltó una sonora risa cuando vio que Temari se tapaba el rostro.

Los fluidos de la rubia habían sido tantos, que una zona de la mesa estaba visiblemente mojada.

-Que sepas que eso es un halago para mí.— Sonrió triunfante y acto seguido, la tomó de la cintura con la mano libre y le dio un beso en la frente.

Temari suspiró, pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

No pasó demasiado tiempo cuando ambos estuvieron aseados y vestidos; Shikamaru tomó un algodón y un poco de yodo para curar la rozadura de la rodilla de Temari; pidió perdón cerca de cien veces mientras la rubia se reía más fuerte cada vez.

Aunque una cosa era segura; nada de sofá.

 _Es mejor en la cama._

Salieron del cuarto de baño y Sombra yacía en frente de éste sentado en el suelo con la correa en la boca.

-¡Sombra, qué susto!— Shikamaru se puso con los brazos en jarra y tomó la correa.

Temari se rió y pasó por el lado para dirigirse a coger sus pertenencias.

-¿Ya te vas?— Preguntó el Nara algo entristecido.

Sombra hizo un ladrido de impaciencia; ya había esperado bastante.

-Sí, me voy...— Se acercó a Shikamaru y tomó la correa de Sombra en sus manos. -Pero me voy con vosotros.— Sonrió abiertamente y le dio un suave beso.

Shikamaru le sonrió de vuelta y, tras cerrar la puerta con llave, comenzaron el paseo.

La brisa corría fresca y agradable; Sombra iba a disfrutar de muchos olores aquella tarde.

* * *

 _¡Tadá! Bueno, este capítulo ha sido un poco largo... Pero quería compensar todo lo que os he hecho esperar. Decidí tomarme unas vacaciones del mundo porque con el tema de los trabajos, la matrícula de la universidad y todo eso... Colapsé ¡Perdón!_

 _Espero que os haya gustado mucho y hayáis disfrutado de él tanto o más cuando yo disfruté al hacerlo. Es un placer escribir para lectoras que me dejan comentarios tan hermosos como los vuestros ¡Los leo todos! Y me encanta despertarme por la mañana y leer las hermosas cositas que me escribís, es un placer, de verdad._

 _GRACIAS._

 _Nos leeremos pronto en "Dieciocho", que en el siguiente capítulo se irá descubriendo poco a poco qué es lo que ocurre con ese extraño reporte que llevó Kankuro._

 _¡Besitos de chocolate con leche para todos!_


	11. Sombra

**Naruto y sus personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único que me pertenece es la idea y la historia, las cuales hago sin ánimo de lucro, con el fin de entretenerme y entretener a quien quiera leerla.**

* * *

 _¡SORPRESA!_

 _Bueno... Tampoco os hagáis demasiadas ilusiones porque este capítulo es básicamente lo que se suele llamar "de relleno". Aquí vamos a conocer los pensamientos de Sombra y lo que él siente cada vez que está con sus humanos. Sé que no va a ser la gran cosa, pero quería hacerlo porque me parecía una manera divertida de pasar el rato hasta que llegara la hora de comer xD_

 _Este capítulo va dedicado a mi adorada_ **Anamicenas** _y también a todas aquellas personas que, como yo, amáis a los animales y en especial a los perritos. Porque ellos son ángeles caídos del cielo que, muchas veces, no nos merecemos._

 **Nota de la autora:** _Es la primera vez que escribo algo así, ha sido raro ponerme en la mente de un animal pero, sabiendo cómo se comporta mi Seven (el nombre de mi perrito), he podido descifrar un poco sus pensamientos para hacer este capítulo._

 _Espero que os guste, es cortito._

 _Sin más que añadir;_

 _disfrutad de mis locuras._

* * *

 **Sabor a coincidencia y café**

 **Capítulo VIII - Parte II**

 _Sombra_

 **•**

•

 **.**

 **POV Sombra.**

 **S** alimos de mi hogar, esta vez no iba solo con mi humano, sino que la humana que últimamente está frecuentando mucho esta casa también nos acompaña; la verdad no me importa.

Noto el asfalto rozar mis patitas, no me gusta demasiado porque donde vivíamos antes había muchos lugares verdes que olían bien, mi humano me dejaba suelto, me dejaba correr libre pero ahora... Desde que pasó aquello noto el miedo de dejar que de nuevo me pase lo que me pasó. Pero ella estuvo ahí, ella paró la bestia que olía mal, esa extraña cosa que se movía deprisa e hizo un ruido muy agudo cuando me crucé delante; ella paró a esa bestia, me cogió en brazos y me salvó.

Ella era como una heroína.

Giro mi cabeza hacia ella y veo que es quien lleva mi agarre, me extraño un poco pues es siempre mi humano el que lleva mi correa; aunque no me desagrada la sensación de que ella la sujete. Noto algo, algo bueno y amable.

Seguimos el paseo hasta el parque de siempre, todos los olores me inundan los sentidos y necesito correr hacia una farola, noto que huele a otro perrito y se supone que esa era mía; me enfado.

Estiro de la correa, pero la humana me retiene, la miro y alza su dedo, me dice algo que no logro entender, pero supongo que es que no quiere que vaya tan deprisa. Bufó por mi nariz y su expresión cambia, escucho un sonido agradable salir de su boca.

¿Por qué los humanos cambian tanto de actitud?

Mi caminar se vuelve más tranquilo y la paciencia me inunda hasta que llegamos a esa farola; se va a enterar ese perro que ha entrado en mi territorio, eso no se hace. Alzo la patita y lo marco como mío de nuevo; y _espero_ que así se quede.

Ya más feliz, continúo paseando tranquilo. El tacto de la tierra es más agradable que el del asfalto, por eso me gusta este parque... Aunque ojalá me dejaran pasear por la hierba que hay a los lados.

Los humanos prefieren ir por aquí en lugar de por algo más cómodo; qué raros son... Con lo agradable que es la sensación de notar tus patitas en la suavidad de la hierba; sobre todo cuando está mojada y puedes oler todo mejor.

Noto mi correa dar un pequeño estirón y tengo que parar.

¿Qué ocurre?

Miro hacia todos lados intentando comprender quién es el responsable de hacer que pare y veo a mi humano pegado a la humana. No comprendo lo que hacen, juntan sus hocicos y se acarician.

Bufó por la nariz y emito un suave ladrido para reclamar atención; lo consigo. Ambos me miran y continuamos caminando.

-Vale, vale...— Me habla mi dueño; no comprendo qué dice, pero deja de tocar a la humana.

No entiendo bien porqué juntan sus hocicos, deberían olerse el trasero, así conoces mejor a quien está cerca de ti; o al menos eso es lo que yo hago.

Llegamos al final del paseo, o eso parece pues damos la vuelta. He marcado varios sitios como mi territorio, pero no importa, los vuelvo a marcar; esta zona es mía y solo mía.

Mientras estoy olisqueando un árbol, otro olor conocido se hace presente en mis sentidos, mis orejas se tensan y miro en todas direcciones observando dónde puede estar.

-Buenas tardes pequeño ¿Quieres jugar con Sombra?— Mi dueño ha dicho mi nombre pero no descifro si quiere que haga alguna acción.

Miro en la misma dirección que él y por fin puedo ver al perrito que estaba esperando.

Es un perro más pequeño que yo, no huelo su olor por ninguno de mis territorios, así que para mí es amigo. Mi humano me acerca a él y yo le olisqueo; él se deja y se tumba en el suelo.

Quiero jugar con él, me agacho en posición de atacar, pero otra humana aparece y de repente el perrito desaparece de mi campo de visión. Ladeo la cabeza confundido y miro hacia arriba.

-No te acerques a ese perro, seguro que te muerde.— Escucho una voz desconocida y ladeo la cabeza cuando noto mi correa tensarse; miro hacia arriba y la humana de mi dueño está enfadada.

-Este perro es más educado que usted.— La humana buena da un paso adelante pero mi dueño la retiene.

La humana mala ha cogido al perro como mi dueño me cogía cuando era un cachorro. Me pregunto si he hecho algo mal, pues noto que esa humana desprende una sensación negativa que no me gusta, así que ladro enfadado.

-Tranquilo, es idiota... Tú eres un amor.— La humana de mi dueño se agacha y me acaricia el lomo; eso me tranquiliza.

Esta humana sí me gusta, huele bien y me cuida; aquella otra humana parece mala y encima no me ha dejado jugar con ese perrito.

Bufó por la nariz y seguimos el paseo.

Escucho a mi dueño y a la humana hablar, no comprendo lo que dicen, pero parecen enfadados. Ladeo mi cabeza para mirarlos y observo que señalan hacia atrás; quizás están hablando de la humana mala que me ha prohibido jugar.

No comprendo por qué los humanos son tan idiotas a veces... Menos mal que mi dueño es genial.

Llegamos a casa y, como siempre, mi dueño me limpia la suciedad de las patitas, las orejas y pone sus labios sobre mi frente; siempre que lo hace noto un extraño amor inundar mi corazón y me hace muy feliz, me gusta que lo haga. Me gusta incluso más que cuando me acaricia.

Bostezo, hemos hecho un paseo bastante largo y estoy cansado. Estiro mi cuerpo y y noto la mano de la humana rozar mi cabeza; dejo que me toque, es mi zona preferida.

Empieza a acariciarme despacio y después pasa al lomo; me rasca con sus uñas y me da un escalofrío, ella suena feliz y vuelve a hacerlo.

¡Qué gusto!

Sus uñas parecen las de un gato, pero más suaves. Nada que ver con las de mi dueño, que son cortas y no me hacen nada en comparación con ella.

Para de rascarme y le gruño pidiendo que siga; y sigue.

Se sienta en el suelo del cuarto de aseo a mi lado y me rasca más fuerte; no puedo evitar mover la patita en forma de espasmo cuando incrementa la velocidad.

¡Qué es esta brujería! ¡No quiero que pare nunca!

Cierro los ojos y escucho cómo me dice cosas, pero no las comprendo; aunque parece feliz.

-Sombra, déjala ya, a dormir, venga.— Mi dueño entra y nada más hacerlo la humana para.

Ladeo la cabeza y comprendo lo que me dice, quiere que me vaya a dormir.

Me vuelvo a estirar mientras bostezo y lamo la mano de la humana en señal de agradecimiento, espero que vuelva a hacerlo pronto.

Me dirijo hacia la zona que más huele a mí de toda la casa, una zona que mi dueño me ha acomodado a mi gusto; tengo juguetes y un sitio muy blandito para dormir.

Doy varias vueltas y me tumbo; ellos se sientan en un gran sitio blandito donde a veces me acuesto cuando mi humano no está, en frente de una caja grande y que emite sonidos; los humanos pasan mucho tiempo mirándola.

¿Qué verán ahí? No huele bien, huele raro...

Los humanos son raros.

Se me están cerrando los ojos, intento mantenerlos abiertos porque no quiero perder de vista a mi dueño; tampoco quiero que esa humana tan buena se vaya.

Me pregunto si será ella la que me haga la cena; se ha portado muy bien cuando me ha dado de su comida ¡Estaba deliciosa! Ojalá mi dueño me diera ese tipo de cosas.

Mis ojitos se cierran, no puedo evitar quedarme dormido.

Pasa un rato; no sé cuánto tiempo, pero me despierto. Paseo por la casa después de desperezarme y busco a los humanos.

Encuentro a mi dueño haciendo cosas en la cocina, eso significa que es hora de comer otra vez ¡Bien! Muevo el rabo y él me mira.

-¿Ya te has despertado?— Sus labios se curvan y parece muy feliz.

Se agacha y me acaricia la cabeza, yo cierro los ojos y muevo más la cola mientras olisqueo lo que está preparando; la verdad que huele muy bien.

Miro hacia varias direcciones, pero la humana no está; vuelvo a mirar a mi dueño y sonríe.

-Se ha ido a su casa ya...— Su mirada es triste y me da dos golpecitos en la cabeza para volver a cocinar.

No sé por qué, pero eso sí lo he podido comprender.

Mi humano está triste porque esa chica no está aquí. No comprendo por qué no está aquí, yo también quiero que se quede siempre.

Ojalá algún día no tenga que irse _nunca_.

* * *

 _Y hasta aquí. No quería hacerlo demasiado largo para no aburriros, jajajaja._

 _Como he comentado es la primera vez que escribo algo así y estoy bastante nerviosa por conocer vuestras reacciones; aunque de verdad espero que os haya gustado._

 _Muchísimas gracias a todas las personitas que lo habéis leído hasta el final, sería un verdadero halago conocer vuestras opiniones en la sección de comentarios; y sino siempre me podéis contactar por Facebook. ¡Buscadme como_ **GLOW** **241O** _! Justo como me llamo aquí._

 _De nuevo gracias._

 _¡Besitos de chocolate con leche para todos!_


	12. Presentaciones y besos en la calle

**Naruto y sus personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único que me pertenece es la idea y la historia, las cuales hago sin ánimo de lucro, con el fin de entretenerme y entretener a quien quiera leerla.**

* * *

 _¡Hoy es Viernes! Lo que significa que tenemos nuevo capítulo de Sabor a Coincidencia y Café, jojojo._

 _Quiero comentaros lo feliz que estoy hoy... ¡Me han aceptado en la Universidad! Woah, de verdad que no me lo creo, estoy en una nube ahora mismo... Estoy mega-ultra-hiper feliz y... Joder, no sé, siento que todo mi esfuerzo ha merecido la pena y ahora comienza una etapa muy importante y bonita de mi vida :)_

 _Los que me seguís en Facebook quizás ya lo sabéis, y algunas personas incluso me han felicitado ¡Muchas gracias! Sois los mejores, de verdad, me hacéis sentir MUY especial._

 **Nota de la autora:** _Quiero agradecer enormemente a las personas que, cuando estaba un poquito triste porque mi fic "Adenium Obesum" no estaba recibiendo demasiado amor, me animaron y me dieron muchos ánimos y consejos._

 _Con eso quiero decir que, para mí, los fans ShikaTema de habla española son los mejores ¡De verdad! He estado en otros fandoms y puedo aseguraros de que nosotros somos los más agradecidos y los que más nos apoyamos unos a otros; por eso me encanta el ShikaTema, a parte de por la pareja, por vosotros._

 _Así que, gracias._

 _Sin más que añadir;_

 _disfrutad de mis locuras._

* * *

 **Sabor a coincidencia y café**

 **Capítulo IX**

 _Presentaciones y besos en la calle_

 **•**

•

 **.**

 **POV General.**

 **L** a noche había caído en la ciudad de Monterrey, un manto de estrellas cubría el cielo acompañado de una suave brisa veraniega que trataba de disimular el inmenso calor.

Temari se había ido a la cama temprano; después de cenar y quedarse hablando con sus hermanos durante un rato, se dirigió a su cuarto pero, lo menos que hizo fue dormir. Tomó el teléfono móvil de su mesita de noche, y abrió la mensajería instantánea.

* * *

 _Temari S. 00:24 - Hola Shikamaru ¿Estás despierto?_

 _Shikamaru N. 00:24 - Sí, estoy con Sombra viendo la televisión._

 _Temari S. 00:24 - Qué bien... ¿Qué tal?_

 _Shikamaru N. 00:24 - Bien, todo bien. Pero creo que Sombra te echa de menos..._

 _Temari S. 00:25 - Con que Sombra._

 _Shikamaru N. 00:25 - Sí, creo que quiere que vuelvas._

 _Temari S. 00:25 - Mañana en el paseo nos veremos ¿Verdad, Sombra?_

 _Shikamaru N. 00:25 - Dice que sí, tiene muchas ganas de... ¿Olisquearte?_

 _Temari S. 00:26 - ¡Jajaja!_

 _Shikamaru N. 00:26 - Me gusta hacerte reír._

 _Temari S. 00:26 - No digas esas cosas, haces que me ponga roja y se me quite la risa. Tonto._

 _Shikamaru N. 00:26 - ¿Por qué? Estás preciosa cuando sonríes._

 _Temari S. 00:27 - ¡Calla! Idiota... Vamos a dormir._

 _Shikamaru N. 00:27 - Vale, vale._

 _Temari S. 00:27 - Descansa Shikamaru, nos vemos mañana._

 _Shikamaru N. 00:28 - Buenas noches..._

* * *

Temari, después de dejar el móvil en su mesita de noche conectado con el cargador, se tumbó en la cama con las manos posadas en su vientre, mirando el techo; sonriente. Lo que le hacía sentir Shikamaru era una sensación tan extraña que le hacía dudar mucho sobre el concepto que tenía ella del amor antes de conocerle.

¿Sería esto de verdad... _amor_? ¿Estaba _enamorada_?

Se giró sobre su cuerpo quedando de cara a la pared y abrazó sus rodillas; dio un leve suspiro y, con las mejillas sonrojadas, al final dejó que Morfeo la acunara entre sus brazos.

Shikamaru, en su casa, tardó un poco más en dormirse porque, debido a la conversación anterior, cierta rubia y su sonrisa se paseaban por su cabeza deliberadamente con el único fin de no dejarle descansar.

Sombra, casado de que su dueño no parara de dar vueltas en la cama, al final se levantó sobre sus patitas, se acercó a él y se tumbó encima de su pecho pensando que, si no dejaba que se moviera, al final se dormiría.

-¡Sombra!— El Nara, incómodo por tener todo el peso del animal encima de su pecho, trató de quitarlo de encima como pudo. -Por el amor de... ¿Sabes que no eres un bebé? Quita de encima.— Se incorporó como pudo sentándose en la cama y al dejar a Sombra a su lado echo un pequeño ovillo; se volvió a tumbar.

Emitió un leve suspiro al notar su pecho libre y después emitió otro al recordar a Temari.

Miró a Sombra, miró el techo y ladeó la cabeza para observar por la ventana, observó cómo la noche cubría el cielo de un oscuro color azul adornado con algunos puntos brillantes; se relajó. El cielo siempre le ayudaba a dormir.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, el ocaso daba paso a otro día caluroso en la ciudad de Monterrey; los pájaros empezaron a piar al amanecer y muchos de sus habitantes ya estaban preparando sus establecimientos para la llegada de clientes; otro día comenzaba.

Shikamaru, desperezándose en la cama se quedó tumbado durante varios minutos; miró el reloj y se levantó con bastante pereza para dirigirse al baño.

Se dispuso darse una rápida ducha para quitarse el sudor que su cuerpo había generado durante la noche. Abrió el grifo y reguló la temperatura hasta que vio que ni quemaba, ni estaba helada; se desvistió dejando su pijama en la ropa de lavar y acto seguido, se adentró bajo el agua, notando cómo el chorro tibio desperezaba su cuerpo, relajaba sus músculos y le preparaba para un nuevo día.

Al salir, Shikamaru tuvo cuidado de no pisar a Sombra pues, últimamente, el animal estaba cogiendo la manía de seguirlo a todas partes.

Se secó el cabello y se lo dejó en su habitual coleta alta; se vistió y, después de tomar algo de desayuno, tomó la correa de Sombra.

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos a ver a Temari?— Preguntó el Nara con una sonrisa mientras se ponía al lado de la puerta moviendo la correa entre sus manos.

Sombra se sentó enfrente de Shikamaru y ladeó la cabeza; no comprendía bien lo que estaba diciendo. Sabía que la correa significaba salir de casa, pero sus palabras eran extrañas para él.

Shikamaru parpadeó varias veces al notar que su can no se ponía a saltar de alegría como solía hacer cuando salían a pasear; pero de pronto supo porqué.

-¿Calle?— Volvió a preguntar y, ahora sí, el animal empezó a mover la cola con énfasis. -Entiendes lo que quieres...— Rió el Nara mientras trataba de calmarlo para ponerle la correa.

Por otro lado, en casa de los hermanos, Temari se preparaba para salir a su rutina habitual de correr.

Se estaba vistiendo cuando su teléfono móvil sonó, fue corriendo a la mesita de noche y lo cogió.

Era Sen.

-Buenos días señorita ¿Qué pasa?— Preguntó poniéndose el teléfono en el hueco del cuello mientras se subía los pantalones.

 _-Buenos días chica, me han llamado de la tienda, dicen que van a acabar más pronto de lo que habían planeado ¿Quieres que quedemos esta tarde y nos demos una vuelta?_ — Se escuchó una entusiasmada voz, y es que Sen estaba ansiosa por ver la nueva decoración de su lugar de trabajo.

-¡Eso es genial! Claro, quedamos a las seis en la puerta ¿Vale?— Respondió Temari casi con el mismo ímpetu.

Ambas se despidieron y la rubia dejó el teléfono de nuevo en la mesita de noche; no lo necesitaba cuando se iba a correr.

Bajó las escaleras a trote, preparándose para su salida y vio a Gaara sentado en la mesa de la sala de estar con un montón de papeles desperdigados.

-¿Qué te pasa?— Temari se acercó y observó todo el desastre.

-Hoy por la tarde hay una conferencia en la Universidad, quiero acudir... Pero también tengo un examen casi a la misma hora.— El pelirrojo torció los labios y se frotó la mejilla; se notaba que estaba frustrado.

-¿No puedes posponerlo?— Preguntó su hermana sentándose en la silla de al lado.

-No... Solo espero poder llegar a tiempo, hay una hora de diferencia.— Gaara miró a Temari y ésta le ofreció una tierna sonrisa que le tranquilizó.

-Estoy segura de que sí, tranquilo.— Le frotó la espalda, le dio un beso en la frente y acto seguido se levantó de la silla. -Tengo que irme, nos vemos más tarde.— Gaara asintió a modo de despido y Temari salió de la sala de estar.

-Oye hermana.— Kankuro la paró por el pasillo antes de irse.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres volver a correr conmigo?— La rubia se giró y, burlesca, se rio.

Kankuro se rascó la nuca algo avergonzado, estaba claro que seguir el ritmo de su hermana era una locura para alguien que, el único deporte que hacía... Era el _zapping_.

-No tengo nada que hacer esta mañana ¿Puedo acompañarte al Café?— Sonrió de lado y se puso las manos en los bolsillos.

-Oh...— Temari torció los labios; el hecho de que Shikamaru y Kankuro se vieran no le hacía demasiada gracia. -No sé...— Se cruzó de brazos y miró cómo su hermano ponía ojos suplicantes.

Suspiró pesadamente y se encogió de hombros dándose por vencida.

-¡Genial!— Kankuro alzó el puño al aire con una sonrisa.

-Pero no seas... estúpido, ya sabes.— Temari puso sus brazos en jarra y endureció la expresión.

El castaño negó con la mano restándole importancia; ya sabía que se estaba refiriendo a que no fuera estúpido con _esa_ persona en concreto. Y mientras no mostrara demasiado afecto a su hermana delante de él... No lo sería.

Temari se rascó las sienes y, después de despedirse con la mano, se dirigió a la puerta para comenzar su rutina.

Al llegar al parque, más o menos por la mitad, se encontró con Sombra y Shikamaru; saludarse para ellos siempre era algo extraño. No es como si fueran la típica pareja que muestra su amor en público a los cuatro vientos, por lo que un abrazo siempre era la mejor opción para ambos.

-¿Qué tal has dormido?— Preguntó Shikamaru, después de un rato inspirando el agradable aroma a vainilla y verano que la rubia desprendía por defecto.

Ella rio, se apartó y después de tocar a Sombra en la cabeza; volvió a mirarle.

-Bien, esta noche ha hecho calor...— Comentó abanicándose con la mano. -¿Y tú?— Temari trataba de ganar algo de tiempo para comentarle a Shikamaru que ese día no iba a ir sola al Café.

-Me ha costado dormirme, y Sombra no ha tenido mejor idea que tumbarse encima de mí.— Comentó el Nara rascándose la nuca y mirando al can que, como por arte de magia; parecía saber que estaban hablando de él y subió la cabeza para mirarlos. -Sí tú, estamos hablando de ti.— Le dijo Shikamaru con las cejas encaradas; Sombra ladeó la cabeza y alzó las orejitas.

Temari volvió a reír ahora más alto; acabando con un suspiro.

-Oye... Iré al Café con mi hermano hoy.— Por fin dijo mientras se rascaba el hombro en señal de nerviosismo.

Shikamaru ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Por qué lo dices como si fuera algo malo?— Preguntó curioso.

-Bueno, Kankuro es...— Movía la mano tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para describirlo. -Se toma muy enserio la familia, podría decirse.— Acabó con una pequeña risa tratando de restarle importancia.

-Supongo que te refieres a que si te toco un pelo delante de él ¿Estoy muerto?— Shikamaru también reía; pero su risa denotaba más nerviosismo que diversión.

Temari movió la cabeza en señal de negación intentando calmar al Nara; pero poco conseguía.

-Kankuro será mi cliente, lo trataré tan bien como a todos.— Ladeó sus labios curvándolos en una adorable sonrisa que hizo a Temari apartar la mirada avergonzada.

-Vale...— Se rascó la mejilla disimulando su sonrojo y, después de coger fuerzas para volver a mirarle, habló. -Debo irme, voy a enfriarme...— Comentó volviendo a trotar sobre sus piernas.

-Claro, perdona.— Shikamaru asintió, volvió a sonreír y se dispuso a acercarse para darle otro abrazo.

Temari dudó durante una milésima de segundo; no le gustaba demasiado demostrar afecto en plena calle... Pero sus abrazos la hacían sentir tan bien.

Tan segura.

Tan _amada_.

Se mordió el labio inferior y cerró los ojos mientras sentía el cuerpo de Shikamaru pegarse al suyo, la mano que no sujetaba la correa de Sombra pasaba por su cintura y ella podía apoyar con facilidad su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de él.

 _Podría estar así toda la eternidad._

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que fue ella quien deshizo el abrazo; se despidió de Sombra y cada uno volvió a su rutina.

Temari se preguntaba porqué Shikamaru insistía en que ella se veía hermosa cuando sonreía ¿A caso no se había visto él? Su sonrisa ladeada podría hacer que consiguiera absolutamente _todo_ de _todos_.

Shikamaru y Sombra volvieron a casa minutos después de ver a Temari. El Nara le puso bastante agua para que bebiera, le limpió las patitas para que no manchara el suelo, le mojó las orejas para que no tuviera demasiado calor y después de darle un beso en la frente; se dirigió a la puerta para ir a su trabajo.

Temari llegó acalorada y con ganas de morirse; el bochornoso calor de Monterrey le hacía cada vez más difícil salir a correr; estaba planteándose levantarse aún más temprano para salir, porque no podría aguantar mucho más así.

-Hoy veré la tienda renovada …— Comentó para sí misma mientras se desvestía en el baño para meterse en la ducha.

La rubia estaba entusiasmada y a la vez intrigada por saber cómo luciría su lugar de trabajo y, aunque no tenía pensado quedarse toda la vida ahí; le había tomado bastante cariño.

En ese lugar fue donde conoció a su amiga Sen, la cual conocía todo de ella… Todo menos que tenía una relación _extraña_ con el chico del Glow's Café.

-Se va a poner hecha una furia…— Comentó entre risas metiéndose a la ducha.

Dejó caer el agua tibia por su cuerpo y cabello tratando de relajar sus músculos después del ejercicio; podía decir que el momento de la ducha era el mejor del día.

Ya duchada, se dirigió a su cuarto para vestirse; eligió una camiseta blanca corta con algunas letras negras a modo de decoración y unos _shorts_ vaqueros; unos que no se ponía hacía tiempo porque su hermano le dijo que eran demasiado cortos.

¿Cómo se atrevió a hacerle caso? Si eran sus preferidos.

Bajó las escaleras y se topó con Kankuro ya listo esperándole en la puerta.

-Esos pantalones…— Torció los labios en cuanto la vio bajar.

-Cállate.— Sentenció la rubia alzando el dedo índice y posándolo sobre sus labios.

Kankuro rodó los ojos y, con una pequeña sonrisa, se giró para abrir la puerta.

-Después de ti.— Hizo una señal con la mano para que pasara y después, cerró.

Temari empezó a caminar hacia la derecha mientras que Kankuro lo hizo hacia la izquierda.

-¿Dónde vas?— Preguntó la rubia con una expresión de confusión señalando hacia la dirección opuesta a la que su hermano estaba yendo.

Kankuro se quedó parado en medio de la calle mirándola, como si no entendiera la pregunta.

-Voy al coche.— Comentó como si fuera obvio, moviendo las llaves entre sus dedos.

-¿En serio vas a ir en coche a un sitio que está a diez minutos?— Temari rodó los ojos y posó sus manos sobre sus sienes. –Haz el favor de venir aquí, iremos andando.— Señaló con el dedo al suelo y le inquirió con la mirada que no se le ocurriera refutar su palabra.

Kankuro infló los mofletes como un niño pequeño, rodó los ojos y, después de guardarse las llaves en el bolsillo de nuevo, comenzó a caminar al lado de su hermana.

Llegaron al Café y pudieron ver cómo varias mesas estaban ocupadas; los estudiantes iban por el _WiFi_ gratis y por las mañanas siempre se llenaba de gente joven gracias a eso.

Temari fue directa a la mesa que sabía que no estaría ocupada; ya había _alguien_ que se encargaba de eso.

-Oye… Esto parece demasiado lujoso ¿No?— El hermano menor, asombrado por la belleza del local y de la terraza, se quedó observando durante un rato el lugar hasta que Temari lo tomó del brazo.

-Ven, es aquí.— Comentó mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas, seguida por Kankuro.

-¿Por qué dices que es aquí?— Preguntó curioso observando la vela que yacía encima de la mesa.

-Porque esta es mi mesa.— Respondió con un semblante de superioridad y una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo que tu mesa?— Río Kankuro mientras tomaba la vela entre sus manos y la acercaba a su nariz.

-Porque esta es la mesa que me gusta, Shikamaru lo sabe.— Comentó ahora algo distraída mirando hacia todos lados, buscándolo con los ojos.

Kankuro estaba demasiado ocupado inspirando el agradable aroma a hierbabuena que le entraba por sus fosas nasales y le llegaba al cerebro produciéndole un estado de paz. Esa vela era maravillosa; deberían poner velas en casa, había descubierto que le relajaba mucho.

-Hola Temari.— Una voz femenina se escuchó a su espalda.

-¡Hola!— Saludó la nombrada girándose sobre su silla. -¿No sueles estar en el turno de tarde?— Preguntó algo confundida de ver a la muchacha castaña en el Café por la mañana.

Kankuro, aún embobado por la belleza y el buen aroma de la vela; no había levantado la cabeza para ver quién les estaba atendiendo.

-Ino me comentó si podía cederle el turno, no tuve ningún problema.— Comentó mientras sacaba su libreta de anotar y el bolígrafo del bolsillo de la camisa.

-Bueno, es un placer verte TenTen.— Con una sonrisa sincera, Temari se giró a su hermano para preguntarle qué quería tomar.

Kankuro levantó la vista hacia su hermana aún algo distraído y, después de girar su rostro para mirar a la camarera, se quedó sin habla. Pudo jurar que su hermana le había preguntado algo, pero no la escuchó.

Parpadeó varias veces y, después de respirar profundo sin que se notara, mostró su más seductora sonrisa y miró fijamente a la camarera.

-¿Qué es lo que más se vende, TenTen? Explícame.— Habló tratando de sonar caballeroso y sensual al mismo tiempo.

La pregunta de Temari no, pero el nombre de la chica sí llegó a escucharlo.

La rubia, avergonzada por la actitud de su hermano cuando se ponía a ligar; se tapó el rostro con disimulo y negó con la cabeza esperando a que cesara aquella tortura.

TenTen parpadeó varias veces, encaró una ceja algo molesta pero aun así, habló con cortesía.

-Tenemos un nuevo café que ha llegado desde Colombia esta mañana; ahora mismo es el mejor que hay por el lugar, lo recomiendo totalmente.— Comentó de una manera profesional tratando de no hacer demasiado contacto visual con él.

-Sí, pon eso TenTen, por favor.— Pidió Temari moviendo la mano, necesitaba dejar de pasar la vergüenza que estaba pasando.

Ella asintió y anotó en la libreta.

-Oh, espera.— Pidió Kankuro alzando la mano. -¿Qué hay de comer? Tengo algo de hambre.— Le dijo a su hermana con una mirada confidente; ella rodó los ojos.

-Está bien… ¿Qué tenéis para acompañar?— Preguntó en un suspiro mirando cómo su hermano se inclinaba sobre la mesa mirando más de cerca a la camarera.

Temari le iba a meter tal torta cuando estuvieran solos, que no le iban a hacer falta los espejos retrovisores del coche; le iba a hacer la cabeza giratoria.

-Tenemos como dulce, bollería del día; la compramos a la panadería que queda a unas manzanas de aquí, es buenísima.— Comentó señalando hacia el lugar donde se encontraba dicho establecimiento. –Pero si preferís algo salado…— Dejó de hablar al notar la mirada de Kankuro posada sobre ella; miró hacia arriba pidiendo paciencia y volvió con su explicación. –Tenemos unos bocadillos que los prepara nuestro cocinero; también riquísimos.— Con la sonrisa más sincera que pudo mostrar, miró a ambos y esperó.

Después de que realizaran el pedido y TenTen mantuviera las formas tras las insistentes miradas del castaño; se dirigió hacia dentro, pero Temari la detuvo llamándola de nuevo.

-Oye…— Un rubor se formó en sus mejillas, apretó los dientes y la miró como suplicando por que la entendiera.

TenTen sonrió abiertamente y asintió.

-Ahora le digo que salga, ha estado ocupado.— Hizo una pequeña risa y Temari apartó la mirada aún más sonrojada.

La castaña entró al local y se dirigió a la cocina, le dejó el pedido a Choji y se dirigió a Shikamaru.

-Tu novia está fuera.— Le dijo de forma burlesca dándole un choque con la cadera.

Shikamaru se sonrojó al instante y bajó la mirada hacia lo que estaba haciendo.

-Voy…— Susurró por lo bajo.

No era que no le gustara que llamaran así a Temari; pero tampoco le hacía demasiada gracia. Era un tema que él quería aclarar, pero a la vez no estaba preparado para saber lo que ella opinaba.

Poner etiquetas nunca había sido su fuerte, ellos eran dos personas que estaban felices cuando se juntaban; se lo pasaban bien, reían, se besaban… ¿Pero eran de verdad una pareja?

Tragó saliva y dejó caer sin querer una cuchara al suelo.

-Mierda…— Dijo para sí mismo mientras se agachaba a cogerla.

-Oh, Shikamaru, no está sola.— TenTen volvió a acercarse y tomó la cuchara de su mano. –Está con un tipo muy, muy idiota.— Frunció el ceño y alzó la cabeza para poder mirar por encima de su hombro a las mesas de la terraza.

-Es Kankuro, su hermano.— Rio el Nara mientras se lavaba las manos y cogía una bandeja.

-Pues es un… argh.— Negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos. -¿Cree que puede ligar así con alguien que está trabajando?— Se rascó las sienes con ambas manos y cerró los ojos lo más fuerte que pudo. –Además, yo…— Paró antes de hablar, pues se le formó un duro nudo en la garganta.

-TenTen…— Shikamaru acarició su hombro mostrando compasión y su rostro se tornó triste.

-No importa, estoy bien.— Dio un largo suspiro, abrió los ojos y volvió a mostrar su mejor sonrisa.

-Si necesitas un descanso…— Insistía el Nara con un rostro de confidencia; no quería que ningún compañero suyo se sintiera incómodo; y más por lo que ella estaba pasando.

-La vida es así, Shikamaru, hay que aceptarlo.— Se mordió la mejilla tratando de contener sus lágrimas, pero no dejó de sonreír.

-Eres una mujer muy fuerte, TenTen.— Shikamaru, desistiendo en su intento de pedirle que se fuera a casa, sonrió de vuelta y ambos asintieron.

-Se intenta.— Rozando las mejillas con sus manos, dispersó las poquitas lágrimas que lograron salir de sus ojos y se dio la vuelta para seguir con lo suyo.

-¡El pedido de la mesa doce ya está!— Se escuchó desde la cocina.

Shikamaru tomó la bandeja, lo puso todo encima y fue hacia dicha mesa.

Se paró un segundo antes de llegar; Kankuro estaba ahí, podía verlo de perfil hablar con Temari, la cual parecía realmente enfadada con él; seguramente por su actitud frente a TenTen. No pudo evitar reírse, estaba claro que Temari no se andaba con tonterías y hacía bien su rol de hermana mayor.

 _Sería una buena madre…_

Esa frase se cruzó por su mente como una estrella fugaz que le hizo tener que volver a aprender a caminar; pues casi se tropieza al imaginarse teniendo una familia con ella.

Tragó saliva, respiró hondo y se acercó cauteloso, tratando de no volver a pensar en eso…

Al menos de momento.

-Aquí tenéis.— Cordial pero amistoso; Shikamaru tomó primero el café de Temari y lo puso en la mesa.

-Hola…— La rubia se mordió la mejilla algo nerviosa; no era la primera vez que le servía, pero no podía evitar sentir un cosquilleo extraño en el vientre cada vez que él estaba cerca.

-Buenos días Shikamaru.— Saludó Kankuro sobándose la nuca; Temari le había arreado un buen golpe.

-Buenos días… Esto para ti.— Dijo posando su pedido enfrente de él.

Se irguió recto poniendo la bandeja a su espalda y les miró.

-¿Qué tal?— Preguntó tratando de dar un poco de conversación -más a Temari que a Kankuro-, antes de volver a sus tareas.

No iba a comentar nada de lo que TenTen le había dicho, todo lo que hablaban entre compañeros; se quedaba entre ellos. Pero quizás sí se lo diría a Temari en un momento a solas.

-Estupendo, el lugar es precioso, todo hay que decirlo.— Comentó Kankuro al ver que su hermana se estaba comportando de una manera extrañamente vergonzosa.

¿Desde cuándo ella tenía vergüenza? ¿En serio Shikamaru le hacía sentir así?

-Sí, y puedo asegurarte que trabajar aquí también es genial.— Añadió el Nara con una sonrisa.

-Y que lo digas…— La voz de Kankuro iba perdiendo tonalidad al notar cómo su hermana le miraba con frialdad; como si estuviera preguntándole con los ojos si quería otro golpe en el mismo lado.

El hermano mediano apartó la mirada y resopló por la nariz.

Shiikamaru rio ante la escena.

Con educación y disimulo se despidió de los hermanos y volvió a sus tareas.

Kankuro miró a Temari con las cejas arqueadas y una expresión de confusión.

-¿Y ya está?— Preguntó alzando las manos y señalando a Shikamaru.

-¿A qué te refieres?— Preguntó de vuelta después de observar cómo el Nara se perdía entre la multitud.

-Pues… No os habéis dado ni un beso ni nada.— Seguía con su expresión de confusión.

Y es que, aunque es cierto que le hubiera molestado que se hubieran dado un beso delante de él; no podía evitar preguntarse por qué ni si quiera habían hecho el intento.

-¿Un… beso?— Temari parpadeó varias veces notando la sangre concentrarse en sus mejillas. -¿En medio de la calle?— Se acercó a Kankuro, como si no quisiera que nadie les escuchara y su voz sonó más nerviosa de lo habitual.

El menor de los hermanos rio en voz alta; no podía creer que su hermana fuera de esa manera cuando estaba con aquel muchacho.

-Es decir, que no te da vergüenza darme una torta en medio de la calle, pero sí te da vergüenza darle un beso a tu novio.— Volvió a reír a carcajadas y tomó el café para darle un pequeño sorbo.

La rubia se sonrojó aún más; no podía decir que su hermano no tuviera razón. Bajó la mirada y tomó su café en silencio.

Le daba vueltas a la palabra que había dicho Kankuro para describir a Shikamaru.

 _Novio_.

Nunca se había parado a pensar que eran una pareja; ella estaba a gusto con él, se sentía como con nadie y parecía que su felicidad se hacía más notoria cuando él estaba cerca. Pero, nunca fue de ponerle nombres a las cosas; aunque ahora se comenzaba a plantear si debería hablar con él; si deberían ponerse un nombre.

¿A caso no estaba formalizado si no lo decían en voz alta?

Tragó el ultimo sorbo de café y miró a su hermano; el cual seguía con la mirada a la chica castaña de la que, al parecer, se había encaprichado.

Después de un rato, Kankuro fue a pagar la cuenta dentro del local y Temari se quedó fuera observando la vela que se mantenía encendida desprendiendo ese agradable aroma a hierbabuena.

-Hey…— Escuchó una voz que la sacó de su trance y un suave toque en su hombro.

-Hola…— Sonrió al girar su rostro; ya sabía quién era.

-Espero que Kankuro se haya llevado una buena impresión.— Rio el Nara con algo de nerviosismo en su risa mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Temari negó con la cabeza y sonrió restando importancia.

Se levantó de la silla y fue a decirle a Shikamaru que esta tarde le sería imposible quedar debido a que tenía una cita con su amiga Sen; pero Kankuro salió del local llamando a su hermana.

-¡Temari! Me han llamado de la Universidad, tienen la nota del examen… Me voy.— Comentó el hermano menor alzando un poco la voz para que ella le escuchara.

Temari asintió y levantó los pulgares; Kankuro la imitó; sabía que le estaba deseando suerte.

-Bueno…— La rubia cogió aire y lo dejó salir poco a poco.

-Te acompaño hasta la esquina.— Shikamaru hizo una señal para que Temari empezara a caminar, y acto seguido, la siguió.

Doblaron la esquina, ajenos a cualquier cliente o trabajador del local; ajenos a cualquier cosa que no fueran ellos.

-Gracias por todo, Shikamaru.— Le mostró una dulce sonrisa y volvió a hablar. –Esta tarde debo ir a ver qué tal va el local.— Comentó torciendo los labios.

-Oh, tranquila.— Shikamaru negó con las manos y sonrió. –Yo tampoco puedo hacer nada, mi padre me ha raptado.— Suspiró dejando caer los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo.

-¿A qué te refieres?— Preguntó algo curiosa por la manera en la que lo había dicho.

-Mi padre tiene que dar una charla hoy en la Universidad y quiere que le acompañe.— Explicó Shikamaru apoyando su espalda en la pared.

-Eso es genial.— Asombrada, Temari dio una suave palmada. -¿Y de qué será la charla?— Preguntó ahora aún más curiosa.

-Psicología, mi padre es profesor de eso.— Respondió rascándose la nuca, no le gustaba demasiado hablar de la profesión de sus padres.

Normalmente, la gente solía hacerle bromas como:

 _-Pues qué raro que no hayan curado tu trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo_

 _-Entonces tú debes saber mucho de eso, te contaré mis problemas_

 _-Hazme precio cuando esté loco y necesite ayuda_

No le molestaba; pero siempre las mismas frases… Al final le cansaban.

-¡Eso es muy interesante!— Con una expresión de sorpresa, Temari se acercó un poco más a él sin darse cuenta. -¿Y a qué se dedica tu madre?— Preguntó con una sonrisa.

Adoraba cuando la gente hablaba de sus padres; por desgracia ella no los tuvo demasiado tiempo, así que le gustaba saber a qué se dedicaban los padres de los demás, si salían a comer juntos, si mantenían una buena relación con sus hijos… Todo lo que ella y sus hermanos; por desgracia, no llegaron a vivir.

Shikamaru conocía el trasfondo de Temari; por eso no se le ocurrió negar el hablar de sus padres, así que contestó con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Mi madre es psicóloga también, pero infantil.— Aclaró el Nara aún sonriente.

-Debe ser una profesión muy bonita ¿No?— Comentó la rubia entusiasmada; aunque a ella los niños no se le daban demasiado bien, no podía negar que trabajar con ellos, para quien le gustara, debía ser hermoso.

-No te creas… Es más difícil de llevar cuando son pequeños.— Shikamaru torció su expresión recordando algún que otro caso difícil que tuvo su madre; pero no tenía la intención de amargarle el día a Temari, así que prefirió callar.

-Bueno, eso es cierto…— Ladeó la cabeza, entendiendo más o menos a lo que Shikamaru se refería; pero tampoco hizo ningún comentario.

Se quedaron en silencio varios segundos, ambos miraron al suelo y no pudieron evitar sonrojarse; sabían que cada uno tenían que volver a sus asuntos y las despedidas en público no se les daban demasiado bien.

Temari tragó saliva, alzó la mirada y, tratando de perder la vergüenza, apoyó sus manos sobre le pecho de él y se inclinó.

Shikamaru, que aún seguía apoyado con la espalda en la pared; entrecerró los ojos y dejó que el agradable sabor de los labios de ella inundara cada rincón de su boca.

Fue un beso que duró poco.

Temari volvió a abrir los ojos aún recostada sobre su pecho, Shikamaru alzó la mano para acariciar su mejilla y volvieron a darse otro beso; esta vez un poco más largo.

Se separaron y, esta vez, sin abrir los ojos; se dieron otro.

Shikamaru se incorporó dejándose de apoyar en la pared, Temari alzó un poco el rostro para besarle mejor y el Nara lo bajó tomando ahora ambas mejillas entre sus manos, intensificando el beso.

Temari agarró con más fuerza de la que hubiera querido la camisa del Nara y, presa ya de sus sentidos, introdujo la lengua entre sus labios, topándose con la de él.

Movieron los labios en un sensual baile marcado por el compás de ambas lenguas; saborearon la saliva ajena y, antes de que todo aquello fuera a más; se separaron.

Shikamaru apretó los dientes y, aún con las mejillas de Temari entre sus manos, la miró a los ojos.

-Puedo pasarme esta noche…— La rubia, con la respiración agitada y dejando hablar a su instinto; se sentía casi al borde del colapso. -…a cenar.— Tragó saliva y le dio otro beso corto aún sin abrir los ojos.

-Vale…— Volvió a besarla antes de separarse.

Temari le dio dos golpecitos en el pecho de él mientras apartaba la mirada, tratando de ocultar sus sonrojadas mejillas.

-Pues bueno, me paso a las ocho.— Le miró de reojo y apreció esa sonrisa ladeada que la volvía loca.

-Te esperaremos a esa hora entonces.— Comentó el Nara, refiriéndose a él y a Sombra.

Se miraron ahora de frente, se sonrieron y Shikamaru observó a Temari hasta que su vista alcanzó.

Aquella noche iban a hacer algo más que cenar.

* * *

 _No sé si os habéis dado cuenta... Pero en los capítulos siguientes, poco a poco iremos descubriendo varias cosas que en este se han quedado en el aire ¿Os hago un resumen?_

 _Jajaja, allá vamos:_

 _\- ¿Qué le ocurre a TenTen? ¿Por qué Shikamaru le da ánimos y le comenta que es una mujer muy fuerte?_

 _\- Como sabéis, Kankuro es un "picaflor", así llamamos en España a las personas que no quieren relaciones serias con nadie y solo buscan... Ya sabéis xD ¿Podrá conseguir que TenTen caiga en sus redes?_

 _\- ¿Se atreverán Shikamaru y Temari a hablar del tema "ser una pareja" o seguirán conforme están?_

 _\- ¿La asamblea a la que va a asistir Gaara... tiene que ver con la charla del padre de Shikamaru?_

 _-¿Shikamaru y Temari harán cositas cochinas en el siguiente capítulo? -pista:símuchas-_

 _Y bueno, creo que eso es todo ¡Jajaja! Podéis responder a las preguntas, podéis decirme vuestras opiniones en los comentarios, a ver si acertáis o no, juju._

 _Muchísimas gracias de nuevo a todo el mundo que me anime y está conmigo; sobretodo a mi genial grupo ShikaTema de siempre; ellas ya saben._

 _Nos leemos el Viernes que viene linduras._

 _¡Besitos de chocolate con leche para todos!_


	13. La eternidad de un beso

**Naruto y sus personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único que me pertenece es la idea y la historia, las cuales hago sin ánimo de lucro, con el fin de entretenerme y entretener a quien quiera leerla.**

* * *

 _¡Y aquí estamos un Viernes más! Es increíble lo volando que pasa la semana cuando estás a gusto y eres feliz ¿Verdad? Y si no eres feliz, pues voy a intentar ayudarte con este capítulo que viene cargado de amor, dudas y más amor... Pero de otro tipo, jojojo. Ya sabéis que Glow siempre tiene que dejar su huella XXX. ;)_

 **Nota de la autora:** _Tenía mis dudas de publicar este capítulo, así como está, porque como podéis ver tiene nueve mil palabras ¡Que se dice pronto! Pero me puse a escribir a las 10 de la noche porque me vino la inspiración y, cuando me di cuenta que acabé el capítulo... ¡Eran las 3 de la mañana! Creo que me vuelvo loca cuando escribo; debería dejar de hacer caso a **Anamicenas** y dejar un poco el café, me mantiene demasiado activa jajajaja._

 ** _Kyrie_** _y **Nonahere** me han animado a que publique el capítulo entero y tenga piedad de vuestras almas, porque quería cortarlo en la parte ricolina, jajajaja; pero bueno, no quiero ser tan malvada, así que... Espero que cojáis la lectura con ganas, porque va para un rato._

 _Espero que no se haga pesado... Aunque estoy segura de que disfrutaréis mucho de la última parte._

 **Nota de la autora:** _Hablando con mis chicas ShikaTema, les pedí opinión sobre si introducir el KankuTen o no, y ellas me dieron ánimos para que lo hiciera... Y cuál ha sido mi sorpresa que os ha encantado ¡Wow! No sabía que esta pareja tan crack tenía seguidores, no seguidores como en plan: "OMGMIOTP" pero no os ha desagradado y eso es genial. Creo que TenTen podría congeniar bastante bien con Kankuro... Aunque os digo una cosa, lo suyo costará, TenTen va a ser una mujer difícil de conquistar. _

_Sin más que añadir;_

 _disfrutad de mis locuras._

* * *

 **Sabor a coincidencia y café**

 **Capítulo X**

 _La eternidad de un beso_

 **•**

•

 **.**

 **POV General.**

 **L** a tarde se abrió paso con unas cuantas nubes que tapaban el ardiente Sol de Monterrey, haciendo que, al menos por un rato, los transeúntes se dieran un respiro por el abrasador calor de la ciudad.

Temari, al llegar a casa, abrió la puerta y se dirigió a la sala de estar, donde divisó que había luz.

-¿Aún estás estudiando?— Preguntó dejando el bolso en la mesa y sentándose al lado de su hermano menor.

Éste, con un largo suspiro, dejó caer sus brazos a cada lado de la mesa y recostó su rostro sobre la madera.

Temari torció su expresión y, con delicadeza, pero firmeza, tomó los libros de su hermano entre sus manos y los cerró poniéndolos en una pila.

-Es suficiente, Gaara.— Acarició sus cabellos pelirrojos y se levantó del asiento.

-Supongo que debería darme un respiro.— Comentó rascándose los ojos.

-Ve a descansar, hoy puedo encargarme yo de la comida.— Con una sonrisa agradable, Temari le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a su hermano para que subiera a su habitación.

Él, al principio dudó pues no le gustaba demasiado que solo uno se encargara de todo; eran una familia y debían ayudarse... Pero sus ojos le pedían una tregua; qué hablar de su trasero, el cuál le dolía de estar toda la mañana, sentado en una silla de madera.

Suspiró y, sonriendo, asintió para desaparecer tras la puerta de la cocina e irse escaleras arriba.

Temari no tardó demasiado en hacer una sencilla pero deliciosa comida; no era una cocinera experta, pero sabía los gustos de sus hermanos y cada vez que cocinaba, le ponía tanto cariño que todo salía a pedir de boca. Y es que, la como en casa no se come en ningún sitio.

Kankuro llamó cerca de la hora de comer al teléfono de casa y explicó que no tardaría demasiado en llegar, había tenido que quedarse a revisar algunas irregularidades de su nota.

Pero a Temari no le engañaba; había suspendido y estaba intentando ligar con la profesora para que lo aprobara... Lo más gracioso es que, a veces, le funcionaba.

Cuando estuvieron todos juntos en la mesa, comenzaron a comer mientras charlaban de qué iban a hacer en el día.

-¿Has aprobado, Kankuro?— Preguntó Temari en un momento de silencio mientras se servía otro vaso de agua.

El nombrado, tragando la comida, habló.

-Claro hermanita, no pienses que voy a suspender.— Sonriente, alzó el dedo pulgar y volvió a su comida.

-Ya...— Temari torció los labios y le miró con expresión seria, pero con una pícara sonrisa. -No sé qué vas a hacer cuando el que te suspenda sea un hombre.- Soltó una carcajada que hizo a Gaara reír también.

Kankuro arrugó la nariz y frunció el ceño; dejó el tenedor en la mesa y se cruzó de brazos.

-Eres tonta, yo apruebo por mi intelecto.— Aseguró intentando parecer confiado.

Pero sabía que a Temari no la podía engañar.

Suspiró y volvió a su plato intentando ignorar la constante burla de su hermana y la risa de Gaara.

Acabando las carcajadas con un largo suspiro; la rubia miró al hermano más pequeño.

-¿Ya saber cómo te las vas a apañar para ir a ambos sitios?— Le preguntó antes de darle un bocado a su comida.

Gaara la miró con una sonrisa y, tras beber agua, habló.

-Sí, el examen no es de los largos, quizás dura cuarenta y cinco minutos.— Se limpió las comisuras con la servilleta y prosiguió. -Me hubiera sabido muy mal no poder asistir a algo tan interesante.— Volvió a sonreír y se levantó para recoger sus platos.

-¿Y de qué es la charla, hermanito?— Kankuro, imitando a Gaara, preguntó curioso.

-Es sobre el comportamiento que puede tener una persona acusada de un delito que no ha cometido.— Explicó yéndose con Kankuro a la cocina.

Temari, mientras recogía sus cosas, prestó atención a la conversación de sus hermanos y, no supo por qué, tuvo un extraño presentimiento.

El tiempo pasó deprisa; pronto sería la hora acordada a la que Temari y su mejor amiga, Sen, habían quedado para echarle una ojeada a la tienda y, seguramente, charlar sobre cómo va la vida en general.

Sacó una camiseta color melocotón y unos pantalones vaqueros cortos de color oscuro; algo sencillo, cómo y actual que le permitiría estar fresca y arreglada en un paseo por las calles de la ciudad porque, aunque estuviera nublado; la humedad hacía una sensación térmica bastante alta.

Mientras se cepillaba el cabello y maquillaba de una sencilla manera, Temari pensaba en cómo introducir la conversación que tanto había y no había querido tener con Sen... Eso de que ella y aquel muchacho del Café tenían una…

¿ _Relación_?

Tragó saliva de forma dura y se quedó mirándose en el espejo con el pintalabios en la mano. ¿Por qué se ponía tan nerviosa cuando pensaba en eso?

Quizás sería por el mero hecho de que, el darle importancia a ese tipo de cosas, hacía que su mente volara por propia inercia a sus otras relaciones fallidas. Y no quería eso para ellos; era la primera vez que pensaba en cosas así, era la primera vez si quiera que pasaba por su mente el darle una oportunidad a hablar de ese tema; a que no fueran solo dos personas que cuando se ven, lo pasan _bien_.

Inspiró aire despacio y trató de ignorar el leve sonrojo que se dibujó en sus mejillas.

Al estar completamente arreglada, bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir, Kankuro la llamó.

-Deberías llevar un paraguas, hermana.— Le comentó ofreciéndole uno.

-Tranquilo, dudo que llueva aunque veas las nubes así.— Restándole toda importancia, Temari negó con la mano.

Kankuro se encogió de hombros y volvió a dejarlo donde estaba; se despidió de ella y se dio la vuelta camino a su habitación.

Al salir y caminar durante varios minutos, no tardó en darse cuenta de que, quizás, sí debería haber hecho caso a su hermano ya que las nubes comenzaban a tornarse de un color grisáceo oscuro.

No tardó demasiado en llegar a la tienda, pero paró antes de acercarse, no quería verla antes de que Sen apareciera.

-¡Temari!— Sonriente y casi saltando de alegría, una joven rubia con el cabello recogido en un gran moño, apareció detrás de Temari tomándola de la cintura.

-Hey, no hagas eso...— Frunció el ceño, pero, la expresión de molestia se le borró en cuanto giró su cuerpo para toparse con su amiga.

Sen rio divertida y ambas se abrazaron por unos segundos; hacía varias semanas que no se veían.

-¿Te has acercado a verla?— Pregunto nerviosa dando palmaditas de impaciencia.

Temari negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

-Quería esperarte.— Le comentó tomándola del brazo y comenzando a caminar.

Al llegar a las puertas de la tienda, pudieron observar que la fachada estaba totalmente remodelada; lucía un color negro mate con las letras en tonos dorados; la puerta era doble y su revestimiento también estaba en los mismos colores.

Ambas amigas se miraron e inspiraron hondo; si lo de fuera era tan hermoso ¿Podrían esperar algo mejor en el interior?

Sen fue la que, decidida, abrió la puerta con las llaves que solo ellas dos podían tener y pasó detrás de Temari.

-Esto es…—Temari no puedo hablar del asombro; sabía que el lugar donde trabajaba iba a estar realmente hermoso cuando lo remodelaran, pero superó sus expectativas.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de un tono beige con las esquinas en dorado dando así un toque elegante y sofisticado. Las luces eran totalmente blancas y el suelo tenía baldosas de mármol. Todas las estanterías tenían formas cuadradas mostrando un ambiente refinado y de lujo.

-¿En serio esta es nuestra tienda?— Sen, aún más asombrada que Temari, rozó con las yemas de sus dedos las paredes, pasando la mano por estas. –Oh, mierda.— Paró su caminar y se quedó mirándose la mano.

-¿Qué pasa?— Temari se acercó y al ver la mano de su amiga no pudo evitar reírse.

Su impaciencia y curiosidad habían hecho que la pintura fresca manchara toda su mano. Temari le ofreció un pañuelo que sacó del bolso y, después de dar una pequeña vuelta sin volver a tocar nada más, cerraron el establecimiento hasta que les dieran la orden de volver a ir a trabajar.

Mientras tanto, seguían disfrutando de unas pequeñas vacaciones anticipadas.

Caminaron por las calles de la ciudad charlando sobre lo muy impresionadas que estaban con la remodelación de su lugar de trabajo; también se preguntaron si el director de dicha tienda se pasaría a inaugurarla o si harían alguna fiesta para celebrar el nuevo _look_ del lugar.

Hablaron, caminaron y seguían hablando; hasta que llegó el tema que Temari quiso evitar a toda costa.

-¿Y qué has estado haciendo estas semanas? ¿Has seguido yendo al Café que me llevaste?— Preguntó con una amplia sonrisa mientras hacían cola en un establecimiento donde vendían helados.

Temari miró al suelo unos segundos y trató de no ponerse nerviosa.

-Sí, es un buen lugar…— Tragó saliva y avanzó en la cola delante de Sen.

-¿Y el camarero ese?— Rio divertida dándole un suave golpe en el brazo de manera cómplice.

La rubia, suspirando, miró a su amiga y torció los labios.

-Pues, mira…— Paró de hablar para pensar en lo que le iba a decir; porque de verdad no estaba segura de qué clase de palabras iba a formar su cerebro para salir por su boca.

Sen la miró con la cabeza ladeada en señal de confusión; su amiga se estaba comportando de una manera muy extraña.

Su turno llegó y la conversación fue interrumpida por la amable dependienta que estaba preparada para servirles las tarrinas de helado.

Temari sintió que tuvo una pequeña tregua.

Al pedir sus helados, se encaminaron hacia el parque de siempre y Sen volvió a preguntar.

-Te he hablado del chico ese y te has quedado muda.— Rio Sen entre divertida y preocupada; tenía el presentimiento de que su amiga debía contarle algo.

Algo que no estaba segura si dar a conocer al mundo de manera oficial sin antes preguntárselo a Shikamaru.

¿Y si él no veía la relación como algo estable? Se mordió el labio inferior; se le acababa el tiempo de pensar algo porque Sen estaba realmente impaciente.

Con la tarrina en una mano y posando la otra en la cintura, la rubia menor habló en un tono de enfado.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?— Preguntó acercándose a ella de manera desafiante.

-Estoy… Él y yo, bueno…— Infló el moflete intentando que su amiga relacionara las evidentes palabras que quería decir, pero no se atrevía.

-¿Estáis juntos?— Parpadeando varias veces seguidas, Sen dejó caer la mano de su cadera y apretó más fuerte el helado.

-No… No lo sé.— Temari, intentando ganar tiempo, se encaminó hacia un banco próximo a ellas, se sentó y tomó varias cucharadas de su tarrina.

Sen la miró con expresión de extrañeza y se sentó a su lado. Quería emocionarse porque, no sabía el por qué, pero tenía la corazonada de que ese chico era del agrado de Temari aunque se le veía algunos años menor. Tuvo el presentimiento desde el primer momento que algo había entre ellos…

Pero lejos de ametrallarla con ese tipo de comentarios; se preocupó por lo que había dicho.

-¿Cómo que no sabes? Explícate.— Algo molesta por no saber si aquel chico le había hecho daño, posó una mano sobre su espalda y la acarició.

Temari suspiró pesadamente y miró fijamente a su amiga para, con toda la sinceridad que pudo sacar de su interior, explicarle sus sentimientos.

Y es que, Temari no era la típica mujer que disfrutaba abriéndose a la gente y hablaba de sus sentimientos con facilidad; ella era una persona reservada e incluso fría. Pero con Sen era diferente; ella le hacía sentir como si hablara con una consejera que, además, era su amiga.

-Siento que no quiero que sea algo… _Pasajero_.— Torció los labios y miró a su helado jugueteando con la cuchara.

Una suave brisa recorrió el parque haciendo que las hojas de los árboles revolotearan libres y delicadas por todo el lugar. El cabello de Temari bailaba al son del viento y Sen deslizó su mano hacia los pocos mechones que se le habían soltado del recogido a su amiga para ponerlos detrás de su oreja.

-Escucha, si crees que quieres algo serio con él, deberías decírselo ¿No?— Sonrió de manera cómplice y volvió a tomar su helado con ambas manos; notando el frescor de la tarrina.

Temari volvió a suspirar y apoyó su espalda en el banco; miró al cielo y se quedó observando las nubes.

-Creo que debería hacerlo, pero no sé qué pensará él.— Se mordió el labio inferior y miró a su amiga de reojo.

-No podemos cambiar los sentimientos de los demás, Temari.— Torció sus labios en una sonrisa nerviosa y acto seguido cambio su semblante a uno más serio. –Pero algo me dice que ese chico no es como los demás.— Finalizó, de nuevo, con una sonrisa.

Temari le sonrió de vuelta y prefirió no hablar más del tema; Sen respetó la decisión de su amiga y juntas, terminaron el helado tranquilas.

Lejos de allí, en la Universidad de Monterrey, una importante conferencia iba a dar comienzo en el campus de Abogacía, sin embargo, la gente acudía de diferentes carreras interesados en la opinión de un gran experto en psicología como era el señor Shikaku Nara; conocido en todo México.

Detrás del escenario de presentaciones y actos, dicho experto psicólogo tomaba un vaso de agua fresco sentado en una banqueta con su único hijo.

-No me gusta demasiado que me obligues a ayudarte con esto, papá…— Shikamaru suspiró y, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos, se levantó de la banqueta para caminar por el pequeño lugar.

No podía evitar estar nervioso; odiaba estar delante de demasiada gente.

-Tranquilo, no es la primera vez que me ayudas.— Con una voz sosegada y profunda, Shikaku imitó a su hijo.

Se levantó dirigiéndose hacia un espejo y se arregló la corbata que su mujer había elegido para él; siempre era ella quien elegía las corbatas que llevaba en las presentaciones y conferencias.

Ella era su amuleto de la suerte.

-Ya, pero nunca lo he hecho en mi propia universidad.— Comentó quejándose en un susurro.

Shikaku se giró hacia él y emitió una leve risa que se convirtió en un semblante más serio.

-Eres un hombre, y como tal debes superar las adversidades que se te presenten.— Comentó posando una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo. –Aunque no creo que te reconozca demasiada gente.— Rio de forma burlesca y volvió a girarse hacia el espejo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?— Preguntó Shikamaru con una expresión de fastidio.

-Debido a tu forma de ser, no creo que seas demasiado popular.— Shikaku rio un poco más alto volviéndose a colocar la corbata.

-Qué hombre más problemático…— El Nara menor se rascó las sienes y negó con la cabeza.

El hecho de tener que estar en la conferencia de su padre con el único rol de repartir los panfletos y hacer todo lo que él le ordenara… Le comía por dentro.

¿Por qué tenía que estar aquí y no con _ella_? Ahora mismo podrían haber estado dando algún paseo, comiendo algún helado, charlando de cualquier tema… Pero no; él debía estar aquí con su padre como si fuera un secretario.

Suspiró pesadamente y volvió a meterse las manos en los bolsillos.

Antes de poder seguir con lo que era para Shikamaru una conversación estúpida; fueron interrumpidos por el jefe de sonido para darles la señal de que, en breves, daría comienzo la conferencia.

Padre e hijo se posicionaron detrás de las cortinas de terciopelo rojo y esperaron a que se les presentara para, por fin; dar comienzo a la charla.

Una gran ola de aplausos inundó la sala seguido del más puro silencio cuando Shikaku se acercó el micrófono a la boca.

-Gracias a todos por acudir, estoy ilusionado de volver a esta ciudad.— Sonriente, Shikaku comenzó su discurso pero en seguida tuvo que parar por la segunda ola de aplausos que le interrumpió.

Hizo una leve reverencia y alzó el dedo índice para continuar.

–Era de esperar que muchos futuros abogados estuvieran aquí, pero es grato encontrarme con tanta gente proveniente de otras facultades.— Sonrió abiertamente y volvió la ola de aplausos seguida de unos cuantos pitos de alegría; Shikaku sonrió y Shikamaru rodó los ojos.

Esperó a que todo el mundo estuviera en silencio para continuar.

-Como sabréis, estamos aquí para hablar de un tema muy importante a día de hoy debido a la cantidad de denuncias falsas que se están recibiendo.— Hizo una pausa a modo de suspense mirando a todos los presentes, y siguió. –¿Cómo debemos tratar a un cliente cuando esto le sucede?— Paró su caminar y observó al público esperando alguna respuesta.

Uno de los estudiantes de la facultad de abogacía levantó la mano. Shikaku, sonriente porque la gente se atreviera a participar y no hacer de su conferencia un monólogo, le cedió la palabra alzando la mano para que se levantara.

-Pienso que deberíamos, primero que todo, darle apoyo moral y después mirar el caso meticulosamente.— Respondió con algo de timidez pues, no estaba demasiado acostumbrado a que la gente se le quedara mirando; pero el reconocimiento de una de las personas más importantes para él; le pudo.

-¡Estupendo muchacho!— Shikaku dio una sonora palmada y señaló al chico que, valiente, había hablado. –Dinos tu nombre y de qué facultad eres, por favor.— Le pidió con una sonrisa tan hermosa, que alguno que otro tuvo que apartar la mirada.

-Soy de la facultad de abogacía, señor Nara…— Comentó sonriente apretando las manos en puños y dejando su cuerpo rígido. –Mi nombre es Gaara.— Finalizó apretando los dientes y volviéndose a sentar; no aguantaba más la presión de todos los ojos mirándole fijamente.

Shikamaru miró al chico que se levantó con una expresión de duda; no sabía bien por qué, pero ese nombre le resultaba muy familiar, como si alguien se lo hubiera mencionado hacía poco, como si hubieran estado hablando de esa persona no hace demasiado tiempo… Pero por más vueltas que le daba, no caía de qué podía sonarle un nombre tan característico.

Inmerso en sus pensamientos, no se fijó en que su padre estaba pidiéndole con la mirada que repartiera los panfletos de las preguntas más frecuentes que pueden realizar personas sometidas a la presión de una acusación falsa y cómo resolver tanto las dudas como el caso.

Las dos horas de conferencia pasaron volando; Shikaku estuvo feliz porque no solo los miembros de la facultad de abogacía, sino varias personas más incluidos profesores de otras facultades, participaron activamente haciendo preguntas interesantes e incluso respondiendo a las que él formulaba.

Sin duda Monterrey era una de las ciudades donde más le gustaba ir; a la gente le gustaba participar y eso no le hacía sentirse tan solo en una sala tan grande.

Tras finalizar con un gran aplauso, el lugar comenzó a vaciarse de forma ordenada mientras que Shikamaru y Shikaku se quedaron encima del escenario ayudando a los técnicos de sonido a recoger todo el cableado, los micrófonos y la mesa donde expuso su último libro, del cual habló durante un momento; tampoco quería parecer que lo promocionaba demasiado, solo de una manera sutil.

En un momento que Shikamaru fue detrás del escenario a guardar los micrófonos; Gaara se acercó a Shikaku con algo de nervios.

-Hola… Hola señor Nara.— Tragó saliva y puso el libro encima de la mesa.

-Hola muchacho.— Sonriente, se dirigió a él y algo asombrado, observó el libro. -¿Ya lo has comprado?— Rio. –Si ha salido esta mañana.— Lo tomó entre sus manos y sacó un bolígrafo.

-Lo sé, estaba muy nervioso por leerlo…— Torció los labios algo avergonzado y miró hacia otro lado.

-¿Qué te ha parecido?— Preguntó curioso.

Gaara miró al suelo durante varios segundos y, sin saber qué decir, tornó su vista a Shikaku.

-No he tenido ocasión de leerlo.— Apretó los dientes y temió por haber hecho que su ídolo se sintiera mal ante dichas palabras.

Pero lejos de eso, a Shikaku ese muchacho le parecía tremendamente adorable. Volvió su mirada al libro abriéndolo por la primera página y, sin hacer ningún tipo de comentario, preguntó.

-¿Qué quieres que ponga?— Ladeó la cabeza apoyando el bolígrafo en el papel.

Gaara se sintió terriblemente mal; quizás debería haberle elogiado y dicho que su libro era excepcional, el mejor que había leído… Aunque no era así.

-Quiero que ponga lo que usted quiera, algo que no sea genérico.— Habló en casi un inaudible susurro y aguantó la respiración.

Shikaku le miró y sonrió; tornó su vista a la página y escribió.

 _Las mentiras corren carreras cortas; pero la verdad corre maratones._

 _Nunca dejes que la aceptación de alguien supere tu sinceridad, pues si te sientes bien contigo mismo, harás que los demás se sientan bien estando a tu lado._

 _Con cariño:_

 _Shikaku Nara._

Extendió el libro abierto por la página en la que había escrito y Gaara lo tomó entre sus manos algo nervioso por leer lo que ponía.

Tragó saliva.

El pelirrojo muchacho se quedó boquiabierto y sin palabras que fueran lo suficientemente audibles para que sus cuerdas vocales emitieran la vibración necesaria y hacerle hablar. Parpadeó varias veces y le miró con una amplia sonrisa.

-Muchísimas gracias, es un gran consejo.— Habló, por fin, de la manera más sincera que pudo.

Shikaku asintió y le regaló su más agradable sonrisa; Gaara hizo una pequeña reverencia y con educación se despidió para dirigirse a la puerta de salida.

Shikamaru volvió a donde estaba su padre, el cual le esperaba en las escaleras para bajar del escenario e irse.

-¿Sabes que el chico de antes ha venido a que le firme el libro?— Comentó el Nara mayor comenzando a caminar en dirección a su coche.

Shikamaru le miró extrañado, pero no porqué le impresionara el hecho de que le pidieran un autógrafo a su padre; sino porque seguía sin saber por qué ese muchacho le sonaba tanto.

Sin embargo, dejó de aportarle demasiada importancia ya que estaba comenzando a fastidiarle el hecho de darle tantas vueltas al mismo tema; si no se acordaba ahora, quizás se acordaría en otro momento.

Shikaku se ofreció para llevar a su hijo a casa pues, con el aire que se estaba levantando, no era conveniente que se fuera en autobús ya que la parada le quedaba un poco lejos de casa y quizás le llovía en el trayecto.

El camino en coche fue algo silencioso y, por el comportamiento corporal de Shikamaru, su padre pudo adivinar que algo le estaba preocupando; o más bien alguien.

-¿Qué te pasa, hijo?— Comentó mirándole tras pararse en un semáforo.

Shikamaru cerró los ojos y reprimió un suspiro; no le gustaba que su padre le analizara y sentía que ahora mismo lo estaba haciendo. Giró su rostro hacia la ventanilla y apoyó un codo en el borde de ésta.

-Supongo que no quieres hablar, pero créeme que a veces es mejor.— Shikaku sentía que su hijo estaba preocupado, pero no quería ser demasiado pesado ni mucho menos agobiarle; así que prefirió no hacer más preguntas.

No pasó demasiado rato hasta que el Nara menor habló por su propia inercia.

-Supongo que ya sabes que…— Le miró de reojo, como rogando que le entendiera para no tener que decirlo en alto.

Shikaku, sin apartar la vista de la carretera, asintió; sabía que se refería a que había una chica en su vida ya que Yoshino se lo había dicho, y a ella se lo había dicho Ino.

Total, que él siendo el padre, era el último en enterarse de que su hijo tenía novia.

-¿Qué pasa con eso? ¿Algo va mal?— Preguntó preocupado; según su mujer, Ino le informaba de lo bien que veía a Shikamaru con esa chica.

-No, no… Estoy muy bien con ella, ese es el problema.— Suspiró y se rascó la nuca. –Todo es tan problemático.— Volvió a mirar al cielo; las nubes estaban grises y se podía apreciar una delgada lluvia decorar el ambiente.

-¿Crees que estás enamorado de ella, Shikamaru?— El Nara mayor, como si leyera el pensamiento de su hijo; atacó con la pregunta indicada.

Shikamaru abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo y apretó su mano en un puño; esa era la pregunta que rondaba por su mente y no se atrevía a decir en voz alta.

No dijo nada, solo miró a su padre y éste, en un semáforo, tornó la mirada hacia él y le posó una mano sobre el hombro.

-¿Se lo has dicho mirándola a los ojos?— Preguntó con un semblante preocupado y serio.

Shikamaru apartó la mirada hacia el suelo y negó mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-¿Cómo voy a hacer eso? ¿Y si piensa que voy demasiado deprisa?— Se frotó los ojos y señaló con el dedo índice el semáforo que se había puesto en verde.

Shikaku torció los labios y volvió su vista a la carretera.

No hablaron más, el Nara mayor notaba que su hijo estaba demasiado alterado y seguramente, por muy buen consejo que le diera; él no haría más que seguir quejándose.

Shikamaru estaba nervioso e intranquilo; sabía que su padre era un hombre de pocas palabras, pero ahora le necesitaba realmente y parecía que a él le diera igual.

-¿No vas a decir nada?— Bufó por la nariz bastante molesto y giró bruscamente su rostro hacia la ventanilla cruzándose de brazos.

Shikaku le miró de reojo y aguantó una sonrisa; estaba claro que a Shikamaru aún le faltaba aprender a controlar sus pensamientos.

Al llegar a casa de Shikamaru, este abrió la puerta del coche con algo de enfado y, antes de cerrarla, su padre lo llamó.

-Shikamaru, debes tener algo en mente siempre.— El nombrado se agachó apoyando su mano en el techo del coche y miró a su padre con cara de fastidio. –Incluso la mujer más dura, es dulce con el hombre al que ama.— Mostrando su más sincera y tierna sonrisa hacia su hijo, alargó su mano y cerró la puerta.

Shikamaru se quedó mirándolo mientras notaba cómo la lluvia comenzaba a caer más fuerte.

No dijeron nada más; no hacía falta que su padre le diera una extensa charla sobre el amor y todo eso; una simple frase le ayudaba más que cualquier otra cosa.

Sonriente y con decisión de confesarle a Temari lo que su corazón sentía cuando estaba con ella; se dirigió al portal con paso acelerado escuchando el motor del coche de su padre cada vez más tenue, hasta perderse en la lejanía.

Al llegar a casa, después de hacerle un poco de fiesta a Sombra, se dirigió al cuarto de baño para quitarse la ropa mojada; la metió en el cesto de la ropa y se fijó que ya era hora de poner una lavadora.

Poniéndose manos a la obra, tomó el cesto y fue hacia el pequeño cuarto donde estaba el electrodoméstico; sacó todas las prendas y las revisó una a una para cerciorarse de que no hubiera nada en los bolsillos.

-Oh, aquí hay algo.— Comentó más para sí que para el mundo mientras sacaba un papel de uno de sus pantalones de trabajo.

Abrió los ojos a más no poder y apretó los dientes. Su corazón se aceleró de tal manera que tuvo que apoyarse en la pared y quedarse mirando aquel papel durante varios segundos.

Respiró hondo y tragó saliva.

Aquel papel era la carta que la inspectora le dio cuando fue a visitar el local en nombre de la directora; insistió mucho en que no la abriera hasta que llegara a casa y eso le hacía temerse lo peor.

Apretó la carta entre sus manos y pensó que no estaba mentalmente preparado; no lo estaba.

Escuchó un pequeño ruido que le sacó de sus pensamientos; era Sombra que jugaba con el montón de ropa que Shikamaru había dejado en el suelo al lado de la lavadora.

-Hey, no hagas eso.— Torció su expresión y volvió a guardarse la carta en el pantalón del pijama.

Tras poner la lavadora, fue a la sala de estar y se fijó en la hora; su expresión se volvió triste, pudo apreciar que ahora llovía de una manera realmente atroz, algo que hacía mucho tiempo no ocurría.

-No va a venir… Debería llamarla para ver si está bien.— Habló para Sombra quien, tranquilo reposaba su cuerpecito al lado de la ventana disfrutando del agradable sonido de las gotas de lluvia chocar contra el cristal.

Shikamaru dejó la carta encima de la mesa de la sala de estar y se dispuso a ir a su habitación para tomar su teléfono móvil, llamar a Temari con el fin de saber cómo estaba y posponer su cita para otra ocasión.

Pero el sonido del timbre lo detuvo.

Atónito, miró a Sombra quien yacía ahora erguido con las orejitas levantadas y la cola moviéndose a un ritmo frenético.

-No puede ser.— Con un paso acelerado, se dirigió a la puerta seguido por Sombra y descolgó el telefonillo.

-¿Quién es?— Preguntó sin querer darse demasiadas esperanzas.

-¡Abre la puerta, por Dios!— La voz de Temari se escuchó algo agitada.

-¡Voy!— Apresurado, Shikamaru comenzó a aporrear el botón para abrir la puerta de abajo y que ella pudiera pasar.

Estaba que no cabía en su asombro ¿Estaba loca? La tormenta era fuerte y seguramente le habría pillado ¿Cómo se le ocurría venir así? Él ya había asimilado que hoy no la vería.

Retuvo a Sombra entre sus piernas para que no saliera escopetado y esperó a que Temari tocara el timbre de la puerta de su casa.

De pronto, se miró a sí mismo y recordó que estaba en pijama.

-Mierda.— Se mordió el labio inferior y se rascó la nuca. -¿Cómo voy a recibirla así?— Apretó los ojos y se dio un golpe en la frente.

Ya no tenía tiempo de cambiarse; el timbre sonó.

Sombra se volvió loco, trataba de zafarse del amarre de las piernas de Shikamaru como podía, hasta que lo logró y cuando se abrió la puerta; el can salió disparado a los brazos de la humana que se había convertido en su favorita… Después de su dueño.

-Hola, hola…— Saludó Temari con una sonrisa agachándose para darle varios besitos al pequeño animal que, contento, se los devolvía en forma de lametones.

-Sombra, ven… No seas malo.— Shikamaru tomó a su perro del lomo y lo adentró en la casa para que Temari pudiera caminar tranquila.

Al darse la vuelta, ya con Sombra más calmado; Shikamaru se quedó sin habla.

-Está cayendo una increíble…— Temari cerró la puerta tras de sí e intentó despegarse la camisa que se le había quedado adherida a la piel.

Shikamaru se mordió la mejilla y trató, por más que pudo, no fijar su vista en el sensual escote que brillaba debido a las gotas de agua que resbalaban por él, muriendo bajo la camiseta.

-Quieres… emh…— Parpadeó varias veces sin querer mirar hacia más abajo de sus ojos y trató de hablar.

Temari ladeó la cabeza confundida.

-¿Quieres darte una ducha?— Apretó los dientes pero no podía contener el suspiro.

 _Toda ella_ estaba sensual; no solo su escote. Sus cabellos estaban desaliñados y se pegaban a sus mejillas, tenía casi todo el cuerpo brillante y adornado con varias gotas de lluvia; el sujetador color blanco se transparentaba levemente por su camiseta… _Toda ella_ era una obra de arte.

El Nara respiró hondo y volvió a mirarle a los ojos.

-No quisiera molestar… De verdad, solo me secaré el pelo.— Negó con la cabeza y, algo avergonzada por la constante mirada de Shikamaru observando todo su cuerpo mojado; tornó su vista hacia el suelo.

-No es una molestia, estás muy mojada, debo hacer algo.— Abrió los ojos tanto como sus cuencas le dejaron y notó cómo el rubor se concentraba de una manera violenta en sus mejillas.

Demonios, tenía que pensar las cosas antes de decirlas; las connotaciones sexuales se estaban volviendo cada vez más comunes cuando ella estaba delante.

Temari apretó los dientes y trató de ignorar lo que su imaginación recreó en la mente cuando Shikamaru soltó aquella perla.

Pero sin decir nada más; la rubia asintió y él se dirigió a prepararle la ducha.

-¿Qué tal la conferencia de tu padre?— Preguntó siguiéndole por el pasillo con Sombra detrás.

-Bien, ha habido mucha gente… Como siempre.— Comentó algo distraído mientras abría la puerta del baño.

Se giró para mirar a Temari pero, de pronto, las palabras no pudieron salir de su boca; inspiró aire y lo dejó dentro de su cuerpo por un instante.

La luz blanca del baño hacía que la piel de la rubia brillara mucho más; hacía que las gotas de lluvia resaltaran sobre su blanca tez y que el sonrojo de sus mejillas se incentivara de una manera tan irresistible, que al Nara le estaba costando horrores no besarla en mismo momento; en ese mismo lugar.

Pero no iba a hacerlo porque si la besaba, tenía miedo de no poder parar… Y quería que ella se sintiera cómoda, no debía ser agradable tener la ropa empapada de agua.

-Puedes regular la temperatura a tu gusto.— Le señaló el grifo del agua, apartando la mirada de ella. –Y las toallas las tienes en este armario.— Señaló ahora un armario alto y blanco donde guardaba tanto toallas para el lavabo, como las toallas de la ducha.

Temari sonrió algo nerviosa y asintió; se sentía realmente mal por hacer que Shikamaru dejara que se duchara en su casa. Pensó varias veces que la idea de venir no era del todo buena, pero la tormenta había apretado y la casa de él estaba más cerca que la suya… No le quedaba otro remedio;

 _o eso quería pensar_.

-No sé cómo agradecerte, de verdad.— Sonrió de lado, ahora de una manera sincera y amable.

-Tranquila.— Le devolvió la sonrisa y, con el ambiente más calmado, Shikamaru pasó por al lado de Temari para salir del baño. –Estaré fuera haciendo algo de cena.— Se rascó la nuca y notó un extraño revuelo en su estómago.

No podía evitar pensar que la conversación era como si estuvieran viviendo juntos; él preparándole el baño y la cena, justo como su padre le solía hacer a su madre cuando se retrasaba en el trabajo.

Apartando los pensamientos de sus padres, el Nara ofreció de nuevo una sonrisa y cerró la puerta para darle intimidad.

Temari se quedó parada en medio del baño, se mordió el labio inferior y tratando de regular su respiración; comenzó a desvestirse.

Shikamaru escuchó desde la cocina el sonido del agua de ducha correr y su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte por el simple hecho de pensar que Temari estaba ahí dentro, en su ducha. Tragó saliva y volvió su vista hacia la sartén donde estaba friendo un poco de carne a la que le añadiría una salsa que su madre le enseñó a hacer.

No era un _cocinitas_ ; pero las recetas se las sabía de memoria, solo le faltaba quitarse la pereza de querer aplicarlas a la vida real alguna vez en su vida; y qué mejor momento que este.

Preparó la mesa, y meditó sobre poner o no vino. Apoyó un dedo sobre su mentón y al final optó por acabar el que habían empezado días atrás.

Justo cuando terminó de servir y dejó la botella en la mesa; escuchó unos pasos tras de sí.

-Shikamaru…— Temari, en un susurro, le llamó con las mejillas tan sonrojadas que le dolían. –Te estaba llamando y no me escuchabas.— Se mordió el labio inferior y trató de agarrar la toalla que tapaba su cuerpo desnudo con fuerza.

Shikamaru notó cómo su bajo vientre despertó al instante; sintió su corazón cabalgar a un ritmo frenético y pareció que su cerebro se había esfumado de su cabeza; dejándole en estado vegetal admirando la increíble belleza que yacía de pie, empapando el suelo de agua y con no más prendas que una única toalla.

-Dios mío…— Fue lo único que se escapó entre sus labios cuando pudo reaccionar para hablar.

Temari no podía encarar sus ojos; estaba terriblemente avergonzada y nerviosa. Llamó a Shikamaru en varias ocasiones ya que se le había olvidado el hecho de que su ropa estaba empapada y no tenía nada más para ponerse.

¿Cómo había sido tan torpe? Ella no cometía esos errores tan idiotas; todo era su culpa.

-¿Vas a darme algo de ropa o no?— Preguntó comenzando a sentirse molesta porque Shikamaru se le quedara mirando tanto rato.

 _No…_

Un no rotundo era la respuesta de Shikamaru; un no rotundo acompañado de que no hacía falta ni si quiera que llevara la toalla, se la podía quitar, él quería ser egoísta; quería ver su cuerpo, quería que se lo mostrara.

Pero no podía actuar así, estaba siendo maleducado y sus instintos más primarios le estaban dominando. Si ella se enteraba de que estaba pensando en hacerle el amor ahí mismo, de pie, apoyándola contra la pared...

Bufó por la boca y retuvo el aire para, acto seguido, cerrar los ojos y pasar por su lado sin mirarla.

-Shikamaru…— Temari ladeó la cabeza; se estaba comportando de una manera extraña y ahora más que molesta, estaba preocupada.

-Voy a ver si tengo algo que te esté.— Algo tajante por no querer que le retuviera más tiempo cerca de ella semidesnuda; se dirigió a su habitación.

Temari se quedó esperándolo justo donde estaba, pensando que cuando estuviera vestida y con el cabello seco; limpiaría el desastre que había causado en el suelo.

El Nara volvió con una de sus viejas camisetas; era negra, bastante larga por haberse dado de sí y tenía las mangas cortadas con unas tijeras. No sabía cuánto tiempo tenía, pero estaba limpia, olía bien y le serviría para tapar, al menos, lo necesario.

 _Lo necesario para él no volverse loco._

-Aquí tienes.— Le ofreció la camiseta casi sin mirarla y volvió a la cocina para servir los platos.

Temari apretó los dientes y notó un nudo en el estómago.

¿Qué estaba pasando? No comprendía porqué se comportaba tan tajante, tan frío. Ni si quiera le había dado un beso de bienvenida ¿Es que no se alegraba por verla? Torció los labios y frunció el ceño, bastante molesta.

-Gracias.— Con el mismo tono que le había escuchado a él, Temari se dio la vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo al cuarto de aseo.

Tras ponerse la camiseta y encontrar el secador para secarse el cabello, volvió a la sala de estar directa a preguntarle a Shikamaru qué era lo que estaba pasando. Si ya no la quería cerca y si pensaba que era una molestia; que se lo dijera claro.

-Oye, Shikamaru ¿Te pasa algo conmigo?— Temari apareció por la puerta del comedor, donde vio que había luz y se dirigió con los pies descalzos hacia la mesa.

Puso los brazos en jarra y esperó a que Shikamaru reaccionara.

-Temari…— Volvió a bufar por la boca y contuvo la respiración.

Su bajo vientre estaba comenzando a doler por varias razones que su cerebro no podía asimilar tan de golpe: ver a Temari empapada de agua con la camiseta pegada al cuerpo le hizo enloquecer; no conforme con eso, verla con una simple toalla de ducha tapando su cuerpo hizo que sus instintos más primarios comenzaran a salir a la luz… Trató de contenerse todo lo que pudo,

 _en serio lo intentó._

-No puedo más, mírate.— Se acercó a ella a paso lento, acorralándola entre su cuerpo y la pared; pero sin rozarse.

-¿Qué?— La rubia parpadeó varias veces y le miró confundida. -¿Qué pasa conmigo?— Estaba empezando a sentirse bastante enfadada porque Shikamaru no paraba de decir cosas y en realidad, no decía nada.

Shikamaru se quedó mirándola lo que parecieron minutos, y es que, su camiseta resaltaba las curvas de su cuerpo; sus caderas, su pecho y su trasero. Absolutamente todo en ella era perfecto; absolutamente todo en ella era…

apetecible.

 _Y él tenía hambre._

-No comprendo qué es lo que te pasa.— Se quejó la rubia aunque su tono iba disminuyendo a medida que Shikamaru se acercaba más y más.

Tragó saliva y le miró por encima de sus cabellos desaliñados; un sonrojo se concentró en sus mejillas y no pudo evitar tener que apartar la mirada pues, los insistentes y penetrantes ojos del Nara seguían sin quitarle ojo.

-Me pasa que he tratado de contenerme todo lo que he podido.— Bajó su rostro para rozar sus labios con los de ella. –Pero no puedo, te necesito ahora, _ya_.— Habló despacio, articulando cada palabra para que comprendiera lo mucho que la deseaba; lo mucho que necesitaba unirse con su cuerpo.

Shikamaru, con su lengua, recorrió de una manera sensual las comisuras de los labios de Temari y esta, embriagada por el irresistible aroma de su cuerpo tan cerca del de ella, sumándole la pequeña lamida que recorrió sus labios; tuvo que apoyar las manos tras su espalda, en la pared, para evitar caerse. Sus piernas estaban empezando a fallar.

Sin embargo, una sonrisa se curvó en sus labios.

-Así que era eso…— Ella, queriendo jugar al mismo juego; recorrió con su lengua desde la mejilla de él hasta su labio inferior.

Temari pasó sus manos por el pecho de él, acarició sus pectorales y volvió a subir para hacer el recorrido hasta sus brazos; necesitaba sentirle, necesitaba tocarle. Entrelazó sus manos tras su nuca y Shikamaru, no queriendo aguantar más; entreabrió su boca para que, juguetona e impaciente, la lengua de Temari recorriera cada centímetro de su cavidad.

-Quítate la camiseta…— Shikamaru habló despacio, susurrando; no quería _molestar al silencio_.

Temari, obediente, se separó de él dándole un sensual mordisco en su labio inferior y alzó las manos.

-¿Me ayudas?— Sonrió de lado de una manera pícara que a Shikamaru le hizo casi desfallecer.

Pero, sin esperar demasiado; dirigió sus manos hasta el borde de su camiseta y comenzó a alzarla; respiró hondo y mientras la subía por su abdomen, tuvo una mejor idea.

-Déjala así…— Se mordió su propio labio inferior cuando arrugó la camiseta a la altura de los pechos desnudos de Temari.

El que ella llevara puesta su ropa le daba un toque muy sensual a su cuerpo; es como si fuera suyo, _solo suyo_.

-Lo que tú quieras…— La rubia apoyó la espalda en la pared y, perdiendo la sonrisa pasando a un estado más vergonzoso; miró hacia otro lado.

No estaba demasiado acostumbrada a que la contemplaran así; a que la admiraran de la manera que Shikamaru estaba haciendo. Tornó su vista al suelo y miró de reojo al Nara que, embobado, seguía observándola.

Shikamaru tomó sus pechos en ambas manos y, algo desprevenida, Temari emitió un sonoro gemido que hizo al Nara parar; pero no porque quisiera dejar de tocarla, sino porque necesitaba volver a besarla; y así lo hizo.

Apretó los pechos con algo más de fuerza, rozando con sus pulgares los erectos pezones y pegó su frente a la de ella, bajando su rostro para poder volver a fundirse en un apasionado beso mientras él continuaba la labor entre sus senos y ella, perdiendo la vergüenza y dejándose llevar por el momento, se atrevió a deslizar su mano por el abdomen de él, queriendo estar en igualdad de condiciones.

Sin embargo; la mente de Shikamaru se nubló cuando volvió a escuchar los gemidos de Temari esta vez morir en su garganta y, con más fuerza de la que hubiera necesitado, tomó las caderas de la rubia y le dio la vuelta.

-¿Qué… qué haces?— Algo avergonzada por la posición; Temari miró de reojo al Nara.

Yacía apoyada de frente a la pared; su trasero estaba algo levantado y se inclinó sobre sus tobillos para no perder el equilibrio.

-Shikamaru… Esto es un poco vergonzoso.— Frunció el ceño y quiso darse la vuelta, pero él no la dejó.

El Nara chistó para que no hablara mientras, lento, pasaba una mano por su columna vertebral, llegando hasta el principio de su trasero; deslizando su mano hacia abajo llevándose con ella las braguitas color azul pastel que llevaba puestas.

Temari volvió a gemir al notar su intimidad completamente expuesta; al verse totalmente desnuda mientras él, egoísta, aún conservaba toda la ropa y la miraba con una sonrisa victoriosa; de suficiencia.

Quiso quejarse, quiso hablar; pero observó cómo él se agachaba y parpadeó varias veces.

-No entiendo qué quieres hac-¡oh!— Y lo entendió.

Shikamaru se arrodillo enfrente de su intimidad, apartó los labios inferiores y deslizó su lengua entre ellos de una manera sensual y lenta que hizo a Temari tener que apoyarse mejor en la pared si no quería desfallecer ahí mismo.

El Nara se relamió los labios y sonrió de nuevo al ver cómo Temari estaba completamente a su merced.

Cómo le gustaba eso, cómo hacía vibrar a su cuerpo.

Volvió a pasar la lengua entre sus labios y concentró sus movimientos en el clítoris, haciendo que Temari gimiera, apretara los ojos y pasara las manos por su espalda hasta toparse con los cabellos de él; agarrándolos con fuerza y rogándole que ni se le ocurriera parar.

Shikamaru pasó una mano por el trasero de ella para sujetarla y pegar su intimidad más a él; mientras que la otra se deslizó por el erecto botón rosado que coronaba su parte íntima, lo apretó con los dedos pulgar e índice y pasó este último hacia el pequeño hueco.

Apartó su rostro y, tras relamerse los labios y darle una pequeña tregua a la rubia; introdujo el dedo dentro de ella, haciéndola vibrar y volver a gemir más fuerte.

Temari apretó sus dientes y apoyó su frente en la pared; estaba al borde de terminar en ese mismo momento; todo esto estaba siendo demasiado repentino y, el que Shikamaru le hiciera ese tipo de cosas en esa posición, la hacía sentir extraña.

Respiró hondo y trató de calmarse cuando notó que Shikamaru se levantaba; se quiso girar, pero su cuerpo no respondía bien.

La había dejado _a punto_.

-Vamos al sofá…— Pidió Temari en un gemido al volver a notar que su intimidad era atendida por los dedos de él.

Shikamaru rio, se mordió la lengua en una sonrisa y asintió.

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá, Shikamaru acomodó la camiseta encima de los pechos de ella para poder tener una visión perfecta y, tras mirarse unos segundos, volvieron a fundir sus labios en un apasionado beso que iba siendo más intenso a cada momento que pasaba; las lenguas jugueteaban ya expertas, conocidas; la saliva pasaba de una boca a la otra dándose de beber, saboreando el perfecto sabor del otro; sus manos recorrían cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Pero él tenía mejor acceso.

-Shikamaru…— Habló entre besos tratando de quitarle la camiseta.

El nombrado rio y mordió el labio inferior de ella.

-No, ponte encima.— Medio ordenó y, ella, algo sonrojada porque de pronto fuera tan mandón y tuviera tanto control; obedeció.

Pasó una pierna a cada lado de sus caderas y posó sus manos sobre el pecho aún tapado por la fina camiseta del pijama de él.

-¿Por qué no quieres…ah-quitarte la ropa?— Preguntó notando cómo las manos de Shikamaru se posaban sobre su cintura; agarrándola con fuerza.

-Porque me gusta verte a ti.— Habló despacio, con una voz profunda y sensual.

Una voz que lo único que provocó en Temari fue un ardiente deseo de volver a devorar sus labios; de volver a beber de su saliva y notar su lengua recorrer cada rincón de su boca.

Gimió, gimió por el único hecho de que la besara y de pensar que la deseaba de esa manera.

Le gustaba mucho, le encantaba que desfalleciera por ella y por hacerle el amor; y sabía que eso podía hacerle jugar a su favor.

Comenzó a mover sus caderas encima de él, notando la dura erección aún por encima del pantalón; sonrió.

-Shikamaru…— Habló en un susurro acercándose a su oído, lamió el lóbulo y, tras escuchar un gemido por parte de él, se separó y volvió a mover sus caderas.

-Temari…— El Nara apretó sus dientes y dirigió sus manos hacia los hipnóticos pechos de la rubia.

Pero no pudo; ella le negó el acceso con una pícara sonrisa.

Shikamaru la miró anonadado y algo sorprendido a la par que molesto; no era justo.

-Quítate la camiseta y te los devuelvo.— Rio de manera divertida mientras se cubría sus pechos con ambas manos.

El Nara abrió los ojos de par en par y, obediente, se despojó de su camiseta en menos de una milésima de segundo.

Ya estaba, ahora quería su _premio_.

Temari se mordió el labio inferior y volvió a mover sus caderas encima de la erección de él, que se iba endureciendo cada vez más. Separó sus manos de su cuerpo para dejar de cubrir sus senos y, ansioso, Shikamaru deslizó su rostro hacia ellos.

-No tan… brusco-ah…— Trató de quejarse Temari; aunque de poco le servía.

Ni él podía parar de besar, morder, lamer y succionar sus pechos y juguetear con sus pezones; ni ella tenía la más mínima intención de hacer que parara.

Continuó gimiendo y observando la sensualidad con la que Shikamaru se entretenía con sus pechos mientras ella, cariñosa, acariciaba su mejilla y le miraba con una excitación que jamás había llegado a sentir; y eso que ni si quiera había penetración.

Arqueó la espalda y cerró los ojos para dejar mejor acceso a Shikamaru; seguía moviendo las caderas y, de pronto, la necesidad de darle el mismo placer a él, inundaba su cuerpo.

Mordió su labio inferior y, tras un esfuerzo sobrehumano, le pidió que parara apartándose de él.

-¿Qué vas a…?— Preguntó Shikamaru algo confundido; Temari se había puesto de pie.

Deslizó su cabello detrás de las orejas y se sentó enfrente de él, en el suelo; sobre sus rodillas. Apretó los labios y le miró.

-Temari, no tienes porqué…— El Nara, rascándose la nuca con algo de vergüenza, intentaba sonar convincente; pero la sonrisa de ella denotó que ni si quiera se había esforzado en parecerlo.

No podía mentir; su _boca_ se sentía casi tan bien como su interior.

Ayudó a Shikamaru a deslizar su pantalón junto con su bóxer, dejando la prominente erección expuesta justo enfrente del rostro de Temari quien, casi sin pensar bien en lo que estaba haciendo, presa de su más puro instinto; se alzó sobre sus rodillas y lamió la longitud de ésta.

Shikamaru echó la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en el respaldo del sofá y pasó una mano por los dorados cabellos de Temari.

-No pares…— Le rogó entre jadeos, intentando sonar coherente.

Ahora fue ella la que, victoriosa, sonrió por saber todo lo que podía provocar en su mente y cuerpo; era divertido verlo de esa manera.

Divertido y _sensual_ ; sobre todo lo segundo.

Tragó saliva y miró la erección; la tomó con una mano y comenzó a masajearla, moviendo la piel hacia arriba y hacia abajo de una manera lenta y suave. Abrió la boca e introdujo la punta de la erección dentro de esta mientras continuaba masturbándolo.

Shikamaru tuvo que apretar un poco más fuerte los cabellos de Temari y, con la otra mano, se tapó la boca mientras la miraba fijamente; sus ojos verdes clavados en él hacían que incluso se sintiera más excitado.

Tanto, que tuvo que pasar su mano al hombro de ella y apartarla.

Se deslizó por el sofá y se sentó con ella en el suelo.

-Túmbate ahí.— Señaló, impaciente, la alfombra que estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de ellos.

Temari con una pícara sonrisa, gateó hasta dicha alfombra y, cuando fue a darse la vuelta para acostarse boca arriba, Shikamaru la paró.

-No, no… Dios mío, quédate así.— Sonó como una súplica en forma de gemido.

Temari parpadeó varias veces y no se movió de conforme estaba. Sus rodillas y codos estaban hincados en el suelo exponiendo totalmente su trasero a él.

Miró al suelo con terrible pudor; era la primera vez que intentaba esta posición.

¿Debía decírselo? Se mordió el labio inferior y prefirió callar; quizás no notaría su inexperiencia.

Notó la mano de Shikamaru posarse sobre una de sus nalgas y, acto seguido sintió cómo se ponía detrás de ella.

Gimió fuerte cuando notó la erección de él recorrer sus labios inferiores, abriéndose paso entre éstos y notando cómo, poco a poco, la punta iba entrando dentro de ella; haciéndola sentir completa.

-Me encanta verte desde aquí…— Shikamaru, preso de su más intensa excitación; introdujo de una sola embestida la totalidad de su erección.

Ambos gimieron, ambos cerraron los ojos y ambos se quedaron unos segundos parados; tratando de acostumbrarse de nuevo a sus cuerpos.

Pero, algo era diferente, algo se notaba mucho más perfecto.

Si ya de por sí la posición era increíblemente intensa para ambos, el hecho de que ninguna protección cubría la erección de Shikamaru, hizo que sintieran el placer de notar sus intimidades completamente al desnudo.

El Nara tuvo que apretar con fuerza las caderas de Temari e intentar no acabar en ese momento; sus paredes le abrazaban, su intimidad se sentía increíblemente cálida, blanda y resbaladiza; era como tocar el cielo.

Temari abrió los ojos lo más que pudo y centró su vista en un punto fijo de la alfombra donde estaba apoyada; su interior se sentía completo, se sentía lleno. La erección de Shikamaru estaba caliente, dura y el hecho de notarla al desnudo, le hacía sentir un placer inexplicable.

-El condón…— Recordó Shikamaru intentando sonar razonable; pero sus caderas le traicionaron cuando comenzaron a moverse en un ritmo lento.

-Ni se te ocurra.— Sentenció la rubia en un sonoro gemido cuando notó el movimiento. –Sigue, sigue…— Arqueó la espalda hacia abajo y pegó sus pechos al suelo, notando el suave tacto de la alfombra contra sus pezones.

Shikamaru agarró su cintura con fuerza y mordió su labio inferior; tenía su permiso y no es como si él fuera a negarle notar la totalidad de su intimidad.

El choque se hizo cada vez más duro,

intenso,

fuerte.

Temari gemía de manera incontrolada, Shikamaru no podía contener los jadeos y gruñidos a cada embestida; a cada movimiento de su cuerpo y por el hecho de ver la espalda de la rubia completamente desnuda, sudando; por él.

Porque él era el único causante de sus gemidos, de sus súplicas por más.

 _Él._

Necesitaba escucharlo.

-Shikamaru…— Como si leyera su mente; Temari emitió un sensual jadeo pronunciando su nombre; el nombre del causante de los mismos. –Más…— Rogándole, pidiéndole por más; porque le diera todo lo que pudiera darle.

Mientras se lo diera _solo_ a ella.

 _Siempre_ a ella.

El final estaba cerca, el éxtasis llegaba acompañado de los truenos y relámpagos que, de vez en cuando, se colaban por las ventanas; iluminando así dos cuerpos que hacían el amor de manera salvaje; _casi_ descontrolada, _casi_ animal.

Los choques seguían, la intensidad ahora era constante y el amarre de las caderas de Temari por las manos de Shikamaru, seguramente, dejarían una notoria marca que, quizás, desaparecería al día siguiente.

Ninguno de los dos tenía intenciones de parar; pero uno de ellos debía hacerlo.

-Voy a… Shikamaru…— Un gemido que se convirtió en gruñido sensual; fue lo último que salió de los labios de la rubia.

La electricidad pasó por su cuerpo haciéndole arquear la espalda, hincar las uñas en la alfombra y mirar de reojo a Shikamaru, indicándole con la mirada que ya había llegado; que ya estaba en el paraíso.

 _Que la acompañara_.

Captando las señales; el Nara salió de su interior y, con una mano apoyada en una de las nalgas de ella y la otra comenzando a masturbarse, así lo hizo.

Su cerebro produjo una micro desconexión y lo único que hizo fue _sentir_.

Sintió su erección palpitar mientras expulsaba su espeso líquido blanquecino por todo el trasero de la rubia que, previamente, había hecho que llegara a donde está ahora.

En el éxtasis.

El espeso esperma recorría el cuerpo de Temari y Shikamaru, intentando recobrar la respiración, la saliva, y el cerebro; se levantó corriendo a por unos cuantos pañuelos y, despacio, limpió meticulosamente todo su desastre.

-Gracias…— Temari, aún en esa posición algo incómoda, habló en un susurro.

Shikamaru se sonrojó y apretó los labios.

-Perdón…— Se rascó la nuca y observó cómo la rubia se daba la vuelta y se sentaba en el suelo sobre sus rodillas.

Se quedaron mirándose durante unos segundos y, cuando fueron a volver a besarse; esta vez de una manera lenta y delicada… Un hocico se interpuso entre ambos.

-¡Sombra!— Shikamaru, algo frustrado porque su perro no tuviera mejor momento para ponerse cariñoso, trató de apartarlo.

Temari emitió una sonora carcajada y acarició el lomo del can, quien todavía parecía tener ganas de mimos.

Y es que, si esos humanos estaban en el suelo, significaba que querían jugar… ¡Y él amaba jugar!

Temari se bajó la camiseta de Shikamaru para tapar su cuerpo; buscó sus braguitas y tras ponérselas se dirigió con él al baño para asearse.

Entre besos y algunos mimos, más calmados tras haber saciado su sed de lujuria; cenaron tranquilamente y se quedaron en el sofá después de haber recogido, escuchando el sonido de la tormenta.

Temari apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él y Shikamaru acariciaba sus dorados cabellos mientras besaba de vez en cuando su frente.

¿Hacía falta tener _esa_ conversación? ¿Hablar de sentimientos?

Temari tragó saliva; se sentía demasiado bien con él y no quería hacerse ilusiones para luego romperse el corazón ella misma, quería saber a ciencia cierta si de verdad él…

Shikamaru, pensando prácticamente en lo mismo, intentaba respirar de manera pausada y, acordándose del consejo de su padre, quizás sería conveniente confesarle a Temari sus sentimientos porque, aunque lo pasaban bien juntos, quizás ella no pensaba igual…

Ambos giraron sus rostros hacia el otro y se miraron a los ojos.

-Te am…— Al unísono hablaron, al unísono callaron.

No hizo falta acabar la frase pues, una sonrisa de complicidad y unos rostros sonrojados fueron suficientes para que, el corazón, hablara por sí mismo.

Con una dulce sonrisa, siguieron mirándose hasta que, poco a poco y por inercia de sus propios cuerpos, sus labios se juntaron un beso

 _eterno_.

* * *

 _Y hasta aquí el capítulo de esta semana._

 _Quiero agradecer a las dos personitas que, en los comentarios de FanFiction me recordaron la carta de Shikamaru, porque a mí se me pasó por completo; estaba enfrascada tanto en introducir un poquito el KankuTen, que de verdad se me pasó todo. ¡Pero gracias por recordarmelo!_

 _También quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que me comentan y me dicen sus opiniones del capítulo; también me encanta conocer vuestras ideas y que me las digáis, porque así sé lo que os puede y no os puede gustar. Es genial poder interactuar con vosotros a través de aquí o de Facebook, así que no seáis vergonzosos y dejar comentarios, para las escritoras es el más puro halago que podemos recibir._

 _¡Besitos de chocolate para todos!_


	14. Cómo cambia el día

**Naruto y sus personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único que me pertenece es la idea y la historia, las cuales hago sin ánimo de lucro, con el fin de entretenerme y entretener a quien quiera leerla.**

* * *

 _¡Feliz viernes a todos! Espero que el fin de semana venga cargado de buenas cositas, mucha paz, o fiestas, o libros que leer, o juegos a los que jugar, familia a la que ver... todo lo que más os guste, disfrutadlo mucho._

 _Mientras, podéis quedaros aquí conmigo a leer el nuevo capítulo de esta historia. La verdad es que estoy muy contenta con el ritmo que está tomando y os aseguro que va a seguir por varios capítulos más, porque las ideas vienen solas cuando algo te gusta, jojojo._

 **Nota de la autora:** _Quiero pedir perdón por no haber podido actualizar la semana pasada; los que me seguís en la página de Facebook, conoceréis el por qué y la verdad, me gustaría daros las gracias por el apoyo que he recibido y por no juzgarme ni apalearme, jajaja. Los fans ShikaTema siempre somos los mejores, en serio._

 **Nota de la autora 2:** _¡Recordad que podéis participar en el concurso aún! El fic del domingo todavía puede cambiar, solo debes buscar en Facebook "Glow 241O" y votar en el post que hay marcado al principio de mi página por la historia que más te guste. La ganadora será la que se publique este Domingo ¡Suerte!_

 **Nota de la autora 3:** _Este fic también lo he hecho desde el móvil, jahdksjdks, mis dedos duelen. -muere-_

 _Sin más que añadir;_

 _disfrutad de mis locuras._

* * *

 **Sabor a coincidencia y café**

 **Capítulo XI**

 _Cómo cambia el día_

•

•

.

 **POV General**

 **L** a noche seguía tranquila, el murmullo de la gente se opacaba cada vez más por la intensa lluvia que caía y chocaba contra los cristales de un noveno piso en el centro de la ciudad de Monterrey.

Ella se había quedado, llamó a sus hermanos y aunque el mayor de ellos no estaba demasiado de acuerdo con que se quedara a dormir en casa de un hombre, al final no tuvo más remedio que ceder. La lluvia era intensa y corría más peligro si volvía, que si se quedaba.

Temari dejó el teléfono en la mesa y volvió a acurrucarse en el sofá, se abrazó las piernas y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de la persona que ahora, sabía que iba a quedarse con ella, sabía que tenía claro sus sentimientos y que eran los mismos que los suyos.

Comodidad; esa era la palabra que ambos sentían, la que mejor definía el momento.

-No puedo creer que vayas a quedarte aquí...- Shikamaru, acariciando el hombro de ella, le habló en un susurro.

Temari no dijo nada, sonrió y miró hacia la mesa donde yacía un papel blanco. Se incorporó volviéndose a sentar con los pies en el suelo, alargó la mano y tomó el sobre.

-¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó curiosa.

Shikamaru torció los labios y, dejando de abrazarla, se rascó la nuca mostrando un rostro de molestia.

-Pues, es el sobre que me dieron en el trabajo.- Suspiró de forma pesada y lo tomó.

-¿No lo has abierto aún? ¿Cómo eres tan descuidado?- Temari frunció el ceño y se levantó poniendo los brazos en jarra.

Shikamaru la miró algo asombrado por el repentino cambio de humor; no supo por qué se le vino la imagen de su madre regañando a su padre.

Movió la cabeza volviendo a la realidad y se rascó la mejilla en señal de nerviosismo.

-Creo que no estoy preparado, no sé lo que va a tener dentro.- Torció su expresión y se quedó mirando el sobre moviéndolo entre sus manos.

Temari se calmó al verlo tan nervioso; en parte lo comprendía y no pretendía para nada hacer que se sintiera peor, así que, despacio, volvió a sentarse a su lado en el sofá y le sonrió.

-Tranquilo, ahora estoy a.- Pero antes de terminar la frase, Sombra se subió de un pequeño salto a las piernas de Temari. -Bueno, _estamos_ aquí.- Ambos rieron y acariciaron la cabecita del can.

Shikamaru miró a ambos y su expresión se relajó; estaba seguro de que fuera lo que fuera, tendría el apoyo de Temari y... A su manera, el de Sombra.

Inspiró aire por la nariz y lo soltó de golpe, con el sobre en una mano, tomó el pequeño pliegue que permitía romperlo para poder abrirlo entre su dedo índice y pulgar; volvió a tomar aire y lo rasgó hasta que un papel color melocotón se podía divisar dentro.

Temari apretó a Sombra en sus brazos y el perrito, como si supiera lo que estaba ocurriendo, miró a Shikamaru sin hacer ningún movimiento brusco; podía notar su nerviosismo y, sumado a la sensación que le estaba trasmitiendo la humana a través de su abrazo, prefirió quedarse quieto.

Shikamaru sacó el papel color melocotón, estaba dado la vuelta, las letras estaban en el otro lado. En parte, respiró aliviado, pero por otra parte, estaba desesperándose.

-Léelo ya Shikamaru, solo estás evitando lo inevitable.- Impaciente, Temari tamborileaba el pie en el suelo y fruncía el ceño.

-Mujer... Dame un momento.- Suspiró, esperó un segundo y dio la vuelta al sobre.

Tragó saliva y comenzó a leer en voz alta para que Temari también escuchara:

 _Estimado Shikamaru_ Nara

 _Es_ _un verdadero placer poder ponerme en contacto con usted a través de este sobre que espero haya leído en su casa._

 _Queremos_ _darle las gracias por el indispensable trabajo que realiza en nuestra empresa pero no sabíamos cómo; sin embargo, ha llegado a nuestros oídos que desea realizar un máster en la Universidad, por lo que la empresa Glow's Sky desea ofrecerle la cantidad necesaria para costear dichos estudio_ s.

 _Ruego_ _se ponga en contacto con la Señorita C para la entrega del cheque._

 _Atentamente_

 _La directora ejecutiva_ _de Glow's Sky_. _S.A_.

Al acabar de leer, Shikamaru tenía los ojos llorosos y el papel temblaba entre sus manos; Temari abrió los brazos con una gran sonrisa ofreciéndole un abrazo.

Shikamaru apretó los labios y, con una sonrisa que podría iluminar la lluviosa noche; pasó los brazos por los hombros de la rubia y la pegó a ella con Sombra entre medias; el cual comenzó a mover la colita y meter su hocico entre ambos para que le hicieran caso también a él.

Ambos rieron y, tras acariciarlo y bajarlo al suelo; se miraron.

-¿Lo ves? Sabía que no podían decirte nada malo, Shikamaru.- Temari ofreció su mejor sonrisa; una que últimamente solo le ofrecía a él.

Shikamaru, con un extraño pero placentero nudo en el estómago, sonrió y movió la cabeza asintiendo con firmeza. Se sentía tan feliz que su cerebro aún no asimilaba lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Temari acarició su mejilla y se mordió el labio inferior; era demasiado adorable como para resistirse.

Y no se resistió.

Tomó el rostro de él entre su manos y acarició con sus pulgares las sonrojadas mejillas que la estaban volviendo loca; necesitaba besarlas.

Shikamaru cerró los ojos y notó cómo los suaves labios de la rubia se posaban sobre su piel, haciendo un lento recorrido hasta llegar a su boca.

No tardaron más de diez segundos en fundirse en un ardiente beso hasta que, por desgracia, la respiración empezó a faltar.

-Deberíamos irnos a dormir.- Comentó Temari apartándose de él unos centímetros.

Shikamaru, embobado aún por el beso; asintió casi por inercia. Tardó algunos segundos en comprender que tenía que separarse de ella.

-Oh, sí... Mañana debo madrugar.- Suspiró ahora con pesadez y miró hacia el suelo. -Te prepararé la habitación de invitados.- Comentó el Nara levantándose del sofá.

Temari, observando cómo se iba hacia el pasillo, se quedó algo perpleja.

¿Habitación de invitados?

Torció su expresión en una de molestia y le siguió hasta alcanzarlo.

-¿No vamos a dormir juntos?- Preguntó entrando en la habitación donde él estaba.

Lo encontró sacando algunas sábanas de uno de los armarios y, tras ella hablar, se quedó mirándola.

-Oh...- Shikamaru, algo avergonzado, se rascó la nuca y habló. -No quisiera que te sintieras incómoda.- Confesó ladeando la cabeza.

-¿Incómoda?- Repitió entre risas. -¿Crees que quiero conservar mi castidad?- De manera burlesca, comenzó a acercarse a él y rozó su nariz con la punta de su dedo índice. -Un poco tarde.- Ambos rieron y se miraron por unos segundos que parecieron horas.

-Entonces, podemos intentar dormir juntos.- Shikamaru, mordiéndose el labio inferior, dejó las sábanas en su sitio y caminó hacia ella.

- _Intentar_...- Con los ojos enteeabiertos a medida que él se iba acercando, Temari posó sus manos sobre el pecho de él y, esperó.

Aunque Shikamaru no se demoró; sus labios rozaron los de ella con el ardiente deseo que le producía el saber que iba a tenerla toda la noche.

Para él.

Caminaron entre besos y caricias hasta la cama y aquella noche; ninguno de los dos observó las estrellas.

Las _rozaron_.

.

.

.

El alba daba paso a un nuevo día, las nubes eran blancas y con aspecto de algodón; después de las intensas lluvias, ese era el mayor regalo que podía dar el cielo, unas hermosas nubes que dibujaban formas y adornaban la ciudad.

El aire venía fresco y agradable, la humedad era palpable en el ambiente pero, por suerte, iría desapareciendo a medida que el día avanzara.

Las calles olían a lluvia todavía debido a los charcos; charcos que pronto desaparecerían por el astro diurno que, con ganas, salía entre las montañas y los secaría con sus rayos hasta hacerlos desaparecer.

Tras una larga noche casi en vela, gemidos, jadeos y súplicas por ir más _rápido_ , más _fuerte_ ; Shikamaru abrió los ojos.

Giró su rostro hacia un lado y observó las agradables nubes blancas que paseaban tranquilas por el cielo de Monterrey; hoy iba a ser un buen día, tenía un presentimiento. Sonrió y, con parsimonia, giró su rostro hacia el otro lado.

-Oh...- Un susurro de asombro y adoración se escapó de entre sus cuerdas vocales; no pudo reprimirlo.

La mujer que le había hecho rozar el cielo, dormía plácidamente a su lado. Sus ojos cerrados seguían luciendo hermosos, sus mejillas sonrojadas por el leve calor y el cabello desperdigado por su almohada, hicieron al Nara tener que morderse el labio inferior y aguantarse las ganas de llorar.

¿Por qué? No lo sabía, solo sabía que su cuerpo estaba experimentando una felicidad que era imposible de asimilar tan deprisa.

Miró la hora en el reloj que quedaba justo enfrente de la cama; era demasiado temprano.

Y es que, Shikamaru era de las personas que necesitaban ponerse el despertador cada cinco minutos porque era capaz de quedarse durmiendo, no ir a trabajar y, encima, que le diera igual. Dormir le hacía feliz.

Sin embargo hoy era diferente, se levantó una hora antes de que su despertador del móvil comenzara a sonar así que, no queriendo molestar a Temari, tomó su teléfono de la mesita de noche, lo desbloqueó y canceló la alarma.

Total, ya estaba despierto.

Tras dejarlo de nuevo en su sitio, escuchó las sábanas moverse y se maldijo porque quizás, había despertado a Temari.

Y así era, lo primero que vio al girarse fue sus penetrantes ojos jade observarle directamente; como si la luz del Sol no le molestara.

-Bu...buenos días.- Sonrió el Nara apoyándose en el respaldo de madera.

Temari le devolvió la sonrisa y, tras estirar su cuerpo y tapar un bostezo con una de sus manos; se incorporó para sentarse como él.

-Buenos días.- Ladeó la cabeza y volvió a ofrecer una tierna sonrisa.

Shikamaru apartó la mirada y se rascó la nuca; estaba bastante nervioso, era la primera vez que despertaba al lado de una mujer.

Y, aunque Temari no podía decir lo mismo; sí era la primera vez que se sentía tan cómoda que su sonrisa no quería abandonar su rostro.

Y eso, en parte, también le molestaba ¿Se pensaría él que era tonta? Todo el rato sonriendo.

Apartó la mirada y, obligándose, mostró un rostro más neutro; sin embargo se acordó de algo que la molestó.

-Rayos... No podré salir a mi rutina.- Chistó entre dientes y encogió sus rodillas.

-¿Te refieres a correr?- Preguntó Shikamaru volviendo a mirar la hora en el reloj de la pared.

Ella asintió con la cabeza ladeada y una expresión de molestia; era la primera vez que fallaba a su rutina, se sentía tan extraña que solo podía expresarlo con enfado.

-¿Es tan importante para ti?- Preguntó con curiosidad intentando buscar una solución mientras, disimuladamente, tomaba una de las almohadas para ponerla encima de su cuerpo.

Las mañanas para los hombres son siempre _problemáticas_ ; no deseaba que Temari se llevara una equívoca impresión ni que pensara que tenía intenciones de...

-Es la primera vez que no haré ejercicio por la mañana.- Suspiró con pesadez y, tras mirar a Shikamaru de nuevo, se mordió el labio tratando de no reírse.

Le parecía adorable cómo él intentaba disimular su erección matutina, era algo normal, no tenía porqué avergonzarse de ello.

-Si quieres que haga algo por ti, pídemelo.- Decidido a intentar ayudar, Shikamaru sonrió de manera dulce.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa que Temari le devolvió, no fue para nada inocente.

-Quizás sí puedes ayudarme a hacer...- Entre susurros, hablaba acercándose a él y, al llegar a su oreja, término la frase. -... ejercicio.- Una pícara risa salió de su garganta.

Shikamaru apretó los labios y se giró para mirarla; miró sus ojos, sus mejillas, su boca.

¿Quería hacer ejercicio? Entoces él sabía cómo ayudar.

-Tendrás que ponerte encima.- Susurró de la misma sensual manera que ella.

De nuevo, la habitación fue inundada de un agradable silencio acompañado de besos, caricias, suspiros de placer y el sonido de un colchón que parecía no parar.

Exhaustos, Shikamaru y Temari yacían recostados en la cama tratando de normalizar sus respiraciones; demasiadas veces en poco tiempo.

Pero cómo resistirse; cómo no ceder.

Temari fue a hablar, quería romper el hielo con alguna broma referida a su alto nivel de virilidad y así, entre risas, continuar la mañana, pero el sonido de la puerta abrirse les hizo mirar en esa dirección.

-Sombra...- Shikamaru, tapándose el cuerpo con la sábana, golpeó varias veces la cama para que el can entendiera que podía subir.

-¿Querrá salir?- Temari, imitando al Nara, también se tapó el cuerpo y miró cómo el pequeño animal movía su colita y les miraba.

-Seguro que sí, pero aún no le toca.- El Nara miró de reojo el reloj y observó que no era tan temprano como él creía.

-Es mucha responsabilidad ¿Verdad?- Comentó Temari con curiosidad levantándose de la cama.

-Sí, es como si tuviera un hijo.- Rio Shikamaru tomando al pequeño animal entre sus brazos. -Si te quedas aquí, tendrás que cuidar de él, Temari.- Miró a la rubia y sonrió. -Es como si fuera _nuestro_.- Comentó de forma burlesca queriendo hacer una inocente broma, pero al no escuchar la risa de ella compañarlo; se preocupó.

Temari yacía de espaldas a él con la ropa interior puesta y su ropa del día anterior apretada entre las manos. Tragó saliva y, notando cómo su corazón empezaba a latir deprisa, se dio la vuelta.

-No tiene gracia.- Molesta por lo que Shikamaru había dicho y porque él no se diera cuenta de que le había incomodado, el tono de Temari sonó mucho más rudo de lo que hubiera pretendido.

Y se arrepintió.

Quiso pedir disculpas, quiso de verdad decirle que no había querido sonar así; pero su orgullo y su molestia le impedían incluso cambiar su expresión.

Shikamaru tornó su semblante a uno de sorpresa y acto seguido a uno neutro que la rubia no supo descifrar; soltó a Sombra en el suelo y se encaminó a ella.

-Iré a ducharme, luego puedes ir tú.- Sin mirar sus ojos, el Nara pasó por su lado y, después de unos segundos, se escuchó la puerta del baño cerrarse.

Temari fijó sus ojos en un punto durante varios segundos; no sabía cómo sentirse y los nervios estaban empezando a apoderarase de ella. Unos nervios que le pedían a gritos que saliera corriendo de allí, volviera a casa y quizás en algún momento de su vida, recapacitara sobre esto.

¿Cobarde? Sí, podía llamarse cobarde cuando todo se refería a esto.

Caminó por el pasillo sin rumbo alguno, pero se paró delante de la puerta del baño. Escuchaba el agua caer y chocar contra el suelo; podía imaginarse a Shikamaru dentro y le producía angustia el echo de pensar que él quisiera que se fuera de su vida.

¿Estaba mal no querer tener hijos? Se mordió el labio inferior y lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos mientras, perdida en su mundo, sus orbes aguamarina se quedaron fijados sin si quiera pestañear, mirando la puerta donde se encontraba _él_.

Respiró hondo y rozó el pomo con los dedos, quería entrar y aclarar las cosas; incluso aunque no estuviera preparada para hablar de algo así, iba a hacerlo porque él no se sintiera mal.

Después de todo, por mucho que dijeran, al final Sen tenía razón en eso de que debía mirar más por ella misma y dejar de preocuparse tanto por los demás; pero le era inevitable, y más si se trataba gente a la que... _quería_.

Y a él lo quería, _mucho_.

Pero antes de entrar, antes si quiera de girar el pomo, notó algo blandito y mojado en su pierna; miró hacia abajo y pudo apreciar la silueta de Sombra entre la oscuridad del pasillo por el que, ténue, se colaba una tímida luz entre las ventanas.

-Hola pequeño...- Olvidando la puerta, Temari caminó unos pasos hacia atrás hasta apoyarse en el borde de la pared de enfrente.

Observó cómo el can se sentaba sobre sus patitas traseras y la miraba con la cabeza ladeada; como si quisiera comprender qué era esa extraña sensación que ella estaba transmitiendo.

¿A caso esa humana estaba triste? Él no quería que se sintiera así.

Temari, tratando de contenerse a sí misma, mordió sus labios y deslizó su espalda por la pared hasta sentarse en el suelo con las rodillas flexionadas. Sombra, aprovechando la posición, movió su cuerpo y apoyó su cabecita sobre las rodillas de ella.

-¿Qué quieres? Es como si pretendieras que te hablara...- Comenzó a acariciar la cabeza del can y apoyó la suya sobre la pared.

Suspiró y dejó que una pequeña lágrima, cayera despacio por su mejilla.

-No estoy preparada... Es todo.- Confesó al viento, aunque quería pensar que Sombra la entendía.

Volvió a mirar al can que, con ojos en los que se podrían descifrar amor; la observaba.

Temari encontró consuelo, aunque no paraba de darle vueltas al mismo tema.

 _Ser madre..._

Ella nunca había tenido ese pensamiento en la cabeza; no había querido si quiera dedicarle un segundo de su tiempo porque siempre que lo hacía... Se acordaba de cosas que no quería.

Se acordaba de su madre, de su padre. Se acordaba de ellos cuidando de sus hermanos y enseñándoles a quererse, a vivir.

Su madre fue una mujer a la que ella admiró, fue el pilar de toda su familia cuando, por desgracia, a su padre lo despidieron de forma injusta. Ella trajo dinero a casa y mantuvo a sus hermanos, ella sacó a su padre de la depresión en la que se hundió; ella fue su modelo a seguir.

 _Y ya no estaba._

Lo confiesa, siempre confesará que dependía de ella, de sus cuidados y de sus mimos; todos dependían de ella, incluso su padre.

Y los dos se fueron.

Temari no quería, no podía, ni se imaginaba pensar que alguien pequeño e indefenso dependería de ella, como ella lo hizo en su momento de su madre.

¿Y si fallaba? ¿Y si _faltaba_? Dejaría un vacío inmenso en el corazón de ese pequeño ser; lo dejaría a cargo de una vida dura sin su amor, ni sus cuidados, ni su protección.

Desamparado, como ella se sintió cuando su madre se fue junto con su padre; teniendo que cuidar a muy temprana edad de dos hermanos pequeños y, aunque eso le hizo convertirse en la mujer que era ahora... No deseaba algo así para nadie más.

Las lágrimas, sin timidez ni queriendo ser ocultadas, resbalaban por sus mejillas con el pensamiento de sus padres.

Se acordaba de la felicidad que sentía cuando todos iban a comer fuera, o cuando llevaban a Gaara al parque de pequeño mientras Kankuro y ella lo cuidaban y sus padres disfrutaban de verlos jugar.

Esos sentimientos

se fueron con el tiempo, se fueron

 _con ellos._

-¿Temari?- Una suave voz, ajena a lo que ocurría en la cabeza de la rubia, habló.

La nombrada, no queriendo ser descubierta, se aprovechó de las sombras del pasillo para que sus lágrimas pasaran desapercividas, giró la cabeza y la enterró en el pequeño can que, con mirada de tristeza, seguía observándola.

-Me gustaría ducharme.- Comentó disimulando su voz quebrada.

Shikamaru, no sabiendo bien qué ocurría, en silencio se apartó de la puerta y la dejó pasar.

-Te he preparado dos toallas, las que mejor huelen...- Susurró cuando ella pasó por su lado.

-Gracias.- En un casi inaudible suspiro, Temari habló.

Acto seguido, la puerta del baño fue cerrada.

El Nara suspiró con pesadez y negó con la cabeza, miró a Sombra y se agachó.

-Si supieras hablar, me dirías que te ha dicho ¿Verdad?- Apretó los labios y le acarició la cabecita con la mirada perdida.

Shikamaru sabía que pasaba algo, pero también estaba empezando a conocer a Temari, y ella parecía no ser la típica chica que hablaba abiertamente de sus sentimientos y pensamientos con todo el mundo; en cierta manera eso estaba bien y le gustaba... Pero por otra parte, quería ayudarla.

Chasqueó la lengua y se dirigió a su cuarto para vestirse y acicalar su cabello.

-Tengo que ganarme su confianza.- Decidido a hacer todo lo necesario para que Temari se sintiera cómoda a su lado, trató de idear un plan para que volviera a sonreír aquella mañana.

Ya listo, esperó a que ella saliera del baño completamente arreglada; de mientras, le puso la correa a Sombra y jugueteó con él hasta que la vio aparecer por la esquina del pasillo.

La mirada del arrepentimiento era visible en el rostro de Temari; se sentía avergonzada por lo mal que se había comportado después de la bondad que Shikamaru mostró al dejar que se quedara a dormir, al darle una cena y dejar que se duchara.

¿Cómo había logrado ser tan egoísta? Suspiró pesadamente y, al llegar a la altura de él, Shikamaru abrió la puerta sonriente.

Temari ladeó la cabeza confusa; se suponía que él debía estar enfadado, no entendía por qué sonreía.

Salieron de la casa en silencio con el único sonido de las patitas de Sombra chocar contra el piso; lo que le recordó a Shikamaru que debía cortarle las uñas.

Temari llamó al ascensor mientras el Nara cerraba la puerta con llave y, tras entrar ambos, el silencio incómodo se hizo presente.

-Oye...- La rubia, presa casi del pánico por no saber cómo empezar a decirle todo lo que sentía, sudó frío.

Las manos le temblaban y el nudo en la garganta estaba comenzando a hacer estragos en su voz.

¿Tan difícil es pedir _perdón_?

Tragó saliva e intentó tranquilizarse, miró al suelo, miró a Sombra, miró cómo se iluminaban los botones del ascensor; miró a Shikamaru.

Pero él no la miraba.

-Hoy no lloverá.- Comentó metiendo una mano en el bolsillo y con la otra sujetando la correa de Sombra.

-¿Cómo?- Atónita, la rubia parpadeó varias veces seguidas y no le quitó ojo.

Shikamaru mostró una dulce sonrisa y ladeó la cabeza para mirarla de reojo.

-Hoy no lloverá.- Repitió.

-No...- Temari mordió su labio inferior y bajó la mirada hacia el suelo.

¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto? ¿A caso no quería hablar con ella sobre lo que había pasado? Una especie de nervio se le agarró al estómago y comenzó a sentirse mareada.

-A mí me gusta que llueva.- Comentó tras el ascensor haber llegado al primer piso, el pitido sonó y Shikamaru abrió la puerta. -Sin embargo, por la noche me impide ver las estrellas.- Continuaba hablando mientras, caballeroso, sujetaba la puerta para que pasara ella primero.

Temari seguía en silencio pensando por qué toda esta conversación sin sentido, por qué no hablaban de lo que había pasado.

¿También él era un cobarde? Torció los labios y caminó detrás de él mirando a Sombra.

-¿A ti te gusta la lluvia?- Sonriendo, abrió el portal que daba a la calle y la esperó.

-Pues... Me gusta que llueva porque me relaja y siempre suelo leer.- Sin saber por qué, algo más animada, comenzó a charlar. -Me encanta hacerme un café y leer escuchando el sonido de la lluvia.- Caminó a su lado y, como por arte de magia, comprendió lo que Shikamaru estaba haciendo.

El Nara continúo hablando mientras Temari, apretando los labios, intentaba aguantarse las ganas de abrazarlo.

Él estaba hablando sobre todo tipo de cosas para que se sintiera mejor; para no obligarla a que hablara ni forzar una conversación que, ni por asomo, ella quería tener _tan pronto_.

¿Tanto la conocía? Tan poco tiempo habían pasado juntos y Shikamaru parecía haber comprendido desde el minuto uno que Temari no era una mujer corriente.

Ella necesitaba su tiempo, su espacio, sus secretos y sus silencios; ella necesitaba a alguien que comprendiera todo eso y la dejara ser libre.

Porque contra más libre fuera, más le amaría.

Caminaron por el parque, la sonrisa de Temari brillaba tanto como el resplandeciente Sol que adornaba el cielo; Sombra iba tranquilo olisqueando cada árbol y Shikamaru continuaba sacando temas de conversación.

La confianza es algo que cuesta de ganar; y más de una persona que no se abre con facilidad. Por ello, Shikamaru sabía que la paciencia era la madre más sabia para llegar al corazón de alguien y, aunque sabía que Temari sentía lo mismo por él, eso no significaba que fuera a ser su confesor.

Pero era lo que él ansiaba; deseaba convertirse en su confidente, en su hombro en el que llorar y en la persona en la que más pudiera confiar.

Porque los Nara, cuando aman, aman de verdad; y él necesitaba demostrarle todo el amor que pudiera de la forma que mejor encajara con ella; y si ella quería espacio, tiempo, calma... Él se lo daría.

Llegaron al final del paseo, charlaron de tantas cosas que hacer un resumen sería prácticamente imposible.

Shikamaru paró su caminar con la correa de Sombra en una mano y la otra la metió en el bolsillo.

-Siento no poder acompañarte.- Torció los labios a modo de disgusto y suspiró. -Tengo que ir a trabajar.- Comentó rodando los ojos.

Temari rio divertida y ladeó la cabeza; le parecía tan adorable su forma de ser que le era imposible contenerse.

Miró hacia varias direcciones, vio algunas personas merodear por las calles pero todas sumergidas en sus asuntos y conversaciones.

Inspiró aire, tornó la vista al Nara y dio un paso adelante; no le gustaba demasiado hacer eso, ella no era de expresar el amor en público... Pero, quería agradecerle.

-Temari...- Shikamaru, algo confuso por su repentino cambio de aire, ladeó la cabeza.

La nombrada, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas no dijo nada, simplemente se aproximó un poco más, posó sus manos sobre la camiseta de él y le miró a los ojos.

Shikamaru tragó saliva y se quedó estático.

Poco a poco, sus labios se fueron rozando hasta que terminó por escucharse el dulce sonido de un beso que sabía a amor, agradecimiento y, en una pequeña parte, _arrepentimiento_. Un beso con el que Temari quiso transmitir todas las sensaciones que, por culpa de él, estaba notando en su cuerpo.

Ambos cerraron los ojos, Shikamaru paseó su mano desde el bolsillo hasta la suave mejilla de ella y Temari, algo nerviosa por estar en medio de la calle, mantuvo sus manos posadas encima de la camiseta de él a la altura de su cuello.

Apartaron sus rostros con extrema lentitud, como si desearan que el momento durara para siempre; como si no quisieran separarse.

-Hoy pediré café...- Evitando hablar de algo incómodo, la rubia chocó su frente con la de él y, en un susurro, habló.

-Y yo te lo tendré preparado.- Shikamaru sonrió y volvió a darle un pequeño beso, esta vez en la nariz.

Temari le devolvió la sonrisa y se separaron lo suficiente como para que Sombra pudiera subirse a las piernas de la rubia y reclamar atención; él también quería despedirse.

-Nos vemos luego.- El Nara tiró de la correa del animal para que dejara a Temari.

Ella le sonrió y acarició su pequeña cabeza, alzó la vista y asintió.

-No tardaré.- Se miraron durante unos segundos y ambos se despidieron con la mano dándose la vuelta.

La confianza es algo que te debes ganar, pero si de verdad lo deseas... El camino a tenerla no se hará tan complicado.

Temari llegó a su casa, dejó las llaves en el taquillón de madera que estaba al comienzo de la entrada y llevó sus pasos hacia donde vio que había luz.

Le resultaba extraño que sus hermanos estuvieran en casa, aunque seguramente fuera Kankuro saltándose alguna aburrida clase a la que no le apetecía asistir.

-Oye, deberías dejar de saltarte las clases.- Enfadada, entró a la sala de estar con los brazos en jarra y dispuesta a regañar a su vago hermano.

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa, que los cabellos que resaltaban por encima del sofá no eran castaños, sino pelirrojos.

-Hermana, no te escuché llegar.- Sonriente, asomó la cabeza por encima del sofá y la miró.

-¿Gaara? Es extraño que tú te saltes las clases.- Con los labios torcidos y algo confusa, caminó hasta el sofá para sentarse a su lado. -¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó con la esperanza de no tener que hacer niguna visita a la Universidad.

Gaara negó con la cebza y, sonriente, señaló el libro que sostenía entre sus manos.

-Voy bien en todas las materias, decidí tomarme un día de descanso para poder disfrutar de este libro.- Lo movió para que Temari lo mirara y acto seguido lo dejó encima de la mesita de madera que tenían enfrente.

-Ya veo... Pensaba que era algo malo.- Más tranquila, Temari apoyó su espalda en el sofá y miró al techo.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido con ese chico?- Curioso, Gaara se ladeó para escuchar a su hermana. -¿Qué habéis hecho?- Insistió desde su inocencia.

Temari se sonrojó y, rascándose la mejilla, trataba de encontrar algo que decirle que no fuera: _Hacer el amor todo el maldito día y parar para comer._

-Vimos la televisión, cenamos... Poco más.- Comentó intentando por más que podía cambiar de tema. -¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te fue en aquella charla?- Trató de que fuera él quien hablara para así ella poder respirar; odiaba ser el centro de atención.

-Al final llegué a tiempo y tuve mucha suerte ¿Sabes?- Tomó el libro de nuevo y, abriéndolo por la primera página, se lo ofreció a Temari. -Mira hermana, me dedicó el libro.- Feliz y mostrando una gran sonrisa, esperó.

Temari leyó atentamente la hermosa frase que el autor le dedicó, prestó especial atención a la delicada letra fina y alargada que parecía bordada con fino hilo negro; sin embargo abrió los ojos tanto como pudo cuando leyó el final.

 _Shikaku Nara._

-Ese apellido...- Murmuró entre dientes.

Miró a Gaara y le devolvió el libro.

-¿No es una hermosa dedicatoria?- Preguntó dejándolo cuidadosamente en la mesa.

-Sí, lo es.- Temari se mordió el labio inferior y, nerviosa, miró a Gaara de reojo. -Hermano ¿De qué era la charla?- Preguntó con el corazón en la mano.

Quizás cabía, por remota que fuera, alguna posibilidad de que hubiera otra familia Nara en la ciudad.

-De la psicología aplicada a una persona acusada injustamente.- Comentó apoyando un dedo sobre su mentón recordando toda la charla.

Temari suspiró y tomó el mando para encender la televisión.

-Entonces debió ser interesante.- Habló con parsimonia, sus dudas se habían confirmado.

Gaara asintió y volvió a tomar el libro, lo ojeó con una alegre sonrisa y volvió a mirar su hermana.

-Soy muy feliz de que el señor Nara se tomara la molestia de firmar mi libro.- Lo abrió por la página que había dejado marcada y fijó la vista en las palabras.

La rubia miró de reojo a su hermano; parecía tener una gran admiración por el padre de Shikamaru. Quizás ella podía hacer algo, quizás podía darle una sorpresa.

-Gaara ¿Te apetecería venir conmigo al Glow's Café?- Preguntó intentando sonar casual sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.

-¡Claro! Me vendrá bien salir un poco ya que me he tomado el día libre.- Feliz, cerró el libro dejándolo en la mesa. -¿Nos vamos ya?- Preguntó posando sus manos en las rodillas, haciendo amago de levantarse.

Temari miró el reloj de pared, era algo temprano, pero quizás mientras se preparaban y todo; se haría una buena hora, así que asintió y ambos se levantaron.

Gaara se dirigió al baño y Temari fue a cambiarse de ropa, optó por un pantalón corto vaquero y una camiseta negra básica. Cuando Gaara dejó el aseo libre, fue a acicalarse un poco el rostro, adornándolo con algo de máscara para sus pestañas y brillo para sus labios; se miró, sonrió y bajó las escaleras.

Esperó a su hermano en la puerta jugueteando con las llaves, pensando en la cara que pondría cuando reconociera a Shikamaru; estaba prácticamente segura de que había tenido que verlo en la convención.

-Estoy listo, vamos.- Gaara la sacó de su pensamientos al hablar bajando las escaleras.

Temari le sonrió y juntos comenzaron el camino hacia el establecimiento.

Charlaron de varios temas, pero Kankuro y su gandulería fue el centro de todo. Temari se quejaba de que cuando le tocaba hacer la comida, siempre encargaba algo por teléfono, Gaara reía y trataba de restarle importancia.

Al llegar, el pequeño de los hermanos paró su caminar y se quedó observando el lugar; asombrado, comenzó de nuevo a caminar, pero más despacio.

-Hermana, esto parece un sitio caro.- Comentó con un extraño descontento en su rostro.

Estaba feliz de ver un lugar tan hermoso, pero no pretendía que su hermana se dejara demasiado dinero ya que él no había traído su cartera.

Temari se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

-No es para nada como piensas.- Sonrió y, en parte, eso hizo que el menor se tranquilizara.

Se sentaron en la mesa que siempre estaba reservada para ella y Gaara se quedó observando la bonita vela que reposaba encima y adornaba el blanco de la tabla.

Temari sonrió, le produjo ternura el echo de pensar que Kankuro hizo exactamente lo mismo que Gaara; miró la vela, la tomó en sus manos e inspiró el agradable aroma a hierbabuena.

-Hola Temari, qué raro verte por aquí.- Una voz fina y con aire de broma se acercó detrás de ellos.

La nombrada rio ante el comentario y Gaara dejó de nuevo la vela encima de la mesa.

-Hola Ino, un placer verte.- Temari sonrió y miró a Gaara. -Pide lo que quieras, hermano.- Le ofreció el turno.

-Oh...- Gaara parpadeó varias veces y rascó su mejilla; no se le daba bien eso de hablar con gente extraña. -Me gustaría... un té verde sin azúcar y algo de bollería.- Miró a la camarera, esta apuntó la comanda y sonrió.

Gaara apartó la mirada.

-¿Y tú?- Preguntó Ino ahora con sus ojos en Temari.

-Café y una tostada de lo que quieras.- Le guiñó un ojo y ambas sonrieron.

-Ni cinco minutos, prometido.- Guardó la libreta y el bolígrafo en sus bolsillos y con una pequeña reverencia, se despidió perdiéndose entre la gente.

Gaara y Temari se quedaron charlando mientras llegaba su pedido; aunque la rubia estaba más pendiente de ver si encontraba a Shikamaru, que de la conversación.

No porque deseara verlo de nuevo, sólo quería que su hermano lo conociera.

 _Sólo eso._

Ino pasó la comanda a cocina para que prepararan la comida y se acercó a su castaño compañero por detrás.

-Tu novia está fuera.- Comentó divertida con una risa.

-No digas eso...- Sonrojado por su actitud, Shikamaru comenzó a preparar el café y el té que habían pedido.

-Te revelo dentro, puedes quedarte con las mesas de fuera, así tu novia disfrutará de verte trabajar.- Rio ahora más fuerte y le pegó un pequeño codazo en el brazo.

-Ino...- Intentó aguantarse la risa, pero era casi imposible; la forma de reír que su amiga tenía era, cuanto menos, contagiosa.

Shikamaru dejó el té preparado con una pequeña ración de pastel del día; lo posó en la bandeja y fue a seguir con el café.

Cuando lo acabó, pensó que quizás se había esmerado demasiado, se rascó la nuca y pensó que no había vuelta atrás, así que lo dejó en la bandeja junto con el té y esperó a que la tostada saliera.

El café que había preparado para Temari, lo había servido en una copa de cristal, le había puesto encima del líquido caliente un poco de nata, encima de esta helado de vainilla porque sabía que a ella le encantaba y lo había decorado con un poco de canela.

¿Ostentoso? Quizás, pero ni si quiera se dio cuenta de lo que hacía hasta que lo vio acabado.

Torció los labios, era la primera vez que se esmeraba tanto en algo; sonrió. Era un gusto hacerlo por y para _ella_.

Con todo listo, se encaminó al exterior y nada más salir, un cabello pelirrojo llamó su atención.

Frunció el ceño mientras continuaba caminando y trataba de recordar en qué momento había divisado un color de pelo tan peculiar; hasta que la persona en cuestión giró su rostro y pudo verlo mejor.

-El chico de la convención...- Parpadeó algo asombrado y comenzó a sudar frío cuando vio que su acompañante era Temari.

Paró su caminar y tragó saliva; ahora se acrdaba por qué ese chico le sonó tanto.

¡Era su hermano! Y lo más increíble, es que adoraba a su padre.

Volvió a caminar con cuidado de no dejar caer la bandeja ya que sus manos comenzaron a sudar; respiró hondo y paró delante de la mesa.

-Todo listo.- Sonrió y notó cuatro ojos verdes como el mar fijados en él.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse; eran los ojos más hermosos que había visto nunca.

-Hola Shikamaru.- Temari sonrió y apartó el bolso de la mesa para que tuviera más espacio al dejar la bandeja.

Gaara giró su rostro, había estado embobado con la belleza del lugar y, cuando miró al camarero; sus ojos se abrieron tanto como sus cuencas le permitieron.

-¿Tú no eres el hijo...?- Habló notando cómo su corazón se paraba para comenzar con un latido fuerte y más rápido de lo habitual.

-¿Shikaku?- El castaño se rascó la nuca con su mano libre y asintió mientras debaja la bandeja en la mesa. -Te recuerdo, estuviste en su charla.- Habló posando los vasos y platos encima de la mesa.

-Es... es increíble, no sabía que trabajabas aquí, tan cerca.- Gaara habló con un perceptible asombro en sus ojos y un gracioso sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Temari sonrió orgullosa; su hermano estaba feliz y eso llenaba su cocorazón de esa misma felicidad.

-Como si yo fuera la gran cosa.- El Nara, avergonzado por la admiración en los ojos del pelirrojo, jugueteaba con la bandeja detrás de su espalda.

-Oh vamos, no digas eso.- Temari sonrió y le miró con ternura.

Shikamaru se sonrojó aún más y apartó la mirada.

Gaara los miró extrañado, parpadeó varias veces y señaló a Temari, después a Shikamaru.

-¿A caso os conocéis?- Preguntó confuso por la repentina complicidad que notó entre ambos.

-Oh, es cierto...- La rubia rio algo avergonzada, carraspeó y señaló a Shikamaru. -No te había dicho que, bueno...- Temari notó el rubor concentrarse en sus mejillas; la idea de presentarlo formalmente como su pareja le estaba resultando incómoda.

Shikamaru rio con el mismo nerviosismo que ella, se rascó la mejilla y miró a Gaara.

-Comprendo hermana, entonces él es tu pareja.- Asintió sonriendo, sabía que su hermana no se sentía cómoda con esa conversación; se notaba a leguas.

Temari y Shikamaru apartaron la mirada; sus mejillas ardían y el sonrojo era más que evidente. Para ambos, el presentarse formalmente como pareja, era nuevo ya que no habían tenido nunca la ocasión de hacerlo con sus ateriores relaciones; ninguna había tenido la importancia necesaria.

Sin embargo, a parte del nerviosismo que le producía estar delante del hermano de Temari, el Nara le daba vueltas a que, quizás, el también debería presentar a Temari ante su familia.

Tragó saliva duramente, era extraño estar pensando en ese tipo de cosas, le parecía problemático y, si era sincero; le estaba dando mucha pereza.

-Es un inmenso placer que mi hermana haya escogido a un hombre tan estupendo como tú, Shikamaru.- El pelirrojo muchacho habló con toda la sinceridad que fueron capaz de transmitir sus palabras.

Temari frunció el ceño algo avergonzada, Shikamaru sonrió con el rubor aún presente en su rostro y Gaara miró a ambos.

-Supongo... Que el placer es mío.- Torció sus labios en una sonrisa.

Gaara se sonrojó, apartó la mirada y apretó los labios; desde luego tanto él como su padre eran unos hombres muy atractivos y esa sonrisa era tan hermosa que haría suspirar a cualquiera.

Temari soltó una pequeña risa por la expresión de su hermano, no podía culparlo; la primera vez que ella vio esa sonrisa de Shikamaru, notó cómo su corazón latía descontrolado. Supuso que era normal sentirse así; al parecer los Nara eran sensuales sin ni si quiera saberlo.

Al echar la vista hacia abajo para darle un sorbo a su café, paradeó varias veces y miró a Shikamaru.

-¿Y esto?- Señaló su más que elaborado café con una expresión perpleja.

-Ya...- Shikamaru emitió una graciosa risita de vergüenza. -Creo que me he dejado llevar.- Confesó apretando los labios.

Tras un rato más charlando, el Nara se excusó alegando que tenía que continuar con su trabajo; se despidió de ambos hermanos y volvió dentro.

El día pasó agradable y tranquilo, Temari volvió a casa con Gaara y prepararon la comida, esperaron a Kankuro y los tres comieron juntos.

Gaara seguía entusiasmado por la sorpresa, habló de Shikamaru durante todo el rato; Kankuro le pidió en varias ocasiones que se callara y Temari le lanzó miradas frías todas y cada una de las veces.

Shikamaru llegó a casa bastante feliz, tras acabar su turno se había quedado un poco más para esperar a la inspectora del ototro día, la cual le dio el cheque del dinero necesario para su máster y, al despedirse, fue a ingresarlo en su cuenta bancaria.

Era increíble, tenía suficiente dinero para sus estudios, había recibido halagos del hermano de Temari, al cual parecía agradarle y eso le gustaba, también había quedado con ella por la tarde para dar una vuelta.

El día estaba saliendo redondo, como si nada pudiera estropearlo. Miró a Sombra con una gran sonrisa, le ofreció un poco del pollo que estaba comiendo y el animal, encantado, lo mordió con gusto.

-Creo que la invitaré a cenar a algún sitio elegante...- Dijo para sí mismo.

Se sonrojó al pensar en la reacción que ella tendría cuando, por sorpresa, la llevara al restaurante que tenía pensado; era un japonés, sabía que le gustaba la comida japonesa.

Tras lavar los platos, se tumbó en el sofá con su can encima, acarició su lomo y, antes de quedarse dormido, el timbre de la puerta le desveló.

Frunció el ceño extrañado, Sombra parecía estar alerta, pero no ladró; la expresión del animal parecía ser de molestia más que de excitación, por lo que descartó a sus padres; se volvía loco cuando ellos venían de visita, también descartó a Ino o Choji, igualmente descartó a Temari.

Ladeó la cabeza y, molesto, se levantó del sofá con Sombra detrás de él en su camino a la puerta.

Antes de abrir miró al can y observó su pelo erizado; Shikamaru parpadeó varias veces algo atónito, él sólo se comportaba así cuando algo le hacía sentir realmente incómodo.

Y pocas cosas le hacían sentir incómodo.

Abrió la puerta, ya que el timbre que sonó fue el de arriba, no el del portal.

-Hola.- Una conocida voz llegó a sus oídos.

Shikamaru se quedó parado en la puerta, sin habla.

-Tú...- Frunció el ceño y su mirada se heló.

Sombra comenzó a ladrar.

* * *

 _¿¡Quién será!? Parece que Sombra está bastante enfadado y, como sabéis, es un perrito que se lleva bien con todo el mundo... ¿Os hacéis una idea de quién puede haber irrumpido la siesta de Shika? Sea quien sea, a Sombra no parece gustarle demasiado..._

 _Quisiera aclarar que Gaara en este fic va a tener una adorable personalidad bastante peculiar. Él no va a ser gay, pero tampoco hetero; simplemente va a tener un "enamoramiento" con Shikamaru por el simple echo de que es el hijo de la persona que más admira en el mundo. Os aseguro que eso va a traer divertidas situaciones cuando Temari invite a Shikamaru a su casa (whoops, spoiler jojo)._

 _Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, también espero que se os haya hecho ameno; me encantaría saber vuestras reacciones, pensamientos, críticas, de todo, en la sección de comentarios. :D_

 _¡Es un placer recibirlos!_

 _Muchísimas gracias por estar otro Viernes más a mi lado y de nuevo, pido disculpas por mi tardía actualización, espero que haya merecido la pena._

 _¡Besitos de chocolate con leche para todos!_


	15. Visitas inesperadas que acaban en cama

**Naruto y sus personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único que me pertenece es la idea y la historia, las cuales hago sin ánimo de lucro, con el fin de entretenerme y entretener a quien quiera leerla.**

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos! Sé que hace muchísimo tiempo que dejé este fic a medias, pero bueno, ya expliqué las razones en mi página de Facebook, así que poco más me queda añadir._

 _Por cierto, si no me sigues, sería genial que te pasaras, ahí comparto hermosas imagenes ShikaTema y os mantengo al tanto de mis cosillas, jojojo._

 _Quisiera pedir disculpas por la tardanza, encima de todo lo que me ha pasado, he caído en este estúpido resfriado... ¡Pero aquí estoy! Bicho malo nunca muere._

 _En este capítulo sabremos quién es la persona que se esconde detrás de la puerta pero... Que no os engañe el título del capítulo, no os asustéis jajaja, en una noche pueden pasar muchas cosas ;)_

 _Quisiera añadir antes de que comencéis la lectura, que estoy enormemente agradecida por pertenecer al Fandom ShikaTema hispano, de verdad somos la envidia de todas las parejas de Naruto, lo siento pero es así, jajajaja._

 _Muchos besitos._

 _Sin más que añadir;_

 _disfrutad de mis locuras._

* * *

 **Sabor a coincidencia y café**

 **Capítulo XII**

 _Visitas inesperadas que acaban en la cama_

 **•**

•

 **.**

 **POV General.**

 **U** n repentino viento comenzó a soplar fuerte contra las ventanas del edificio, es probable que la lluvia no tardara en llegar; pero las nubes aún permanecían tranquilas, no como Sombra quien, casi descontrolado, continuaba ladrando sin cesar para intentar ahuyentar a esa persona que para nada le gustaba.

Se escuchó el sonido de una puerta abrirse, la manivela giró lenta, la mano de Shikamaru titubeó entre arrastrar la puerta hacia si para abrirla o no; tragó saliva y entonces, su mirada se heló.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Apretó los dientes tanto como su mandíbula le dejó y, dejando de sujetar la manivela hizo gestos con la mano para intentar que Sombra se relajara un poco.

-Pasaba por aquí y he venido a decirte una cosa.- La siniestra sonrisa de aquella mujer de cabello tan rojo como el fuego, hizo que el Nara tuviera un escalofrío. -¿Puedo pasar? Gracias.- Trató de auto invitarse pero, por suerte o por desgracia, un peludo animal con bastante repentino mal genio, le cortó el paso.

Su mirada era cortante y su pelo estaba erizado.

-Tranquilo...- Shikamaru se agachó y le acarició el lomo, trató de brindarle toda la paz que pudo porque, aunque el can dejó de ladrar, se notaba realmente furioso.

-Tu perro es una bestia negra.- La mujer se cruzó de brazos y se quedó de pie en la puerta.

Shikamaru suspiró y le dio pequeños empujoncitos a su animal de compañía para que fuera hacia dentro de la casa; le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y el animal, ya más tranquilo, desapareció entre las sombras del pasillo.

-Ni si quiera te pilla de paso mi casa, Tayuya.- El Nara se incorporó de nuevo, puso sus brazos a cada lado de su cadera y miró con cara de pocos amigos a la mujer que tenía delante. -¿Qué quieres?- Su voz sonó fría y seca; no pretendía tampoco ser amable con alguien que no lo fue con él en ningún momento.

-He acompañado a TenTen, y al volver decidí venir para decirte...- Hizo una pausa y comenzó a mover la mano como tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas.

-Para decirme qué.- Shikamaru volvió a apretar los dientes, le estaba desesperando el hecho de tener que soportar más de cinco minutos de conversación con ella.

-Se me ha olvidado, quizás con algo de beber me vendrá a la cabeza.- Mostró de nuevo esa siniestra sonrisa y cruzó sus brazos con un golpe de cadera.

Su arrogancia le daba náuseas a Shikamaru.

-No me interesa nada de lo que me tengas que decir.- Rodó los ojos y dio media vuelta para cerrar la puerta.

-¡Espera! Es del trabajo, en serio es un tema importante.- Tayuya apoyó ambas manos en el marco de la puerta; su mirada cambió a una más relajada e incluso podría decirse que humana.

El Nara suspiró con pesadez y se encogió de hombros, abrió un poco más la puerta y se puso a un lado para dejar que Tayuya pasara.

-Gracias, con permiso.- Hizo una leve reverencia y se adentró al recibidor.

Shikamaru caminó en silencio hasta donde quedaba la cocina, encendió la luz y sacó un vaso de cristal; el sonido del vaso chocar de forma algo más brusca de la que hubiera querido, contra el mismo material de la mesa central; hizo que Sombra volviera a ladrar.

-Tu perro es muy protector.- Comentó Tayuya, de repente, algo incómoda.

Shikamaru no contestó; se limitó a dirigirse a la nevera, cogió la botella de agua y la puso al lado del vaso que antes le ofreció.

-Ahora dime.- Sentenció con algo de rudeza en su mirada; se cruzó de hombros y con una pose seria, esperó paciente a escuchar lo que tenía que decirle.

Más le valía que fuera importante.

-Dame un segundo...- Tayuya, algo persuadida por la dura mirada de Shikamaru; tomó el vaso de agua temblorosa y lo llenó, lo acercó a sus labios y tras dar un suspiro casi inaudible, habló. -Se celebrará el segundo año de apertura del Glow's Café.- Dio otro sorbo de agua y lo dejó en la mesa. -La jefa y la inspectora van a hacer una fiesta, será el Sábado que viene, hay que ir de gala o al menos aparentarlo.- Se mordió los labios y miró a Shikamaru por encima del flequillo.

-¿Y eso era tan importante?- Shikamaru frunció el ceño y alzó las manos con un rostro de incredulidad.

Se sentía tonto por haber creído que era algo significativo.

Tayuya, al igual que él, puso una expresión de pocos amigos, se levantó de la silla donde se había sentado y apoyó una mano en la mesa.

-¿Te parece poco importante que el lugar donde trabajas vaya a dar una fiesta por lo bien que le está yendo?- Preguntó con un tono más alto que el que hubiera querido.

-Me parece que, si no me lo hubieras dicho tú, me lo hubieran dicho mis compañeros de la mañana.- Shikamaru, harto de tener que aguantar una conversación tan estúpida, trató de tranquilizar su temperamento; se rascó las sienes con ambas manos y relajó su voz. -Vete a casa, no deberías estar aquí.- Su mirada, de nuevo, se heló cuando encontró los ojos de Tayuya.

Ambos se quedaron mirando por un par de segundos, el reloj de la cocina seguía con su tempetuoso _tic-tac_ anunciando que el tiempo corría, y no esperaba por nadie.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- Shikamaru volvió a erguirse, cruzó los brazos y apretó los labios.

No sabía bien si deseaba escuchar la respuesta a esa pregunta.

El silencio reinó durante algunos segundos, el viento continuaba con sus fuertes aullidos y cada vez era más notoria su furia, la cual descargaba contra los cristales del edificio.

Tayuya giró su rostro hacia la derecha, evitó el contacto visual con él; no podía mirarle a la cara, no podía dejar que descubriera que podía verse vulnerable ante él; jamás. Pero la pregunta que rondaba su mente desde que entró por la puerta, casi le salía sola.

-¿Vais en serio?- Apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos.

Shikamaru relajó su expresión y tuvo que parpadear varias veces, tratando de que su cerebro asimilara la pregunta que acababan de formularle.

Tragó saliva, se rascó la nuca; estaba increíblemente nervioso y ni si quiera sabía bien porqué. Sin embargo, respiró hondo un par de veces, miró a Tayuya aunque ella no le estuviera devolviendo la mirada y habló.

-Sí.- Sentencio con una afirmación tan contundente que hasta él mismo se sorprendió.

-No has dudado ni un minuto.- Una pequeña risa salió de los labios de Tayuya, la cual se convirtió en una leve sonrisa.

El silencio únicamente molestado por las agujas del reloj de pared, reinó de nuevo durante un par de segundos más.

-¿Para esto has venido? Querías ver si ella estaba aquí, conmigo.- Shikamaru torció los labios en modo de desaprobación y negó con la cabeza tras dar un largo suspiro.

Tayuya rió con suficiencia.

-La verdad, me sorprende que no esté.- Su ego volvió; el estar tan vulnerable y desamparada en frente de un hombre durante tanto tiempo no era su estilo. -Pensaba que ya habríais dormido juntos.- Dijo en tono burlesco comenzando a caminar por la cocina.

-Tayuya... Creo que es mejor que te vayas.- Shikamaru suspiró por la nariz, trató de relajarse cerrando los ojos.

-O sea, que ya habéis dormido juntos ¿Verdad? Qué rápido vais.- La pelirroja comenzó a emitir sonoras carcajadas mientras jugueteaba con los mechones de su pelo y miraba a Shikamaru de forma amenazantemente burlesca.

-No deberías hablar de esos temas, no te incumben.- El Nara abrió los ojos de golpe, una cosa es que viniera a hablar con él y la otra era que estuviera metiendo su relación con Temari de por medio; no podía consentirlo.

-¿En cuántos sitios de tu casa te la has follado ya, Shikamaru?- Una estruendosa carcajada se escuchó.

Shikamaru bufó por la nariz, la rabia le cegó de tal manera que tuvo que descargarla contra lo primero que vio; la mesa.

El ruido del cristal quebrarse hizo que de nuevo reinara el silencio. Tayuya acalló sus risas y en su rostro se dibujó una expresión de asombro e incredulidad.

-Vete, por...- Sin embargo, antes de que Shikamaru pudiera terminar de decirle _amablemente_ que se marchara, el timbre de la puerta sonó.

Esta noche parecía que todas las visitas se le acumulaban; con lo tranquilo que estaba él viendo la televisión.

Apretó los dientes y se echó una mano a la cabeza, rebolicó sus cabellos y bufó de nuevo por la nariz; todo esto podía con él.

Tayuya permaneció en silencio, no podía negar que la repentina actitud del Nara le había sorprendido, y prefería no hacer ningún movimiento brusco que pudiera empeorar las cosas; quizás se había propasado hablando de esa manera tan vulgar, quizás debería pedir disculpas.

Se mordió el labio inferior y se rió ella misma de sus propios pensamientos.

No, ella _nunca_ pedía disculpas.

Siguió a Shikamaru con la mirada y se quedó esperando apoyada en la mesa de cristal; miró el rasguño que el puño de Shikamaru había dejado y suspiró.

El Nara caminó con paso desganado hacia la puerta de la entrada, pero al salir al pasillo casi se tropieza con Sombra, el cual se le adelantó para ir a rascar la madera de la puerta, deseoso de que su dueño la abriera y pudiera saludar a la persona que tan bien olía detrás de esta.

Sintió un _deja vu,_ esto lo había vivido horas atrás.

Suspiró tras girar la manivela, si Sombra se sentía tan feliz era porque alguien conocido venía, quizás sus padres o...

-Hola Shikamaru.- La cálida y tierna sonrisa de esa preciosa rubia de ojos aguamarina, en parte, calmó su rabia, su corazón y su alma.

-Vaya... No te esperaba.- Miró a Temari de arriba a abajo, se centró en sus ojos y sonrió.

-No contestabas a los mensajes, tampoco a las llamadas y me preocupé.- La rubia intentaba hablar mientras se libraba del fuerte agarre que intentaba hacer Sombra a una de sus piernas. -Oye, oye...- Bajó la mirada hacia el can, lo acarició un par de veces y, más feliz por haber sido atendido, el perrito se bajó tranquilo al suelo.

Shikamaru se rascó la nuca y miró hacia el techo ¿Qué se suponía que iba a decir ahora?

Buscaba en su cerebro alguna forma de librarse de Temari y decirle que todo estaba bien, así no tendría que ver a Tayuya, ni ella tendría que ver a Temari y él se ahorraría muchos disgustos... Pero por otra parte, su hombría no le permitía engañar a la mujer a la que se suponía que amaba y ocultar a Tayuya como si fuera algo más que una mera visitante.

Se armó de valor, miró a Temari a los ojos y trató de explicarle lo que había ocurrido.

-Vaya, vaya...- Una voz bastante grave y con un tono burlesco sonó detrás del Nara.

El corazón de Shikamaru se heló, notó cómo sus manos comenzaban a sudar frío y sintió la mirada de Temari clavarse detrás de él; sabía que se estaban mirando.

Pero él tenía que mantener la calma; él tenía que ser el que hiciera ver las cosas como una _coincidencia_.

-¿Tayuya?- Temari preguntó con un tono de voz sosegado; para sorpresa de Shikamaru.

-La misma, rubita.- Caminó hacia ellos y se puso al lado del Nara, abrió la puerta un poco más y se apoyó en el poyete.

Shikamaru suspiró pesadamente y miró a Temari, ella le devolvió la mirada, pero en sus ojos no se descifraba ninguna emoción.

No había rabia, no había confusión, no habían celos.

No había

 _nada_.

El Nara tragó saliva, pero volvió a su plan de explicar las cosas para que quedara lo menos extraño posible.

-Tayuya ha venido a explicarme que daremos una fiesta en el trabajo el Sábado por la tarde.- Comentó Shikamaru dándole paso a Temari para que se adentrara en la casa.

Ella, con un paso firme, pasó por delante de ambos dejando una fragancia a vainilla y coco; se puso al lado de Shikamaru y miró a Tayuya.

-Qué buena noticia.- Sonrió de forma amable y tranquila.

Tayuya torció los labios y arrugó la frente; le ponía histérica que no expresara ninguna emoción, ella estaba desando que dijera algo sobre qué hacía aquí, para contraatacar con su cruel sarcasmo y sus insinuaciones... Pero Temari no decía nada.

-¿Necesitas algo más?- Preguntó la rubia con esa misma sonrisa.

Shikamaru no dejaba de mirar a Temari y no paraba de pensar en lo mucho que, en este momento, se notaban los tres años de diferencia que se sacaban; en lo madura que era y lo bien que sabía guardar la compostura. Se mordió el labio inferior; no sabía si eso le asustaba o le... _gustaba_.

-No pueden venir acompañantes, es solo para empleados.- Habló la pelirroja intentando sonar tan tranquila como Temari.

Seguramente Shikamaru descubriría su mentira cuando Ino o Chouji le comentaran lo de la fiesta, pero en aquel momento, su rabia era tanta, que no sabía por dónde salir para hacer daño a Temari.

-Descuida.- La rubia negó con la cabeza y volvió a sonreír. -Lo comprendo.- Cruzó sus brazos y miró a Shikamaru.

Éste, aún embelesado y anonadado por la actitud de la rubia, parpadeó varias veces y carraspeó; ahora sí que podía descifrar lo que Temari le decía con la mirada.

-Tayuya, nos veremos pronto.- El Nara abrió de nuevo la puerta de la calle, y con la otra mano la invitó a salir.

La nombrada, bastante avergonzada por la situación incómoda; asintió con la cabeza y, tratando de parecer firme con el ego aún alto, salió de la estancia.

Se escuchó la puerta cerrarse antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Ahora sí que se sentía estúpida.

El sonido de las patitas de Sombra corretear por el pasillo fue lo único que se podía apreciar en el silencio que se formó entre Shikamaru y Temari.

El Nara tragó saliva, se sentía extraño, como si debiera una explicación de lo que acababa de ocurrir; pero por otra parte sabía que no había nada por lo que temer, no se sentía culpable por nada. Miró a Temari y ésta, con esa expresión neutra de nuevo, giró sus pies hasta la cocina.

Shikamaru la siguió en silencio hasta que vio cómo se paró en medio del lugar, se giró y le miró con los brazos cruzados y una pose que denotaba molestia.

-Te voy a dar una oportunidad para que me digas qué ha pasado.- Alzó el dedo índice de su mano diestra, le miró con firmeza, lo bajó y mantuvo su postura.

Shikamaru suspiró.

-Mujer...- Rascó su nuca dando algunos pasos hacia delante. -Quería explicarme no sé qué de una fiesta.- Torció sus labios en una sonrisa incómoda, pero al ver que no era correspondida, en seguida cambió su semblante a uno más serio, carraspeó y miró al suelo.

La simple presencia de Temari en ese momento le imponía de una manera que ninguna mujer había conseguido. Quizás a duras penas su madre.

-No me creo que haya venido en mitad de la noche a decirte únicamente eso, Shikamaru.- Masculló su nombre entre dientes; estaba comenzando a enfadarse.

Temari no era una mujer celosa; eso sabía que era la destrucción de la relación, pero lo que más odiaba en el mundo eran las mentiras y los engaños. Y lo odiaba porque parecía que la tomaban por tonta; como si ella no hubiera vivido lo suficiente como para saber qué clase de expresiones y movimientos hace la gente cuando está nerviosa.

Shikamaru volvió a suspirar, tomó una silla de la cocina y se sentó en ella.

-Estoy tan sorprendido como tú, Temari.- Su rostro denotaba cansancio y algo de amargura.

¿Por qué tenían que estar hablando de esto? Él solo ansiaba tenerla entre sus brazos y besar cada zona de su hermoso rostro. No pedía mucho.

 _¿No?_

-¿Entonces no habéis hablado de otra cosa?- La rubia alzó una ceja, esperando a que Shikamaru le dijera de una vez toda la verdad.

No dudaba de su palabra, pero sabía que le estaba contando una verdad _a medias_.

Shikamaru volvió a mirar al suelo, entrelazó sus manos y, sacando algo de la valentía que poco le identificaba, habló lo más calmado que pudo.

Porque le molestaba; le molestaba de sobremanera el hecho de tener que hablar de una persona irrelevante para su vida. Le fastidiaba tener que rememorar todas las cosas que Tayuya había dicho; quizás Temari se lo tomaría mejor, pero a él le hacían explotar.

Y en serio explotaría si las decía en voz alta.

-También habló de ti... Ya sabes.- Apretó la mandíbula, se levantó de la silla y se puso en frente de Temari. -Pero no sé porqué tenemos que estar hablando de esto.- Se rozó las sienes denotando cansancio.

-Oh, perdona por preguntar qué hace una mujer a media noche en casa de mi...- Temari abrió los ojos tanto como pudo y calló la última palabra que iba a decir.

Porque no la diría, _nunca_.

Shikamaru parpadeó varias veces, torció la cabeza confuso e intentó ocultar la leve sonrisa que quería dibujarse en su rostro.

-¿Le estás dando una pausa dramática o no vas a terminar la frase?- Preguntó con un tono burlesco.

Temari chistó y giró su rostro; de repente su enfado estaba disminuyendo y una especie de vergüenza se concentraba en su estómago.

-Eres un idiota, Nara.- Le miró de reojo y se mordió el labio inferior.

Shikamaru rió, no pudo aguantar lo adorable que Temari se veía cuando le insultaba de esa manera; porque sabía que ese insulto no iba con ninguna mala intención, sabía que esa frase era que por fin ella había alzado la bandera blanca.

Se rendía, no quería discutir.

Y entonces, cuando ella cedía; era su momento.

Porque el _sexo de reconciliación_ es el mejor sexo.

El Nara se acercó coqueto, rodeó su cintura con ambas manos y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

-No sé qué tipo de personas has conocido, pero cuando yo elijo a alguien...- Pegó su frente a la de ella e hizo que ambos se hundieran en las profundidades del alma ajena. -...lo hago para siempre, Temari.- Mostró esa sonrisa torcida que única y exclusivamente le enseñaba a ella; esa que sabía que la haría caer.

Como _tantas otras_ veces.

-Vas a tener que compensarme por haber hecho que me enfadara...- Temari agachó la mirada sonriente, volvió a alzarla y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios.

-Pídeme, haré todo lo que quieras.- Shikamarú comenzó su paso hacia la pared, tenía pensado acorralarla, comenzar a besar su cuerpo e ir bajando lentamente devorando todo a su paso.

Comenzaron a caminar, Temari de espaldas hasta que topó con la pared; Shikamaru posó cada una de sus manos a los lados de la cabeza de la rubia y comenzó a inspirar el agradable olor a vainilla y coco que emanaba su piel; trató de dar suaves besos intentando reprimir las ganas que tenía de devorarla.

Temari se acercó a su oído, puso ambas manos en los hombros de Shikamaru y habló despacio.

-Quiero comer.- Susurró en su oído intentando aguantar una leve risa que le subía por la garganta.

Shikamaru cortó su respiración, tragó saliva con dificultad,la cual estaba empezando a ponerse realmente espesa a causa de la excitación y encima, si Temari decía ese tipo de cosas... No estaba seguro de poder contenerse.

-No sabía que te gustara decir ese tipo de cosas...- Susurró en su oído, lo lamió y bajó sus manos desde los hombros de ella hasta la cintura.

Temari trató de contener la risa y habló.

-Shikamaru, tengo hambre de verdad, quiero comer.- Dijo en un tono algo más serio, se separó unos centímetros de él y le miró mordiéndose el labio inferior.

La cara del Nara no tenía precio; su incredulidad era tan notoria que Temari no pudo aguantar más la risa.

Una carcajada se escuchó por casi toda la casa, seguida de un largo suspiro por parte de Shikamaru.

-Eres muy cruel, Temari...- Habló con la hombría y el ego por los suelos.

No podía negarlo, se había hecho ilusiones de que Temari se refería a _comida_ en sentido metafórico, no literal.

-Has dicho que me darás lo que quiera, pues dame comida.- Le dio un corto beso en los labios y se removió un poco para salir del agarre que Shikamaru le había hecho con sus brazos.

-Está bien, prepararé algo.- Resignado y sabiendo que Temari era la que tenía la razón en esta ocasión, suspiró.

Cogieron alguna cosas de la nevera y en menos de una hora, confeccionaron una riquísima pizza casera de verduras y carne.

Ambos habían cenado, pero habían pasado varias horas y el cuerpo necesitaba combustible.

Ya en el sofá de la sala de estar con el plato vacío y Sombra feliz de ir recogiendo algunos trocitos que habían caído al suelo, según Temari " _sin querer_ ", la pareja se hallaba recostada en el sofá escuchando el agradable sonido de una leve lluvia que se habría paso entre el cielo de Monterrey.

-Me gusta estar aquí.- Habló Temari en un tono suave, no quería estropear el ambiente.

Shikamaru sonrió, podía notar la paz en toda la habitación, una paz que solo lograba conseguir cuando estaba con ella.

No sabía bien qué decir, dudaba entre continuar hablando de cosas aleatorias o, por el contrario, preguntar si aún seguía molesta.

Y como hombre que era, experto en estropear los buenos momentos; optó por lo segundo.

-¿Sigues enfadada?- Preguntó, pero se mordió la lengua acto seguido.

Temari no contestó al momento, pero sí le miró.

Tras un leve suspiro y rozar su barbilla con sus yemas de los dedos, habló.

-Supongo que no, ya me has dado de comer así que estoy más tranquila.- Rió casi sin ganas.

-Temari, eres la única mujer de la que estoy enamorado.- El Nara, comenzando a ponerse nervioso por su extraña actitud, se incorporó en el sofá y miró sus ojos.

Temari parpadeó algo incrédula, era la primera vez que, abiertamente, Shikamaru le confesaba algo que a ella no le gustaba mucho escuchar.

Giró su rostro y cerró los ojos.

-Sé que no te gusta que lo diga, pero es la verdad.- Torció los labios en una mueca de nerviosismo y suspiró.

-Gracias por decirlo en voz alta.- Sin encarar su mirada, Temari seguía observando cómo Sombra jugueteaba en su lugar de dormir con un peluche color naranja; distraída.

Sin embargo, Shikamaru no podía apartar la vista de ella. Se preguntaba una y otra vez como alguien tan perfecto podía encontrar algo interesante en él.

Temari giró su rostro y por fin se miraron.

La lluvia se hacía más densa a cada momento, las gotas de agua chocaban contra los cristales emitiendo un agradable sonido.

Shikamaru se mordió el labio inferior, quería besarla, necesitaba devorar su boca de una manera que le estaba ardiendo por dentro; pero no deseaba ser egoísta, no sabía si ella quería lo mismo que él.

Pero sí quería, Temari estaba deseando lanzarse a sus brazos y pedirle que le hiciera el amor de esa manera que tanto le hacia vibrar.

Pero a veces _el ego gana en el amor._

Y no iba a ser ella la del primer paso; ya le estaba dando demasiadas pistas mirándole durante tanto rato.

Shikamaru inspiró, creía ver en los ojos de Temari la misma pasión que él sentía, así que, haciendo caso a su instinto, probó suerte.

 _Y ganó_.

Se acercó con cautela hacia Temari, deslizó su cuerpo por la tela del sofá, arrugándola a su paso y, despacio, se posó a su lado.

Temari alzó los pies y ladeó su cuerpo para quedar mirándose de frente; se estremeció cuando notó el suave tacto de los dedos de Shikamaru rozar su tersa piel.

-Déjame consentirte esta noche, Temari.- Se acercó lento, deseaba besarla, devorarla, agarrarle el pelo y chocar contra su cuerpo.

Pero, se lo pasaría mejor dándole la atención que ella se merecía.

-¿Consentirme?- Preguntó la rubia algo confusa, aunque poco podía pensar; el suave olor a hierbabuena que el Nara emanaba por defecto inundaba sus sentidos.

Temari se sentía drogada, él estaba demasiado cerca, necesitaba que la besara de una vez; necesitaba sentir sus labios, sus manos, su cuerpo.

-Sí, esta noche será para ti.- Susurró chocando su frente con la de ella.

Se miraron unos segundos, la rubia aún no sabía bien a qué podía referirse, pero poco le importó cuando, por fin, sus labios se sintieron completos.

El beso ansiado por ambos llegó, Shikamaru tomó el rostro de Temari con ambas manos mientras ladeaba su cabeza y movía sus labios por los de ella; esta, abrazó al Nara por el cuello e intentó mover las piernas para ponerse encima de él.

Pero Shikamaru se negó.

La última vez que hicieron el amor en el sofá, ella se lastimó la rodilla.

-Vamos a la cama.- Pidió Shikamaru en casi una orden.

Temari, se apartó de él con la expresión algo sorprendida por el autoritario tono de Shikamaru; pero obedeció.

Se levantaron del sofá y encaminaron un paso tranquilo hacia la habitación de Shikamaru.

Él entró primero, encendió la lámpara de noche de su mesita y miró a Temari.

-Es un poco frío todo esto ¿No?- De repente, al ver cómo el Nara encendía la luz y deshacía su cama, no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa.

Se rozó el brazo izquierdo y miró hacia todos los lados; sabía que ese nerviosismo era una mera tontería, pero no podía evitar sentirlo; y se maldijo a sí misma por lo idiota que estaría pareciendo.

-Túmbate.- De nuevo, esa voz autoritaria hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera y notó su vello erizarse.

Asintió y caminó hacia el borde de la cama, se sentó y poco a poco fue recostando su cuerpo hasta estar completamente tumbada.

El tacto de las sábanas era delicado, la luz tenue le daba a todo un agradable ambiente y el sonido de la lluvia calmaba la respiración de Temari.

Todo parecía meticulosamente medido para que aquella noche fuera perfecta.

Algo embobada por la ambientación, Temari no se dio cuenta de que Shikamaru se hallaba enfrente de ella, mirándola.

Se sonrieron por un instante; pero las dos sonrisas no decían lo mismo.

La de ella denotaba algo de nervio, no sabía lo que él qué tenía en mente y eso, aunque para nada era una preocupación, sí le daba curiosidad.

La de él, firme y segura; tenía muy claras sus intenciones y no quería demorarse más.

Sin mediar más palabras, el Nara deslizó su cuerpo hasta interponerse en el de ella; Temari abrió levemente las piernas para invitarle a acomodarse ente ellas y él, con gusto, lo hizo.

Las manos de Temari pasaron a rodear su cuello y las de él se mantenían erguidas a cada lado de la cabeza de la rubia; no quería dejar todo el peso encima de ella.

-Bésame ya...- Temari, harta del tortuoso juego al que Shikamaru parecía estar jugando, rogó.

Shikamaru sonrió, aunque hoy era la noche de ella; no podía evitar deleitarse con lo que sabía que podía llegar a hacerle.

Pero, no queriendo hacer que esperara más, bajó su cuerpo lo suficiente cono para encontrarse con sus labios y, ahora sí, el beso no se hizo de rogar.

Ambas bocas se encontraron con pasión, tanta que, inevitablemente, un leve jadeo se escapó de entre las cuerdas vocales de Temari.

-Voy a hacerte el amor, Temari.- El Nara, cegado por la pasión y embriagado por el sensual aroma de la rubia; mordió el labio inferior de esta y, seguido, introdujo su lengua dentro de su sorprendida boca.

Temari volvió a jadear, asintió y recibió con sumo gusto la erótica lengua del Nara.

-Hazme lo que quieras.- Susurró entre la poca tregua que Shikamaru le daba a su boca.

El beso seguía incrementando la pasión, Temari recorría la espalda de Shikamaru de arriba a abajo a la vez que movía sus caderas; haciendo de esta manera que el roce de sus intimidades fuera contante y sensual.

Ahora fue Shikamaru el que gimió.

Temari, presa de lo lascivo que se le hacían los gemidos de él, pasó su lengua por las comisuras de sus labios, llegó a su oído y dio una pequeña lamida al lóbulo.

-Quítame la ropa.- Pidió en casi una súplica.

Shikamaru sonrió de forma juguetona; el momento que él quería que llegara, había llegado.

Se volvieron a besar durante un par de segundos más; segundos más intensos que todo el rato anterior. Se notaban los labios hinchados, rojos y más carnosos de lo habitual; pero qué importaba si se sentía tan bien.

Shikamaru, con un gruñido de molestia, se separó de ella; le gustaba estar entre sus piernas.

Sus manos pasaron al borde de la camiseta que ella llevaba, la cual no duró mucho tiempo más en su cuerpo; al final acabó en algún rincón de la habitación. Luego, Shikamaru pasó a desabrochar el sostén que, para su desgracia, le evitaba una hermosa visión; y tampoco duró mucho más.

Temari dejó sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza, reposó todo su cuerpo en la cama y miró a Shikamaru.

Este se quedó sin habla.

El torso desnudo de Temari era digno de ser plasmado en una obra de arte; su rostro de excitación y súplica era indescrptible; tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, su respiración era agitada y su cabello dorado estaba desperdigado por encima de su cabeza.

Tragó saliva, Shikamaru estaba comenzando a notar lo mucho que le apretaban los pantalones; deseaba quitárselos e introducirse dentro de ella; era una _necesidad_ sentir el calor de su intimidad rodear la de él...

Pero aún no.

Sus manos se dirigieron casi hipnotizadas hacia los pechos descubiertos de Temari; hermosos, blanditos, agradables y suaves. Su tacto era exquisito y, como tantas otras veces, la necesidad de probarlos era inevitable.

-Shi...kamaru...- Gimió mordiéndose su dedo índice, intentó aguantar los gemidos; era bastante tarde después de todo y habría gente durmiendo.

Temari notó sus pechos ser atendidos, primero por sus manos y luego por su insistente y dominante boca. Jugueteó con sus pezones, pasaba su lengua de uno a otro, los succionaba y los mordía; y es que se tomó al pie de la letra lo que Temari le dijo.

 _Hazme lo que quieras_.

Y quería _devorarla_.

Continúo atendiendo los deliciosos pechos que iban tornándose de un color más rosado debido a la succión y las mordidas que, ansiosas y desesperadas, Shikamaru parecía haber perdido la conexión que unía su cerebro con su boca; ahora actuaba por instinto.

Temari rozaba con sus manos los hombros de él, acariciaba su espalda con las uñas y hundía sus manos entre los castaños cabellos del hombre que le brindaba tanto placer encima de ella, ya desaliñados por la lujuria y la pasión.

Ella seguía con su incesante movimiento de caderas, acompañado del de Shikamaru, quien intentaba en un desesperado intento, de calmar los deseos a los que estaba deseando sucumbir.

Pero ahora no, la intimidad de ella necesitaba ser visitada.

Temari continuaba gimiendo, Shikamaru ahora subió sus besos hasta el cuello de ella, Temari ladeó la cabeza y al mismo segundo que sus ojos se encontraron; lo hicieron sus labios.

Mientras la mano del Nara bajaba con lentitud para desabrochar el botón del pantalón de Temari, ambas lenguas se entrelazaban en un lujurioso baile para ver quién era más sensual, para ver quién contentaba mejor a quién.

Pero había _empate_.

Shikamaru se deshizo del amarre de Temari con una notoria molestia; pero sabía que lo hacía por algo mejor aún; se sentó sobre sus rodillas para, lentamente, deslizar con tortuosa lentitud los pantalones cortos que llevaba puestos, agarrando también con ellos las braguitas que, por desgracia, ni si quiera pudo apreciar de qué color eran.

Tenía _prisa_.

-No es justo...- Temari torció los labios y le miró con el ceño fruncido y un más que notorio adorable sonrojo en las mejillas.

Ella estaba completamente desnuda mientras él conservaba toda la ropa.

Pero la faceta dominante de Shikamaru no le molestaba para nada; a veces una mujer debe dejarse hacer.

Y ella dejaría que le hiciese _todo_.

Shikamaru contestó con una suave risa; la cual acabó en un severo gruñido cuando sus ojos divisaron el exquisito manjar que le esperaba entre las piernas de la rubia; no pudo evitar relamer sus labios y dar una última mirada a Temari, la cual estaba mordiéndose el labio inferior, sus manos estaban listas para agarrar los cabellos de Shikamaru en cuanto se hundiera en ella.

El Nara, no queriendo hacer esperar a ninguno de los dos, deslizó su cuerpo por las sábanas; el sonido de la tela arrugarse fue lo único que se escuchó en la habitación, aunque el silencio no duró demasiado tiempo.

Temari agarró con una mano la sábana y con la otra entrelazó sus dedos entre los desaliñados cabellos de Shikamaru; su lengua acababa de hacer una inspección general por toda su intimidad y la rubia no podía contenerse las ganas de gemir, de expresar lo increíblemente bien que se sintió su lengua recorrer la longitud de su parte ínitma; pero era algo tarde, no podía dar rienda suelta a toda su lujuria, sabía que, aunque le costara, tenía que reprimirse.

Shikamaru agarró las caderas de Temari, se incorporó mejor entre sus piernas y comenzó a dar suaves besos por el muslo izquierdo, haciendo un lento recorrido hacia el derecho; no sin antes besar el ya de por sí excitado clítoris que coronaba su intimidad; sonrió.

Ni si quiera había empezado, le gustaba ver que podía influir tanto en el cuerpo de Temari.

Era bueno saberlo para, quizás, futuras ocasiones. Pero esta noche quería que fuera _suya_.

El Nara centró sus ojos en los de ella, la luz tenue hacía que sus orbes aguamarina resaltaran en su brillo, sacó la lengua y la deslizó hacia arriba, abarcando ambos labios por su paso y muriendo el recorrido en el rosado y erecto botón que coronaba la intimidad; comenzó a hacer círculos con la lengua mientras, juguetona y ansiosa, una de sus manos acariciaba su muslo acercándose peligrosamente un poco más abajo de donde estaba su boca.

Temari cerró los ojos, arqueó su espalda y apretó ambas manos entre los cabellos de Shikamaru, sus piernas yacían flexionadas a cada lado de la cabeza de él y sus gemidos eran ya incontrolables; notaba su lengua recorrer en círculos su intimidad, sentía cada lamida y cada juguetón mordisco que de vez en cuando proporcionaba para excitarla aún más si se podía. Adoraba, de verdad volvía locos sus sentidos, cuando pasaba su lengua entre sus labios inferiores y de nuevo prestaba atención a su clítoris.

¿A caso quería hacer que terminara así? No iba a reprochar ni quejarse, en realidad se lo debía por haberla hecho enfadar.

Sonrió; quizás estaba empezando a perder un poco el control.

-Buen chico...- Se mordió el dedo índice e incorporó su cuerpo apoyándose sobre sus codos para poder observar mejor cómo Shikamaru continuaba su labor entre sus piernas.

Pudo apreciar cómo el Nara sonreía, incluso aunque no hubiera visto su expresión.

Shikamaru, sorprendido gratamente por el repentino cambio de rol; tomó aún más fuerte las caderas de Temari y por fin, no esperó más para introducir uno de sus dedos dentro de ella; si quería un buen chico,

iba a tener al _mejor_.

Temari gimió en un suspiro y su sonrisa cambió ipso facto a una expresión de increíble excitación; poco le duró el momento de ser ella la parte dominante.

Volvió a tumbarse en la cama y sintió el inmenso placer que Shikamaru le estaba brindando con su boca; notaba la lengua recorrer toda su intimidad mientras empezaba a masturbarla con, ahora, dos dedos dentro de ella; saliendo y entrando de una manera increíblemente sensual y deliciosa.

Apretó sus pechos, arqueó su espalda; quería llegar, estaba a punto de rozar el cielo si Shikamaru seguía así.

Rodeó su cuello con ambas piernas; quería tenerlo ahí siempre, que ese placer durara eternamente. Apretó los dientes y abrió los ojos; su vista comenzó a nublarse y tuvo que taparse la boca con una de sus manos.

Shikamaru se relamió los labios y secó con la manga de su camiseta los restos de fluidos que quedaron en las comisuras; sonrió mientras veía como Temari trataba de recobrar la respiración; pero esta noche no quería darle ninguna tregua.

Esta era la primera, aún le quedaba _alguna_ _que otra más_.

Se levantó de la cama y se deshizo de los pantalones junto con el bóxer; también tiró la camiseta a algún lugar de la habitación y volvió a tumbarse entre sus piernas.

-Dame un momento...- Pidió entre jadeos cuando vio que Shikamaru tomaba sus rodillas y las separaba con cuidado.

-No.- El Nara respondió al momento, sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, pero también sabía que si no satisfacía pronto su necesidad de estar dentro de ella, no quedaría mucha noche más.

Pasó su más que erecta erección entre los labios inferiores de ella, pudo notar lo mojada que estaba su intimidad tanto por sus saliva como por los fluidos que ella mismo emanó por la excitación y el éxtasis de segundos atrás; gruñó molesto, deseaba introducirse y fundir sus cuerpos, pero sabía que tenía que ser prudente.

Se separó un segundo, movió su cuerpo hacia atrás para intentar buscar en la mesita de noche algún preservativo; pero las piernas de Temari le aprisionaron, lo que hizo que sus intimidades se rozaran aún más y un sonoro gemido saliera de las cuerdas vocales de ambos.

-Temari, espera...- Gruñó entre dientes, necesitaba llegar a la mesita de noche.

La nombrada sonrió y en un movimiento de piernas, se puso encima de él.

-No.- Burlesca, descendió su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cuello, comenzó a besarlo y dejar leves marcas que desaparecerían en cuestión de minutos.

-Pero...- Shikamaru quiso reprochar, de verdad quería recordarle a Temari la importancia del preservativo...

 _Pero no pudo_.

La rubia había posicionado su erección entre medias de su ardiente intimidad; podía sentir lo mojada y caliente que estaba. Se llevó una mano a los ojos y la pasó por sus cabellos; estaba al borde del colapso.

-Tranquilo.- Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y comenzó el descenso de su cuerpo por la intimidad de él.

Shikamaru gimió acabando en un suspiro de placer; agarró con fuerza las caderas de ella y se quedó hipnotizado con cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a moverse encima del de él.

Temari clavó las uñas en el pecho del Nara, arqueó la espalda y comenzó un movimiento lento y tortuoso; subía y bajaba su cuerpo, notaba cómo se humedecía aún más por el hecho de tener el erecto miembro al desnudo dentro de ella.

Sin duda era mucho mejor así.

 _Muchísimo_ mejor.

-Está tan... caliente.- Gimió la rubia entre suspiros, miró a Shikamaru y no pudo evitar bajar su rostro para encontrarse con sus labios.

Comenzaron a besarse; Shikamaru agarraba ahora ambos pechos de Temari mientras ella continuaba el sensual movimiento en vertical. Los fluidos se hacían cada vez más notorios y eso hacía que se pudiera deslizar a la perfección por él.

-Temari...- Pronunció su nombre entre jadeos mientras mordía el labio inferior de ella para succionarlo, lamer las comisuras de sus labios y volver a introducir su lengua dentro de su boca.

Notaba cómo los gemidos de Temari acababan muriendo en su garganta; y eso le encantaba.

Deshicieron el beso y la rubia comenzó ahora un movimiento serpenteante encima de Shikamaru; él embobado y embelesado por la sensualidad de su cuerpo, observaba con una expresión de total excitación cómo Temari movía su cuerpo encima del suyo.

Tomó con su mano un lado de su cadera y con la otra entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

-Vas a tener que... que quitarte, ah, Temari...- Pidió en una súplica.

Cerró los ojos, aguantarse las ganas de terminar en ese momento le estaba costado horrores y más cuando ella no paraba de gemir, de mirarle a los ojos y de sonreír; sabía que ahora ella volvía a tener el control.

Se mordió el labio inferior y rozó los pectorales del Nara, bajó por su vientre y volvió a subir pasando sus uñas.

Shikamaru gruñó con fuerza; no podía más.

Ahora fue él el que, en un movimiento desesperado, tumbó a la rubia en la cama y se puso encima; cerró los ojos y respiró por varios segundos aún sin salir de ella, porque quería aguantar un poco más.

Aunque sabía que no duraría demasiado; tenía que hacerla acabar a ella también.

Se mordió el labio inferior y su mirada hizo que Temari notara un escalofrío por toda su columna vertebral haciendo incluso que su corazón comenzara a latir incluso más deprisa.

Un gemido de placer en forma de grito se escuchó en toda la estancia cuando, de repente, una dura y fuerte embestida por parte de las caderas del Nara, fue proporcionada con increíble rudeza a la más que mojada y excitada intimidad de Temari; la cual tuvo que arquear la espalda y no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

-Más...- Suplicó entre dientes; sus ojos se clavaron en los de él y le rogó también con la mirada que ni se le ocurriera parar ahora.

Shikamaru sonrió.

 _Como si pudiera_.

Las embestidas no se hicieron esperar; el Nara se sentó sobre sus muslos y agarró las piernas de Temari para apoyarlas en sus antebrazos y así comenzar una penetración bastante más profunda y dura que la de minutos atrás.

El choque de los cuerpos era constante y firme, los fluidos por parte de ambos hacían que el vaivén fuera mucho más sensual debido a que el preservativo no formaba parte de la relación en ese momento.

Temari suplicaba por más, agarraba las sábanas y mordía su labio inferior con el fin de intentar callar un poco los gemidos que intentaban salir de sus cuerdas vocales; estaba a punto de llegar al éxtasis de nuevo. Ansiaba tocar de nuevo el cielo, estaba deseando terminar y volver a sentir esa indescriptible sensación que solo él le hacía sentir.

Shikamaru empezó a respirar por la nariz de forma brusca y descontrolada; sabía que si seguía así de duro no iba a durar mucho tiempo y menos si, encima, no podía quitar la visión de cómo los pechos de Temari rebotaban a cada embestida, de cómo su sonrojado rostro y sus oscurecidos ojos le miraban suplicando por más y más fuerte; debería ser ilegal ser tan sensual como lo estaba siendo ella ahora mismo.

Apretó los dientes y pudo notar las paredes de Temari contraerse; suspiró casi por alivio, sabía que ella estaba cerca del éxtasis, no podía parar ahora, haría que llegara al cielo una vez más.

Y _llegó_.

La rubia arqueó la espalda e hincó sus uñas en la espalda de Shiakamaru, arañó casi por inercia la piel del hombre que le había hecho vibrar de una manera casi loca y suspiró relajada, satisfecha, feliz.

Shikamaru sonrió, tragó la poca saliva que le quedaba en la boca y salió de ella, iba a terminar en cualquier momento; pretendía masturbarse hasta hacerlo pero, la mano de Temari en su pecho le sorprendió.

-¿Qué... haces?- Preguntó algo confundido al ver cómo era tumbado en la cama y ella se ponía a su lado.

Temari no respondió, comenzó a dar besos por su cuello, su mejilla, sus labios y terminó pasando su lengua por entre estos para fundirse en un ardiente beso mientras, traviesa, su mano se deslizaba con extrema lentitud por su pecho, su vientre... Hasta llegar a la zona más excitada de su cuerpo.

-Oh... Sí...- El Nara cerró los ojos y gimió entre los labios de Temari; esta sonrió.

Masturbarle con la mano no era lo único que tenía pensado para hacerle acabar.

-Nos vemos abajo...- Comentó en un susurro, acto seguido comenzó a descender.

Shikamaru gruñó por aquellas palabras. Pasó una de sus manos detrás de su nuca para poder tener una perfecta visión de lo que sabía que Temari iba a hacer; la otra la posó dulcemente sobre los dorados cabellos de ella y

esperó.

Pero la espera fue casi inexistente; Temari comenzó a mover la piel del miembro entre sus dedos mientras que, con la boca, succionaba la punta de este que comenzaba a adquirir uncolor violeta debido a la excitación.

Shikamaru se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza que temió por su piel; pero era tanto el placer que no podía pensar en nada más.

Acarició de forma cariñosa la cabeza de Temari mientras sentía cómo la humedad de su boca abarcaba toda su intimidad; qué exquisitez de mujer.

-No tardaré mucho...- Susurró entre jadeos de placer; y era verdad.

Temari le miró a los ojos mientras continuaba sus subidas y bajadas por la intimidad del Nara; relamía la punta, notaba el salado sabor de sus propios fluidos y recordaba lo bien que él le había hecho sentir; eso le hizo incrementar el ritmo de sus movimientos.

Shikamaru notaba los gemidos de Temari chocar contra su erecto miembro; eso le excitaba aún más

La rubia continuaba succionando y mojando aún más la erección, su saliva hacía que resbalara con deliciosa facilidas entre sus labios, y los gemidos de Shikamaru incitavan a Temari a seguir. Presa de su propia excitación, rozó con las yemas de sus dedos los testículos mientras continuaba su incesante movimiento vertical por su erección.

-No puedo... no puedo más.- Entre dientes, Shikamaru intentó levantar la cabeza de Temari de entre sus piernas.

Tomó su rostro entre ambas manos, apretó los dientes y le suplicó con la mirada que parara, no podía aguantar más.

Temari alzó la cabeza succionando por última vez el miembro de Shikamaru haciendo un sonido seco.

El Nara arqueó su espalda y agarró su erección, comenzó a masturbarse y observó a Temari relamerse los labios mientras sus ojos se hundían en los suyos.

Siguió incrementando el movimiento de su mano, que pronto fue tapada por la de ella. Ambos ahora, comenzaron a mover la piel de la erección sin poder apartar la mirada el uno del otro.

Shikamaru intentaba mantener una respiración sosegada, pero le era prácticamente imposible cuando los ojos de Temari se hundían en él; su rostro era sensual e hipnótico. Acabaría con tan solo mirarla.

La erección comenzó a palpitar, los dos sabían que su final estaba cerca; Temari se incorporó y se tumbó a su lado, comenzó a pasar su lengua entre los labios de él, sabía quele faltaba saliva por la excitación, y a ella no le importaba prestarle un poco de la suya.

Ahora sí que no podía más, el Nara emitió un sonoro gruñido de placer tras sentir la lengua de la rubia recorrer sus labios, introduciéndose dentro de su boca y bailando con su lengua.

El líquido espeso, blanquecino y caliente no tardó en salpicar su propio estómago llegando incluso a rozar su pecho; no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado.

Respiró aún con agitación, miró a Temari y se besaron de nuevo.

Ella sonrió, levantó su mano y Shikamaru abrió los ojos tanto como pudo; necesitaba un pañuelo para limpiar tal desastre.

.

.

.

Temari avisó a sus hermanos; esa noche la pasaría en casa de Shikamaru, aunque no les sorprendió.

La lluvia amainó, pero como regalo, había dejado una suave brisa fresca acompañada del característico olor a tierra mojada y unas espesas nubes grisáceas que poco se distinguían entre la oscuridad del cielo nocturno.

Temari, Shikamaru y un adormilado Sombra que por fin supo que podía entrar a la habitación de su dueño, yacían recostados en la cama tapados por la fina sábana color verde oscuro que la cubría.

La rubia se recostó en el pecho de Shikamaru, él acariciaba su espalda cubierta por una camiseta que le dejó a modo de pijama y ella hacía círculos sobre la tela de la suya.

-Gracias por aceptar quedarte aquí.- Susurró sin querer romper la tranquilidad de la noche.

-No tienes aue dar las gracias por eso.- Rio dándole un suave golpecito en el pecho.

Shikamaru le devolvió la misma risa y besó su frente.

Temari pensaba en varias cosas a la vez, estaba decidida a tener una seria conversación con Tayuya; ella le había prometido no entrometerse y había faltado a su promesa.

Sin embargo, por mucha rabia que pudiera tener, Temari era una mujer que sabía guardar las formas y dejar cada cosa para su momento indicado.

Y ahora era momento de desconectar y dormir.

Shikamaru tenía la respiración tranquila, señal de que seguramente estaría sumido en un profundo sueño; Temari no dudó en sonreír de una manera dulce, acariciar su hermoso rostro y darle un suave beso en la mejilla sin intención alguna de despertarlo.

Se recostó de nuevo en su pecho y sintió paz.

Mañana sería un nuevo día y sabía cómo afrontarlo.

* * *

 _Y hasta aquí la ración de porno del día, jajajaja._

 _Espero de todo corazón que la espera mereciera la pena, porque sino me pego un tiro._

 _No dudéis en decirme qué os ha parecido el capítulo en los comentarios de Facebook o en las reviews; siempre es una alegría que llenéis mi correo de comentarios con vuestra opinión sobre las cosas que salen de estas manos._

 _También quería comentaros algo; al igual que dije que Gaara sería una persona asexual, Tayuya es muy probable que sea bisexual._

 _Ya sabéis, hay tantos tipos de sexualidades, que es muy divertido escribir sobre todas ellas. Espero que no tengáis problema en eso, yo me considero alguien muy abierta, así que no tengo problema en escribir absolutamente todo. :D_

 _Y otra cosita más, si queréis leer el siguiente capítulo,os daré el adelanto de que muy probablemente, llegue el momento de que Temari conozca a alguien muy especial para Shikamaru._

 _Alguien pequeñito, un ser inofensivo que removerá varias cositas en el corazón de Temari... ¿Quién será?_

 _Y por cierto ¿Será verdad que no se pueden llevar acompañantes a la fiesta del Sábado? Me pregunto qué ocurrirá en esa fiesta..._

 _Espero no haberos dejado con mucha intriga -miente- ¡Mwahaha!_

 _Ya vale xD._

 _¡Besitos de chocolate con leche para todos!_


End file.
